De Ángeles y Un Caballero
by Elle Andrew
Summary: Una historia medieval, en dónde el protagonista es Sir William Albert Andrew. Un caballero del Rey, el honor, el deber, una doncella, guerreros, drama, batallas y aventuras...
1. IMPORTANTE LEERDeÁngelesyUnCaballero

**Acerca de De Ángeles y Un Caballero**

**Importante leer:**

Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer ésta pequeña historia que lleva un cachito de mi corazón.

Ahora, es importante que comparta con ustedes, que De Ángeles y Un Caballero, NO es una historia de amor entre Candy y Albert. La historia de amor, de Albert y Candy, ya la escribimos y se titula El Caballero Azul.

Ahora bien, nos fascinó el personaje de Albert como El Caballero Azul, así que pensé, porqué no hacer una serie de historias de éste caballero. Entonces y por lo tanto, ésta historia se sitúa en la línea del tiempo, ANTES, que los hechos y sucesos relatados en El Caballero Azul.

Nuestra heroína es otra doncella, una que por azares del destino se cruza en la vida de éste galante caballero. Es una historia inspirada en dos valientes guerreras, mi madre y mi abuela, y en muchas otras cosas también en mi, y deben saber que cuándo escribo sobre mi padre, no es más que mi abuelo materno y muchas veces me refiero, al conjunto que mis abuelos maternos, junto como mi madre, hicieron para hacerla de papá para mí. Así es la vida chicas, qué les puedo decir.

Decidí entonces que nuestra heroína, acompañara en uno de sus muchos senderos a nuestro Caballero Azul, espero la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutando en escribirla.

No es para todos los gustos, pero si tienes el valor, de seguir una historia diferente, te invito a que recorras ésta aventura junto a nostras...

Somos:

**Albert's Angels.**

_Three Swords, _

_Ertsevl Andrew y _

_Elle Andrew._


	2. Prólogo

_**Prólogo…**_

Inglaterra se debatía entre el mando de los normandos y de los sajones, tenía pocos años que los normandos habían ganado la batalla de Hastings y el Rey William, el Conquistador, establecía su reinado entre disputas, invasiones, guerras y sajones reclamando su derecho al trono.

En esa época nada era seguro; había guerra, invasiones y hambre…. Las cosas no eran sencillas y menos para las provincias más alejadas del reino, como lo era la provincia que una vez hubo pertenecido a mi padre: Pembleshire…

Nuestra familia, que tenía orígenes galos, se había establecido en Inglaterra mucho tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, los sajones no veían con buenos ojos que esas tierras le pertenecieran a un hombre de Las Galias establecido en suelo sajón y, pese a lo retirado del territorio, mi padre siempre lo había tenido difícil para preservar el legado de sus ancestros, y cuidar de aquellas provincias olvidadas del reino.

Pemebleshire alguna vez había sido un lugar hermoso. Cual joya enmarcada en medio de los cerrados bosques de Inglaterra, la provincia tenía sus momentos de refulgente esplendor. Era un lugar en dónde la gente ganaba su comida con la producción de lana, e inevitablemente estaba llena de ovejas que salpicaban los montes y llanuras dotando de vida al paisaje que, a ojos extraños, quizás hubiera parecido hostil y agreste. En toda mi vida no había escuchado que nadie se quejara de vivir ahí; salvo mi tío: Lord Deveraux. El único pariente vivo que aún me quedaba... para mi desgracia.

Lord Deveraux fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado. Se había convertido en mi tutor y todo lo que mi padre me había heredado, había pasado a él, dado que era el único hermano que le sobrevivía. La cosa no hubiera sido tan terrible si él hubiera cumplido con sus obligaciones no sólo en lo respectivo a mí; sino también en lo que correspondía a la provincia. Sin embargo, muy pronto demostró ser un inútil en lo tocante a eso y, bajo su administración, el hambre y la falta de trabajo para toda la gente se hicieron presentes, sumiendo a Pembleshire en una situación dramática y desesperante.

Lord Deveraux, indiferente al sufrimiento de la gente que gobernaba, tan sólo se lamentaba y maldecía por haber tenido la mala suerte de recibir esas provincias, que ni Dios conocía, en las que sólo se conseguía hambre y frío. Decía las mujeres del rumbo ni siquiera servían para calentar una cama y maldecía también, en ciertas horas del día, al terrible vino y la pobre cerveza que se lograba conseguir por esos lares.

Así las cosas, la gente decía que tanto Dios como el Rey, se habían olvidado ya de ese lugar… Y yo no podía dudarlo, dado que el tiempo pasaba y pocas eran las noticias que llegaban hasta ahí desde la corte. Dada la situación de incertidumbre y permanente estado de guerra era perfectamente normal que el rey ni siquiera supiese mi nombre, mucho menos la situación que me afligía. Su Majestad tenía muchas responsabilidades de las cuales ocuparse y yo no era una de las más urgentes.

Así que, mientras el rey aún trataba de averiguar cuán enorme era el territorio que gobernaba, yo tenía que vérmelas con mi tío y toda su crueldad. Pocos quedaban ya en Pembleshire, no se dijera en el castillo; y yo no ni siquiera tenía el consuelo de ver los rostros de mi amada gente.

Existía una sensación abrumadora en el ambiente, esa sensación de saber que me había vuelto un estorbo y una extraña en mi hogar... La incertidumbre y el miedo, ahora hacían presa frecuente de mi corazón. Mi vida era desgraciada y miserable y yo tan sólo suplicaba al Creador tuviese la clemencia de reunirme con mis padres; para no volver a escuchar una nueva queja, ni recibir más maltratos del hombre que parecía haberme convertido en un recipiente para volcar todo su resentimiento y odio.

Mi situación era desesperada y pasaba los días rogando porque el amanecer que contemplaba desde el torreón fuese el último; suplicaba a Dios una señal de esperanza y parecía que Él no se dignaba escucharme. En momentos, me acercaba peligrosamente al peligroso borde de negar la existencia de la misericordia y la omnipotencia divina; porque no entendía que Dios fuese ciego a mi sufrimiento; no entendía que el Señor del amor, pudiese ignorar las tinieblas que me rodeaban y amenazaban con engullirme.

Tonta de mí. No sabía entonces lo que el Señor había resuelto para mí. Lejos estaba de conocer, que pronto; más pronto de lo que me imaginaba, mi camino se cruzaría con el destino y mi suerte cambiaría. Lejos estaba de pensar que mi vida, sumergida en la oscuridad, marcada por la desdicha y cincelada por el miedo, se vería iluminada por una poderosa luz...

_Resplandece sobre el cielo, ya de Alba la señal_

_pendón de auríferas sedas, que la cruz protegerá_

_De tierra agreste y lejana clamor escuchado ha_

_Varón que a golpe de hierro la justicia ejercerá_

_Cual río de sol y fuego con prestez descenderá_

_Con el poder de los vientos, con denuedo luchará_

_El zafiro y los olivos su frente coronarán_

_y en el puño de su espada blandirá la libertad_

_(Fragmento del Cantar de Westseas, siglos XI ó XII d.C.)_


	3. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1_

Las cosas en Pembleshire, no eran del todo buenas. Últimamente, lo en lo único que encontraba gusto, era en dar largos paseos por el bosque. Lord Deveraux, cada vez se embriagaba más y cada vez más seguido abusaba de su fuerza contra la única persona leal a mis padres que quedaba en el castillo, mi nana. Los ataques de ira de Lord Deveraux ya se habían vuelto famosos en esa provincia olvidada por el mundo.

La situación empeoraba día con día, ya que más personas y pastores abandonaban las tierras, así que había menos y menos dinero cada vez. Fue así que entre el frío de otoño y las grandes tormentas que azotaban la provincia, mi nana, había dado su último adiós. Estaba en medio de una provincia perdida, con el temor de saber que tal vez no viviría para ver el día de mañana.

Todo era un caos. Ahora yo, la sobreviviente de mis padres, era la sirvienta de mi propio hogar. No había nada humillante en el trabajo de un hogar, pero eso no era un hogar, era una prisión y era cuestión de tiempo para que Lord Deveraux se diera cuenta que, si yo seguía existiendo, él no vería ni un penique de la herencia que me habían dejado, puesto que mi herencia sólo pasaría a manos de mi esposo. No recuerdo cuántas veces me reproché no haber nacido como varón. Un varón habría sido un digno heredero de mi padre y habría luchado por sus tierras, y por el Rey de Inglaterra. Sería un caballero del Rey, dando mi espada a su servicio.

Era una mujer a la que habían heredado unas tierras fértiles, pero a las que debía dedicar mucho trabajo y una gran parte de mi herencia, para que prosperaran de nuevo. Una mujer atada a las absurdas leyes de su época; una mujer que no tenía derechos sobre lo que le pertenecía. Una mujer a la que cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo para no ser vendida a cambio de su herencia.

…

Recuerdo perfectamente esa tarde, el ocaso se contrastaba en el cielo y yo me encontraba preparando la cena de Lord Deveraux. Sabía perfectamente que no me mataba porque no habría sirvienta que fuera al castillo, que se dilapidaba en pedazos, a servirlo. La gente de nuestro pequeño pueblo no lo quería y jamás lo haría. Así que con sus violentos ataques y amenazas de golpes, tenía que librar constantemente una batalla para sobrevivir. Si yo huía, estaba segura de que me encontraría y, ahora sí, se aseguraría de que muriera. Incluso sabría lo altamente imprescindible que podría llegar a ser en el castillo, puesto que para comer y servir cerveza no se necesitaba una sirvienta.

Estaba perdida en mis cavilaciones, cuando de pronto a la puerta tocaban dura y fuertemente. Una tormenta se avecinaba, las nubes casi apagaban los últimos rayos del sol que se filtraban del ocaso.

Fue ahí dónde lo vi. Un caballero alto, de cabellera rubia, de grandes y hermosos ojos azules. Era un joven caballero, de espaldas anchas y labrado a mano. Sus fuertes manos sostenían las riendas de su hermoso corcel. Llevaba a la cintura colgando una espada y lo que parecía ser una daga.

Su voz fuerte y profunda resonó por el castillo, pidiendo alojamiento en nombre del Rey de Inglaterra. Sir William y sus caballeros, pedían alojamiento al señor del castillo. Daba la impresión que todo estaba abandonado en ése pueblo, tardé una eternidad para aproximarme a las puertas del castillo. Eran grandes y pesadas y rechinaban con tanto estruendo que parecían que se caerían en cualquier instante.

Lord Deveraux estaba extremadamente embriagado y no había escuchado tremenda voz resonando por el castillo. En cuanto pude abrir las puertas, me encontré los más dulces y hermosos ojos azules que hubiere visto jamás. Ése hombre, caballero del Rey pedía alojamiento y comida para sus hombres. No tenía que ser muy explícita, puesto que viendo las condiciones del lugar, él se percató perfectamente de la situación. En ésa provincia olvidada por los hombres y por el Rey, había hambruna.

De inmediato les abrí las puertas y les pedí que entraran al castillo. Lo acompañaban un caballero llamado Sir George, y un lacayo. Parecían perdidos y agotados del camino. En esa provincia los caminos cambiaban frecuentemente debido a las fuertes lluvias y a los deslaves de las montañas.

Fue que estando dentro y permitiendo al lacayo acomodar los caballos, que Sir William intercambió las primeras palabras conmigo. Parecía que mi voz se había perdido, no podía pensar muy bien y no podía responder a lo que ese apuesto y alto caballero me preguntaba. Reaccioné, tan rápido como pude y finalmente pude dar respuesta:

El señor del castillo es Lord Deveraux, y el nombre de ésta provincia es Pembleshire. – Le contesté con timidez, puesto que los visitantes y extranjeros eran muy extraños en ésa provincia tan pequeña y perdida de Inglaterra.

Gracias, por alojarnos. Ahora, si fuera posible, me gustaría poder hablar con el señor de el castillo – Pidió con seguridad pero siempre con un tono dulce, era difícil de explicar.

En seguida le avisaré a Lord Deveraux, por favor, pasen a la cocina, hay algo de cena y vino. Lamento no poderles ofrecer a alguien que los atienda, no tenemos servidumbre.- le había contestado con algo de temor y un poco avergonzada de saber en qué se habían convertido las tierras de mis padres…-

No os preocupéis miladi, nosotros podemos atendernos por nuestra cuenta. – Me aseguró con una sonrisa en los labios y fue precisamente lo que necesitaba para poder relajarme, ante una situación tan extraña y ajena a esas provincias. Sólo pude sonreír de regreso y de inmediato fui a buscar, y a despertar desesperadamente a Lord Deveraux.

Muy a mi pesar y sabiendo que él podría azotarme, de todas formas lo desperté, vaciándole casi un cubo de agua encima y corriendo por mi vida, mientras le gritaba:-¡ Hay un caballero del Rey a la puerta, y pide por su presencia….! ¡Y será mejor que se cambie de ropas, esas ya están mojadas!-

Con toda prisa busqué algunas ropas que estuvieran en mejor condición que las que portaba Lord Deveraux en ese momento, y las dejé junto a la puerta, mientras bajaba corriendo los escalones de piedra del castillo, para dirigirme a la cocina.

Sabía que frente a los invitados del Rey, Lord Deveraux, no buscaría golpearme hasta dejarme inconsciente, así que aproveché la situación y sin dudar, comencé a preparar cena para los visitantes, y me apuré a llevarles más vino a los invitados.

Era gratificante saber que, para ésos caballeros, el vino no era tan malo como mi tío lo aseguraba cada vez que lo probaba. Les llevé un poco de cerveza, junto con carne seca que teníamos guardada y pan. Había queso, no lo suficiente, y de todas formas para mi agrado, vi como sacaban estos caballeros de una de sus bolsas, queso y algunas frutas secas.

Cuando finalmente Lord Deveraux apareció, más ebrio que consciente, le dio la bienvenida a sus visitantes y no tardó en decirles que la provincia era muy pobre y que no contábamos con alimentos para proveerlos; fue entonces que Sir William, sacó un saco con monedas de oro y pidió que fuera por comida suficiente y que me alimentara, puesto que sospechaba que Lord Deveraux, estaba tratando de matarme de hambre. No pude evitar sonreír y cruzar una pequeña mirada con Lord William para saber que, sin palabras, él podía comprender mi situación.

Fue así como a la mañana siguiente, me encontraba camino al pueblo para poder comprar algunos víveres. Sir William, se quedaría sólo unos días, ya que se encontraba de paso y requería que sus caballos descansaran. Hizo jurar a mi tío que no delataría, ni informaría de su presencia a nadie. Y para mi felicidad, por lo menos serían unos días, en los que no traería los brazos morados, ni las piernas azotadas por Lord Deveraux…


	4. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Era muy extraño saber que pronto, en uno o dos días, dejaría de ver esos radiantes y hermosos ojos azules. Sir William era un caballero amable, educado y servicial. Me había sorprendido dos veces sirviéndome un poco de vino y dejándome un plato de comida, que devoré sin pensarlo.

Me encontraba en las caballerizas, alistando los caballos de Sir William- Les había llevado agua y me encontraba cepillándoles el cabello, cuando entre sombras distinguí a alguien.

Era una persona muy extraña, que traía del cuello a mi tío y lo acorralaba contra una de las esquinas. Con fuerza lo llevó a las sombras y no podía distinguir que le decía. Le hablaba muy de cerca y parecía que le estaba apuntando con una daga al cuello. Pude ver que mi tío asintió con la cabeza y vi desaparecer entre las sombras a ese misterioso visitante.

Haría algo que nunca había hecho y era seguir a aquel visitante y averiguar qué era lo que quería; sabía perfectamente que las deudas del castillo eran torrenciales, pero no permitiría que me vendiera al primer cobrador que se presentara en la puerta.

Con cautela salí del castillo deslizándome por los pasadizos y por las sombras del mismo, conseguí salir al camino principal. Ahí lo encontré, era tan desagradable, su mirada era malvada, parecía que traía al mismo diablo dentro. Me acerqué cautelosamente resguardándome en las sombras de los árboles. No quería respirar, ni emitir ninguna clase de sonido que delatara mi posición. Me acerqué lo más que pude, hasta ver claramente sus siluetas y pude escuchar esa voz cínica:

-Sí, está en el castillo. Ahora es nuestra oportunidad de matarlo, mañana por la tarde emprende su camino. En éste momento es peligroso atacarlo, su compañero está con él. Debemos esperar a que salgan del castillo. -

-¿El viejo te delatará?- Le había preguntado aquella otra persona que se vislumbraba entre las sombras….-

-No, le he ofrecido suficiente dinero… Los ojos del viejo brillaron al escuchar la palabra oro… Lo tenemos ganado. Le he pedido que nos avise tan pronto vea a Sir William salir, y le pedí que cortara las riendas de la silla del caballo y que fuera cauteloso, o lo mataría a él también, sino hacía lo que le pedía.-

¡Mi tío había perdido la razón! ¡Dejar que mataran a un caballero del Rey en sus tierras!- Tenía que avisarle a Sir William, que corría peligro. Mi corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente y no sabía cómo hacer para regresar al castillo, y darle aviso. Ahora me encontraba tan cerca de esos mercenarios, que no podía delatar mi posición. Poco a poco fue oscureciendo y me alejé con extrema cautela de ellos. Regresar al castillo sin que me descubrieran me llevó mucho tiempo. Esos dos asesinos, se encontraban como centinelas vigilando la entrada. Necesité de una gran destreza para poder deslizarme dentro de la roída fortaleza. Cuándo por fin logré entrar al castillo, sólo pude ver que los señores se habían retirado ya a descansar. Debía advertirles, pero la habitación que Lord Deveraux les había asignado, estaba próxima a la de él. El rechinido de las puertas, avisaría a mi tío que alguien estaría entrando a la habitación de esos caballeros; si me viera dentro, sabía perfectamente que le daría uno de sus ataques de ira. Iba a tener que esperar a la mañana; sólo rezaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Lo único que podía hacer era ir a verificar que las sillas de montar, estuvieran en buen estado, para buena suerte de Sir William, mi tío era un borracho empedernido y no había hecho nada. Logré esconder las sillas entre la paja y después me dirigí a la puerta principal. Estaba cerrada, pero de todas formas con mucho cuidado puse la traba desde dentro. Después me dirigí a la puerta trasera del castillo, que daba al bosque y era muy pequeña. De todas formas, casi no había nada que robar en el castillo y cualquier ladrón se hubiera perdido entre el denso bosque que rodeaba las murallas de la construcción. Busqué la traba de esa puerta y también la coloqué. Era tarde y sentía el frío penetrarme por los huesos. Era difícil que alguien saliera por la puerta trasera, o incluso atacar el castillo. La entrada más grande, y de fácil acceso era por delante. Fui por una de las mantas, que mi nana me había tejido de niña, y busqué entre mis cosas una capa. No iba a permitir que en las tierras de mis padres se cometiera traición contra el Rey de Inglaterra; a pesar de ser normando y de tener al pueblo inglés en su contra, de ninguna manera quería que ésta provincia fuera conocida como una traidora; suficientes problemas ya teníamos con ser los olvidados.

La noche transcurrió fría y en silencio, hacía todo por mantenerme despierta, pero ya entrada la noche, el sueño me venció. De todas formas había estado de vigía en la puerta principal y ahí mismo me había quedado dormida.

Apenas despuntaba el alba, cuando escuché, que Sir William y sus hombres, despertaban. Estaba muy cansada, con el cuerpo casi tullido por el frío. Me incorporé, y con cautela me dirigí hacia la habitación de los caballeros, y para mi sorpresa ya no se encontraban ahí. Imaginé que estarían en la cocina desayunando, así que me dirigí a mi habitación, que era muy pequeña y en la parte más alta de la torre sur. En una bolsa, puse mis prendas más valiosas; haría un trato con Sir William, y dejaría el único hogar que había conocido; tal vez, ésta era la oportunidad por la que tanto había rezado… No lo sabía, sólo sabía que permaneciendo en el castillo o fuera de él, estaría tarde o temprano, tres metros bajo tierra.

Salí de mi habitación y escondí mi pequeño equipaje. Después me dirigí al desayunador, pero Sir William y sus caballeros, no se encontraban ahí. Así que rápidamente me dirigí a las caballerizas y me encontré con su lacayo. Le pregunté por Sir William, y se encogió de hombros, el chico no sabía nada. Vi la mirada de ese niño; se encontraba desesperado, dando vueltas por aquí y por acá. Entonces me acerqué a él y le dije casi en secreto…- Tu amo corre peligro, he escondido las sillas de montar para que no las dañaran, busca en la paja, hasta el fondo y sólo sácalas cuando veas que ellos van a partir, ¡por ningún motivo dejes que mi tío las vea! ¿Me entendiste?-

-Si milady…- El muchacho se había puesto pálido, pero sabía que era leal a su amo.

-Ahora vengo, debo encontrar a Sir William… - Un brazo me detuvo por detrás y el joven muchacho me dijo…- Salió milady, dijo que iba al pueblo…- Mi cara debió haberlo dicho todo, me puse pálida y salí desbocada corriendo en busca de Sir William.

Para mi mala suerte, mi tío se dirigía a las caballerizas, sabía que no le daría tiempo al lacayo de esconder las sillas de nuevo, así que no podía ir a alertar a Sir William.

-Buenos días Lord Deveraux… Hoy se ha levantado muy temprano…- Le aseguré en buen tono-

-Vaya…. Parece que a ti, la sola presencia de "Sir William", te mejora el humor… Espero que no seas tan tonta como para abrirle las piernas…"-Me había dicho él, destilando alcohol, con los ojos rojos, casi cerrados. Era evidente que para él era demasiado temprano estar de pie a ésas horas.

Tuve que tragarme mi orgullo para desviar el tema… Sabía perfectamente que el gozaba en provocarme y no le daría el gusto de hacerme rabiar. ¿A dónde se dirige tan temprano Lord Deveraux?- Le pregunté, indagando, arriesgándome a que me soltara una buena bofetada… Mi corazón latía rápidamente…- ¿Acaso pretende robarse el caballo de Sir William?- le había preguntado, casi gritando, para que el lacayo me escuchara…-No pierda su tiempo tío, Sir William se encuentra acicalando a su caballo, es mucho más fuerte que usted. Por favor no haga el ridículo, desayune y lávese….No le han dicho que ¡Apesta!- Le había dicho, gritando de nuevo, y sólo contemplé, la mirada furiosa que mi tío me dirigía… En lugar de dirigirse a las caballerizas, se acercó rápidamente a mí… Si… mi plan había funcionado. Empecé a caminar, casi a correr hacia la cocina y azoté todas las cazuelas y ollas que pude. El ruido estridente penetró por los oídos de mi tío y sabía perfectamente, que quería darme una tremenda golpiza… La cosa no terminó ahí, el lacayo se había aparecido y empezó a ayudarme a acomodar la cocina. De inmediato freí unos huevos y había invitado a mi tío, cosa extremadamente rara en mí a desayunar- Cociné, para todos los presentes en el castillo, como si yo no supiera que Sir William no se encontraba. Para mi buena suerte, tanto el lacayo como mi tío, comieron hasta saciarse y sabía perfectamente bien, que Lord Deveraux, era un perezoso, dormiría toda la mañana, porque sabía que Sir William partiría en la tarde.

Muchacho…¿ A qué hora parte tu amo?-

Por la tarde señor- Le había contestado con miedo el lacayo-

-Mmhhhmm, pues tendré que cobrarle más, mi estúpida sobrina ha roto todas las ollas para cocinarle un desayuno…-

-Sí milord, le diré a mi amo…-

-¿En dónde está?- había preguntado curioso, con mirada intrigante, al lacayo…-

-Se encuentra con sus caballos, y es bien sabido que Sir William se toma hasta dos horas todas las mañanas para alistarlos. También es sabido que no le gusta que lo molesten mientras lo hace… Es muy celoso del cuidado y de la alimentación de sus purasangre.-

-Mmmhhmmm, idiota…!Entonces para qué quiere un lacayo!- Le había dicho mi tío, casi adormecido por el vasto desayuno… Diciéndolo para él…-

El muchacho quedamente respondió- No lo sé señor…-

Cautelosamente salí del desayunador, acompañada del lacayo… Habíamos dejado plácidamente dormido a mi tío… -De prisa, ayúdame a alistar mi caballo- le rogué al muchacho.

Era más de medio día y no encontraba por ninguna parte a Sir William. Me había despedido del muchacho, tomando al hombro mis pertenencias, buscaría a Sir William y no regresaría…

Se hacía tarde y no lo encontraba… Sabía perfectamente que esos hombres estarían escondidos en los alrededores, así que mucho antes de llegar al castillo, dejé a mi caballo y le di un golpe para que se dirigiera a casa. Me despedí del último regalo que me hubiere hecho mi padre. Brownie, era una hermosa yegua, la había recibido desde que era muy pequeña y después fuimos inseparables. Los años habían transcurrido y Brownie, había perdido forma y estaba demasiado delgada, muy a mi pesar se había vuelto una yegua de carga, y yo no tenía el dinero suficiente para alimentarla como se debía. Tuve que separarme de ella y sentí cómo las lágrimas se acumularon en mi rostro, de pronto sentí una gran tristeza; no podía quedarme llorando y con la vista nublada, tenía que sobreponerme. Esperaría, hasta que Sir William saliera por el camino principal, ahora no había vuelta atrás, debía correr ese riesgo. Me dirigí, rodeando entre los árboles y bosque, caminando paralelamente al camino principal, hacia el castillo. Las horas fueron transcurriendo y fue entonces cuando escuché, los cascos de un caballo, corriendo a toda velocidad.

Sin pensarlo más y a sabiendas que podía equivocarme, corrí todos los riesgos y me lancé casi frente al caballo. Ahí estaba el jinete, deteniendo abruptamente a su caballo…

Dios me había escuchado, era Sir William, protegido por su capa, quien montaba ese caballo. -¡De prisa!- le grité, señalando un sinuoso y pequeño camino que se adentraba al denso bosque…-

Sir William, no entendía lo que pasaba, corrí hacia dónde quería que él y su caballo se dirigieran y haciéndole señas con la mano le rogué, que se acercara hacia dónde yo me encontraba. Debió haber sido la extraña expresión en mi cara, o el simple hecho que me encontraba lo suficientemente asustada, en cuestión de minutos veríamos a los dos asesinos, tras su cabeza… Esperaba que Sir George apareciera, pero sólo veía al caballo de Sir William. El camino era cerrado y pequeño, aunque en ése tramo, cabía perfectamente un caballo. Sin pensarlo mucho, Sir William, dirigió su caballo hacia mí, cuando se aproximó lo suficiente le di mi mano para subirme al caballo y para sorpresa de Sir William, me coloqué frente a él…- No haga ruido… Dirigiré a Centella para que nos saque de aquí…-

Sir William no entendía nada…-¡Qué sucede!- Me dijo en secreto junto a mi oreja…- ¡Van a matarlo! Tiene usted a un enemigo tras su cabeza… ¡Sígame por favor, lo ayudaré…!-

-¡De qué está hablando, acaso usted no sabe que soy un Caballero del Rey, podría enfrentarlo fácilmente…!- Me dijo divertido, mientras yo dirigía a todo galope a Centella por en medio del bosque.

-¡Sir William, no es momento de presumir, por lo menos son dos los que buscan su cabeza! Son hombres malos, y vienen armados hasta los dientes. ¿Dónde está Sir George…? Él también corre peligro, debemos ir a buscarlo…-

-Miladi, Sir George se ha ido mucho antes del amanecer, lleva un mensaje para el Rey.-

-¡Oh! Entonces eso es muy bueno, no lo alcanzarán jamás. ¡Y su lacayo!-

-Jaja, él se ha ido a "buscarla al pueblo", lo mandé cuando vi que usted no regresaba… Pero el me ha confesado en secreto que no era necesario, entonces le pedí que no perdiera el tiempo y que partiera y alcanzara a Sir George.-

-¡Qué bueno! Ahora nada más hay que asegurar que usted salga con vida de aquí…-

Mientras galopaba, sintiendo los poderosos brazos de Sir William a mi alrededor, atravesando rápidamente el bosque, con los últimos rayos de sol, hice mi propuesta a Sir William: -¡Si lo saco de aquí con vida… ¿Me llevaría con usted?-

-¿Y por qué haría eso?- Me contestó desconcertado Sir William…-

Tomé fuertemente las riendas del caballo y lo hice detenerse, justo frente a un risco, el cual no se veía, hasta que uno caía en él.

Porque usted es mi única esperanza y por lo visto, yo soy la única que usted tiene para salir de aquí con vida.- Le aseguré, mientras desmontaba el caballo ayudada de Sir William. –Le prometo que no seré una carga, trabajaré para ganar mi comida, ofrezco mi vida a su servicio, si así lo requiere.-

Miladi, no es necesario, la llevaré conmigo, sin necesidad de que me ofrezca la vida.- Me había contestado Sir William, sin dudarlo ni un momento.- Me intriga saber miladi, ¿por qué piensa que un caballero extraño es su salvación?-

No lo podría saber con precisión, sólo sé y estoy segura de que así es.-

Lo miré fijamente y no titubé ni un segundo, dejé que él se diera cuenta de que hablaba en serio y de que era presa del miedo y la incertidumbre si me quedaba, en el que una vez fue mi hogar.

Sir William, me miró tan profundamente, me aseguró, y fue una promesa, que a su lado no debía temer.

-Gracias Sir William, es usted el más noble de los caballeros.-

-Me sonroja miladi- Me había dicho en tono de broma, para que me relajara un poco y supiera que todo estaba bien.-

Casi en secreto le dije. –¡Vamos Sir William, no haga ruido, debemos descender por éste risco!-

Sir William quedó mirando fijamente el risco y dudó de mi capacidad para descender por ese risco lleno de piedras. Un río corría hacia abajo del risco, y una pequeña cascada dividía los dos extremos.

Conozco ésta provincia como la palma de mi mano. Hay un camino aquí debajo, sígame.-

Con toda cautela y ahora con más detenimiento descendimos por el desfiladero. Centella era una yegua muy mansa y obedecía a la perfección. La dirigí suavemente y a través de el camino lleno de piedras y raíces, llegando a la orilla del río, caminamos hasta dónde pudimos cruzar a Centella, una vez fuera debíamos ascender, puesto que la corriente abría en un gran río, y no había más que grandes rocas a los costados, era la muerte tratar de cruzar por ahí, debíamos ascender de nuevo por el risco, de nuevo, entre piedras y raíces. La humedad y la lluvia habían tallado un camino tan estrecho y lleno de vegetación que no se lograba distinguir en el paisaje. Subimos, cuidando nuestras espaldas, no dejaba de mirar atrás, sentía que en cualquier momento una flecha atravesaría nuestros cuerpos. No hacía más que caminar lo más rápido que pudiera y en silencio. Sir William, por fin se había dado cuenta del grave peligro que corría; si hubiere querido escapar por el bosque hubiera caído en el risco que atravesábamos lentamente.

Una vez arriba, la humedad se hacía más presente y el sonido de la cascada cubrió nuestro ruidoso ascenso. El pasto era grande y alto en esa zona, había demasiados árboles y vegetación. El bosque era por demás cerrado a un lado de esa cascada. De hecho se decía que ahí no entraba nadie, que ahí habitaban las brujas. Parecía que Sir William sabía de la leyenda, porque vi como buscaba una forma de salir de ahí.

Seguí caminando y me adentré aún más en el bosque cuesta arriba. Poco a poco fuimos alcanzando más altura, y los árboles y la vegetación se cerraban a nuestro alrededor. Entonces, en un pequeñísimo claro se asía un alto y portentoso roble. Era tan grande que sin duda tenía más de mil años de habitar la tierra. Era muy hermoso, con grandes raíces y una vasta vegetación y gran cantidad de ramas saliendo de él.

Dirigí a Centella hacia el roble y fue entonces que escuchamos los truenos, de nuevo una tormenta se avecinaba. El cielo se había cubierto de nubes y comenzó a llover tan fuerte y tan precipitadamente, que era difícil distinguir que había de frente. Rodeé al gran roble y busqué con mis manos una hendidura. Era tan grande la hendidura que hacía una cueva dentro del árbol. Era un refugio seguro, y lo suficientemente grande para los tres.

-Vaya, no esperaba encontrar esto aquí.- Aseguró sorprendido Sir William quitándose la capa de sus hombros.

-Éste es mi refugio desde niña, aquí he pasado muchas horas de mi vida y alguna vez pensé en volverme una ermitaña del bosque y habitar en él.- Le aseguré, mientras me adentraba aún más en la cueva dentro de ese gran roble.

En esa cueva tenía paja, algunos libros, una muda de ropa, unas mantas hechas de lana, velas, y algo de comida. Sir William sin duda alguna no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, estaba a salvo y no lo había matado en el intento de bajar un desfiladero con todo y su caballo.

Sonreí mientras sacaba las mantas de lana y buscaba ese gran pedazo de corteza de árbol que colocaba para evitar que entrara el frío. Muchas veces había pensado en quedarme ahí, pero sin duda saber que mi nana moriría de la angustia, me hacía regresar al castillo. En los últimos meses, encontraba cada vez más difícil regresar al castillo y saber que debía hacerlo si quería luchar por las tierras de mis padres.

Sir William quería encender una de las velas, pero lo detuve, aún no estábamos a salvo, si había intuido bien, esos hombres nos buscarían hasta por debajo de las piedras, no podíamos darles indicios de que nos encontrábamos ahí.

-¿Estás segura que no nos encontrarán aquí?-

-No lo sé. Es el lugar más seguro que conozco, pero éstos asesinos no se detendrán por un risco. Esperemos que sea la lluvia quien lo haga y que borre todas nuestras huellas.-

-Imagino que antes de bajar por el desfiladero, caerán en él.- Me contestó divertido Sir William.

-Eso espero- le contesté algo nerviosa, pero para mi sorpresa estaba sonriendo.

Los dos vigilamos por una ranura para saber si los que nos acechaban, se encontraban en los alrededores, no pasó mucho tiempo, cuando a un lado del desfiladero escuchamos un grito, y el relinchar de un caballo. El jinete envuelto en una capa negra, se alcanzaba a vislumbrar a través de la densa lluvia. Mi corazón se aceleró y estaba temblando, no sabía si por el frío o por el miedo que sentía. Sabía que para llegar hasta nosotros debían cruzar el risco y atravesar la densa vegetación. El roble que nos protegía, estaba resguardado por la densa vegetación y las rocas y nos permitía tener una vista segura de lo que lo rodeaba. Era muy difícil atravesar, pero no imposible. No quería respirar, no quería que nos encontraran… Siempre había pensado que en ese bosque, no habitaban las brujas, sino ángeles, que me habían cuidado y protegido todos esos años. Empecé a rezar y pedí que los ángeles nos resguardaran de la maldad que nos rodeaba. Sir William al igual que yo, miraba fijamente por la rendija, y no hacíamos ruido alguno. Dejé de mirar y cerré los ojos, tomé el crucifijo que traía en mi pecho y empecé a rezar en silencio. Sir William estaba de frente a mí, en ese reducido espacio y pronto sentí, cómo me pegaba a su pecho.

-No temas milady.- Me aseguró, mientras me tranquilizaba contemplando sus dulces y profundos ojos azules.

Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza y dejé de temblar. La lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte y pronto dejamos de oír los gritos de los mercenarios, tratando de encontrarse en la lluvia. Pasaron varios minutos y logramos distinguir tres figuras, no solo dos, sino tres figuras negras resguardadas bajo sus capas, buscando entre la lluvia a una joven y a un rubio montando a caballo. La razón le decía que no podíamos andar por ahí, pero sus instintos asesinos y de cazador, le aseguraban lo contrario. Se quedó mirando fijamente en dirección al roble que nos resguardaba. Yo sabía perfectamente que no podía vernos, que no podía olernos, ni si quiera escucharnos, ni ver el roble asirse en lo más alto de esa colina, pero aún así sentía como si estuviéramos al descubierto, como si fuera capaz de penetrar las duras y gruesas capas de la corteza de ese inmenso árbol rodeándonos. Empecé a temblar de nuevo, no veía sus ojos, pero sabía que nos buscaba, nos buscaba entre la densa vegetación del bosque, finalmente, inspeccionó el risco y las rocas que rodeaban la salida de la corriente de la cascada. Tal vez fue pura suerte, o tal vez si había sido un ángel que nos guardaba, ese mercenario asesino no pudo distinguir el camino que se hacía bajo sus pies. Desconcertado y tras largo tiempo de permanecer bajo la lluvia se retiró.

El miedo abandonó mi cuerpo y temblaba descontroladamente, me así con fuerza a Sir William y no podía dejar de llorar, estaba demasiado asustada. Escuché su dulce voz, en medio de la fuerte lluvia que caía:

- No temas milady, estamos a salvo.- Me dijo asiendo mi cara entre sus manos y mirándome a los ojos.-¿Quién sois milady…?¿A quién le debo mi vida?-

Él se encontraba tan cerca de mí, su aliento era tibio y sus ojos dulces. Era tan galante, apuesto y varonil. Me preguntaba si él sabía, que era tan bien parecido. Fijé mi mirada al suelo y pensé si debía descubrir la verdad o no. Sir William, no aceptaría una mentira por respuesta, después de todo, si iba a huir con él, debía saber quién era yo...

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

-Yo… yo, soy… Lady Ella Deveraux, hija del fallecido Lord Deveraux y sobrina del Lord Deveraux a quién usted conoció. Única heredera de Pembleshire, huérfana de padre y madre, última descendiente, de los Deveraux. En realidad Sir William, yo no tengo nada, y no he sido nadie, desde hace mucho tiempo…- Le respondí con tristeza, puesto que él era mi última esperanza para vivir. Había dejado todo atrás, mi pasado, mi herencia y el legado de mi familia, ya no era nadie.-

-No es así, tú eres un ángel, un ángel muy hermoso, al que le debo mi vida, es un honor conocerla Lady Deveraux- El besó mi mano y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par- Yo soy Sir William Albert Andrew, pero puede llamarme sólo Albert…-

Sonreí, mientras una lágrima escapaba hasta tocar mis labios. Tomé su mano entre las mías, sentía una alegría enorme llenar mi pecho- Mucho gusto, Albert, puedes llamarme Ella…

Nos encontrábamos atrapados, entre el denso bosque que rodeaba la colina, los riscos que nos dividían del camino principal y la lluvia torrencial.

-Miladi… ¿cómo es que vamos a salir de aquí?- Me había preguntado curioso Sir William, al lograrse sentar en una pequeña banca que había construido y que era lo suficientemente grande para una persona pequeña, no muy alta. Centella estaba de pie, a un costado nuestro, y la veíamos de frente. Había suficiente espacio para que ella se recostara en el piso de la cueva. Tenía paja así que le acomodé algo de paja a su alrededor. Decidimos no prender ninguna vela, ni hacer una pequeña fogata hasta no saber que los asesinos que nos buscaban, se hubieren dado por vencidos, por lo menos por el momento.

-Debemos dejar pasar la fuerte lluvia primero…- Le contesté, después de un rato de estar en silencio y alertas. A cada sonido extraño, guardábamos completo silencio, hasta nuestras respiraciones nos traicionaban. Teníamos todos nuestros sentidos en alerta, estábamos bajo acecho y sólo la lluvia, nos resguardaba de una muerte segura.

Las horas fueron transcurriendo y la lluvia torrencial se hacía aún mayor. Al pasar de los minutos, oímos que el caudal de la cascada se hacía aún más fuerte y cuando asomamos la mirada por las ranuras de la corteza que cerraba la entrada a esa pequeña cueva, a los lados de ése grandísimo árbol, se hacían dos grandes torrentes de agua que caían como dos fuertes ríos. Todo a nuestro alrededor se llenó de agua, y de no ser por el grueso roble que desviaba toda el agua de nuestro derredor, hubiéramos muerto ahogados.

La lluvia continúo así por dos días más. Era como si todas nuestras súplicas hubieran sido escuchadas, a éstas alturas no quedaba nada del pequeño camino que subía hacia el risco, ni huellas, ni posibilidad de buscar en el bosque sin el riesgo de morir por un deslave. Ahora nuestra mayor preocupación era salir de ahí.

-Ella…¿acaso no se ha preguntado cómo es que saldremos de aquí?- Me preguntó divertido Sir William…

-¡No me diga que tiene miedo de quedar atrapado!- Le sonreí, puesto que después de sabernos seguros, habíamos hablado y nos encontrábamos en una situación extraña, que hacía que me sintiera en plena confianza con él…- Sir William… ¿no lo libré ya de un grave peligro…?- Le pregunté guiñándole el ojo…- No debe temer, yo lo cuido…- De nuevo le sonreí abiertamente, mientras sacaba nuestra última ración de pan y queso que yo había guardado ahí. Sir William me sorprendió, cuando sacó suficientes alimentos para una semana, de una de las bolsas que estaban a los costados de la silla de montar de Centella.

-Quiero que sepa que no es la primera mujer que me lo ha dicho…- Sonrió ampliamente, y soltó una franca carcajada…-

-¡Ah sí! Y ¿cómo es eso?- Le pregunté curiosa…-

-Mmm… Es... una historia larga, sólo debe saber que otro ángel me lo dijo, cuándo también me salvo la vida. Ya fue hace tiempo, y nunca pensé encontrarme en una situación similar…- Sonreí francamente mientras le pasaba su ración de alimento a Sir William y me disponía a alimentar a Centella.

Estaba riendo francamente, puesto que Sir William no dejaba de reír…- ¡Sir William, ya debería estar acostumbrado! Por lo tanto, ya sabe que no debe temer, conozco una forma de descender de ésta montaña y dirigirnos hacia el próximo pueblo, sólo debemos esperar a que pase ésta fuerte lluvia.- Le serví un poco de vino en el único vaso que teníamos disponible y después él me dejó tomar. Era agradable sentirlo tan cerca y saberlo tan amable y a la vez dulce. No parecía un hombre de guerra, sin embargo, lo era.

La noche anterior, habíamos dormido sin fuego, ahora podíamos arriesgarnos y hacer una pequeña fogata; la temperatura había descendido precipitosamente y era como si el viento nos avisara que el invierno empezaría pronto. Debía cambiar mis ropas, estaba helada, tal vez había sido el frío de la noche anterior, o la persecución, o saber que dejaba mi hogar, mi pasado, y todo lo que una vez en mi vida me había rodeado de amor.

-Sir William, debo cambiarme, y usted también debería hacerlo, nuestras ropas siguen húmedas y hace mucho frío…- Le dije, preocupada porque ninguno de los dos pescara un resfrío.- Si me lo permite, dese vuelta y no mire…-

Sir William quedó un poco sorprendido, e inmediatamente fijó su mirada al exterior.- No lo haré…- Respondió divertido…-

-Centella, vigila que tu amo no volteé…- Le dije en tono de broma a la hermosa yegua de Sir William. De inmediato y cómo si mi perfecta cómplice se puso de pie y tras su amo, y de verdad que no dejaba que el mirara.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Centella! ¡Con qué no confías en tu amo..!- Le decía divertido mientras halaba de su cabeza para que respirara aire fresco.-Preciosa, no faltaría a mi palabra…- La yegua, sin embargo no le creyó y golpeaba ligeramente con su hocico el cuello de su amo, para que no mirara.- Sir William soltó una franca carcajada y acarició la blanca y tersa piel de ese hermoso animal. Centella atinó en darle un pequeño beso a su amo, en la mejilla. – Sí, ahora vienes con mimos ya que no confías en tu amo…- Centella asintió y volvimos los dos a soltar una carcajada, mientras yo buscaba afanosamente mis ropas para cambiarme, sólo llevaba una muda, la única que tenía, así que me puse mis medias de lana, y un vestido de lana, que cubría todo mi cuerpo, estaba hecho a la medida de mi cuerpo, lo había confeccionado mi nana. Ella sabía que había heredado las caderas de mi madre y como ella decía, unos lindos pechos. Algunas veces sólo pensaba que lo decía porque mi nana ya era viejita y me quería mucho. Cuándo Lord Deveraux llegó al castillo, supe cuánto los hombres amaban los pechos de las mujeres, puesto que a todas las prostitutas que traía, era lo primero que sus manos amasaban. En algún punto eso me llegó a dar repugnancia, ahora ya ni siquiera me importaba.-

-Listo, ya puede voltear.- Le dije con alivio.-

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias miladi. Tengo que confesar, me gusta el tejido de su vestido… Se asemeja mucho a los tejidos de mi patria…-

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Usted es Escocés!- Le dije confirmando mis sospechas, y me divirtió ver la cara que puso al ser descubierto.-

-Ja- Sí, soy Escocés, y la forma y el tejido parecen de Escocia.- Se acercó a mí y tomó un pedazo de mi falda y lo examinó.-

-No se sorprenda tanto Sir William, mi nana era Escocesa.- Le dije sintiéndome confortada por mis ropas secas, sacando de un rincón que había olvidado por completo, dos mantas de lana, muy gruesas y grandes, que afortunadamente también las había confeccionado mi nana.-

Debíamos cubrir a Centella del frío, la noche había llegado y ahora hacía aún más frío. Sir William encendió una pequeña fogata, en dónde yo usualmente la encendía y había un círculo de piedras, ahí puso la madera seca que yo tenía guardada y la encendió. Acto seguido él no me pidió que me volteara, sino solamente que me cubriera los ojos. Lo cual me pareció muy divertido…-Sir William y ¿cómo sabe que no haré trampa?- Sonreí por debajo de las palmas de mis manos que cubrían mis ojos…- ¡Oh! Sé que es una dama muy honorable, y no romperá su promesa…- Sonreí francamente.- Puede estar tranquilo, no lo haré…- La curiosidad me mataba, quería ver si era verdad lo que había imaginado, que el cuerpo de Sir William era tonificado y tan fuerte como lo parecía. Me estaba comiendo la curiosidad. Sabía perfectamente que el pudor no me lo permitía, pero moría en saber cómo era él. Fueron pasando los segundos y yo me encontraba en silencio; definitivamente no pude resistir más, moví ligeramente uno de mis dedos y miré, bajo las llamas reflejadas sobre su piel, en asombroso cuerpo de Sir William. Casi bajo las manos por completo, sino es que recordé mi promesa y las mantuve en su lugar. Sin prisa Sir William cambió sus ropas y no pude espiar más, él había cumplido su palabra y yo cumpliría la mía; cerré de nuevo los ojos, y dejé que el tiempo pasara mientras escuchaba sus movimientos.

-¡Listo milady! Ya puede abrir los ojos.- Al abrir los ojos me encontré a un gran caballero, estaba ahora con todas sus ropas para protegerse del frío, sobre la espalda cubriendo toda su espalda llevaba una manta de lana, con un tejido similar a mi vestido. Era tan suave y se veía muy caliente, un pequeño broche con un ojal de piel, aseguraba los lados y los dos nos sentimos confortados por habernos puesto ropas más abrigadas.

Recogimos agua de lluvia y para mi sorpresa Sir William, me preparó té, y cenamos frente al fuego. Ésa noche fue mucho mejor que la anterior, podíamos calentar nuestros cuerpos gracias al fuego y pudimos cenar deliciosamente, aunque racionamos el alimento para varios días.

Coloqué una de las mantas sobre Centella para que no sintiera el frío. Y la manta más grande la había puesto a mi alrededor, cuando miré a Sir William, y pronto los dos nos encontrábamos compartiendo la manta y en un cálido abrazo, por fin después de días, había dormido, al igual que él, estábamos agotados.

El espacio era reducido así, que pienso que al pasar de las horas, nuestros cuerpos fueron quedando uno cerca del otro y yo prácticamente recostada en él. Mientras me quedaba dormida, él en forma muy dulce, me dijo que no debía temer, que no se propasaría conmigo en ninguna forma y yo sencillamente confiaba en él. Mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse, cuando recordé las palabras que una vez me había dicho mi madre…- Hija mía, tú podrías calentar hasta el corazón más frío en el más crudo de los inviernos.- Esperaba que eso fuera verdad, y que no amaneciéramos congelados, el frío era cada vez más penetrante. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, y pronto los dos dormimos profundamente….

…

Al amanecer y después de haber tenido un buen descanso, desperté dentro del más cálido de los abrazos, protegida por una manta y el calor del cuerpo de Sir William. La sensación era algo que nunca había experimentado con ningún hombre, era de alegría y al mismo tiempo, de paz. Aspiré profundamente y lentamente me incorporé. La lluvia había cesado y parecía que algunos rayos de sol querían asomarse, a través de las copas de los árboles. Todavía era muy temprano, puesto que no escuchaba el trinar de los pájaros. De repente sentí que el abrazo de Sir William se tornó un poco más apretado. Miré su rostro descansando y así debían ser los arcángeles. Su rostro era apacible, unas gruesas y espesas pestañas rodeaban sus ojos, su piel estaba bronceada por el sol, sus dorados cabellos caían enmarcando su rostro, en realidad él era un hombre no solamente bien parecido, sino muy hermoso. Sentí como su abrazo se cerraba a mi alrededor y Sir William, había abierto los ojos, pillándome recorriendo su rostro con la mirada. Me sonrojé tanto, no sabía si ya era tan roja como una cereza y sólo pude ver la sonrisa pícara asomarse por las comisuras de los labios de ese gallardo hombre…- ¿A dónde va milady?- Me preguntó incorporándose un poco sin soltar el abrazo…- Yo… yo… ehh… Iba a tomar un poco de aire fresco y a traer un poco de agua…- Le confesé lo primero que me había cruzado la mente, sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor, estaba haciendo que mi corazón palpitara fuertemente. Se incorporó un poco más y pude ver por primera vez, esos hermosos ojos azules, eran como un cielo abierto al amanecer…

Me perdí en esa mirada, e imagino que él lo notó, porque sentí como una de sus manos acariciaba una de mis mejillas, sonrojándome al rojo vivo…- Buenos días Miladi- Había dicho con una sonrisa angelical y en un tono dulce, como hacía mucho no escuchaba.- Buenos días, milord.-

-Entonces, ¿irá por el agua o prefiere que yo lo haga…?- Me preguntó dulcemente sin soltar el abrazo en el que me tenía atrapada, pude ver que él al igual que yo examinaba mi rostro.

-¡Sí! Ehh… yo iré, ahora mismo regreso.- Le confesé en un tono de voz que ni yo lograba escuchar… Lo tenía tan cerca y era tan agradable… Tal vez fue la costumbre que una vez tuve de pequeña, tal vez, fue que en mucho tiempo no me había sentido en mi hogar, hice lo que había hecho por años con las personas que más había amado en ese mundo… Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla…- Yo misma me sorprendí, incluso él mismo a sentir, ese fugaz beso…- Ahh… nada mejor que despertar con el beso de un ángel…- Me había dicho mientras se incorporaba más, y mi rostro descendió a su pecho…- Ahora no sólo estaba roja, debí haber parecido un tomate… Me acunó entre sus brazos y me dijo, de nuevo acariciando mi mejilla.- Ella, estaremos bien, lo prometo…- Tal vez era que, él era el hombre más agradable que había conocido jamás, o el hecho de que era una tremendamente fría mañana, o simplemente la seguridad de saber que me encontraba a su lado. Mis brazos reaccionaron por ellos mismos y abracé fuertemente a Sir William. Lo siguiente que sentí fue un abrazo igual de fuerte, cálido y amoroso. Estuvimos así un momento, mientras yo asentía con la cabeza.- Sé que así será…- Le contesté, mientras duró nuestro abrazo. Para mi sorpresa recibí como prenda un hermoso regalo, él depositó un suave beso en mi frente. Mi corazón volvió a palpitar y fue entonces que contemplé de nuevo su dulce y amoroso rostro. Le sonreí, mientras me soltaba de su abrazo y desaparecí fugazmente en busca de agua.

La mañana había transcurrido y nos preparamos para dejar nuestro refugio y descender la montaña. Empacamos todas nuestras cosas, las velas que tenía en ése refugio, la sencilla indumentaria con la que contaba. Sir William decía que todo eso nos iba a ser muy útil. Era una sensación reconfortante el no sentirme como una persona ajena, como un verdadero estorbo. Era un gran alivio, saber que ese sentimiento se había quedado atrás también.

Mientras encontramos el rebuscado camino, entre el deslave de piedras y el húmedo suelo, Sir William se percató de algo que estaba entre los arbustos. Con una mano me sujetó para que no me acercara, mientras él con sigilo se aproximó hacía lo que había visto…

Era, uno de los jinetes que nos buscaba, ahogado junto con su caballo, enredado entre las raíces de un árbol. Su rostro era color violeta y su caballo, se había roto el cuello, y con el peso del caballo sobre su cuerpo y el fuerte caudal de agua que había caído, él había quedado asfixiado y ahogado. Sir William se arrodilló y dijo unas palabras en latín. Después despojó al caballo de sus riendas y vaciamos los bolsillos de ese hombre muerto en busca de algo que nos diera un indicio, de quiénes eran. Sólo encontramos una marca en su brazo, pero había quedado bajo el peso del caballo y era prácticamente ilegible. Sir William me dio las dagas de ése hombre y la espada que él llevaba. De todas formas yo no llevaba ninguna clase de arma, ni podía protegerme en ninguna forma. Encontramos unas monedas, varios cuchillos escondidos en su cuerpo y algo de pólvora, tabaco y una botella con whisky. Nos llevamos todo y para sorpresa de Sir William, yo no me había desmayado, como cualquier doncella de mi época, al ver mi reacción, me dijo que debía usar las botas de ese hombre, que eran más gruesas que las mías, así que al ser más grandes las calcé sobre las mías que eran más delgadas y finas, ajustándose a la forma de mi pie a la perfección.

Después de eso, Sir William como un caballero del Rey, sepultó el cuerpo entre piedras y lo mismo hicimos con el caballo. Podía haberlos dejado al descubierto, pero en la forma que los habíamos sepultado, no los encontrarían y sobre todo, sino querían sufrir los otros jinetes la misma muerte, no debían tratar de cruzar los riscos a los lados del camino, cómo lo había hecho ese jinete.

Habíamos perdido una gran parte de la mañana enterrando a ese hombre. Una vez que terminamos, empezamos nuestro descenso, encontré entre los restos de la tormenta el camino que la lluvia y el pasar de los años habían labrado en un risco, que nos dejaba a la orilla del caudal principal de río. Así que lentamente, fuimos descendiendo, hasta que tocamos la orilla. Ahí fue en dónde nos percatamos que el sol se iba a poner. Empezaba el atardecer y debíamos buscar un refugio. Colectamos ramas secas y caminando por la orilla junto con Centella, encontramos un refugio, labrado de piedra pura. Una refugio previsto de la naturaleza. Sir William revisó la pequeña cueva primero y pronto todos nos encontrábamos dentro. Había sido un día productivo, puesto que por lo menos sabíamos que había un asesino menos tras nosotros.

Al caer la noche, volvimos a preparar la cena, prendimos una pequeña fogata y nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Podíamos escuchar nuestras respiraciones, no era un silencio incómodo, era un silencio, que indicaba que estábamos cansados hasta los huesos. El hecho de haber tenido que enterrar a uno de los asesinos que nos perseguía, había sido duro para los dos, podía sentir como toda ésta situación infringía miedo en Sir William. No sabía quién estaba tras esos ataques, pero definitivamente sabía quién era él. No buscaban a otra persona que no fuera él. Era difícil estar consciente del hecho, que lo más seguro era que en el pueblo cercano lo estarían esperando.

A los dos e imagino que también a Centella, nos generaba gran tensión ese pensamiento.

-Sir William… No temas, hay un camino de piedra, escondido entre el bosque que nos llevará hasta el siguiente pueblo… Sólo tenemos que encontrarlo; no es muy lejos de aquí. – Salí fuera de la cueva por unos momentos y le pedí que me siguiera estaba apuntando hacia la montaña- Sir William, hacia el este en dónde se ve que las montañas dan la vuelta, ahí se encuentra el castillo de Pembleshire. Está lo suficientemente lejos de nosotros ahora. Y si seguimos hacia el oeste, casi hasta alcanzar la cima, ahí se encuentra el camino principal. No podemos tomar ese camino, pero hay una forma de cruzar y rodear la montaña, para salir de éstos riscos.

-¡Vaya! ¡No pensé que estuviéramos tan lejos!- Fiuu, el camino principal está muy lejos de nosotros. Además es demasiado riesgoso que lo tomemos, en cualquier momento podemos encontrarnos a éstos mercenarios. Cómo bien lo dijo milady, no son cualquier clase de asesinos, están entrenados para serlos.

-Lo sé Sir William, lo supe desde que descubrí lo que planeaban.- Podía volver a sentir el miedo invadiendo mi cuerpo, cómo aquella noche en la que me encontraba tan cerca de esos mercenarios…- ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos Sir William?-

- Debemos llegar a dónde mis hombres siempre tienen su campamento. Es una región segura, está escondida entre los bosques, nos permite entrenar y prepararnos para la batalla. Está a dos semanas de camino de aquí al parecer, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro…- Me dijo en un suspiro, tenía en la mirada preocupación.- Milady, debemos llegar a Havenwoods antes que el invierno nos atrape en éstos riscos.-

En el cielo empezaban a brillar las primeras estrellas, sentí el viento pegar contra mi cuerpo, estaba helado y hacía aún más frío ahí debajo, porque la humedad y el viento pegando contra la corriente del río, hacía que se sintiera aún más. Pude ver su mirada perderse entre las vastas montañas que nos separaban de nuestro destino, pude ver que tal vez algo de desaliento lo embargaba. Sin quererlo, tomé su mano en la mía, y la apreté con sutileza…- Lo lograremos Sir William…- Sentí la mano de Sir William, atrapar mis dedos entre los suyos, y empujarme hacia su pecho… La noche trajo a sus estrellas más brillantes, el frío recrudeció con fuerza y los dos deseamos encontrarnos en Havenwoods…-

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4_

Hacía mucho frío y pegaba el viento increíblemente fuerte. Sir William y yo tuvimos que salir a buscar unas ramas con follaje que cubrieran la entrada de la pequeña cueva. La cueva era tan pequeña que Sir William apenas y podía estar de pie, el hocico de Centella estaba casi saliéndose por el borde de la cueva, pero en general estábamos bien. Protegimos a Centella del frío de nuevo con las mantas y una vez más Sir William me envolvió en la manta más grande junto con él. Después de un rato, casi no podíamos dormir, por el viento que pegaba fuerte esa noche.

Sir William hubiera preferido mantener el fuego pequeño, pero debíamos hacerlo más grande para calentar nuestros cuerpos. Salimos y buscamos suficientes ramas secas y pedazos de corteza de árbol y logramos hacer el fuego más grande y que ardiera un poco más. Sentimos que nuestros cuerpos mantenían más el calor. De nuevo me envolvió en la manta y estábamos juntos en el piso. Nos encontrábamos uno junto al otro, y pronto el sueño empezó a vencernos. Nuestros cuerpos se empezaban a acomodar como la noche anterior. Estábamos envueltos en una gran manta de lana y sentía cómo mi cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al de él. No sabía si eso era correcto y si una doncella debía portarse así frente a un hombre, pero todo mi ser me traicionaba, no podía dejar de amoldarme perfectamente a su pecho y a sus brazos. Estaba por quedarme dormida, cuando sentí cómo los fuertes brazos de Sir William me tomaban en un abrazo; pequeñas descargas eléctricas se descargaron en mi pecho, y fueron aún más fuertes cuando me acercó más a él. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente, pensaba que tal vez ya estaba dormido. Yo estaba por caer en un profundo sueño, pero debía preguntar… Debía saber, si era o no lo adecuado… Una parte de mí decía que ese era justo al lugar dónde pertenecía y la otra parte de mí, me decía que tal vez así no debía comportarse una joven…-¿Sir William?- Mmm… Sii…- Me respondió con los ojos cerrados y acercándome más hacia su pecho…- ¿Yo… quería preguntar, si.. si.. es bueno que durmamos así…?- El abrió los ojos y río suavemente…-¿Tú qué piensas Ella?- Lo había dicho sin soltarme y sin dejarme de acomodar en su pecho, me acercó aún más, resguardándome por completo del frío…- Yo, no lo sé, sólo sé que estoy segura aquí…- El volvió a cerrar sus hermosos ojos azules y esbozó una sonrisa…-Entonces, no tiene nada de malo. Juré protegerte y eso es lo que haré miladi…- Sonreí y acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho…- Entonces, ¿no tengo nada que temer?- No- Respondió volviendo a sonreír y con una de sus piernas atrapando las mías. – Eso pensé…- Suspiré con alivio y estaba a punto de cerrar mis ojos cuando dijo, suavemente, con la voz adormilada por el sueño, que ya casi lo vencía…- No le digas a Clash… o jamás volverá a confiarme el cuidado de mi ángel.- De nuevo sonreía para sí, como un niño que acaba de cometer una travesura.- Entonces entendí perfectamente a lo que se refería y sonreí volviéndome su cómplice en ese momento…- ¿Quién es Clash?- Le pregunté curiosa, con los ojos cerrados, casi en un susurro…- Es otro de mis ángeles.- Me respondió cariñoso, mientras terminaba de colocar la manta cubriéndonos enteramente del frío.-

Al amanecer del día siguiente, nos encontrábamos refugiados bajo una manta, aunque nuestros cuerpos estaban relajados uno junto al otro. Una de mis piernas se encontraba fuera, y Sir William había soltado el abrazo en el que me tenía. Mi cabeza estaba junto a su pecho y sentí el frío colarse por la entrada de la cueva. De inmediato metí mi pierna, y me acerqué más a Sir William. Estaba acostumbrándome al frío, y recién abría los ojos. Sentía el cuerpo mullido por haber dormido sobre roca. Estiré finalmente mi cuerpo, y bostecé. No quería despertar a Sir William, así que me incorporé lentamente, pero pronto sentí, cómo un abrazo lograba pegarme a su pecho... Sonreí, porque sin duda Sir William era un hombre de guerra, un hombre entrenado para la batalla, nada se le escapaba. –Buenos días miladi.- Me dijo acariciando mi oreja y sintiéndola tan fría como la mañana…- Buenos días, Sir William.- Ese día era demasiado temprano y Sir William me acomodó nuevamente entre sus brazos. Era enormemente reconfortante esa sensación. Me incorporé un poco y cómo lo había hecho por años con las personas que más quise, le di un fugaz beso en la mejilla. –Ahh, eso está mucho mejor miladi.- Soltó el abrazo en el que me tenía y de inmediato supe que por las mañanas no soltaría mi abrazo, hasta que no le diera un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Era un pequeño pago, por cuidarme durante la noche, y vaya que lo hacía, no sentía ni frío, ni miedo, ni que nos encontrábamos en medio de una zona al despoblado.

Fui por agua al río y puse a calentar un poco, para hacer un poco de té. Después tomé el poco hilo de cáñamo que llevaba y fabriqué dos cañas de pescar. Las coloqué junto a la orilla, cerca de las rocas y al poco rato, ya teníamos dos peces halando de ellas. Fue Sir William que los sacó y logramos freírlos. Había sido un desayuno delicioso y sin quererlo estábamos listos para emprender nuestro camino.

Centella salió de la cueva y se alimentó de el pasto que crecía a las orillas del río. Bebió suficiente agua y en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, ya estaba todo empacado. Así que caminamos por toda la orilla del río, habían pasado horas y el camino de piedra que yo había conocido desde que era niña, no aparecía. Seguramente era debido a que la lluvia torrencial lo hubiera cubierto de restos de vegetación y lodo. Aún así no dejamos de buscarlo y después de largas horas, encontramos el rastro de ese camino tan antiguo, que había sido hecho en escalones de piedra y ahora estaba tan olvidado, como esas provincias del reino.

Con nuestras capas puestas, puesto que la neblina no había levantado desde el amanecer y hacía frío, subimos los escalones. Nos llevó todo el día irlos encontrando y no habíamos ni siquiera llegado a la mitad de la montaña. La cueva dónde habíamos pasado la noche y esa parte del río en dónde acampamos ya estaba totalmente fuera de nuestra vista. Ahora teníamos un gran río a uno de nuestros costados, y montañas a los dos lados, separadas por ese caudal gigantesco de agua. Debíamos seguir el camino que habíamos encontrado, al otro lado del río, si hubiéramos decidido cruzarlo, que por cierto, no había forma de hacerlo, era una zona totalmente inexplorada y pocas personas se aventuraban a entrar a esa densa y salvaje zona del bosque. Sabíamos que era la muerte tratar de cruzar por ahí, puesto que únicamente se podían ver los picos de montañas mucho más altas cubiertas de nieve. Proseguimos nuestro andar, por en medio de esa densa vegetación, las hojas de muchos árboles, se veían secas, y era signo inequívoco de que pronto recrudecería el otoño, para darle paso al invierno. Con mucha dificultad, lográbamos entrar en ese camino que una vez estuvo despejado.

Se empezaba a hacer muy tarde y debíamos encontrar un refugio, seguimos subiendo hasta que en una parte del camino por debajo de las raíces de un árbol, había unas grandes rocas, y lo que parecía un refugio para esa noche. No sabíamos a qué altura estábamos, habíamos perdido de vista todos nuestros puntos de referencia. No podíamos ver a través de la densidad del bosque. Sir William de nuevo se adelantó y limpió ese pequeño refugio de la hierba, pensábamos que Centella no iba a entrar en el pequeño refugio, y se acomodó en una forma en la que si lo logró. Estábamos demasiado apretados ésta vez, y no podíamos arriesgar a prender ninguna clase de fuego, ni humo, no sabíamos a cuánta distancia nos encontrábamos el pueblo más cercano, ni del camino principal. Comimos frutas secas y tomamos algo de uisge-beatha, que Sir William llevaba. Nuestros alimentos habían sido muy escasos, pues no sabíamos cuánto tiempo más nos iba a llevar conseguir nuevas provisiones.

De nuevo volvimos a dormir en un abrazo, protegidos ahora del frío por Centella y esa gran manta de lana. Era muy difícil no terminar en un abrazo, con el frío que recrudecía cada noche y la falta de una fogata. Dormitamos en la noche, puesto que no sabíamos si nuestros asesinos se encontraban cerca o no. Era una incertidumbre que llenaba mi corazón de miedo.

Al día siguiente, aprovechamos antes del amanecer y entre la niebla avanzamos sobre ese camino. Estábamos seguros que podríamos alcanzar el pueblo ese día, al medio día. Avanzamos lento, pero no dejábamos de hacerlo. En algunas partes el camino se perdía completamente y debíamos encontrar las piedras para no perder el rastro. Era agotador, aún así no desistimos. Centella, guiada por nosotros y con la voluntad de Sir William, llegamos hasta dónde se terminaba el camino. Decidimos que debíamos subir lo más que pudiéramos y seguir hacia el oeste, hacia el este de las montañas, se encontraba Pembleshire. Para nuestra fortuna divisamos, las primeras casitas más alejadas del pueblo. Dejamos a Centella atada a un árbol, más abajo, en dónde el bosque era muy denso y fuimos acercándonos con sigilo hasta ahí.

Para nuestra gran sorpresa, justo ahí se encontraban, los mercenarios que nos perseguían. Debíamos salir de ahí a toda velocidad, pero debíamos conseguir provisiones. Esa no era la peor de las noticias, todo indicaba que eran siete los que seguían el rastro de Sir William. El estómago se me revolvió sólo de saber que buscaban que él muriera.

Decidimos que debíamos ir a la siguiente cabaña o a dos cabañas más, dónde pudiéramos robar provisiones. Ninguno de los dos estábamos conformes con la idea y se me ocurrió algo…- Sir William…¿trae monedas?- le pregunté tras unos arbustos para poder localizar la entrada de atrás de la pequeña y pobre cabaña, a la que entraríamos a robar provisiones…-Si…- Me contestó en un susurro…- Sir William, llevémonos todo lo que podamos, pero dejemos suficientes monedas para que puedan comprar más provisiones…- Sir William me sonrió y pronto nos encontrábamos dentro de esa pequeña propiedad. Al parecer era de un pastor de ovejas. Sacamos todo lo que pudimos y Sir William, dejó una bolsa con monedas, tal vez era mucho más de lo que habíamos tomado, pero la persona o personas que habitaban ahí, realmente lo necesitaban. Regresamos protegiéndonos por los árboles y el bosque; emprendimos la huída… Debíamos encontrar un refugio, Centella podría no volver a cabalgar, no la habíamos ejercitado, ni había dormido en un lugar adecuado en muchos días. Además debíamos lograr cruzar y tomar el camino que nos sacara de las montañas y nos llevara a Havenwoods.

Tuvimos que recorrer las montañas, a escondidas a través del bosque, tratando de mantenernos paralelos al camino principal, pero escondidos de cualquiera que pudiera vernos. Ahora si no sabíamos cuántos más había, ni cuántos más buscaban la cabeza de Sir William.

Recuerdo perfectamente, que en una de mis incursiones a una de las casas, casi me había topado de frente con esos mercenarios. La sangre dejó de correr por mis venas, sentí el frío apoderarse de mi ser. Debíamos salir de ahí, corrí y conté cada uno de los árboles hasta encontrar a Sir William. Me arriesgué y monté a Centella, Sir William hizo lo mismo. Cuándo nos encontrábamos en camino le pude decir a Sir William, lo que había visto.-

-Sir William, desde hoy buscarán entre los bosques para ver si nos encuentran. No han encontrado nuestros cadáveres y sospechan que seguimos con vida.- Le dije apresurando el paso de Centella entre los árboles. Avanzamos durante todo el día, hasta que ese hermoso animal no pudo más. Estábamos refugiados bajo la copa de un gran árbol, y no pudimos encontrar un refugio decente.

Al caer la noche, unas lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro, sentía que estábamos atrapados. Sir William, me tomó en un abrazo y me colocó sobre su regazo. Cubrimos nuestros cuerpos con nuestra manta y así nos quedamos en silencio, no queríamos hablar, ni pronunciar palabra, no debíamos dejar que nos encontraran. –Saldremos de aquí Ella… Algo se nos ocurrirá.- Enjugó mis lágrimas y sentí como la calma llenaba mi corazón. Y cómo si hubiera sido un mensaje del cielo, un recuerdo fugaz y enteramente perdido en mi mente, apareció frente a mí. Dejé de llorar y en un susurro pude decirle a Sir William, muy cerca de la oreja…- He recordado algo muy importante, algo que tenía olvidado…- Sir William tenía la espalda recargada sobre el gran árbol y Centella descansaba junto a nosotros. Fijó su mirada en mis ojos y a la luz de la luna era lo más hermoso que hubiere visto- Lo que sucede es que acabo de recordar que mi madre decía que hay un monasterio a cuatro pueblos de aquí y un gran amigo de ella es monje en ése lugar. Si podemos llegar a ése monasterio, estaremos a salvo, por unos días. Y podremos pensar en algo…- Le confesé en un susurro…- Eso es lo más hermoso que he escuchado en días. Es una excelente idea.- Sabía que él sonreía, aunque no pudiera ver claramente su sonrisa. Colocó su barbilla por encima de mi cabeza y me protegía de la humedad del suelo, al tenerme en sus piernas. Él estaba sobre su gruesa capa de piel, y no sentía el frío, pero mi capa no era tan gruesa, ni larga. Nunca había visto la necesidad de tener una similar hasta ahora. Centella se aproximó hasta nosotros y coloco su hocico junto a mí, la acaricié y la besé y los tres pudimos dormir un poco.

Había amaneceres cómo ese, en el que no quería dejar por ningún motivo el abrazo de Sir William, pero sabía que él merecía un descanso. Le di ese pequeño y fugaz beso que requería todas las mañanas y soltó mi cuerpo. Era un hombre fuerte, rudo, todo su ser adaptado a las frías temperaturas y a la intemperie. Incluso Centella lo era, pero esa preciosa yegua, no podía seguir así por muchos días más.

Era tan distinto recorrer aquellas provincias por dónde no había caminos… Así que Sir William para protección de ambos, ahora sería quien robara las provisiones, pues temía que esos asesinos me mataran a mí primero, después de todo él era un guerrero bien entrenado. El acuerdo era que fuéramos uno y después el otro, pero después de lo que me había enterado, todo se había tornado extremadamente peligroso.

Lo que no le había confesado a Sir William era que después del monasterio, ya no había dónde más esconderse. El único camino era abierto y se podía ver a kilómetros si un jinete o una persona transitaba en él, rodeaba las montañas y descendía paulatinamente, dejando ver un gran abismo de uno de sus lados y el otro lado conformado por piedra y roca, delimitaba el inicio o el final de esa cordillera. No había árboles a los lados, sólo un pequeño camino, formado por la naturaleza, que se encontraba al despoblado. Ese camino descendía hasta encontrarse con el camino que conectaba con todas las demás provincias. Era demasiado peligroso, debíamos pensar qué haríamos… No quería que el miedo invadiera mi corazón. Emprendimos nuestro camino hacia el siguiente pueblo para llegar lo más pronto posible al monasterio…

Continuará…

*****_uisge-beatha: palabra antigua del gaélico-escocés, para whiskey. _


	7. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5_

Habíamos pasado varios días, dirigiéndonos al monasterio. Entre los rumores de los habitantes de esas montañas, había uno que podía poner nuestros nervios de punta. Jinetes, mercenarios, visitando cada pueblo y preguntado por una joven y un guerrero, a caballo. El miedo ocupaba nuestros corazones, cuándo entendimos que esos mercenarios no se darían por vencidos.

Seguimos nuestro camino, en completo sigilo, escondidos, entre los bosques. No sabíamos cuánto tiempo más nos quedaba sin ser descubiertos y llegar al monasterio era nuestra prioridad.

Recuerdo esa mañana… Había mucha neblina incluso antes del amanecer. Estábamos exhaustos y hartos de vagar por semanas en el bosque. Los dos deseábamos una comida caliente y un lugar dónde dormir. Nuestros cuerpos ya no podían más. Recuerdo desear y sonar con un baño caliente. Pero ese era el menor de nuestros problemas, el sabernos acorralados por asesinos nos tensaba a cada momento, estar en guardia, era exhaustivo.

Sir William, después de dos días, de haber viajado casi sin parar, sin descanso sólo algunas horas por las noches y después seguir nuestro camino mucho antes del alba, formuló esa pregunta a la que yo no quería contestar, al menos no por el momento.- ¿Cuánto falta?- A decir verdad, yo no quería responder esa pregunta, no tenía la certeza de cuánto faltaba. Tragué pesadamente y contesté esa pregunta que llevaba rondando nuestra mente durante tantos días…- Ya falta muy poco, estoy segura que estamos muy cerca…- Le contesté con temor a equivocarme.- Sólo hay un inconveniente…- Le confesé, con terror en mi voz…- ¡Qué sucede miladi!- Me había preguntado Sir William, viéndome directamente a los ojos. Podía vislumbrar ese destello de preocupación que hacía que mi corazón se contrajera…- Sir William- le respondí- tendremos que aventurarnos a tomar el camino principal, y exponernos a la vista de cualquiera que transite por ahí, el monasterio se encuentra en la senda de ese camino, y pienso que llegaremos en las primeras horas de la mañana… Yo… yo… tengo miedo… que- mi voz se había vuelto un susurro, no quise pronunciar las últimas palabras, Sir William colocó su dedo sobre mis labios.- Miladi… si tenemos que aventurarnos, será lo que tenga que ser, esperemos que Dios mismo nos proteja de nuestros enemigos.- Me lo había dicho con tanta confianza y entereza que sentí desaparecer ese peso que cargaba en mi pecho…- Entonces- le dije con convicción- No hay momento que perder.- Así nos dirigimos hacia el camino principal, no sin antes de estar al descubierto, divisar perfectamente el monasterio. Y cómo un resplandor por la mañana, el monasterio se levantaba, de entre el paisaje, como nuestra esperanza. ¡Ahí estaba! Era una rústica construcción de piedra con muros altos y una puerta gruesa y pesada de madera, uniendo los segmentos de madera por unas largas y gruesas armeras de hierro, alrededor de la puerta. Un fraile pasaba tirando de las riendas de un pequeño burro, mismo que llevaba a cuestas una carreta, que al parecer llevaba provisiones para los habitantes del monasterio.

Era demasiado temprano por la mañana, apenas y se distinguían los primeros rayos de sol. Rápidamente Sir William tomó a Centella y jaló de mi brazo, para que caminara a la par junto a él. Ahí estaba nuestra oportunidad de refugiarnos de nuestros enemigos.

-Buenos días, busco alojamiento, soy Sir William, caballero del Rey.- Le había dicho con voz roca y profunda al fraile que al mirarlo se intimidó, por la corpulencia y altura de Sir William-

-¡Oh! Buenos días, forasteros. Debo decir que siempre son bienvenidos los caballeros de Rey…- Dijo dubitativo el fraile, no sabiendo si confiar en nosotros ó no.

Me aproximé hacia él y un poco interfiriendo con lo siguiente que iba a decir Sir William- Mi señor, buscamos al fraile Príamo, nosotros, so.. somos, sus, sus sobrinos.- Dije lo primero que se me había venido a la mente…-

-¡Sus sobrinos!- Me replicó incrédulo el fraile.- Le aseguro que el padre Príamo, no tiene sobrinos.- Había contestado él con una mirada de suspicacia.-

-¡Oh! ¡Claro que sí, soy Ella Deveraux, hija de la fallecida Lady Deveraux…- Estaba tomando un respiro para poder continuar. Sir William se me había quedado mirando fijamente, sorprendido de que hubiera tomado la palabra y ahora que me encontrara en aprietos, sonreía, no sabiendo que hacer.-

-¡Eres la hija de Lady Deveraux!- Me preguntó con emoción el amble fraile.- Si- Contesté con seguridad.- La emoción inundó los ojos del fraile- ¡Hija mía! ¡Pero si eres el vivo retrato de tu madre! ¡Yo soy el que buscas!- Me respondió con una gran sonrisa y atrayéndome hacia su pequeño vientre abultado. Sentí la fuerza de los brazos de ese hombre a mi alrededor, fue reconfortante, cómo si en ese abrazo, me acercara a mis fallidos padres. Las lágrimas nublaron mi vista y supe entonces que nos encontrábamos en buenas manos. No podía creer nuestra buena suerte, miré a Sir William de reojo, mientras el fraile Príamo me sostenía en sus brazos, pude ver una gran sonrisa asomarse y enmarcar su rostro.

-Padre Príamo, necesitamos refugio, pronto.- Le dijo Sir William con premura en su voz, mientras volteaba a su alrededor para ver que no viniera nadie.-

-Sí, contestó él con rapidez.- Síganme. Pronto dio la media vuelta y se acercó a la gruesa puerta, tocó tres veces y pronunció unas palabras en latín. Desde dentro la puerta se abrió y nos dejaron pasar. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras nosotros, nos refugiamos del mundo y entramos al mundo de esos frailes misioneros, al mundo del retiro y de la oración. Se sentía paz sólo con pisar ese lugar.-

El fraile Príamo, era un hombre no muy alto, de mediana estatura, de cabello marrón como el mío, con algunas canas. Sus ojos reflejaban paz, eran pequeños de color miel. Sus gruesas cejas enmarcaban sus ojos, mientras que una barba con un bigote adornaban su sonrisa. Era muy amable y joven. Yo lo llegué a imaginar mayor, pero en realidad, era joven como mi madre, antes de que falleciera. Ahí estaba mirándonos, mientras desde la entrada empezó a reclamarle a uno de los hermanos.-¡Vaya Jeremías! ¡Acaso no sabes que soy yo! ¡Porqué tardaste tanto en abrir! ¡Hoy tenemos visitas!- Le dijo entre una sonrisa y preocupación.-

-Calma Príamo, o te vendrá un ataque.- El fríale Jeremías no había terminado de decir la frase cuando se quedó sin palabras al contemplar a Sir William. En verdad era un guerrero, su presencia imponía. Dijo en voz queda, casi para él…- Ya sabes que se rumora, que hay asesinos en los caminos hoy en día.- Estaba pálido del susto, no había podido contener el decir la última frase…-

-¡Jaja! Jeremías, ellos no son asesinos, son mis sobrinos.- El fraile Príamo nos presentó.- Ella y William.- Y muy a propósito había omitido nuestros apellidos.

-¡Mucho gusto!- Contestó el joven fraile Jeremías, mientras nos saludaba con una pequeña reverencia.

Los dos contestamos a la reverencia y Sir William tuvo que interrumpir tan agradable encuentro.- Les estamos muy agradecidos por recibirnos. Deben saber que nos escondemos de esos asesinos que ahora recorren los caminos de las montañas. Agradeceríamos si pueden refugiarnos, sin revelar nuestra presencia.-

-¡Vírgen Santísima! ¡Esos hombres los buscan!- el padre Príamo, dijo realmente exaltado. Sir William con preocupación tuvo que contestarles.- Así es, ¿pueden refugiarnos unos días? Sólo serán unos días, lo prometemos.- Sir William les estaba casi suplicando, a pesar que por decreto y derecho, ellos debían alojarnos.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡La familia de Príamo, también es nuestra familia!- Contestó el padre Jeremías, mientras nos mostraba su mejor sonrisa. Luego se excusó y rápidamente empezó a llamar a los otros frailes, para que nos prepararan alimentos y pudiéramos acomodarnos en alguna habitación.

Nos habían dejado a los tres solos en el patio principal. Mirando de frente esa imponente construcción de piedra, que tenía varias entradas y una principal, que llevaba dentro del monasterio. Había un establo, pequeño, pero confortable, lleno de paja y con alimento suficiente para Centella. Desde la entrada se divisaba el ventanal de la cocina. El ambiente tenía un olor a uva, y a vino, también distinguíamos olor a cebada. En definitiva los frailes producían vino para subsistir. Sir William, dijo para sí.-¡Perfecto! ¡No me caería mal un trago de cerveza!-

-¡Por supuesto que no hijo! No sólo beberás cerveza, beberás de la mejor cerveza del reino.- Había repuesto Príamo con felicidad. Su cara se volvió algo seria, y nos tomó por el brazo.- Diré que son mis sobrinos, recuerdo perfectamente que tu madre tenía el cabello caoba, y tu padre era rubio, así que Sir William será tu hermano. No podemos arriesgar tu reputación, Ella.-

Lo miré fijamente, me había puesto color tomate, y Sir William solo rio francamente. ¡Oh! ¡Vamos Sir William, no puede ser tan malo que seamos hermanos!- Le dije reclamándole un poco.- ¡Ja! Si no rio por eso, es que jamás imaginé que fuéramos parecidos.- Lo acompañé en su pequeño ataque de risa.-¡Yo tampoco!- Contesté, mientras él me refugiaba en uno de sus brazos.

-Fraile Príamo, usted debe saber que miladi, salvó mi vida.- Lo había dicho con tanta ternura y dulzura, que casi hacía que me soltara a llorar…-

-Yo… Yo… Sir William, él… no es verdad, él ha salvado la mía.- Le contesté con la cara totalmente sonrosada.-

-Está bien, mientras se ponen de acuerdo, de quién ha salvado a quién.- Inmediatamente los dos contestamos.- ¡Él, ella!- Y los tres nos echamos a reír.

-Ella, desde que murieron tus padres, siempre tuve mucha preocupación por ti, pero la orden me impide dejar el monasterio, a menos que me lo ordenen. Es una bendición que estés aquí, y que hayas llegado sana y salva.- Había dicho Príamo con sinceridad, mientras agradecía tomando la mano de Sir William entre las suyas.- Estoy en deuda con usted Sir William, Lady Deveraux, fue como una hermana para mí.- Confesó el fraile Príamo, con la voz entrecortada. -¡Nada de tristezas por ahora, pasen y coman, y les prepararé una habitación.!- Nos miró con suspicacia.-

Es digno de un hermano cuidar de su hermana, así que no quiero que se profane éste lugar. Lo dijo serio como sentencia, hacia los dos. Yo sólo pude asentir con la cabeza, pero el fraile Príamo, no me veía a mí, casi que le salían dagas para con Sir William. -¡Jamás! Tiene mi palabra, como caballero de Dios y del Rey que soy.- Repuso dignamente Sir William. Yo era muy joven e inexperta, y me tomo tiempo saber a qué se había referido ese día el padre Príamo.

…

Ese día comimos y bebimos cerveza los tres solos aislados de la comunidad de hermanos. Nos llevaron a nuestra habitación, que era rustica, hecha de paredes de piedra y el piso era de madera. Había una pequeña tina para tomar un baño, una chimenea y todo para poder asearse. Sir William siendo un caballero permitió que me bañara primero. La sensación fue reconfortante. El agua caliente bañando mi cuerpo, limpiando y descansando de tantos días de huir, mal comer y mal dormir al despoblado. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida dentro de esa pequeña tina, sino es porque sentí la temperatura del agua descender, y empezaba a enfriar mi cuerpo. Me envolví en un gran paño y cubrí mi cuerpo completamente. Había lavado mi ropa, que estaba enteramente llena de lodo, todo estaba sucio. Así que había colocado todo junto a chimenea, para que se secara junto al fuego. Había una manta de lana que cubría un pequeño sillón que se encontraba frente al fuego y la coloqué sobre mis hombros, mientras el calor del fuego, penetraba en mi ser y secaba toda la humedad de ese delicioso baño, cuando me sentí mejor, vacié la tina y preparé el baño de Sir William, después de todo lo que había hecho por mí, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Sir William había regresado a la habitación, justo cuando terminaba de preparar su tina y se sorprendió de saber su baño listo. Me miró de reojo y me regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas, mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en mi frente. –Ahora miladi, no me queda más que pedirle que no volteé.- Me dijo pícaramente.- ¡Sir William, no lo haré, lo prometo!- Le respondí colorada de las mejillas. Y así lo hice, no miré aunque todo mi ser me decía que debía hacerlo, no lo hice, respetaría mi promesa ante todo. Fueron eternos los minutos en los que escuché a Sir William terminarse de bañar, cerré los ojos y los apreté tan fuertemente que no veía ya ni el reflejo a través de mis párpados, de la luz del fuego. De pronto sentí un amoroso brazo rodear mis hombros.- Listo miladi, ya puede abrirlos.- Y ahí estaba él, con el torso descubierto, envuelto en un paño de la cintura para abajo y al igual que yo, había colocado su kilt de lana escocesa sobre sus hombros. Empujamos nuestros cuerpos hasta el pequeño sillón. Sólo había una cama, que no era muy grande y ese sillón, y no importaba, todo era mejor que estar al despoblado, durmiendo en el frío, con el peligro de despertar congelados.

-¿Cómo está Centella?- Le pregunté.-

-Muy contenta, uno de los hermanos le dio un pequeño baño, la lavó, y la cepilló, le dieron de comer y ahora está descansando.- Me lo había dicho quedamente, como temiendo irrumpir en la calma del monasterio.- ¡Qué bueno!- Le contesté con una sonrisa y tuve que hablar también en ese tono, como en un susurro, parecía que todo el monasterio ya se encontraba en silencio, había anochecido y se miraban claramente las estrellas en el cielo. Una ola de calor cubrió mi cuerpo, Sir William acariciaba mis hombros, mi respiración era entrecortada y estaba casi recargada en su torso desnudo…

De alguna forma esas caricias, empezaron a relajarme y a amoldar mi cuerpo al suyo… De momento él se detuvo, y me abrazó con más fuerza, no entendía lo que pasaba…-Miladi, ahora sé que no sólo me salvó la vida, sino que lo ha hecho dos veces ya. Y doy gracias a Dios que por ningún motivo permitió que hoy durmiera separada de mí. Me estoy acostumbrando a vos.- Me confesó, después de tomar entre sus dedos mi barbilla.- Sir William, qué dice, usted me salvó, volví a nacer, cuando decidió aceptar mi descabellada propuesta y me trajo consigo.- Sin quererlo él me abrazaba fuerte, mientas sin temor rodeé su torso con mis brazos, permanecimos así un largo rato; el sabernos fuera de peligro por el momento, era tremendamente reconfortante y de alguna forma liberamos en ese abrazo toda esa tensión y desesperación que llegamos a sentir atrapados en el bosque, sin suficientes alimentos y pasando frío, una noche tras otra.

Sentí como me envolvía entre sus brazos y me llevaba a la cama, mis ojos casi se cerraban de sueño. Cuando sentí el suave colchón bajo mi cuerpo, fui presa de un gran remordimiento.- Sir William, por favor, duerma aquí, yo puedo dormir en el sillón.- No, quiero que descanses.- Fue su respuesta.

- No podré descansar sabiendo que tiene que dormir en ese pequeño e incómodo silloncito.- Le dije sonriendo y después, contuve el aliento por un segundo e hice mi propuesta, no sabía si estaba bien o mal, sólo sabía que quería estar justo dónde él estuviera.- Durmamos entonces los dos aquí, como lo hemos hecho por días, no tiene por qué ser diferente.- Le confesé mientras hacía espacio suficiente para que él se recostara. –Yo, miladi, Ella, yo…- Había tartamudeado, mientras pensaba qué hacer.- Yo no diré nada, si usted no lo hace, además merece una cama suave dónde descansar. Yo cuidaré su sueño, lo prometo.- Le guiñé el ojo, cuando para mi alegría lo vi adentrarse en la cama, envuelto en ese paño. –Nos echarán del monasterio.- Me dijo en un susurro, mientras me acomodaba en su pecho y me rodeaba con sus brazos, como todas las noches lo había hecho.- Tomé una de sus manos entre la mía y la acerqué a mi pecho.- Sé que en ningún lugar podría estar mejor, con o sin monasterio.- Sentí cómo una queda risa resonaba en el pecho se Sir William, y nos acomodamos. Mis ojos, estaban casi cerrados pero había algo que en todo ese tiempo le había querido preguntar. Ninguno de los dos sentíamos ya tanto sueño, así que sin temor y abiertamente pregunté, eso que llevaba días, rondando mi cabeza…

- Sir William… Por favor, diga la verdad cuándo le pregunte…- Él me miró con sorpresa podía sentir al igual que yo que el palpitar de su corazón lo traicionaba, acariciar nuestros cuerpos era todo lo que queríamos, pero no lo hacíamos, confiábamos el uno en el otro más que otra cosa.- ¿Qué es lo que quiere preguntar miladi?-

-Sir William, respóndame sinceramente… ¿Es usted el Caballero Azul? El caballero del Rey que nadie ha visto su rostro jamás, que su espada es guiada por Dios y protegido por San Andrés. ¿Vos sois el Caballero Azul?- Volví a formular esa pregunta, incorporándome un poco quedando a la altura de sus ojos y esperando encontrar la verdad, coloqué la palma de mi mano sobre su rostro, quería saber si era verdad lo que todo mi alma me decía, que esos hermosos ojos azules, como un amanecer naciente, eran de mi Caballero Azul, defensor del Rey y del reino.-

Sir William, había sido pillado por mí, veía cómo la sorpresa de que lo hubiera descubierto invadía su rostro. Estaba desconcertado, sorprendido y algo preocupado. Pude ver que esa identidad era la que quería conciliar al siempre presentarse como Sir William, sin revelar su origen.

-Sois muy lista miladi.- Dijo besando mi mano y regalándome una franca y dulce sonrisa.-

-Milord, mi Caballero Azul, vuestra identidad está salva conmigo, jamás lo delataré.- Uní mi mano con la de él, la acerqué a mi corazón e hicimos un pacto, en ese momento, guardaría su secreto y daría mi vida si fuera necesario. Fue increíblemente hermoso ese momento, parecía haber entrado en ese mundo en el que los caballeros unen sus vidas por juramentos y yo había hecho el mío a Sir William. Me abrazó completamente y me mantuvo cerca de su corazón. Escuchaba su palpitar, mientras delicadamente besaba mi mano para después depositar un beso en cada una de mis mejillas.

No me soltó ni por un instante. Su sola presencia me envolvía en un aura de calidez, de protección, de refugio, de hogar.

-Durmamos miladi.- Me dijo en un tono cálido, mientras se refugiaba entre mi cuello y mi hombro.- Mañana nos espera un día muy largo.- Dijo con pesadez en la voz, sintiendo que sus sentidos se perdían, por la calidez del sueño.- Si- Respondí, mientras mis párpados caían pesadamente sobre mis ojos y me aferraba al cuerpo de Sir William, el calor de su abrazo me envolvió y dormí profundamente.-

Jamás hubiera esperado todo lo que aconteció después; nunca imaginé que nos deparaba el destino….

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 6

_Capítulo 6_

La noche nos había envuelto en su sueño. Nuestros cuerpos emanaban calor, y fue reparador haber dormido, uno junto al otro. Mi corazón, sólo de saberlo cerca saltaba de felicidad, podía sentir como se aceleraba, al sentir sus brazos y su torso junto a mí. Sir William sin duda, llenaba mi alma de paz.

Desperté aquella mañana, respirando la esencia de Sir William, penetrando todo mi ser, inundando mis sentidos. De nuevo sentí, cómo Sir William me atrapaba en su abrazo y me tomó delicadamente por la cintura, hasta que había quedado pegada a él. Después me cubrió con las mantas de nuevo y no me dejó salir por ningún motivo. Entre sus brazos podía sentir como el sueño me invadía de nuevo. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero estaba profundamente dormida. Sir William respiraba hondo y profundo junto a mí. Escuchamos unos golpes a la lejanía y ahora sí, me había despertado en un santiamén. El paño en el que me había envuelto ya no cubría parte de mi cuerpo y rápidamente lo cubrí, sentí el brazo de Sir William apretarme y le di un beso fugaz, seguido de una súplica para que se despertara. Él no respondió, estaba agotado. Me vestí tan rápido como pude y abrí la puerta.

El fraile Príamo se encontraba, poco después del amanecer, ya listo y nos llamaba para que los acompañáramos al servicio de la comunidad de la mañana. Para su sorpresa, Sir William estaba profundamente dormido.- Fraile Príamo, deje a Sir William descansar, yo lo acompañaré. Sólo deje arreglarme.-

-Si hija, sólo venía a despertarlos, en media hora vuelvo por ti.- Me había dicho con cariño.- Sí, no tardaré.- Respondí y enseguida me alisté. Me aproximé a Sir William, no tenía el valor de despertarlo. Su rostro era apacible, sus gruesas pestañas rodeando sus ojos; unos rizos dorados enmarcando su rostro cayendo desperdigados por la almohada. La corta barba que llevaba sin cortarse desde hacía ya tiempo, era tan suave, adoraba sentirla junto a mi rostro. Me acerqué un poco más, sintiendo cómo mi corazón se agitaba por la cercanía, y era tonto, puesto que habíamos pasado la noche juntos, un intenso rubor cubrió mis mejillas, el sólo pensamiento me turbaba, hasta sentir que dejaba de pensar correctamente. –Sir William…- Le dije en un susurro, pero él no abrió los ojos. Me aproximé aún más y para mi sorpresa, me volvió a tomar por la cintura y a acomodarme junto a él, me abrazó, me cubrió, completamente. –Sir William, no juegue, por favor, ha venido el Fraile Príamo, debemos asistir al primer servicio de la mañana, a decir verdad, yo debo asistir.- El mulló, se quejó un poco adormecido y después entre abrió los ojos.- ¡Qué has dicho!- ¡Que ha venido el padre Príamo y debo asistir al servicio de la mañana.- ¡No lo harás! ¡Quédate aquí mismo, descansemos un poco más!- Me suplicó con los ojos cerrados.- Sonreí francamente y después besé sus mejillas, tomé su cuello y lo abracé.- Regresaré lo prometo, así dormirás un poco más. Descansa, traeré el desayuno.- Lo había susurrado en su oído, sonrió y me soltó.

Terminé de arreglar mis ropas y cubrí con la manta a Sir William. Era un hombre tan hermoso, su rostro era perfecto, parecía un ángel. Su cuerpo era firme, torneado, esculpido a la perfección. Llevaba cicatrices de batalla en su piel, pero nada lo hacía verse menos atractivo, al contrario, sólo lo hacían ver mucho más varonil y valeroso. Sólo porque suspiraba para mis adentros, o lo hubiera dejado sin aire para respirar.

Salí discretamente y me uní al Fraile Príamo en las oraciones de la mañana. Antes del desayuno me había enseñado la destilería, en dónde hacían vino y después en dónde hacían cerveza. Tenían muchos barriles llenos reposando el excelso vino que me dio a probar y luego, un refrescante trago de cerveza recién hecha. Me llevó a desayunar y preparé un desayuno abundante para Sir William. Había dos frailes más en la cocina y entre los dos se encargaron de llenar la charola para que el Caballero del Rey, satisficiera su feroz apetito.

Al entrar en la habitación, lo encontré todavía dormido, extendido sobre la cama, era pequeña y sus pies quedaban algo de fuera. La sábana apenas y cubría lo necesario, así que la acomodé y después, con todo el dolor de mi corazón lo desperté. –Sir William, su desayuno está listo.- Le dije, mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas, jamás un hombre me había inspirado tanta dulzura, a pesar de que era un gran guerrero.

La mañana transcurrió entre risas; Sir William era muy agradable y además honesto, y con un excelente sentido del humor. Lo dejé para que se vistiera y en menos de lo que pude decir Centella, ya se encontraba junto a mi, acicalando a su hermosa yegua. Durante el día, Príamo nos llevó a visitar lo que restaba del monasterio y ahí fue cuando mi corazón se paralizó. Nos llevó a la torre norte y desde ahí se divisaba el pequeño y delgado camino que rodeaba a las montañas, el agudo desfiladero y la certeza de que al tomarlo quedaríamos al descubierto. Había omitido esa parte, porque mi corazón se constreñía con pánico, y se llenaba de incertidumbre.

La tarde nos acompañó, pero la alegría de la mañana había desaparecido. Podía ver los ojos llenos de preocupación de Sir William, su silencio largo, para meditar qué era lo que debíamos hacer. ¿Cómo cruzar tan rápido sin ser alcanzados por sus enemigos?- Nos encontrábamos en la gran y vasta biblioteca de los frailes. Había tantos libros que hubiera podido quedarme ahí por siempre, era mi pasatiempo favorito. Estaba recorriendo los estantes, uno tras otro, había tantas cosas por aprender. Había dejado a Sir William, solo con sus pensamientos. No quería interrumpirlo, parecía inmerso en las páginas de un libro. Había silencio, sí, pero no era incómodo, era un silencio entendido entre ambos. Al verlo tan entretenido, dejé al Fraile Príamo y a Sir William en la biblioteca, mientras me dirigía a preparar la cena.

El Fraile Príamo fue el primero en abordar a Sir William. El fraile se encontraba transcribiendo un libro, y su caligrafía era hermosa, detallada, casi perfecta. Detuvo el curso de la pluma...

-Sir William- le dijo con seriedad, había un tremor en su voz, un dejo de preocupación.-

-Dígame padre- Le contestó, aún inmerso en las páginas de su libro, mientras respiraba hondamente, pensando, tratando de encontrar una solución.-

-Ay, hijo…- Suspiró el fraile Príamo.- Nada más hay que ver a Ella, para saber lo mucho que se ha encariñado contigo. Pero, sabes, al igual que yo, que debes dejarla aquí. Tu caballo no correrá lo suficientemente rápido llevando a dos jinetes. Déjala a mi cuidado y terminando el invierno envía por ella. Me aseguraré de que esté bien.-

-Padre...- La mirada de Sir William se llenó de tristeza…- Le he dicho ya que ella ha salvado mi vida. Yo… yo, prometí cuidarla.- Se había llevado las manos a la cabeza, mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre sus rizos dorados…- No puedo dejarla aquí, ella, - tartamudeó- yo… Lo que sucede es que prometí no dejarla y hay algo que ella no sabe y que no debe saber.- Le dijo Sir William en un susurro, una franca expresión de preocupación, llenó sus ojos…-

-¡Qué sucede Sir William! ¡Me está asustando!- Le dijo Príamo, mientras seguía los pasos de Sir William a uno de los ventanales, en lo profundo de la biblioteca.-

-Padre, no debe decirle a nadie que Ella está aquí. Desgraciadamente, ésos asesinos que andaban tras de mí, ahora también la buscan. Al parecer su tío Lord Deveraux, para salvarse de una muerte segura, ofreció, una gran cantidad de oro por la cabeza de su sobrina. Ella no sabe nada. No sabe que la quieren ver muerta, que al igual que yo, también hay un precio por su cabeza…- Sir William, dejó salir su aliento, sentía la derrota en sus manos. Todo parecía oponerse al cumplimiento de su promesa… Llevarme con él.

-¡Qué has dicho! ¡Maldito viejo decrépito! ¡Cómo se atreve a amenazar a ésta chiquilla!- Dijo realmente exaltado. Sir William tuvo que contenerlo y callar su boca con uno de sus dedos. Estaba hablando demasiado alto y podrían escucharlos.-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Nunca querría ver muerto a uno de los ángeles que Dios mismo ha mandado para salvarme! Ella, mantuvo éste cuello pegado a su cabeza y ahora la buscan; no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable.- Le dijo irremediablemente sintiéndose responsable de mi vida.

-¡No hijo! ¡Eso jamás! Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, el que tiene toda la culpa es ese viejo avaricioso, te aseguro que las tierras de los Deveraux siempre han sido prósperas, si ofreció tal cantidad de dinero, es porque no pretende darle nada de lo que le corresponde a ella.- Lo dijo el padre quedamente, pero a la vez denotando toda la frustración y enojo que sentía en ese momento.-

-¡Sir William! Aún y con más razón, déjala a mi cuidado, yo la cuidaré, como si fuera mi hija.- Príamo le había dicho colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Sir William, mientras miraban el ocaso entrar por el ventanal.

-Debo partir mañana mismo, debo llegar a dónde se encuentran mis hombres. Es de suma importancia.- La voz de Sir William se quebró, sabía que la suerte estaba echada, no sabría cuándo podría regresar por mí, después de todo se encontraba al servicio del Rey… Un Rey que no entendía otras palabras que no fueran la de él. William el Conquistador no era conocido por sus grandes complacencias hacia los demás, sino por el contrario.-

-Vamos, sé que vendrá por ella, y tendrá que hacer aún más que eso… Debe regresarla a la vida. Debe, hacer que el Rey la reconozca como la heredera de sus padres, sino me equivoco Lord Deveraux, buscará la forma de hacerla pasar por muerta, hasta que se quede con toda su herencia y sus tierras.- Sir William lo escuchaba atentamente... No podía creer, la suerte se ceñía sobre nuestros destinos.-

-¿Cómo lograré eso? El prestigio de Ella al huir con un hombre ha quedado manchado, difícilmente encontrará quien la despose. Y me ha dicho que sólo el que la despose heredará sus tierras. He visto en sus ojos, algo muy raro de encontrar en las doncellas del reino, Ella no quiere desposar a nadie, al parecer, eso no es importante en su vida, no por el momento. A decir verdad, cuando la encontré, sus ojos estaban tan tristes, parecía que quería morir, y yo, no voy a dejar que eso pase.- Había sentenciado Sir William, con su voz profunda, y una determinación, que podría haber hecho que veinte ejércitos de soldados le temieran.-

-Hijo, de nada sirve que os pongáis en ese estado. Existe una forma Sir William de regresarle lo que algún día le dejaron sus padres. Deberá encontrar al Barón Deveraux, él está al servicio del Rey de Francia, sabemos que muchos todavía se oponen al nuestro Rey, no me mire como traidor, existen grandes enemigos de nuestro Rey en Francia y que un Caballero del Rey busque a un Barón Francés, sobra decirle que corre gran peligro. Si de verdad quiere ayudarla, deberá encontrar a esa persona, al parecer es el único pariente que le sobrevive, además del viejo decrépito y avaricioso de su tío. Si lo encuentra, Ella podrá volver a casa…- Le había dicho el fraile, sentenciando en ese momento nuestros destinos, todo parecía complicarse, sin embargo, la voluntad y determinación de Sir William, no vacilaban.-

-Yo veré que así sea, tiene mi palabra.- Sir William puso su mano en el corazón, como alguna vez se habían saludado los soldados romanos, de esa misma forma, él tomaba en sus manos mi destino y mi vida.-

La noche había llegado, y el Fraile Príamo, había permitido a Sir William cenar en nuestra habitación. Sabía que él tenía algo importante que decirme.-

La noche estaba estrellada, reinaba una profunda y entera calma en el monasterio. Durante el día habíamos escuchado los cánticos de los monjes y de alguna u otra forma ese lugar reconfortaba nuestra alma. Nos brindaba esa paz, que ciertamente el mundo exterior nos arrebataba; cenamos a luz de las velas, todo era luminoso en ese monasterio, los candelabros tenían suficientes velas para iluminar una habitación entera, me agradaba ese lugar.

-Ella…- Empezó Sir William, mientras me dirigía para que nos sentáramos frente al fuego un momento…-

-¿Qué sucede Sir William?- Le pregunté mirando fijamente como las llamas subían y bajaban, mientras los troncos de la chimenea, ardían y tronaban quedamente al ritmo de las llamas.-

-Yo, tengo que decirte algo muy importante y quiero que me escuches…- Me dijo, mientras tomaba una de mis manos entre las suyas… Lo interrumpí, abruptamente, sabía qué era lo que me quería decir, lo había visto en sus ojos por la tarde…- Caminé hacia el pequeño ventanal de nuestra habitación, los rayos de luna se filtraban, iluminaban mi rostro y de pronto sentí que me sofocaba dentro de la habitación, traté de abrir la pequeña ventana pero no pude, Sir William, lo había hecho por mí.-

-No diga nada Sir William, sé perfectamente lo que quiere decirme.- Le dije con pesar, un suspiro salió de mis labios, me sentía abatida. Lo sé desde hace tanto tiempo ya… -No dejaba de mirar fuera, mientras sentía la fría brisa entrar por la ventana.- Desde que mis padres fallecieron, yo quise escapar, pero sabía, que ese camino, ése que cruza por las montañas por el desfiladero, sería mi última parada si quería escapar de mi Tío, sería ahí dónde me encontraría. Tal vez por eso olvidé que aquí había un monasterio con amigos de mis padres… Siempre supe que ése camino me llevaría lejos de éstas montañas, de éstas provincias, pero sería también mi muerte. Yo.. sé, que arriesga su vida al llevarme consigo, dos jinetes son mucho para Centella y debe cabalgar cual rayo, para escapar con vida de sus enemigos.- Una lágrima rodó sobre mis mejillas.-

-Ella, ¿porqué tienes que ser tan inteligente? Esperaba brindarte la noticia, de manera que no sufrieras, sin embargo, tú ya lo sabías. ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?- Me preguntó, mientras enjugaba una de mis lágrimas con sus dedos.-

-Luchaba porque no se volviera una realidad.- Le dije fijamente mirando sus hermosos ojos azules, a la luz de la luna, mientras sentía como se nublaba mi vista por las lágrimas.-

-Volveré por ti miladi, juro que volveré por ti cuándo el invierno termine- Me prometió tomando mis manos entre las suyas. Sentí después como me pegó a su cuerpo.-

-Lo esperaré aquí, por siempre.- Le contesté, entre sollozos.- Mi corazón se va con vos, Albert.- Le dije, mientras sentía, cómo me refugiaba entre sus brazos.-

-Ella, mi ángel, tú te quedarás con el mío.- Lo había dicho en un suspiro, casi para él, lo escuché y mi corazón se constriñó aún más, lo extrañaría con el alma.

-Yo te quiero mucho Albert.- Le dije, mientras besaba una de sus manos.- Ve con tus hombres, yo esperaré aquí, el retorno de Mi Caballero Azul, por siempre, si es necesario.- Mis ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas, me sentía inmensamente triste; me había acostumbrado tanto a él, y su compañía. A sentir su respiración en las noches, a dormir entre sus brazos, a sentir que había encontrado un hogar.-

-Príamo ha prometido cuidar de ti, como si fueras su hija.- Me aseguró, regalándome una gran sonrisa, mientras sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza que sentía en mi corazón.- No llores más… No será una despedida, será un hasta pronto.- Me acunó entre sus brazos, mientras sentía correr esas lágrimas que quemaban mis ojos y al resbalar, marcaban su sendero en mis mejillas. Todo mi ser estaba estremecido.

Sir William, me tomó entre sus brazos y me acomodó en su regazo, y cómo si fuera una niña pequeña, acarició mi cabello y reconfortó mi alma, hasta que me perdí vencida por el dolor de mi corazón, y el llanto.-

Al día siguiente, preparamos la salida de Sir William. Lo ideal hubiere sido que partiera antes del alba, pero la neblina había descendido y no se veía el camino, podría fácilmente caer bajo una emboscada. Las horas transcurrieron y la neblina se levantó. Era casi medio día y sabíamos que sus enemigos estarían esperando, sólo rogaba porque pasara desapercibido, al menos hasta que se encontrara lo suficientemente lejos…-

Nos encontrábamos en el patio central del monasterio y habían abierto una pequeña puerta en uno de los costados, para que Sir William saliera sin llamar la atención.

Siempre he dicho que las creaturas que comparten con nosotros éste mundo pueden sentir y presentir, cuando algo va a suceder…

Centella, dictaría lo siguiente que aconteció en nuestros caminos…

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 7

_Capítulo 7_

Centella se encontraba ahí, en medio del patio. Sin moverse, Sir William tiraba una y otra vez de las riendas de ese precioso animal. Era tan blanca, que a los rayos del sol, parecía destellar, imagino que por eso le habían puesto Centella. Tenía una pequeña estrella en la frente de color gris, su pelaje era brillante y sedoso. Era preciosa, además de un animal en extremo obediente. Justamente ése día, parecía no obedecer a Sir William, que se encontraba, jalando con todas sus fuerza las riendas de Centella; el animal, hacía el contrapeso hacia atrás, levemente, anclando su posición. No había cómo moverlo.

Nos encontrábamos en la puerta principal, viendo la batalla de Sir William por partir a su destino. Estábamos a sólo días de que cayera la primer nevada. Hacía demasiado frío y debía llegar a su destino. Yo contemplaba la dura batalla que Centella le estaba dando en ese momento, pero en lugar de reírme, sólo empecé a preocuparme más. La luz se alzaba por sobre la neblina y debían partir de inmediato. Me acerqué a Centella y milagrosamente dejó de hacer contrapeso. Luego puso su hocico en mi cuello, me hizo pequeñas cosquillas. Empezó a moverse en mi dirección. Sir William estaba sin palabras, podía ver que tenía la boca abierta y que se encontraba enteramente confundido.

-Centella, preciosa, no puedo acompañarlos ahora…- Me encontraba llorando, y Centella estaba lista para que la montara.- Mi linda Centella no hagas esto más difícil, debes de llevar a Sir William con bien…- Le dije al oído mientras acicalaba su pelaje, ella movió su cabeza de lado y parecía que decía que no, que no se movería a menos que la montara.

Sir William, se acercó y tiró de sus riendas, y de nuevo Centella se puso rígida. Me pidió que me apartara y el Fraile Príamo, me llevó dentro. Centella seguía sin obedecer y después de un rato, si caminó, pero hacia la entrada, estaba buscándome con sus enormes ojos negros, abatía sus largas pestañas y Sir William, se encontraba exasperado.

-¡Ella!- Me llamó.- ¡Miladi, venga por favor!- Se escuchaba exasperado.

Salí rápidamente y lo vi ahí, con esa gruesa capa cubriendo sus hombros y cuerpo, sus rizos dorados brillando con el sol, esa barba crecida que había poblado su rostro en éste tiempo. Príamo se adelantó…-Sir William, lamento decirle, que o deja a su caballo aquí y llega a su destino caminando, o se lleva a Ella con usted.- Lo había dicho sonriendo, Centella había conseguido su objetivo. En cuánto escuchó eso, se colocó en el centro del patio, pegaba en el piso con su pata delantera para que nos apresuráramos. Sir William me tomó entre sus brazos y me levantó, del piso. Una oleada de calor y un rubor cubrió mis mejillas. – Gracias a Dios, Centella es más sensata que yo… Jamás os hubiera podido dejar aquí. Tú vienes conmigo; un hombre no puede vivir con el corazón dividido.- Lo había dicho cerca de mi oído en un susurro, para que únicamente yo escuchara, me tenía pegada a su cuerpo. Lo abracé profundamente, mientras sentía que unas lágrimas de felicidad cubrían mis ojos. Había llorado tanto y tal vez en ese momento me encontraba demasiado triste, y tanta felicidad de repente, no pudo más que inundar mi ser.

Sir William pidió que cerraran la puerta lateral. Debíamos buscar una forma de viajar, sin que Centella dejara todo su aliento llevándonos a los dos a través de las montañas.

Una hora después, dos frailes, uno sumamente alto y otro no tanto, salían del monasterio, halando las riendas de un caballo, que llevaba el cuerpo moteado y sus patas con una cera negra especial, que los monjes usaban para marcar sus sacos de cebada. Los monjes habían cubierto el cabello de Sir William, de harina, al igual que su barba, le dieron el manto más grande que encontraron, para que cubriera sus botas de guerrero, en realidad, parecía mucho mayor de lo que era, casi no lo reconocía cuando lo miraba. A mí me habían disfrazado, sólo que habían casi ocultado mi rostro con la vestimenta de fraile que me habían enfundado. Parecía un joven que apenas se iba a ordenar como fraile, que era un muchacho que ayudaba en el monasterio.

Caminamos, con el corazón desbocado. Sentía que íbamos a toparnos con esos mercenarios a cada paso. Centella venía jalando una pequeña carreta, que los monjes habían llenado con provisiones. En la carreta había suficiente paja y fue ahí donde escondieron las espadas de Sir William, y sus demás armas. Habían puesto igualmente debajo de ellas, nuestras escasas pertenencias. Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al principio del camino que pasaba por el desfiladero. Fue ahí dónde lo vimos. Era uno de los asesinos de Sir William, montado guardia sobre su caballo. Divisando todo lo que saliera o entrara de las montañas. Conforme nos fuimos acercando apareció un segundo. Sentí que la sangre se me helaba, debíamos evadirlos. Poco a poco y sin apresurar el paso nos acercamos hasta tenerlo frente a nosotros. No dejó esperar ni un segundo y nos tenía acorralados con su espada…

-¿A dónde se dirigen?- No había preguntado amenazadoramente.- Sir William, usó todos sus dotes histriónicos en ese momento y hasta su voz se escuchaba diferente.- Somos frailes y vamos con nuestros hermanos, tenemos la encomienda de llegar antes de la navidad. Ayudaremos a nuestros hermanos de la orden a la celebración de las navidades.- Estaba sorprendida, de ¿dónde había sacado eso?- El muchacho es sordomudo, señalándome a mí.- De pronto tuve una gran idea, y tomé el brazo de Sir William, sin pronunciar palabra, ni alzar la mirada.-

Giró un poco y me miró, después coloqué un barril de vino en sus brazos y le hice señas, para que se lo diera al jinete. Sir William sonrío, por debajo de su canosa barba…- Éste muchacho quiere hacerle un presente, milord. Acéptelo, por las próximas fiestas.- Volví a jalar su brazo y coloqué un gran trozo de queso en sus brazos, de igual forma se lo dio a ese jinete. Su compañero se había aproximado.- Parece que ése muchacho sordomudo, sabe reconocer a personas de importancia, como nosotros.- Nos dijo, oliendo desde fuera el barril de vino.- Sir William se los quedó mirando, sin duda, si llegaban a sospechar, los otros jinetes se les unirían. El desfiladero y el estrecho camino eran nuestra libertad, estaba a solo unos metros, pero sino actuábamos con cautela, sería nuestra muerte certera. El más alto de los jinetes desmontó y vio de frente a Sir William, las nubes se habían cerrado de nuevo y ocultaron sus brillantes ojos azules, mientras que ni siquiera intentó verme a mí.-

-Hijo, debemos continuar nuestro camino.- Había dicho Sir William, haciéndole una reverencia y luego para mi admiración, les había dado la ¡bendición!- Sentía mi corazón galopar irrefrenable contra mi pecho. Las manos me sudaban y me escondía mucho más bajo mi capota.

-Los caminos han estado peligrosos fraile, deberá apresurarse para que no lo atrape la nieve. Ese muchacho que trae consigo lo alentará.-

-Es sordomudo y huérfano, sin duda caminará rápido al sentir recrudecer el invierno.- Le contestó Sir William, mientras acomodaba las riendas de Centella, para emprender nuestro camino.

-Su caballo parece que ha comido muy bien.- ¡Ja! Sin duda, tanta cebada lo ha hecho rechoncho.- Le dijo Sir William, mientras les hacía un gesto de despedida.- Antes de irse el jinete que tenía la mirada más feroz, como un lobo tras su presa, detuvo su paso.- Su nombre fraile.- Preguntó con agresividad.- Soy el hermano Jonás.- Sir William bajó la mirada, empezaba a ubicar su espada bajo la paja.-

-Hermano Jonás, siga su camino. Y ¿una pregunta más…?- Había sentenciado con esa recia y dura voz.- ¿Qué sabe de un jinete y una joven a caballo…?- Ahí estaba la pregunta que heló nuestros corazones.- Sentí el sudor correr por mi frente y vi cómo el cuerpo de Sir William se tensó.- No sé nada de un jinete y una joven. Vivimos en reclusión en el monasterio.- Le dijo Sir William, subiendo los hombros, contestando descuidadamente. Prosiguió su paso y empezó a encaminarse hacia la salida de las montañas.-

-¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado. Buen viaje.- Nos había deseado ese feroz jinete, que sentía que podía oler nuestro miedo.-

-Gracias hijo, para ustedes también.- La voz de Sir William, no se parecía a la que yo había escuchado por tanto tiempo. Fue caminando despacio, cada vez acercándose más al estrecho camino. Seguimos caminando, sintiendo a cada segundo que esos mercenarios nos atacarían. Por fin sigilosamente volteé la mirada y ahí estaba, los dos jinetes viendo la forma de abrir ese barril de vino y empezar a beber su contenido. Sonreí para mis adentros y pude notar un esbozo de sonrisa en el rostro de Sir William. Tan pronto rodeamos a paso lento las primeras curvas del camino, y cuando quedamos enteramente fuera de la vista de esos asesinos, dejamos caer la carreta por el desfiladero, montamos a Centella y nos dirigimos hacia Luag, a toda velocidad. Centella corrió tan rápido como pudo y al anochecer habíamos llegado a esa guarida que Sir William y sus hombres usaban. Estaba entre los bosques, bajando por las montañas, a medio día de camino. Ahí entre los bosques que ahora se despojaban de sus vestimentas verdes y la dejaban ir en tonos cobre al viento, estaba ese refugio.

Al llegar ahí, sentí como nuestros cuerpos temblaban, no sabía si por el frío o por vernos a salvo de esos mercenarios. En esa pequeña cabaña, que estaba cubierta de ramas y troncos, y así oculta a la vista de los demás, había comida, agua, provisiones, mantas, frazadas, unas pequeña camas, y un lugar para resguardar a un caballo. Cuando llegamos ahí, la expresión de Sir William cambió totalmente, se encontraba relajado, y muy contento. Bebimos vino y cenamos. Finalmente descansamos, y me acomodaba en mi pequeña cama, cuando sentí, que me envolvían en las mantas y me llevaban a la otra que era un poco más grande. Sir William, me dijo, mientras mis párpados caían sobre mis ojos del cansancio.- Aún no estamos completamente a salvo, y no dormiré pensando que no te tengo bajo mi resguardo.- Dicho eso yo había sonreído, mientras me cubría con las mantas y su cuerpo. Si alguien hubiere entrado sólo lo hubiera visto a él, pensando que un solo hombre dormitaba en ese refugio.-

A la mañana siguiente, Centella, con renovados bríos, cabalgó por todas las provincias del Rey William el Conquistador hasta que llegamos a Havenwoods.

Eran altas horas de la noche cuando llegamos al gran campamento de sus hombres. Estaba dentro de los bosques de Inglaterra, no muy lejos de el Castillo Blanco, pero tampoco cerca, situado en medio de todos los caminos, para arremeter cualquier invasión enemiga. Las montañas y los bosques resguardaban Havenwoods. Y era ahí, dónde Sir William, con sus hombres, por las órdenes del Rey, pasaban sus días.

Hacía demasiado frío, tenía el rostro y las manos congeladas, mi cuerpo estaba helado. Sir William, de igual forma estaba agotado del viaje, su cuerpo también se encontraba frío y adolorido.

Cuando llegamos, Sir William, me envolvió en su capa. Me llevó dentro de su cámara y me depositó en su lecho. Era tan suave y confortable. No habíamos tardado ni un minuto en entrar, cuando entre sueños, los vi, mis ojos me dolían de el frío que les había dado durante el camino. Un caballero templario, con la cruz de San Jorge, enguantado, encapuchado, alto, bien parecido, estaba llegando al mismo tiempo que nosotros, tras él venía un guerrero, después supe que era una guerrera. Su aspecto imponía. Venía vestida de negro, con el rostro cubierto, alcanzaba a ver sus espadas en la espalda y una más en su costado. Se adentraron, en la cámara de Sir William y cerraron.

Hablaron de algo, pero estaba tan cansada que no entendía que decían. La guerrera me miraba y casi fulminaba a Sir William con la mirada, al parecer quería que pernoctara en otra habitación, a lo que Sir William se había opuesto rotundamente.

El caballero templario, se aproximó hasta mí, despejó mi rostro y me dio a beber vino caliente. Después miró a Sir William, y le dijo.- Tendrás que hacer lo mismo que habéis hecho con Clash.- La guerrera, sacó una pañoleta de seda negra de uno de los cajones de Sir William se la dio. Él se aproximó a mí y me dijo, desde mañana ocultarás tu rostro para que puedas permanecer aquí. Empezará tu entrenamiento como guerrera.- Sentenció, mientras sentía el vino caliente bajar por mi cuerpo, calentar mi alma… Mis ojos se cerraron y vi entre sueños que la guerrera y el caballero se retiraban. Sir William se aproximó hasta mí.

- Ella, salvaste mi vida, mereces un descanso.-

Y así la aventura más grande de mi vida dio comienzo…

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 8

**_Capítulo 8_**

_El tronar del fuego y la calidez de la habitación, me hicieron volver a la realidad. Me había sumido en un profundo sueño, en un torbellino de emociones, que no me permitían distinguir la realidad de los sueños. Y ahí lo contemplé, se encontraba desfajado, con la camisa entreabierta, las botas puestas, y podía ver que se encontraba profundamente dormido sobre una gran silla._

_Su respiración era lenta, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente como las llamas del fuego que proyectaban pequeñas sombras en la habitación. Debía estar ya muy entrada la noche, no se veía ni siquiera la luz de la luna. El silencio reinaba en la habitación, y me di cuenta que no era un sueño, me incorporé para descubrir que mis vestidos húmedos ya no se encontraban sobre mi cuerpo, llevaba puesta mi camisola de algodón, bastante grande para mí, puesto que había pertenecido a mi padre y me cubría hasta los pies. Tallé mis ojos y me acerqué a él. En verdad no era un sueño, despejé un pequeño mechón dorado de su frente y pude ver que estaba exhausto, debíamos haber viajado durante horas y horas, recuerdo que perdí el conocimiento, el frío era tan intenso que me había envuelto y no había sabido más, hasta que sentí que era llevada dentro de un lugar más cálido. _

_Había algo de cena, casi sin tocar, Sir William sostenía una copa con algo de vino que estaba por derramarse. La tomé y sentí que sus manos se encontraban frías, extremadamente frías. Me remordió la conciencia, puesto que no había disfrutado de su lecho, ya que yo me encontraba ahí. En verdad era un hombre bueno. _

_Todavía llevaba las ropas húmedas y frías puestas, hacía tanto frío que podría enfermar gravemente. Traté de no despertarlo pero fue en vano, cuando sintió una de sus botas resbalar fuera de su pie, despertó. _

_-Milord, está helando, debe quitarse esas ropas mojadas.- Asintió con la cabeza pero no logró moverse, el sueño lo vencía completamente, no lograba mantener los ojos abiertos. Cuando vi sus ojos me di cuenta del extremo esfuerzo que hizo para llevarnos a salvo hasta Havenwoods, sus ojos estaban casi de color carmín por el frío viento que había pegando contra ellos. Sus manos llevaban a pesar de sus guantes las marcas ensangrentadas de las riendas de Centella. _

_Me apresuré y no me importó más romper el silencio, removí la otra bota y empecé a desatar la camisa que llevaba puesta, de inmediato se la retiré y pude ver que aún exhausto hacía un esfuerzo por ayudarme. Busqué por la habitación y había un pequeño baúl, a los pies de la cama, cuando lo abrí encontré ropa de dormir y una manta de pieles. Habíamos ya pasado tantas cosas juntos que ni siquiera lo pensé empecé a desatar sus pantalones, cuándo sentí sus manos deteniéndome, sus ojos se encontraban bien abiertos, y se notaba que le dolía mantenerlos así. _

_-Miladi, yo, lo haré.- Me había dicho en un susurro, casi un suspiro, estaba en extremo cansado. Le ayudé y pronto se había colocado sus ropas de dormir y lo había envuelto en el manto de pieles. Froté sus pies y sus piernas y después las cubrí con unas calcetas de lana escocesas, y así lo ayudé a que mantuviera el calor. Una botella de vino se encontraba ahí, así que puse algo de vino a calentar y cuándo estuvo listo lo desperté. _

_-Milord, beba esto por favor, le ayudará a que su cuerpo recupere el calor.- Podía ver la pequeña ranura que se abría entre sus párpados y el pesar de tomar siquiera la copa, así que la acerqué y le dio pequeños tragos. Luego le ofrecí del pan y el queso y la carne que le habían llevado, lo partí en trozos pequeños y se los di para comer. Empecé a ver que sus mejillas recuperaban algo de color. _

_-Sir William, me ha dado un susto, ya lo veo mejor.- Le dije sonriendo, yo también me encontraba exhausta, aunque él había cuidado de mí y de Centella, debió haber sido una tarea casi titánica atravesar los caminos con el clima que recrudecía a cada momento. _

_Por fin pudo hablar su voz había vuelto, al igual que su conciencia, ya se encontraba despierto y tenía un mejor semblante. _

_-Ella.. Ven acércate.- Me pidió suavemente acercándome a él. En un movimiento me rodeó; me tenía sobre su regazo.- Ella, estás helada, hace demasiado frío. Me envolvió entre la manta de pieles y me rodeó con sus brazos.- Nuevamente me encuentro en vuestro regazo, habiendo un suave lecho que os aguarda y a mí una habitación llena de los más finos tapetes y con tantas almohadillas y cojinetes para descansar.- _

_Sonrió, y levantó mi barbilla.- ¿Habéis cenado ya miladi?- No.- Le respondí sinceramente, sentí en ese instante el sonar de mis tripas, me puse colorada y Sir William soltó una carcajada. La silla sobre la que nos encontrábamos era grande, robusta y fuerte, recubierta por piel, hecha para un gran señor. Todo alrededor y la decoración de la habitación era así, los muebles eran enormes, fuertes, de gruesas maderas, y la habitación era aún más grande de lo que había visto. En el fondo a un costado se encontraba una segunda chimenea y ahí había colgadas unas espadas atravesadas y el estandarte de El Caballero Azul. Había una mesa mucho más grande, llena de documentos. Al fondo, casi al terminar la habitación había una puerta, que al parecer conducía a lugar dónde Sir William podía darse un baño caliente. Justo por detrás de ésa pequeña chimenea que se levantaba en una pequeña torre dividiendo la habitación, una gruesa pared hacia el otro costado de la habitación, después descubrí que se trataba de un gran guardarropa, mejor dicho un gran guardacosas, la puerta era pesada, grande y de madera, los acabados eran hermosos.-_

_-¿Os gusta vuestra nueva habitación miladi?- ¡Es hermosa!- Contesté y luego pensé… "vuestra."_

_-¿Os mudaras milord?- Le pregunté perpleja. _

_Rió con fuerza- ¡Por supuesto que no! Compartiréis ésta cámara conmigo.- Me había dicho dulcemente, mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza.- _

_-Yo… yo… No sé qué decir… Yo…- Las ideas se golpeaban una contra otra en mi cabeza.- _

_-Si preferís miladi, os mandaré a dormir con el regimiento del Rey William.- Me había dicho tomando mi barbilla y sonriendo ampliamente.- _

_Sonreí de igual forma- No, no hay un lugar mejor en dónde podría estar.- Le contesté con sinceridad. El sueño había abandonado nuestros cuerpos, me encontraba más despierta, y mi barriga se encontraba llena, coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro.- Milord, os meteréis en muchos problemas por mi culpa.- Le dije con tristeza.- No, si cumples tus deberes y usas vuestra pañoleta para cubrir vuestro rostro. Os proveeré de ropas más adecuadas, seréis mi nuevo mozalbete, mi nuevo ayudante de cámara.- _

_Sonreí un poco incrédula- Nadie creería eso milord, no peleo como un hombre.- Su barbilla se encontraba sobre mi cabeza, pasó uno de sus brazos por mi espalda y cerró aún más el abrazo.- Seréis entrenada, para sobrevivir a las batallas y pelearás con destreza, os lo aseguro.- Me dijo tan convincentemente que le creí.- ¿Juras, pequeña y dulce Ella, esforzaros para terminar vuestro entrenamiento y servir en Havenwoods encubierta como mi pequeño mozalbete?- Sonreí francamente, rodeé su pecho con mis brazos y descansé, después de tanto tiempo de haber sufrido opresión, había encontrado una luz en mi camino un destello tan fuerte y radiante que me había salvado del maltrato continúo y de una muerte segura.- Lo juro milord, y no sólo os serviré, os cuidaré y protegeré, con mi vida; trabajaré duro para volverme una guerrera encubierta, no os defraudaré.- _

_-Me parece excelente Lady Ella Dereaux, y todavía aún más que queráis cuidarme, cuando debería de ser al contario.- Sonrió ampliamente, soltando una pequeña carcajada.- _

_Lo miré segura, sonriendo.- Os lo aseguro, cuidaré de vos.- _

–_Sir William, ¿el caballero templario… era Sir George…?- Pregunté curiosa, puesto que se veía realmente muy diferente a como lo recordaba…- _

_-Si, ése era Sir George, vuelve de una misión, con Clash.- _

_-¡Oh! El guerrero que lo acompañaba, ¿no es verdad?- _

_-Sí, exactamente, y si habéis puesto atención miladi, os darías cuenta, que es una guerrera, nadie aquí sabe que lo es, se encuentra bajo las mismas condiciones que vos; las mujeres en Havenwoods están prohibidas, es el campamento más secreto y resguardado de el Rey William, aquí se encuentran sus mejores guerreros y regimientos.- Me dijo orgulloso y con seriedad.- Nadie debe saber que vos sois una mujer, o de igual forma que Clash lo es, debéis mantener vuestra identidad segura.- Sentenció, puesto que mi vida parecía pender de ese simple hecho, ocultar mi sexo, mi feminidad, volverme uno de ellos. _

_-¿Acaso ninguna mujer os ayuda en la cocina, o en vuestras tareas aquí?- Pregunté muy sorprendida.- _

_-Así es, sólo hay una mujer que viene a traer provisiones, y no entra al campamento, siempre la acompaña su esposo. Y algunas veces la curandera, aunque siempre hemos acudido a ella, en lugar de que venga al campamento, sería infringir la ley.- Me explicó. _

_-Oh, ahora lo entiendo. No temáis milord, haré lo que pidas, no os defraudaré.- Le aseguré, mientras él, retomaba el abrazo en el que me tenía envuelta y suspiraba pesadamente sobre mi cabeza._

_-Milord, es ya demasiado tarde, debéis dormir.- Le supliqué, su lecho se encontraba vació y se veía tan tentador, con gruesas mantas y suaves sábanas, la suavidad del lecho invitaba a descansar en él.- _

_-Dormid en mi lecho miladi, yo dormiré sobre los tapetes.- Me sugirió, mientras me cargaba y me colocaba dentro de esas suaves sábanas. No podía permitirlo ésa era su habitación, eran sus aposentos, el lugar dónde él encontraba descanso y no iba a despojarlo del mismo. Suficiente me había dado con llevarme hasta ahí arriesgando su vida, galopando a toda velocidad, contra el mal tiempo.- _

_-De ninguna manera milord, yo no dormiré aquí, es vuestro lecho y merecéis descansar, haré una suave cama entre los tapetes y con los cojinetes.- Le dije mientras trataba de salir de ésa cama, contra su voluntad. Sus brazos me mantenían dentro de esa confortable suavidad. _

_-Es mi deber cuidar de vos, no permitiré que os resfríes durmiendo en el piso.- Sentenció, mientras miraba dentro de sus hermosos ojos azules cómo añoraba su lecho.- _

_-Entonces, ¿haremos lo mismo que en el monasterio?- Le pregunté un poco sonrojada, no había promesas de perturbar un lugar santo…- _

_-Ella, éste no es un monasterio, ¿acaso no teméis lo que puede hacerle un hombre a una mujer en su cama?- Me había preguntado, sonrojándome hasta las pestañas, sabía que ocurría, pero sólo había visto cómo mi tío fornicaba con prostitutas, de pronto me asuste y después la calma volvió a mí.- Milord, habéis jurado protegerme, no temo nada, sé que estoy a salvo con vos.- Había un tono de seguridad, de complicidad y confidencialidad, que quitó esa cara de pánico que el mismísimo Caballero Azul había tenido unos momentos antes, al saber que compartiría su lecho conmigo.- _

_-Miladi, cumpliré mi promesa, no correrás peligro alguno, ni ésta noche, ni ninguna otra, cuidaré de vos, compartiréis mi lecho las veces que lo deseéis.- Me aseguró con tanta dulzura que lo abracé.- _

_-Descansemos entonces.- Le sugerí, mientras me movía hacia uno de los extremos de esa gran cama. No había llegado lejos, cuando sentí como me rodeaba de nuevo con sus brazos y me atraía hacia su pecho. –No pasaréis frío mientras os encuentres en mi lecho mujer.- Me aseveró con los ojos cerrados y abandonándose al mundo de los sueños.- _

_Sonreí, mientras era cobijada por sus brazos descansado al fin de tan larga travesía…_

_De pronto pensaba, que tal juramento no era necesario, ¿qué daño podría él hacerme siendo un hombre y yo una mujer…? _

_Continuará…_


	11. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

Al despertar del siguiente día, me encontraba en un lugar apacible, el podía observar la luz del sol que era tenue, ya era de mañana. El cálido lecho en el que me encontraba me invitaba a permanecer en él. Pude ver las gruesas pestañas de Sir William enmarcando sus ojos, sus rizos dorados desperdigados sobre su almohada; sus brazos reteniéndome junto a él, tal y cómo lo había hecho cada día al escapar de esos mercenarios.

No podía creer que pediría la misma cuota de siempre para liberarme de ese abrazo, pero así fue; deposité un pequeño beso en su mejilla y fui libre. Hacía tanto frío que comencé a tiritar, avivé el fuego en la habitación y después subí unos peldaños de piedra que llevaban a un vitral por el que se podía contemplar el paisaje que rodeaba a Havenwoods.

Lo primero que vi fue un bosque alrededor y pequeñas cabañas escondidas de la vista de los extraños entre grandes árboles. Pude ver que la fortaleza se erguía pero hacia abajo, cubriendo su aspecto al exterior, siendo que era difícil divisarla hasta que se tuviera enfrente. No podía ver ningún camino principal, ni una ruta de entrada o salida de ese lugar, sin duda el Rey William sabía esconder a sus mejores tropas para su entrenamiento. El frío de la noche había recrudecido ya que nos encontrábamos en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Había sido casi increíble la forma en la que habíamos llegado sanos y salvos de las fuertes tormentas. Los bosques estaban cubiertos de una capa blanca, mientras los pequeños copos seguían cayendo, alfombrando el paisaje de blanco. Tenía mucha hambre, pero no sabía si podría salir. No sabía en dónde estaba la cocina y definitivamente bajo esa camisola todo Havenwoods sabría que una mujer pernoctó la noche anterior en la fortaleza.

Tomé una manta de lana que se encontraba dentro del baúl y me cubrí con ella; me deslicé bajo las suaves sábanas para encontrar la calidez del cuerpo de Sir William, era maravillosa la sensación de calor que emanaba por su cuerpo, su abrazo me atrapó mientras abría los ojos.

-Sir William… ¡Está nevando! Apenas y llegamos a tiempo para resguardarnos de la tormenta.

-Lo sé, empezó a nevar ayer antes de llegar a Havenwoods, pero habíais perdido el conocimiento para entonces; me habéis asustado lo suficiente. No recuerdo haber galopado tan rápido en mi vida.- Me confesó mientras me pegaba a su pecho.-

-¡Oh! ¡Cómo lo siento! Hacía tanto frío, traté de mantener los ojos abiertos; de pronto todo se oscureció, mi cuerpo no resistió más, es increíble que vos permaneciereis consciente.- Lo abracé, era cierto, había salvado mi vida una vez más.-

_Ella, yo no diría eso. Centella nos trajo a los dos, no duré mucho sin sentir que la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo, amarré nuestros cuerpos a Centella y amarré las riendas a mis manos. Centella nos salvó a los dos.-

Mis ojos se abrieron tanto, quería ir a buscar a Centella en ese momento, y consentirla hasta que esa bella yegua se recuperara de tan grande esfuerzo. Sir William pareció adivinar mis pensamientos.- Ya están cuidando de ella; lo que más me preocupaba era que no despertarais miladi.- Me confesó con preocupación en los ojos.-

-¡Oh!- Sonreí- Entonces confía poco en mí, tal vez resisto más de lo que parece. Imagino que era agotamiento. Lo siento, no volveré a asustaros en esa forma.- Le contesté segura de que eso no volvería a suceder.-

-Lo sé, fue demasiado agotador el viaje para los dos. Viajamos por más de medio día y medio más, es por eso que al final ninguno de los dos resistió sin ceder al frío.- Me confesó.-

-¡Dios mío! Entonces fue muy peligroso el viaje, no recuerdo casi nada después de que la consciencia me abandonó.- Le confesé con gran preocupación.-

Sir William sonrió, y en ese cálido abrazo, recargando su barbilla sobre mi cabeza suspiró- Ella… - Rió francamente.- Era eso, o quedar atrapados en la tormenta de nieve.-

-Lo siento, tenéis razón milord, no teníamos otra opción.- Sonreí aliviada de saber que por lo menos los dos éramos conscientes de lo peligroso de nuestra travesía.-

-Ahora a pasar a materias más importantes.- Me dijo, mientras tomaba mi mentón y subía mi mirada hasta encontrarme con ese cielo abierto al amanecer.- ¿Tenéis hambre, miladi?- Sí- Le confesé sintiendo un hueco en mi estómago.- Entonces ¡a desayunar!- Me dijo, mientras se incorporaba y rápidamente se fajaba los pantalones, puso una capa sobre sus hombros e introdujo en esa capa sus brazos, lo cubría perfectamente del frío, podía ver que era de una lana muy fina y suave. Se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes regresar y mantenerme fija en el lecho.- ¿Aún no tienes miedo?- Me preguntó acercando mucho su rostro al mío. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar desenfrenadamente, sólo podía perderme en lo profundo de sus ojos. Y no, no sentía miedo, sentía curiosidad de saber qué se sentiría probar esos dulces labios.- No, milord, aún no tengo miedo.- Le confesé sonrojada del rostro.-

Sonrió como un niño al hacer una travesura.- Me parece encantador; ahora vuelvo.- Y sin decir más depositó un beso en mi frente. Lo vi salir de la habitación dejándome desconcertada, no sabía que debía hacer. Si incorporarme y aventurarme en la fortaleza o esperar. Decidí que lo mejor era esperar. No esperé mucho, en un santiamén Sir William estaba de regreso y de nuevo dentro del lecho; pude ver las gruesas sombras que rodeaban sus ojos.- En un rato más Sir Thomas traerá el desayuno, descansemos un poco más, nos espera un día muy largo.- Me dijo, y cómo si fuera una orden mis ojos se cerraron y dormí profundamente.-

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo pasó, sin embargo unos golpes se resonaron por la habitación, alguien tocaba a la puerta; sentía que los golpes eran lejanos, como si a la distancia alguien tocara a las puertas de la fortaleza de Pembleshire… Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pensaba en mi hogar.

Sir William se incorporó y llevó hasta nosotros el desayuno. Era delicioso y me intrigaba que un caballero del Rey sirviera en las cocinas.- ¿Sir William, si escuché bien Sir Thomas es el cocinero?- Le pregunté curiosa.- Así es, es nuestro cocinero, es el mejor del reino y sirve al Rey William alimentado a su ejército, podría no parecer una labor difícil, pero considero que es de gran importancia. En éste campamento encontrarás a todos los caballeros que han jurado servir al Rey William, que incluso de origen noble se encuentran a su servicio haciendo labores que ni imaginas, todos y cada uno de ellos, así como yo, estamos cumpliendo nuestro juramento al Rey.-

Me lo había dicho con tanta claridad y naturalidad, que parecía que toda la solemnidad de ese juramento era parte de la vida y en realidad se había vuelto ya parte de su vida y ahora parte de la mía al servir al gran Caballero Azul.

La mañana había transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todo el campamento iba y venía; absolutamente todos esperaban su pago para poder pasar unos días con la familia, mismo pago que no iba a poder realizarse ya que William llevaba perdido un mes en el bosque. Sir William era el administrador y tesorero de todo Havenwoods. Obviamente había causado revuelo que William regresara, pero sobretodo todos los caballeros, escuderos, cocineros, arqueros, armeros, e incluso jinetes y mozalbetes se irían con sus señores a pasar las fiestas a sus tierras. Los caminos cada vez se hacían más peligrosos y debían salir cuanto antes.

Así que toda esa mañana ayudé a Sir William a firmar todos los documentos de pago, además había ordenado todas sus pertenencias porque increíblemente debíamos dejar Havenwoods; iríamos a la casa de retiro de invierno para los Andrew. Al parecer había más de ése clan en el campamento, los cuáles no había conocido.

Por la mañana Clash y Sir George habían entrado con las monedas de oro que se pagarían a los soldados y habíamos acomodado todo en pequeñas bolsas. En cuánto todo estuvo listo Sir George y Clash repartieron los pagos. Para el atardecer, nos encontrábamos ya en camino.

Para mi sorpresa, yo cabalgaría a Centella, mientras Sir William, junto con los hermanos Cornwell transportaban las carretas con provisiones. Debíamos llevar provisiones suficientes para el invierno, los soldados del Rey llegarían de nuevo antes del deshielo.

Partíamos hacia Dunben, una pequeña cabaña en lo profundo del bosque dónde Sir George y Sir William, junto a sus más allegados pasaban los días durante el invierno.

Antes de partir hacia Dunben, Sir William me había entregado mi vestimenta de hombre, junto con la pañoleta que habría de cubrir mi rostro. Me había enseñado a sujetar por la espalda fijamente mi investidura, además de darme pantalones y medias para hombres. Mi cabello que era largo y pasaba de mi cintura, se encontraba por debajo de el turbante que formaba la pañoleta que me cubría. Cubría mi cabello y mi rostro al mismo tiempo, así nadie podría ver mi cabellera, únicamente mis ojos.

-Ella, ahora debo de pensar en un nombre, un nombre para ti, un nombre que no se me olvide.- Me quedé mirándolo, mi nombre de por sí era bastante corto; y tenía razón necesitaba un nombre de hombre.-

-No me mires así.- Me dijo, mientras que mi confusa mente buscaba un nombre apropiado para mí, estaba pensando que tal vez el de mi padre cuándo me interrumpió.-

-He pensado un nombre gaélico para vos miladi- Me dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos, sus profundos ojos azules me hacían temblar.- Y bien, ¿qué nombre ha decidido milord?- Le pregunté curiosa y por alguna razón mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente; éste nuevo nombre significaría la desaparición de Ella Devereaux del mundo, de todo lo que antes hubiere conocido.-

-Ella, tienes que saber que me ha costado mucho decidir. Me parece que el nombre que te daré es bueno, y por ser bueno, tal y cómo tú eres, te llamaré: Mòr.- Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y solté una carcajada como él, ése nombre no debía de haber sido tan difícil de pensar.

-¡Vaya, qué ha escogido un nombre difícil milord!- Le contesté con una franca sonrisa.- Mòr, significa bueno.- Volví a soltar una carcajada, no podía creer que hubiera escogido un nombre tan lindo para mí, siendo que desde que nos conocimos habíamos pasado por suficientes calamidades.

-Lo crea o no miladi, para mí es muy bueno que os encuentres conmigo ahora.- Me había levantado del suelo y apretado contra su pecho.- Mi corazón se contrajo, en verdad podía ver lo mucho que le gustaba que yo estuviera ahí, precisamente ahí en ése momento en ése lugar con él.-

-Llevaré mi nombre con honor milord, seré Mòr, el pequeño mozalbete de el grandioso Caballero Azul. Gracias William, mi nombre es muy hermoso.- Le dije con gratitud abrazándolo de regreso. Nos quedamos así por un momento, no sabía cuántos abrazos nos habíamos dado ese día, era demasiado normal para nosotros tener tanto contacto.

-¡Oh Ella! Tengo miedo de que os descubran.- Me dijo Sir William, con la mirada contrariada, podía ver que realmente le preocupaba saber qué alguno de sus hombres me descubriera y Dios sabe qué podrían hacerme.- No tengáis miedo milord. Me convertiré en una guerrera, siempre ha sido mi sueño hacerme a las armas. Siempre deseé haber sido un varón, incluso mi padre me instruyó en esas artes; ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que practiqué, aunque no creo tener problemas os lo aseguro.- Le dije con seguridad mientras le sonreía, tenerlo tan cerca de mi rostro me hacía querer besarlo, abrazarlo aún por más tiempo, quedarme ahí suspendida, perdida en la profundidad del azul de sus ojos.- Rió tan fuerte cuándo le confesé mis más codiciados sueños.- Entonces volveré vuestro sueño una realidad- Confesó divertido- Seréis el mozalbete más feliz en la historia de los mozalbetes.-

Reímos con fuerza mientras me abrazaba largamente antes de depositarme suavemente en el piso; con una mirada de complicidad terminamos de empacar y de cerrar Havenwoods.- Recordaba todo lo acontecido por la mañana mientras montaba a Centella justo al lado de Clash y su corcel Trueno. La tormenta era continua, no paró ningún instante sin embargo no era fuerte, así que llegamos antes del anochocer a Dun-Ben.-

Dunben, no era sólo una cabaña, era una cabaña tipo fortaleza, porque las paredes que la rodeaban eran de piedra, mientras que todo su interior era de madera. Y en realidad pensaba que ésa no era una cabaña, era bastante más grande, pero mucho más pequeño que Havenwoods, entonces no pude encontrar la medida perfecta, por lo que sí, al final asentí, era una cabaña.

La celebración de la Navidad era tan cercana. Estábamos entrando a la cabaña, cuándo Sir William, sin aviso, soltó mi cabello y descubrió mi rostro. Una cara de pánico me invadió pues pensé que había sido un accidente y fue ahí dónde los conocí. En la estancia de la pequeña cabaña, con el estandarte de San Andrés por arriba de la chimenea, dos espadas cruzadas enmarcando el estandarte por debajo, más estandartes de los clanes de los Andrew. –Los hermanos Corwell estaban frente a mí.-

Así los miré Sir Archibald, de cabellos dorados y ojos color ambar y Sir Alistear con ojos oscuros y cabello oscuro, ambos extremadamente bien parecidos, altos fornidos, y ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Y no me miraban a mí, miraban con suspicacia a Sir William, que tenía el rostro colorado.

-Miladi es Ella Devereaux. Salvó mi vida y a cambio tiene mi protección. Estará en Havenwoods, hasta, hasta, que, bueno.- Lo interrumpí.- Sólo será por un tiempo, hasta que pueda volver a casa.- Les dije.- Mi rostro se tornó color carmín, debía apartar la mirada de esos profundos ojos oscuros y ambarinos que me miraban a la par. Decidí no hacerlo, debían saber que era fuerte y que estaría ahí, al servicio de Sir William, cómo lo había jurado. Pronto recibí su aprobación y sonreí de regreso.- Se notaba que eran Andrew, bien parecidos con la mirada profunda y buena.-

Así pasamos la tarde acomodando todo, mientras para mi sorpresa una pequeña señora, ya muy entrada en años apareció por la puerta trasera mientras acomodábamos todo en las despensas.- Buenas tardes hijos, veo que ya han llegado. Mañana vendré a ayudarles a preparar la cena, les traigo un guiso para comer.- Había dicho amablemente la anciana, mientras todos la saludaban y la llamaban por su nombre Rita. Años más tarde me enteré que Rita había cuidado de los Cornwell cuando niños y seguía cuidándolos siempre durante el invierno llevándoles provisiones y ayudándoles a preparar de comer. Rita les debía su vida, y el lugar dónde sus hijos habían nacido; le era leal a los Cornwell hasta la muerte, y por eso se encontraba ahí.

Antes del anochecer Sir William me mostró mi nueva habitación, era la habitación de Clash, y compartiría con ella ése espacio. En Havenwoods no podía puesto que su habitación era pequeña y dormía con cuatro perros guardianes. En Dunben, no podía dormir con ellos ya que la habitación era aún más pequeña, así que pernoctaban a un lado de la estancia.

-Ella, hoy será la primera vez que duermas…- Sir William no pudo continuar, sentí un pequeño nudo en la garganta- ¿Que duerma lejos de vos milord?- Completé la frase, mientras pasaba mis dedos por sus rubios cabellos. Nos encontrábamos frente al pequeño secreter de su habitación, él se encontraba sentado y yo de pie. El pequeño secreter daba a la ventana y se veía el paisaje cubierto de nieve, todo resplandecía de blanco a nuestro alrededor. Asintió con la cabeza y luego, frotó su nariz con la mía, mientras mi corazón golpeaba contra mi pecho.- William, si lo deseas me quedaré con vos, he prometido servirte. Además creo que yo también te voy a extrañar.- Le confesé con una sonrisa.- Imagino que es eso y que todo éste tiempo te he tenido bajo mi directa protección, sé perfectamente que estarás bien, sin embargo es.- Lo sé William.- Le contesté mientras reclinaba mi barbilla sobre sus rizos dorados y lo estrechaba contra mi pecho.- Ella, yo…- No continuó puesto que Clash tocaba a la puerta y seguida de Sir George entraron a la habitación, había soltado rápidamente a William del abrazo en el que nos encontrábamos y todo se desvaneció. Sir William con toda seguridad, los recibió y dio instrucciones de donde dormiría y fue así como conocí a la gran guerrera, a Clash…-

Antes de irme a la habitación que me correspondía, me encontraba acomodando un tonel de papeles que Sir William debía revisar, despachar y archivar; tenía cantidad de trabajo acumulado.

Mientras veía como uno a uno leía los documentos, sentí compasión por él. Después de todo lo que había hecho por mí y aún tenía tanto que hacer.- William, vendré muy temprano por la mañana y os ayudaré. Descansa.- Le dije mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla y tomaba el papel que se encontraba leyendo y lo colocaba de nuevo en el secreter.-

Antes de irme había sacado sus ropas de dormir y había ayudado a avivar el fuego en su habitación. William se encontraba severamente cansado así que esperaba que se durmiera pronto.

Cuando llegué a mi nueva habitación Clash tenía todo listo. Había dos pequeñas camas, un poco de agua para lavarnos y el fuego listo y prendido en la habitación para no pasar frío.

Esa noche conocí a esa grandiosa guerrera. La vi sin la pañoleta que siempre cubría su rostro. Era sonriente, amable, agradable, aguda, certera, letrada, inteligente, y con un gran sentido del humor. Había pasado unas horas increíbles hablando con Clash hasta que el sueño nos venció.

Para Sir William todo había sido diferente. Poco después de que me fui había llegado Sir George. –William, sabes perfectamente que no puedes mantener a Lady Devereaux en vuestra habitación, la reputación de la joven quedará manchada.- Le dijo mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama, viendo tronar las pequeñas llamas del fuego.- ¡Lo sé! Le contestó exasperado, pero o tiene porqué no estar conmigo, si es mi ayudante de cámara. Además no puedo mandarla a ninguna otra parte y por supuesto no la enviaré a pernoctar a ¡vuestra cámara! ¡Ni soñando la mandaría con los Cornwell; Alistear no me preocupa pero Archibald anda detrás de todo lo que porte un vestido y tenga ojos bonitos.-

Sir George rió francamente, en realidad no había muchas soluciones. Y fue ahí donde Sir William lo puso al tanto de mi situación. De lo que habíamos descubierto y de cuántos mercenarios habíamos calculado que eran. Además le confesó ese secreto que pesaba en su corazón, el hecho de que le habían puesto precio a mi cabeza también. Suspiró pesadamente, el sueño, el cansancio, y el trabajo atrasado se acumularon sobre sus ojos.-

-William, debes descansar. No insistiré en que Ella duerma en otra habitación, parece que realmente te afecta.- Le confesó mientras lo miraba confuso, había algo más que no William no había querido confesar a nadie.- George, hay algo más a todo esto.- ¡Jesús! ¡Tendrán un bebé!- Dijo precipitadamente, abriendo los ojos tan grandes como monedas.- ¡Vamos George! La virtud de Ella está bajo mi cuidado, bajo juramento.- Dijo mientras se pasaba los dedos por sus rubios cabellos rápidamente.- Sir George sonrió ampliamente, no sin antes soltar una queda carcajada.- ¡Vaya, vaya, te tienen atrapado! Ahora veo porqué estáis tan desesperado.- Le dijo sonriendo, contemplando con suspicacia el contrariado rostro de William.- ¡No es sólo eso! Bueno sí y no. Lo que sucede es que con Ella, por primera vez en muchos años, he podido conciliar el sueño. Es algo muy extraño, todo el tiempo que estuve con ella en el bosque huyendo, no nos encontraron, no encontraron nuestro rastro. Y algo sí es seguro son mercenarios entrenados. Sin embargo pareciera que a Ella la protegen. Es tan difícil de explicar, sin sonar demente, pero así es. El simple hecho de tenerla cerca de mí, me llena de paz y me permite dormir. Todas las pesadillas que me persiguen, se han desvanecido, yo, yo… En realidad creo que he perdido la razón.- Confesó mientras sentado en la pequeña silla del secreter, acomodaba su cabeza entre sus manos.-

-William, créeme cuando te digo que unos ojos tan bonitos como los de ella, me harían olvidar todos mis problemas.- Sonrió francamente.-

-No sé, por qué te lo dije, no lo entenderías, es, es….-

-Sé lo que dices, lo entiendo perfectamente William, Ella está protegida, a Ella la resguardan sus ancestros y no debe morir.-

-¡Exactamente!- Confesó William.- Y es por eso que no nos encontraron y que no morí, Ella cuidó de mí. –Una lágrima resbaló por uno de sus ojos.- Yo, no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable; ha sido por mí que Ella ahora puede enfrentar su muerte.-

-Vamos William, no seas tan duro contigo. De nada sirve que os culpes, de todas formas sino la hubierais traído con vos, estoy seguro que ése viejo horroroso de su Tío habría encontrado la forma de matarla. Aquí es el mejor lugar dónde puede estar. Debes estar tranquilo que ahora no sólo tú la cuidarás sino todos nosotros y la enseñaremos a defenderse. Descansa hijo, mañana será un nuevo día y un día de celebraciones.- Le dijo Sir George a William, mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.-

William con todo su esfuerzo trató de conciliar el sueño, pero las batallas, los hombres que habían muerto bajo su espada y el terror de la guerra, volvieron a acecharlo.

Mi corazón estaba intranquilo y soñaba repetidamente con el día en que me habían dicho que mis padres habían muerto. Había una realidad ante todo, era la primer noche que pasaba lejos de Sir William, y el recuerdo de mi pueblo sufriendo por el hambre volvió a mí, junto con la sensación de haberlo perdido todo, de encontrarme sin hogar….

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 10

**_Capítulo 10_**

_Mientras la noche avanzaba, sentía cómo ése sentimiento de pérdida y de increíble agobio sumía mi corazón, pesaba y se hundía cortándome en dos. _

_Revisé la pequeña cama de al lado y Clash dormía tan profundamente, una sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro, así como tranquilidad. _

_No podía creer que una persona tan dulce y encantadora fuera una fuerte y ágil guerrera, e hiciera temblar hasta los huesos por sus reprimendas a Sir William. –Pronto averiguaría porqué-…_

_El sueño abandonó mi cuerpo y tuve las repetidas ganas de ir a visitar a Sir William. Sería muy extraño ya que una doncella no debía visitar a un caballero en sus aposentos; nuestra relación era tan distinta, tan distante de lo que las costumbres dictaban. Nuestros destinos se habían unido de la forma menos esperada, y se había desenvuelto bajo las condiciones más inusuales. Entonces, ¿qué sería lo correcto entre los dos? Ese sentimiento no abandonaba mi corazón hasta que sentí que debía salir y ver la luna, orar por mi pueblo, y pedirle a Dios que mi destino de alguna forma me colocara de nuevo en una posición en dónde pudiera ver florecer las tierras de mis padres.- _

_Salí de la habitación sin hacer ruidos, sin esperar nada. Pasé por la puerta de Sir William y no me atrevía a despertarlo. Al encontrarme en la cocina, comencé a preparar algo de té. _

_- ¿Tampoco podías dormir miladi?.- Escuché por detrás, casi soltando el pequeño cazo del sobresalto- ¡Sir William!- Dije en un hilo de voz.- No os asustéis miladi, yo tampoco puedo dormir, ¿le importaría compartir su té?- Me preguntó galantemente, mientras sus rizos caían sobre su rostro y sus profundos ojos azules resplandecían bajo el suave reflejo de las llamas. Era toda una visión, y me volvía a preguntar lo mismo: -¿Sir William sabría que era tan arrebatadoramente bien parecido?- Suspiré para mis adentros… -Creo que no.- Me dije.- _

_Sonreí- Le serviré un poco.- Le dije mientras vertía en un pocillo.-_

_Nos dirigimos a la estancia y pronto los perros guardines de Clash nos acompañaban, frente a la chimenea dónde Sir William avivaba el fuego. Los perros estaban bien entrenados, cuatro Deergound Escoceses o conocidos mejor como Galgos Escoceses. Eran hermosos, en sus tonalidades de grises, mientras tranquilamente descansaban junto al fuego pude ver la fascinación de Sir William por los animales, al igual que a Clash le encantaban. _

_-Ella, ¿han sido los ronquidos de Clash los que os han despertado?- Me preguntó sonriendo traviesamente.- _

_Sonreí mientras veía como las llamas jugaban en el fuego, haciendo proyectar pequeñas sombras a nuestro alrededor. Los rizos de Sir William se veían del color del fuego y sus ojos radiantes por la luz.- _

_-¡Oh! Por supuesto que no, Clash duerme como un pequeño niño. Ni siquiera hace ruido.- Le contesté francamente.- Es, -tartamudeé un poco- es la primera vez que pienso lo lejos que me encuentro de casa y lo mucho que mi pueblo necesita que yo regrese.- Nos encontrábamos en un sillón bastante agradable, cubierto de piel y al igual que todo lo que nos rodeaba, fuerte y de gran tamaño. Sir William se aproximó a mí y delicadamente me abrazó. Tal vez era tonto pensarlo, pero sentir su abrazo hizo que pequeña lágrima resbalara por mi mejilla, traté de retirarla sin que él lo notara; me había olvidado de su gran entrenamiento y sentí cómo fue atrapada por su pulgar.- _

_Me colocó en su regazo mientras me envolvía con su manta, el tiempo había empeorado, ahora sí nevaba pesadamente.- Ella, por favor no desesperes, haré lo posible para que regreses a casa.- Me dijo tiernamente mientras sentía sus brazos alrededor, aproximándome a su pecho, en un abrazo que decía mucho más que las palabras.- ¡Oh William! Estoy tan lejos, y ellos sufren hambre. Yo, no tengo como regresar sin que mi Tío me venda al primer postor; sin que mi matrimonio sea para bien de mi pueblo, o si quiera sea un matrimonio.- Le dije, con desesperación, no quería pronunciar mi peor temor. No era que me casaran con el primero que pagara por mí. No, ése no era mi mayor temor, mi mayor temor era que me mataran y Lord Devereaux se quedara con todo lo de mis padres, sentenciando casi a muerte a los habitantes de Pembleshire.- _

_-No llores más miladi.- Me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello.- Verás que pronto regresarás. Haré todo lo que esté en mí para ver que así sea.-Su tono de voz era suave, sincero, comprensivo.-  
_

_-William, sabes que no sólo es eso, Lord Devereaux, no me quiere de regreso.- Le dije francamente.- _

_-Puede ser Ella, esa es una posibilidad. Debemos estar seguros que a tu regreso no corras peligro, tomará algo de tiempo. Además, tú sabes que debemos encontrar al Barón Devereaux, no te impacientes mi pequeño ángel.- Lo había dicho en un tono tan hermoso, que en ése momento todo se desvaneció; mis preocupaciones, mis lágrimas.- _

_-William, perdóname, seré fuerte, por mí, por lo que fueron mis padres, por mi pueblo, y por ti también, no quiero que os preocupéis por mí milord.- Tomé una de sus manos y la besé, la atesoré entre las mías mientras escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón, el suave tronar de las las llamas acompañaba nuestro silencio. Después de estar algún tiempo así rompí el silencio.- ¿Milord?- _

_-Si.- _

_-¿Porqué no habéis podido conciliar el sueño?- Le pregunté mientras sentía como me acomodaba en su regazo y dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Pronto se reincorporó y tomó mis mejillas entre sus dedos, suspiró profundamente, mientras veía las sombras que se marcaban alrededor de sus ojos, su expresión era de cansancio, de agotamiento.- Existen noches cómo ésta miladi, en la que las batallas que he peleado vuelven a mí; se reviven en mis sueños. La guerra, las batallas, son, son…- No podía continuar, sus ojos estaban perdidos, clavados en el infinito.- _

_-Devastadoras.- Le dije mientras me incorporaba un poco y colocaba mi palma sobre su mejilla.- _

_-Sí, así es. No pude haberlo dicho mejor.- Admitió, mientras colocaba su nariz junto a la mía.- Mi pequeño ángel, extrañé vuestra compañía.- Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- _

_-Milord, yo igual.- Confesé mientras sentía mi corazón palpitar desbocadamente. Su aliento era tan tibio, y agradable.- Creo que deberíamos regresar a la cama.- Sugerí casi en un suspiro lo único que no quería hacer era despegarme de él en ese momento.- _

_-Miladi, aquí estamos bien.- Me dijo mientras me acercaba más a él, su nariz frotaba la mía, y nuestros alientos se mezclaban en el corto espacio que nos separaba. Comenzó a besar mis mejillas y a recorrer mi cuello con la yema de sus dedos. La sensación era sublime, una ola de fuego recorrió mi rostro. Mis manos viajaron por el suyo, mientras buscaba tener sus suaves rizos entre mis dedos para acariciarlos.- _

_-William- le dije en un suspiro- Ha sido un día tremendamente largo. Debéis descansar milord. Antes del amanecer iré a visitaros y os ayudaré a terminar vuestro trabajo acumulado.- Le aseguré mientras respondía de la misma forma a las caricias que hacía su nariz sobre la mia.- _

_Tenía ambas manos sosteniendo mi cabeza, mientras delicadamente seguía moviendo su nariz contra la mía, -suspiró resignado.- Os esperaré todas las mañanas antes del amanecer.- Me dijo con una triste sonrisa.- _

_-Está bien.- Le contesté, con los ojos cerrados tratando de mantener su aroma en capturado en mi mente, mientras sentía como me llevaba en brazos hasta mi habitación.- _

_-Hasta mañana, milord.- Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, lo abracé y me refugié en la habitación de Clash.  
_

_-Descansa mi pequeño ángel.- Me dijo mientras desaparecía tras su puerta.-_

___En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba dentro de la habitación, durmiendo tranquila y profundamente. _

___..._

_La mañana había llegado y como lo había prometido, había ayudado a terminar a Sir William con todo ese trabajo atrasado. Era la víspera de Navidad, así que había que hacer muchas cosas, entre algunas otras preparar la cena. _

_Una vez que terminé los pendientes de Sir William, nos unimos a las labores del hogar para terminar cocinar la cena. _

_Nunca en mi vida me había divertido tanto. Los hermanos Cornwell eran muy agradables, además de bien parecidos, junto con Clash y Sir George me hicieron reír a carcajadas, sin contar todos los detalles que agregaba Sir William a los relatos. _

_Había sido una velada hermosa, llena de luz, llena de felicidad. Habíamos celebrado nuestro servicio religioso gracias a Sir George y Clash, sorprendentemente me dejó darme cuenta de su otra faz. Clash era una novicia. _

_Los Andrew eran una familia muy unida y alegre. Me encontré lo que tanto había soñado, pasar una Navidad como las que alguna vez disfruté con mis padres, con buena comida, buena compañía y un buen vino. La soledad y opresión en mi corazón, fue aliviada; todos habían sido muy buenos conmigo. No tenían porque serlo, pero así había sido. _

_A la mañana siguiente era Navidad, así que pudimos dormir hasta más tarde y las horas del día pasaron rápido entre juegos en la nieve y amena conversación. _

_Mis días en Dunben, fueron inolvidables. Parecieron una recompensa tras haber padecido por más de un mes, hambre, frío y persecución en las provincias olvidadas del Rey. En Dunben podía usar mis ropas de mujer, no había porque portar mis ropas de hombre, así que era un alivio, pues no tenía que ocultar mi verdadera identidad. _

_Poco a poco el nombre de Mór, se hizo más y más fácil de usar y de aceptar, hasta que me había acostumbrado enteramente a él. _

_Las semanas que pasamos en Dunben, no habían sido un completo desperdicio, al contrario. Bajo la directa supervisión de Clash y de Sir Archibald, había comenzado mi entrenamiento con las armas y fue ahí como conocí a los guerreros Andrew y a Clash, la implacable guerrera de tres espadas. _

_Para cuando debíamos regresar a Havenwoods, me sentía en un hogar. Algo extraño puesto que no guardábamos parentesco, sin embargo nos comportábamos como una gran familia. _

_Ni un solo día dejé de ir a visitar a Sir William antes del amanecer; y no pasó ni un solo día sin que él me no dejara descansar entre sus brazos, aunque fuera sólo por unos minutos. Mi corazón adolorido fue sanando, y dejando que los primeros destellos de felicidad brillaran en él. _

_Al volver a Havenwoods tenía conocimientos básicos sobre el manejo de las espadas y las artes marciales. Las objeciones que había tenido sobre las armas desaparecieron, los Andrew tenían razón, debía aprender a defenderme. _

_Mi siguiente prueba aguardaba; debía engañar al pelotón, debía pasar como un mozalbete, debía pasar como uno de ellos… _

_Debía convertirme en un varón… _

_Continuará… _


	13. Chapter 11

**_Capítulo 11_**

_Havenwoods nos esperaba llena de emociones. Había muchas cosas por hacer y muchas otras que debía aprender. Recuerdo que montada en Centella con mis ropas de hombre, mi rostro cubierto al igual que mi cabello, sentía un agujero en el estómago. Mis manos temblaban levemente, mientras pensaba en saber que tenía que engañar a muchos hombres haciéndome pasar por uno de ellos. _

_Miraba de reojo a Clash montando a su semental Trueno, con tanta tranquilidad; para ella pretender ser un guerrero era parte de su esencia; parecía haber nacido para eso. Tenía que encontrar la forma de sentirme así de cómoda y segura, pretendiendo ser un varón. Esperaba que fuera pronto, y que mi identidad siguiera conciliada por la pañoleta y las ropas que me había facilitado Sir William. _

_Conforme fue pasando el día, vimos cómo poco a poco regresaban los soldados del regimiento. Sir William había dicho que toda ésa semana irían llegando ya que muchos tenían a sus familias realmente lejos de ahí. Todavía hacía demasiado frío, todos los días amanecía escarcha en las ventanas y no había ni una sola hora del día que el fuego se apagara en el comedor principal o las habitaciones. _

_Estar de regreso en Havenwoods seguía llenándome de incertidumbre, no sólo por el hecho de pasar desapercibida que hasta ése momento había sido imposible. Había pasado por todos los lugares y había conocido a gente nueva; personas a las que tuve que presentarme o que fui presentada. Tenía miedo de usar mi voz o de incluso dar la mano, pero debía estar segura, no demostraba inseguridad. Había visitado los establos y fue ahí donde lo conocí, dónde por primera vez lo vi. _

_Llegaba en una yegua mansa color gris, se encontraba desmontando cuándo Sir William lo saludó:_

_-¡Escudero!- Le gritó, mientras el escudero con una sonrisa lo recibió en un abrazo. Eran excelentes amigos. _

_-Vaya, vaya William, tenemos un nuevo integrante en la tropa.-Volteando en mi dirección.- _

_-Así es, su nombre es Mór.- _

_-Buenas tardes Mór.- Me saludó. Me quedé un poco paralizada, no sabía si mi voz era realmente ronca o cómo debía hablar, así que la usaba algo más ronca de lo normal.- _

_-Buenas tardes.- Le contesté sencillamente, mientras llevaba a Centella hacia su lugar en los establos y cepillaba su crin.- Nos miramos un instante y pude ver una mirada un tanto cuánto retadora. Probando qué tanto podía soportar su insolencia. De hecho en ése momento ni siquiera me importó, y no recuerdo ningún momento en mi vida que me haya importado. Sir William parecía no notarlo puesto que acariciaba a la yegua en la que venía y le daba pequeñas palmadas. El nombre de la pequeña yegua era Mist. _

_-Así es mi querido Escudero, ahora ya tengo un nuevo ayudante de cámara.- Le aseguró William con una sonrisa.- _

_-¡Oh! ¡Quiere decir que me relevas de mi cargo!- Lo dijo viéndome ahora sí con enojo. _

_-Así es, aunque no deberías sonar enojado. Sé perfectamente que las labores como mi ayudante de cámara no eran vuestras favoritas.- Le recordó con una sonrisa.- Además tengo mejores planes para vosotros Escudero Azul, no hay nadie mejor que tú que cuide de los establos reales; de ahora en adelante quiero que cuides de los caballos, que te asegures que coman bien y que además se encuentren bien entrenados. Sabes que no hemos tenido a nadie que sepa tanto como tú sobre la crianza de caballos, así que necesito que me ayudes amigo. ¿Qué dices?- Le ofreció la mano.- _

_-El Escudero de inmediato aceptó.- Hecho.- Le contestó de inmediato y se olvidó de que me encontraba en ese lugar. Mientras terminé de acicalar a Centella y le había dado de comer, Sir William añadió.- _

_-Mór cuidará de Centella, parece que fueran hermanos. Centella confía mucho en él, así que Centella ya no será una carga para ti. Además de todo quiero que os dediques en tus horas libres a en lo que eres el mejor, a llevar a cabo tu labor del Trovador Azul. Necesitamos que todas las provincias sepan que el Rey William el Conquistador, tiene aliados en todas partes.- Le aseguró mientras sonreía y miraba que Centella comiera.- _

_-¡Perfecto! No podría estar más de acuerdo.- Dijo y sin más palabras se fueron como grandes amigos abrazados, hablando de cómo habían pasado los días de descanso. Su relación era muy buena, puesto que se entendían uno al otro. _

_Me había sorprendido que él fuera el Trovador Azul. Sin duda se había hecho famoso por cautivar a sus audiencias, en especial a las femeninas. Era bien parecido, de grandes ojos azules y cabello castaño algo más oscuro que el mío. Era rudo, haciendo presente toda su virilidad en una sola mirada. En efecto así era el Escudero y lo vería todos los días mientras me encargara de Centella. Sólo esperaba que no notara mi presencia, que ni siquiera me hiciera preguntas o me dirigiera la palabra. Era fácil darse cuenta que no era un varón, más porque llevaba el rostro cubierto. No imagino que diría Sir William de porqué lo llevaba cubierto. Había sabido que Clash decía que quien viera su rostro no viviría; ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo. Debía consultar con Sir William, cuál sería la razón de que mi rostro permaneciera oculto.-_

_Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza; una idea se atropellaba con otra, mientras buscaba la forma de sobrevivir al primer día en Havewoods rodeada de hombres listos para la batalla. _

_Nada me preparó para lo que encontraría en las cocinas. Una cosa era cierta no podía comer con el regimiento, eso sería descubrir mi rostro frente a ellos. Eran mucho menos de los que normalmente se encontraban en el campamento, así que debía estar agradecida. Ahí conocí a Sir Thomas, el cocinero real. _

_Era muy agradable, y sobretodo amable. Me dijo desde el principio que seguramente era el más joven del regimiento. Mi estatura por supuesto que no me ayudaba a contradecirlo y pronto todos, por palabras de Sir Thomas me decían muchacho, parecía no haber alcanzado los 15 años de edad, cuando en realidad era cinco años mayor. Mis curvas quedaban ocultas bajo las ropas y mi investidura. Frente a mis ojos se volvió realidad mi más soñado deseo; todos pensaban que era un muchacho. _

_No pasó mucho, sin que se disiparan teorías de que un nuevo muchacho ayudaba a Sir William, que llevaba cubierto el rostro, y rápidamente, sin que ése día terminara se corría el rumor de que había sufrido un grave accidente en el rostro; gracias a Dios con eso fue suficiente para todos, durante toda mi larga estancia en Havenwoods pude ocultar mi rostro sin problemas ante todos; sólo hubo uno que quería a costa de lo que fuera descubrir qué cubría mi pañoleta…-_

_Estando en las cocinas conocí a Liam, el ayudante del cocinero. Era realmente alto y fornido, pero más bueno que un pan. De hecho nadie se metía con él sólo por su gran tamaño, no por su rudeza. En cuánto supe dónde se encontraba todo, preparé la cena de Sir William._

_Había sido un día largo puesto que habíamos empacado el día anterior, limpiado y cerrado Dunben, para disfrutar las siguientes fiestas de invierno. Una vez en Havenwoods hubo que desempacar, acomodar, limpiar y dejar las chimeneas andando para calentar el lugar. _

_Luego de eso había que alimentar y refrescar a los caballos, además de que todo ese día había hecho un frío tremendo, y después de horas de ir y venir por fin podía pensar en comer una deliciosa y abundante cena. _

_Sir Thomas pronto entendió que no podía comer con ellos, así que cuando estuvo la cena lista, puso suficiente para dos personas y la llevé hacia la cámara de Sir William. _

_Se encontraba, trabajando al fondo de la habitación. Tenía mucha correspondencia por leer y además había que hacer el balance de todos los gastos de nuestra estancia en Dunben. En realidad nunca había visto a un hombre más ocupado o con mayor carga de trabajo. _

_-Sir William, la cena está lista milord.- Le dije con una sonrisa, mientras depositaba la cena en una mesa rectangular que estaba a uno de los lados, cerca de la chimenea. _

_-¡Mór! Ni siquiera os escuché, muchas gracias.- Me dijo mientras dejaba todo a un lado y y me ayudaba a acomodar todo para la cena. _

_Una vez que terminamos, Sir William se había llevado todo a la cocina, dándome un rato libre para que yo pudiera darme un baño. Justo al final de ésa habitación al otro lado de la chimenea había una pequeña puerta. Ése era el baño. Había una tina, una chimenea y algo que llamó mi atención, al fondo se encontraban unas aspas suspendidas del techo, que hacían correr el aire caliente que desprendía la chimenea, no entendí bien para qué eran, sin embargo me intrigaba para qué podían funcionar. _

_El ambiente de la habitación del baño era increíblemente cálido. No se sentía el frío. Había una toma de agua y de ahí se podía tomar toda el agua necesaria para el aseo personal. Había diversos aceites y esencias principalmente de hombre. Un gran espejo se levantaba en una de las paredes y junto a él había repisas dónde había paños para secar el cuerpo y también había una pequeña tarja, con jabón. Junto a ellas había un estuche de navajas para afeitar. Sin duda era parte de los aposentos de un varón. _

_El baño había sido refrescante y me había colocado uno de mis vestidos de lana muy fina y suave que me había hecho mi nana. Era de color rojizo ajustado a mi cuerpo, de mangas más largas con ribetes y cintas que adornaban los puños y el cuello. _

_Ya había oscurecido, y no pasaban de las 4 de la tarde, debía avecinarse de nuevo una nevada. _

_Mi cabello era muy largo así que lo había trenzado y colocado cayendo por uno de mis hombros, para cuando salí de la habitación sólo se podía ver la luz que se generaba por la chimenea prendida. Sir William todavía no regresaba, debía de tener suficientes pendientes en Havenwoods, podía verlo en las sombras que rodeaban sus ojos. Había pasado noches trabajando, casi enteramente los días de descanso nos había tomado para poner todo al corriente y todavía faltaban muchas cosas más por hacer. Sólo pensaba en lo mucho que lo podía ayudar y en lo mucho que quería quitar algo de ésa pesada carga de sus hombros. _

_Mientras Sir William regresaba, prendí la iluminación de la habitación y el fuego de la primer chimenea, la que se encontraba más cerca de su lecho, pronto la habitación tenía una temperatura agradable y me dediqué a acomodar, separar y terminar de leer toda la correspondencia atrasada. La había acomodado por fechas y dividido por asunto prioritario. El tiempo pasó casi sin darme cuenta. _

_Sir William me sorprendió y casi derramo toda la tinta sobre las cartas.- ¡William! ¡Dios mío ni siquiera os escuché entrar!- _

_-Já, os he sorprendido con las manos en la masa. ¡Con qué ayudándome a adelantar mi trabajo, ¿mi pequeño ángel?- Me lo dijo sonriendo mientras me levantaba de la silla y me colocaba ahí mismo pero sobre su regazo.- ¡Sí así es William, todavía falta, imagino que mañana os puedo ayudar a terminar!- Le contesté con una sonrisa, mientras acomodaba mi cabeza en su hombro. _

_-Estoy muy cansado Ella, ¿miladi no lo está?- Me preguntó mientras me abrazaba y veía con cansancio la pila acumulada de cosas.- ¡Sí!- Le contesté con un bostezo.- Debe ser ya muy tarde milord.- Viendo a través de los ventanales la oscuridad de la noche.- No tanto, es sólo que ha empezado a nevar, imagino que nevará mañana también. Los caminos van a estar en malas condiciones, el regimiento demorará en llegar unos días más.- Me dijo en un bostezo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. –Milord, ¿porqué no os dais un baño caliente y preparo algo de té? Así podréis descansar, por la mañana os ayudaré, os lo prometo.- le aseguré.- _

_Sin pensarlo mucho Sir William hizo lo que le sugerí. En cuánto estuvo listo, le ofrecí algo de té.- Milord, ¿hay algo que no sea vuestra responsabilidad en Havenwoods?- Le pregunté curiosa sorprendida que tuviera que hacer tantas cosas. Estábamos frente a la chimenea del fondo, en el gran sillón, dejando que las llamas calentaran nuestros cuerpos. Soltó una franca carcajada.- ¡Nunca nadie me lo había preguntado! Precisamente, estaba pensando que no, que veo absolutamente todo sobre Havenwoods y más Ella.- Me dijo cansado soltando un suspiro de cansancio.- _

_-Milord, he jurado serviros, si me dejáis os ayudaré en todo lo que sea para aligerar vuestra carga.- Le dije sinceramente, mientras fijaba mi mirada en esos hermosos ojos azules, tan límpidos, y llenos de dulzura.- _

_-Está bien Ella, os dejaré ayudarme.- Me dijo besando el dorso de mi mano, rodeándome en un abrazo.-_

_-¡Excelente!- Le dije contenta, sentí que jalaba suavemente de mi cuerpo invitándome a descansar sobre el sillón. Colocó unas almohadas, y nos encontrábamos de lado, viéndonos de frente. Suavemente comenzó a acariciar mi cuello mientras me acercaba más a él.- _

_-Todavía no empiezas, pero quiero que sepas que os estaré eternamente agradecido.- Me dijo mientras encontraba la forma de deshacer mi trenza para acariciar mi cabello. Sus caricias eran tan dulces y suaves; adoraba sentir sus dedos recorriendo mi cabello y mis mejillas. Mi corazón se aceleraba tanto que sentía que cualquier persona podría oírlo, pequeñas olas de calor recorrían mi cuerpo mientras Sir William me acariciaba, cerrando los ojos, rítmica y tiernamente.- _

_-Estáis agotado milord, ¿porqué no descansáis en vuestro lecho?- Le pregunté mientras lo veía a punto de quedarse dormido.- _

_-Suspiró.- La temperatura de la habitación es muy agradable, puedo quedarme dormido aquí mismo.- Me dijo mientras continuaba con sus caricias por todo mi cabello. Encontraba muy difícil entablar una conversación sintiendo que mi pecho iba a explotar por los rápidos latidos de mi corazón.- _

_-Prepararé vuestro lecho.- Le dije mientras me escurría de sus brazos sintiendo cómo si me apartara del fuego. Un cosquilleo muy fuerte se sembraba en mi vientre, recorriéndome hasta las mejillas. Al poco rato Sir William se encontraba listo para descansar, incluso con sus ropas de dormir puestas.- _

_-Hasta mañana milord.- Le dije mientras me dirigía al otro lado de la habitación para poder prepararme un suave lecho frente a la chimenea.- _

_-Lady Ella, ni siquiera lo piense.- Me dijo viéndome de reojo sentado en su lecho.- Se levantó y me tomó en brazos, después me acomodó en su regazo.- He esperado todas éstas semanas para que mi pequeño ángel duerma conmigo.- Me dijo sin rodeos, mi corazón se encontraba tan acelerado que sentía que se iba a salir de mi pecho. -¡Oh William! No descansarás conmigo ahí.- Le dije dudosa.- Sonrió mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en una de mis mejillas, mi mejilla ardía en fuego justo dónde sus labios me habían tocado, después me abrazó.- ¿Tendremos la misma discusión? Si dormís allá miladi, dormiré con vos allá, si dormís aquí con gusto dormiré con vos aquí. Además he jurado cuidarla y protegerla.- Me recordó. Me faltaba el aliento, un hormigueo recorría mi cuerpo, mientras que todo mi ser sólo quería estar junto a él.- Está bien.- Le contesté con una sonrisa. Me excusé para poder ponerme mis ropas para dormir. No sólo él había estado esperando ése momento, yo quería sentirlo a él, sentir su aliento cerca de mí nuevamente, y en su abrazo refugiarme del mundo y de mis constante pesar por la gente de mi pueblo.- _

_-Sois hermosa miladi, me considero afortunado.- Me dijo seductoramente, con voz profunda, mientras me acomodaba junto a él.- Gracias milord.- Contesté sonrojada como un tomate.- _

_Sir William pareció no importarle el rojo de mis mejillas aprovechó el momento y depositó un beso en cada una. Besé de igual forma sus mejillas, mientras me acomodaba junto a él. No había sensación más reconfortante en el mundo que sentirme rodeada por él. _

_-¿Ella, aún no tienes miedo?- Me preguntó mientras que con sus piernas rodeaba las mías y me colocaba casi debajo de él.- No.- Le contesté quedamente. Sentía todo menos miedo. Tenía ganas de besarlo hasta el amanecer y respirar su esencia hasta que se fundiera con la mía.- Se acomodó aún mejor, casi colocando el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, después separó una de mis piernas y sin decirme nada tocó mis pies.- Estáis muy fría mujer.- Me dijo mientras me cobijaba con todo su cuerpo.- Hace mucho frío milord.- No lo sentirás más mi pequeño ángel.- Y dicho eso acercó su nariz a la mía y comenzó a frotar mis pies con una de sus manos. El calor pronto invadió mi cuerpo y el frio desapareció. Mis ojos se centraron en los de él, aproximándonos a unos centímetros.- Deseo vuestros labios, miladi.- Me dijo, con voz ronca, mientras con su pulgar rozaba mi labio inferior.- Sonreí traviesamente.- Deposité un pequeño beso sobre mi dedo índice y lo coloqué en sus labios.- Que los ángeles vigilen vuestro sueño milord, hasta mañana.- Lo abracé y me acomodé en su pecho. Escuché en un todo quedo lleno de deseo.- Me matarás Ella.- Inmediatamente me cobijó entre sus brazos y con todo su cuerpo, el sueño pronto se apoderó de mis ojos.- _

_Continuará… _


	14. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12**_

_Al día siguiente mis labores comenzaron mucho antes del amanecer. Me di cuenta que la cocina se encontraba vacía a esas horas a excepción de Sir Thomas, así que preparar un buen desayuno sin ser interrumpido era excelente idea a esa hora de la mañana. _

_Me dirigí a los establos para saludar a Centella y ésa mañana comenzó toda mi pesadilla… _

_No había nadie a ésas horas despierto a excepción del Escudero. Debía comenzar temprano sus labores ya que los caballos requerían de que se les sacara a tomar el aire y de limpiar las caballerizas. Era un trabajo muy duro, así que Sir William le había asignado un ayudante el cual todavía no llegaba por las inclemencias del tiempo. Tal vez pensó que mi labor era ayudarlo, aunque yo recordaba perfectamente bien que mi responsabilidad era únicamente Centella, ni siquiera Trueno, Clash no dejaba que nadie tocara su caballo. La vida de Clash en Havewoods era distinta a la mía, por lo regular viajaba en todo tipo de misiones y encomiendas con Sir George. Era su sombra, en muchas de las materias que requerían sigilo y que debían permanecer en encubierto. De hecho ni yo lo imaginaba, Sir William se encargaba de asuntos muy parecidos también. Así que por las cuentas que había sacado el Escudero debía de ver por lo menos a 22 caballos y entrenarlos para la guerra. Tal vez todo era un malentendido en lo que a él concernía, sin embargo yo tenía todas las ideas bien claras. _

_-Mór, debes limpiar todas las caballerizas mientras yo cepillo a éstos dos caballos.- Me ordenó. Creo que fue el simple tono de voz que hizo que de pronto me subiera el enojo hasta las pestañas. Por si no sabía el Escudero yo tenía ya suficiente trabajo y no podía perder el tiempo en estar limpiando todo lo que a él le correspondía. Además ni siquiera los buenos días, era increíblemente insolente.- _

_-Mi responsabilidad es Centella y ya he terminado de limpiar ésta caballeriza.- Continué con mis labores, cuándo sentí cómo fui a dar por los aires azotada contra una de las paredes.-_

_-Harás lo que te ordene, maldito mozalbete. No eres nadie aquí Mór y te has ganado a un enemigo. Piensas que puedes ¡usurpar mi lugar sin que paguéis vuestra falta!- Me dijo tomándome del cuello y azotándome repetidas veces contra la pared. _

_-Yo no he cometido falta alguna, ayer os lo dijo Sir William yo cuidaré de Centella únicamente, por lo demás tengo responsabilidades con mi señor.- Le dije en voz áspera, mientras seguía azotándome repetidamente. Pensé que tal vez era demasiado pero no se comparaba con los azotes que me propinaba Lord Deveraux, si pensaba que me iba a amedrentar se lo tenía que pensar dos veces, no me amedrentaba en lo absoluto. Sir Archibald me había instruido en las bases del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El Escudero me superaba pero aún así logré defenderme con unos cuántos golpes, no sin recibir muchos de regreso en los brazos, las piernas y el abdomen. Me había empujado cerca de la cuadra de Centella. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrí la puerta de Centella y ella se abalanzó contra el Escudero levantando sus patas al aire y alejándolo de mí. Monté a Centella en ése momento y no dejé que nos atrapara. Había hielo en el exterior, así que pronto anduvimos a un paso más lento. Mis manos temblaban, no podía creer de lo que ése Escudero era capaz. Era de todas las confianzas de Sir William, así que no sabría a quién creería primero. No era una buscapleitos pero era común entre los varones pelear por territorios y yo claramente me había interpuesto en el suyo. Lo que ése Escudero quería era que fuera llorando con Sir William y ganarme una reputación de delator frente a los demás. Sabía perfectamente que ésa batalla se libraría y que debía encontrar la forma de ganarla._

_Mientras cabalgaba con Centella llegué a un lugar apartado de Havenwoods y pronto una explosión me asustó, que me hizo sentir que se me saldría el corazón. Centella se asustó igualmente y salió a toda prisa galopando en dirección a las explosiones. Para mi sorpresa había una cabaña ahí y fue más sorpresa aún ver salir a Sir Alistear cubierto de tizne en toda la cara. Pedí por auxilio y pronto nos había alcanzado y calmado a Centella. Pasé el resto de la mañana contemplando modelos de aparatos que no entendía, mientras Sir Alistear hacía todo su esfuerzo por explicarme cómo funcionaba cada uno de ellos. _

_-¡Vaya! Es increíblemente interesante y hermoso lo que ha fabricado Sir Alistear.- Le dije maravillada contemplando un pequeño modelo de barco vikingo a escala.- _

_-Gracias Ella, que diga Mór. Ayer vimos a Sir William pero ya no te vimos para la cena. –Sonrió pícaramente.- ¿Os encontrabais ocupada?- Le respondí de igual forma- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Me encontraba preparando la cena de Sir William y después tomé un baño. No es propio de una doncella tomar baños frente a la gente.- Le dije sonriendo de igual forma, aunque cubierta por mi pañoleta, él sabía que yo sonreía, y después soltó una carcajada. –¿Sólo habéis hecho eso?- Me preguntó curioso.- ¡Claro que no!- Respondí esperando a ver su reacción.- Entonces tú y William.- Me dijo un poco inseguro con las mejillas sonrojadas. –¡Sí! William y yo terminamos de ordenar toda la correspondencia!- ¡Ah!- Me respondió claramente esperando otra respuesta.- Y después Sir Alistear pasé la noche…- Hice una pequeña pausa mientras veía cómo los colores se le subían al rostro.- ¡Sí! Pasé toda la noche… ¡Durmiendo en el sillón! ¿Qué pensaba que había hecho Sir Alistear, aparte de dormir?- Le pregunté sonriendo y con una increíble inocencia. Me miró y vio que tal vez todavía era demasiado inocente.- ¡Nada! No he pensado nada. Bueno tal vez pensaba que Sir William había dormido en el frío piso.- ¡Os equivocáis jamás permitiría eso! Le contesté segura mientras me decidía a probar uno de los pequeños a modelos a escala que parecía una máquina para volar, me dolían un poco los brazos ya no sabía si de la golpiza de la mañana o por el esfuerzo de jalar las riendas de Centella tratando de frenarla.- ¿Puedo probarla?- Le pregunté colocando el fino modelo entre mis manos.- _

_-¡Pero claro! Dadme paso miladi.- Me había dicho galantemente mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.- Debeís darle algo de cuerda a las aspas y soltarle desde más alto, venid.- Me dijo mientras me llevaba fuera y veíamos cómo su pequeño modelo flotaba en el aire. Era muy lindo y me encontraba feliz de ver cómo volaba de forma irregular, después se estrelló estrepitosamente contra el suelo.- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Se ha roto!- Le dije consternada.- No os preocupéis miladi, lo repararé, lo iba a probar por la tarde, aún tengo que mejorarlo.- Me aseguró tranquilo examinando el pequeño modelo.- _

_-¡Ah, qué alivio!- Le dije mientras el pequeño modelo de la máquina voladora era llevado dentro de la cabaña para su reparación.- _

_-¡Me habéis asustado tremendamente, pensé que nos encontrábamos bajo ataque!- Le dije mientras miraba el tizne aún en el rostro de Sir Alistear.-_

_-¡Oh! Lo dices ¿por esto?- Señalando su rostro.- No es nada, nadie nunca viene por éstas partes. Le temen a las explosiones, William me proporcionó éste lugar para que no volara Havenwoods en pedazos.- Me aseguró mientras me sonreía.- ¡Ya veo porqué!- Le contesté con una franca carcajada.- ¡Si, experimento con la pólvora para mejorar las armas!- Me confesó emocionado, con un brillo singular en sus ojos. Podía denotar la fascinación de Sir Alistear por toda clase de explosiones.- ¡Vaya, qué emocionante!- le dije realmente sorprendida.- ¡Puedo venir a ver lo que hace Sir Alistear!- Por supuesto que sí Ella. ¡Ejem! Mór.- Ahora mismo trabajo en un modelo de flecha más ligera que pueda volar impulsada con algo de pólvora.- ¡Oh! ¡Y eso se puede!- Le pregunté no imaginando cómo podía ser aquello. En eso estoy, si miladi gusta, puede venir a ayudarme cuándo quiera.- Me hizo esa agradable invitación. Por lo regular antes del atardecer tenía una hora libre, así que podía ir a visitarlo frecuentemente.- ¡Vendré mañana por la tarde! ¿Está bien?- Le pregunté insegura.- ¡Si claro que sí!- Me aseguró dulcemente. –Sir Alistear debo irme, tengo asuntos que terminar.- Me despedí y moneté a Centella, él me despedía desde la puerta de su cabaña.- Mientras me alejaba escuché de nuevo una explosión, misma que ya no me asustó ni a Centella. Con razón nadie iba por esos lares, temían terminar como los experimentos de Sir Alistear. _

_Llevé a Centella a que galopara un poco más en uno de los corrales. Y después la terminé de limpiar y alistar. Había llegado el Escudero y para mi sorpresa Clash se estaba haciendo cargo de Trueno. Mientras Clash estuvo ahí el Escudero ni se me acercó. Pensé- ¡Cobarde!- Me da una golpiza, pero sin que nadie lo mire. Clash estaba muy entretenida con su caballo así que finalmente dejé a Centella comiendo e iría por su cubeta más tarde. _

_Para mi sorpresa Sir Archibald estaba en la puerta de las caballerizas.- _

_-¡Mór! ¿Dónde os habéis metido?- Me preguntó curioso.- _

_-Llevé a galopar a Centella.- Le aseguré tranquilamente. Sir Archibald no podía ver al Escudero de hecho no se soportaban el uno al otro. Sentí la mirada penetrante del Escudero.-_

_-¡A tus labores Escudero, nada que os incumba en ésta conversación!- Le amenazó Sir Archibald. El Escudero no tuvo más remedio que regresar a sus labores.- _

_-Venid Mór es hora de vuestro entrenamiento. Por órdenes de Sir William entrenarás todas las mañanas. ¿Entendido?- Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos, esos dulces ojos ámbar cargados de pasión. Entendía que debía hablarme así, puesto que no era una doncella, era un varón.- Te quiero listo para las 9 de la mañana cada día.- Me aseguró mientras caminábamos fuera de las caballerizas. Clash se nos había unido un rato después. Caminamos por cerca de media hora cuando llegamos a una cabaña aislada, y podía ver colina arriba la cabaña de Sir Alistear.- _

_-Este es nuestro lugar de entrenamiento.- Me dijo Clash rodeando la cabaña y encontrándome con un patio trasero lo bastante grande para entrenar.- Es un lugar aislado nadie viene por aquí. Nadie busca pleitos con Sir Archibald.- Me dijo mientras Sir Archibald se acomodaba en uno de los lados, en dónde había una mesa la intemperie de piedra. Ahí empezó a tomar su desayuno. Me impresionaba lo poco que le mellaba el mal tiempo. Era el único en todo el campamento que vestía con kilt y un tartán cubriendo su espalda. Una camisa de lino con ribetes cubría su pecho, mientras que unas largas botas cubrían hasta la rodilla; sus botas eran de piel cubiertas por dentro de lana. En realidad era toda una visión; sus piernas eran torneadas, no disponía de grandes armas, sólo una espada siempre atada a su costado. _

_Clash y yo comenzamos a entrenar, mientras Sir Archibald nos observaba; de nuevo empezamos con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin luchar directamente con Clash primero debía mimetizar todos los movimientos que hacía y no podría dominar lo siguiente sino completaba las series de ejercicios. Entrenarme cómo ellos hasta convertirme en una guerrera requeriría de constancia, disciplina, persistencia y sobretodo paciencia. No era fácil entrenar como ellos su agilidad me sorprendía y cuándo pasábamos a la fase cuerpo a cuerpo por lo regular siempre terminaba en el suelo. Nada de eso me importaba, me fascinaba entrenar con ellos dos, eran unos verdaderos maestros. Podía ver sus amplias sonrisas sólo por estar entrenando para la batalla; el guerrero que llevaban ambos dentro brillaba en sus ojos. Era increíble la sensación de sentir que poco a poco denotaba progreso en el manejo de las armas y en la defensa personal. _

_Desafortunadamente mi progreso no era lo suficientemente rápido cómo para resistir en combate abierto todos los ataques del Escudero sobre mí. Las agresiones contra mí no habían cesado. Cada mañana por muy temprano que me levantara y cumpliera mis deberes con Centella, el Escudero encontraba la manera de continuar agrediéndome. Y ya no sólo era cuándo me encontraba en el establo. Muchas veces me iba a buscar sólo para empujarme al lodo, vaciarme cubetas con agua helada, golpearme la cabeza con piedras y todo tipo de artefactos que se encontrara. Si podía me tiraba al lodo y después me propinaba una patada tras otra, dónde fuera, menos en el rostro. No podía creerlo, mi rostro lo había dejado en paz, tal vez porque pensaba que ya se encontraba deforme o para no dejar marcas de sus ataques. Todas las veces me defendía lanzaba patadas, golpes, tirones de cabello, y a mí no me detenía el rostro lo golpeaba incluso en el rostro. Los últimos dos días parecía que se había propuesto matarme a golpes. Podía ver en sus ojos, una mirada realmente perturbadora. Se encontraba fuera de sí. Comenzó a atacarme con navajas y todas las veces me defendí no sin llevarme cortes en los brazos y en las manos. Sir William se había percatado de mis lesiones en las manos, pero siempre argumenté que era el trabajo. Había mandado por unos ungüentos curativos para que sanaran mis heridas. Todas las veces me había dicho que no debía trabajar demasiado, incluso pensó en detener mis entrenamientos a lo que le había suplicado que no lo hiciera. _

_Sir William no buscaba nunca bajo mis ropas aunque compartía su lecho. Todas las veces era muy tierno y dulce conmigo. Sus caricias eran toda la recompensa que buscaba, sus suaves besos en mis mejillas, e incluso en mis manos eran mi felicidad completa. Su abrazo era como regresar al hogar; para mí era lo único que importaba aunque el Escudero perdiera la razón por regresar a su puesto. No entendía qué le molestaba tanto. Lo había visto realmente disfrutar de la crianza de los caballos, y sobre todo de excusarse de vez en vez para ir a ver a algún otro trovador y componer coplas. Recitarlas frente al regimiento era un entretenimiento de muchos; sus dotes histriónicos era inigualables. Esa era su misión más importante. El ir de a algún pueblo cercano recitando todas sus coplas y las andanzas del Caballero Azul; le aseguraban cálidos lechos con amables y amorosas doncellas. No sabía por qué a su regreso a la siguiente mañana parecía que perdía toda proporción de la realidad y se volvía loco con sus ataques propinándome un golpe tras otro. Centella se volvía loca de la desesperación en su cuadrilla, dos veces me había salvado de que me pegara con hierro caliente soltándole una tremenda patada en una de las piernas que lo mantuvo alejado por algunos días. Sin embargo regresó con mucha más furia a atacarme. Parecía que el que yo me defendiera lo motivaba a atacar cada vez con más fuerza. _

_Las agresiones que me propinaba, incluso escupirme a la cara cuándo me veía lo hacían cada vez más hostil. Una mañana por poco no la cuento. _

_El clima había empezado a mejorar así que me gustaba sacar a Centella temprano por la mañana a pastar y a que se estirara sus patas en el campo. Para cuando regresé el Escudero ya se encontraba ahí. Hacía dos días que gracias a Cenetella no me había quemado con hierro al rojo vivo, el sólo verlo me provocaba un sentimiento de mucho enojo. No soportaba mi vista ni yo la de él. Y parece que seguiría sin entender por qué. Tal vez era la forma de sacar toda su ira reprimida. Su madre lo había concebido fuera de un matrimonio legítimo. Era el hijo bastando de un duque. Mismo duque que había usado todas sus influencias para que consiguiera un puesto en la armada y ver si era recompensado con tierras. No hacía más que maldecir sobre su padre, ya que su pasión se encontraba en el teatro y hubiera dado lo que fuera porque su padre lo colocara en la corte real. Al duque esa profesión le aborrecía puesto que para su gusto no era honorable. Así que lo mantenía en ese lugar contra su voluntad. No veía qué tuviera de malo Havenwoods, si podía dedicarse a lo que más le gustaba y sin embargo no podía ser feliz. _

_Ésa mañana me buscó hasta que me encontró. Estaba de espaldas en un banquillo cepillando a Centella. De pronto sentí cómo jaló el banquillo como siempre lo hacía, pero ésta vez traía una tabla que había arrancado del corral. Los clavos venían de fuera y comenzó a pegarme con todas sus fuerzas desgarrando la piel de mis brazos, grité sólo de dolor, Centella trató de defenderme pero la amenazó con los clavos y sabiamente se hizo hacia atrás. No lograba controlarse por más que le pedí que lo hiciera. Me defendí, con un golpe tras otro, incluso como en ocasiones anteriores había atacado sus genitales. Un momento se detuvo pude escapar, me estaba poniendo de pie cuándo sentí que me jaló por una de las piernas. Con mi brazo protegí mi rostro y sólo sentí el filo de uno de los clavos cortar en dos mi piel, la sangre escurría por toda mi camisa. Estaba en el piso buscando algo con qué pegarle. Sentí cómo había encajado la tabla por mi espalda, hundiendo uno de los clavos dentro muy dentro de mi piel. Volví a gritar, el dolor me estaba paralizando. Centella arremetió contra él y no pudo acercase. Estando en el piso, busqué desesperadamente una roca, venía justo a descubrir mi rostro, estaba decidido a exhibir mi vergüenza. El miedo invadió mi ser completamente nadie podía verme sin la pañoleta, sería poner a Sir William en riesgo. Por fin encontré una piedra, estaba enterrada parcialmente sin embargo se aflojó, creo que un ángel me protegía, porque muchas veces he querido hacerlo de nuevo y he necesitado de toda mi paciencia y dos manos para desenterrar una piedra en ésas condiciones. La tomé en mi puño y la azoté fuertemente contra su cabeza; quedó absolutamente aturdido. Sus barbáricos ojos azules se oscurecieron, mientras vi que caía perdiendo la razón. En cuanto pude alcancé a Centella y huí galopando a toda velocidad hacia la cabaña de Alistear. _

_Para cuando llegué a la cabaña de Alistear el brazo con el que me había protegido no dejaba de sangrar. Me llevó dentro y pronto amarró mi brazo para que la hemorragia se detuviera. Me dolía muchísimo respirar, sentía que no me entraba el suficiente aire. Primero había pensado que era por tanta histamina liberada o por saber que tendría que correr por mi vida, pero aún pasadas las emociones más fuertes me seguía costando mucho trabajo meter el aire a mis pulmones. Jamás vi a Alistear tan preocupado y pronto me llevaba de regreso a Havenwoods. Lo hizo por los caminos de atrás y para cuando por fin pudo llevarme hasta la cámara de Sir William, él no se encontraba ahí. Era la hora en la que entrenaba con el regimiento, y supervisaba que todos los caballeros sin importar el tiempo que llevaran se volvieran diestros en las artes marciales. _

_Alistear se fue, dejándome en el lecho de Sir Andrew. Lo último que recuerdo es haber visto mi brazo ponerse al rojo vivo, y sentir que el aire que respiraba quemaba mis pulmones. Todo se nubló. Mi cuerpo dolía, aunque recordaba que había dolido todavía más. _

_Comencé a caminar por un sendero lleno de flores. Era Pembleshire en el verano. Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente, casi podía ver a mi padre y a mi madre disfrutando del paisaje que ofrecían las provincias de nuestros ancestros. _

_Sir Alistear había regresado con la curandera, pero al parecer durante un tiempo considerable no recobré el conocimiento. La curandera había hecho todo para devolverme la conciencia, sin embargo yo seguía sin despertar. La curandera era una vieja, no más alta que lo alto del lecho de Sir William, muy anciana, con arrugas en la cara y el cabello largo y blanco. Sus dedos eran delgados y huesudos, sus dientes habían desaparecido, sin embargo sus habilidades para curar eran casi milagrosas. Ella había curado a cuántos soldados habían sido heridos en batalla y seguían siendo parte del regimiento de Havenwoods. Se había tomado muy personal el asunto de que una doncella, hecha pasar por un varón se encontraba en ése estado. Lo primero que había pensado era que Sir William me había propinado tremenda golpiza. Después su enojo se volvió preocupación y conforme pasaron las horas, Alistear y la pequeña curandera rezaban porque recobrara la conciencia. _

_No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Clash, Sir George, Archibald y finalmente Sir William se encontraran rodeando mi cama. No podían explorar mi cuerpo sin quitarme las vestiduras, así que Clash lo hizo junto con la curandera. _

_Las huellas de las tremendas batallas que había librado con el Escudero estaban marcadas en toda mi piel, mis huesos, brazos, piernas, torso. No creían que Sir William no lo hubiera visto, y era verdad, yo había conciliado cualquier rastro de dolor o pena, o incluso humillación. Todo lo había guardado para mí, era mi batalla y yo debía ganarla. _

_Para mi poca suerte Clash, Sir George y Archibald partían esa misma noche en una encomienda para el Rey William. _

_-¡William! Llévatela de aquí.- Le ordenó Sir George. Ella corre mucho peligro aquí, además podrían solicitar que la vieran otros galenos. Sabes que sería traición al Rey si descubren que es una mujer.- Le dijo francamente preocupado. _

_William no había dicho ni una sola palabra, sólo pasaba por su mente una sola pregunta ¿quién me había hecho eso? ¿Quién? La furia le subía por el cuerpo mientras que con dificultad entendía lo que Sir George le quería decir.- _

_-¡Vamos William, di que vas en una encomienda. Llévala lejos de aquí y cura sus heridas!- Le suplicó Clash, cuando vio que la fiebre empezaba a subir hasta mi cabeza. Al parecer los clavos con los que había sido golpeada estaban contaminados y habían intoxicado mi sangre. La curandera me había administrado un antídoto, sin embargo llevaría tiempo que para que lograra el efecto, mientras debía seguir debatiéndome entre la vida y la muerte. Casi no podía respirar porque uno de los golpes en mi espalda había inflamando uno de mis pulmones haciendo difícil el paso del aire.- _

_-¡Alistear!- Sentenció Sir William.- ¡Dirás la verdad o lo consideraré traición! ¡Quién le ha hecho esto a Ella! ¡Quién!- Lo había tomado por el cuello y lo hubiera sofocado si Sir Alistear no hubiera sido igual de fuerte.- _

_-¡Os diré! Debéis prometerme no decir nada. Ella ha decidido que es su batalla y que debe de ganarla. Está decidida a ganarse su lugar y a que la respeten como parte del regimiento.- Le aseguró Alistear.- _

_-¡Dilo de una vez!- Le urgió Sir William, mientras contemplaba la sangre que había dejado a mi alrededor. Su pecho se había constreñido de dolor. Nos habíamos vuelto tan cercanos, que era difícil imaginarnos uno alejado del otro.- _

_-Fue vuestro Escudero.- Dijo Alistear mientras con todas sus fuerzas y ayudado por todos lo detuvieron para que no fuera tras él.- _

_-Tiene razón Lady Ella, debe ganar un lugar en el campamento y no descansará hasta que le gane a ése malnacido y lo rete frente a todos. Necesita entrenamiento y sanar.- Le dijo Archibald a William, mientras el primer impulso de ir tras su Escudero.- _

_-¡Tienen razón! Y tiene razón Ella. Si no lo vence, jamás obtendrá el respeto de los demás. La seguirá humillando y buscando hasta que abandone el campamento o en su caso que pierda la vida.- Sir William estaba inmensamente triste, desafortunadamente estaba en ése momento más cerca de perder la batalla incluso con la muerte que de ganar.- _

_(-)_

_Abracé a mis padres en cuanto los vi. Hacía tanto que no me sentía tan plenamente feliz. Me encontraba de regreso en las tierras de mis ancestros, el olor de las flores penetraban por mis poros. La dulce melodía de saberme con mis seres queridos, me invitaba más y más a quedarme en ése lugar con las personas que más había amado en mi vida.- _

_(...)_

_La curandera había arreglado mi brazo dislocado y los huesos dislocados de mis muñecas y manos. Además había acomodado una de mis rodillas, que no me había dejado de doler desde que el Escudero soltara fuertes patadas contra mis piernas hacía apenas unos días atrás. Preparó ungüentos y algunas pócimas para combatir la fiebre. Le dio claras indicaciones a Sir William de cómo utilizarlas y después se fue. Sir William empacó lo que pudo y me llevó en brazos hasta encontrar a Centella. Alistear la había alistado para el viaje y nos esperaba en el patio trasero de Havenwoods. Si alguno de los lores que residían en Havenwoods se enteraba de mi condición por cortesía mandaría a su médico a revisarme y sería el fin de Sir William, debía llevarme lejos y ocultarme de la vista de todos hasta que estuviera plenamente recuperada. Lo único que temía era que yo nunca lo fuera a hacer. Esta por oscurecer y no recuperaba el conocimiento. _

_Me llevó más allá de lo profundo del bosque de Havenwoods por una senda antigua, que llevaba a un claro en el que había una cascada, y un refugio natural en unas cuevas que se formaban por la orografía del lugar. Estaba lejos muy lejos de Havenwoods sin embargo era muy seguro. _

_Sir William se culpaba a cada minuto de no haberse dado cuenta de lo que me sucedía. Había jurado protegerme y estaba por perder la vida. Se encontraba desesperado e impotente puesto que no podía tomar venganza en mi nombre. Si era cierto que yo era un varón, tomaría el conflicto en mis manos y retaría a combate con armas o cuerpo a cuerpo a mi agresor. Me tenía entre sus brazos colocándome compresas de agua fría en la cabeza, mientras rezaba porque abriera de nuevo los ojos…_

_Continuará… _


	15. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13**_

_Para el anochecer habíamos cruzado el valle que dividía a las tierras de Havenwoods con las montañas. Un río bastante grande y caudaloso lo atravesaba. Cruzamos hacia el otro lado del río, que nos llevaba montaña arriba. Sir William montado en Centella conmigo en brazos se adentró en ése pequeño y antiguo camino, recorriéndolo como si fuera la palma de su mano. El camino era empinado. El terreno irregular, sin embargo en lo alto había unas cuevas naturales que abrían en un claro en el que se encontraba una pequeña cascada. Al caer formaba un lago pequeño y luego seguía su camino por debajo de la tierra hasta desembocar al caudal del río que separaba el valle._

_Arriba en las montañas seríamos protegidos por los grandes árboles, la vegetación, y las formaciones rocosas. Antes de habernos adentrado a la cueva Sir William verificó que estuviera vacía. Una vez dentro acomodó todo para recostarme en el piso de la cueva sobre unas pieles que había empacado. Hizo una pequeña fogata y ahí cuidó de mí, colocándome compresas frías y administrándome el antídoto a gotas por los labios hasta que recuperara la conciencia. _

_El olor a flores del campo, la cálida luz del sol y la suave brisa que pegaba en nuestro lugar favorito para hacer días de campo me mantenía inmensamente feliz. Ahí estaban los dos, abrazándome, acogiéndome en sus brazos tras la larga espera y la separación que habíamos sufrido. _

_Un pequeño niño jugaba en las piernas de mi madre. Seguramente era el hermanito que mi madre llevaba en su vientre el día en que perdió la vida en ése accidente. Mi padre me tomó en sus brazos y me dio de vueltas, mientras veía la hermosa sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro. _

_-¡Mi hermosa pequeña!- Me dijo mi padre.- ¡Preciosa! Me había dicho mi madre mientras me envolvía en un hermoso abrazo. Todo era inmensamente hermoso nunca más me separaría de ellos.- _

_-Mi hermosa hija, también te extrañamos.- Me dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras lo único que podía hacer era sonreír y abrazarlos, besarlos, tras la larga ausencia.- _

_Mi madre se me acercó y tomó una de mis manos.- Hija, debes de ser fuerte. Lucha, ahora mismo tu vida depende de eso.- _

_-No, estoy cansada de luchar, de sentirme triste sin ustedes.- Le repuse mientras me refugiaba en su pecho.- _

_-Mi pequeña hermosa, claro que puedes quedarte con nosotros, pero habrá personas que os extrañen. De vuestra vida dependen los habitantes de las tierras de nuestros ancestros.- _

_-¡Oh! Papá, no quiero irme. Mamá, no quiero dejarlos, los extraño cada día. Me hacen falta como el aire para respirar.- Les supliqué, mientras me arrojaba en sus brazos y sostenía entre los míos a mi pequeño hermanito.- _

_-Nunca nos hemos ido Preciosa. Hemos seguido a tu lado todo el tiempo. Eres nuestra Pequeña.- Me dijo mi madre mientras acariciaba mi cabello. _

_-Aún no es tiempo.- Me dijeron los dos. Me dieron besos en mis mejillas y pronto un destello, con un estremecedor ruido, me hizo consciente de lo que acontecía a mi alrededor. Antes de ver desaparecer a mi padre en las tierras de Pembleshire, había colocado mi mano entre las manos de un hombre lleno de bondad. Al suave toque de sus manos con las mías, el increíble estruendo me había vuelto a la realidad. _

_Abrí los ojos y no sabía dónde me encontraba. Estaba perdida en el tiempo, no reconocía nada de lo que veía. Inmediatamente volteé hacia la mano que había tomado mi padre. Sentí las manos de Sir William. _

_-¿William?- Le dije con dificultad.- _

_-¡Ella! ¡Dios mío, que susto me has dado!- Me dijo francamente alarmado. Mientras que suavemente pasó una de sus manos por mi frente. Comencé a sentir el dolor. Grité del dolor tan penetrante que sentía en el brazo, casi no podía respirar, jadeaba y no sentía que el aire entrara a mis pulmones. Me dolía inmensamente toda la espalda, sentía que tenía abierta la carne.- _

_-¡William! ¡Ayúdame!- Le supliqué mientras asumía una posición fetal, no podía estar sobre mi espalda y mucho menos sobre el brazo que sentía iba a quedar inservible para el resto de mis días. _

_Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos, todo el dolor de saber que no estaba con mis padres, que me encontraba lejos de casa, luchando una vez más por mi vida, sintiéndome desolada porque no podía hacer nada aún por las tierras de mis ancestros, empezó a correr un río de lágrimas abundante, por mis ojos, estaba mirando al piso en esa posición fetal, mientras William trataba de tranquilizarme. El dolor no cesaba así que le supliqué que me quitara la camisa. _

_Sin dudarlo William me retiró la camisa, mis pechos se encontraban vendados, pero mi espalda estaba completamente lacerada y amoratada. Cuándo sacó la camisa y pedazos de carne vida se desprendieron con ella grité nuevamente por el dolor. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba no soportaba el dolor en mi brazo y en mi espalda, respiraba con mucha dificultad, mientras que me dolía todo el pecho en cada respiración. _

_-¡Ella! Mi precioso ángel, no llores tan desconsoladamente. Nunca lloras así, ¿qué sucede?- Me dijo levantado mi rostro del suelo enjugando mis lágrimas.- _

_-¡Oh! William, no encajo en ningún lugar. Estoy lejos de casa, sin mis padres. Siento todo mi cuerpo arder, y no puedo respirar, ¡no puedo! ¡ Mi cabeza estalla del dolor!- Le dije con mucha dificultad. Las lágrimas no dejaban de cubrir mis ojos, mientras sollozaba quedamente aferrándome con la mano derecha al pecho de Sir William, cubría mi brazo izquierdo con mi cuerpo para aminorar el incesante tormento.- _

_-¡Ella, mi ángel! ¡Escúchame! Escúchame por favor. Todo se arreglará, no desesperes, no dejes de luchar. Estoy aquí contigo y no me iré de tu lado hasta que mejores. Y pensar que esto pasaba que no me habéis dicho nada.- Me lo dijo con la voz cortada, sabía que estaba estremecido por el estado en que me encontraba.- _

_-¡William quita el vendaje, no puedo respirar!- Le supliqué, sollozando, sintiendo que las fuerzas me abandonaban. Mi cabello caía hacia el frente cubriéndome completamente. Y aunque no me hubiera cubierto en ése momento no me importaba, la venda hacía presión sobre mi torso y era imposible soportar el dolor. William había retirado todo el vendaje, trató de cubrir mi espalda pero se dio cuenta que era inútil; debía curar mis heridas primero. Con un poco de vinagre, unas sales y agua fue lavando mis heridas. El dolor era insoportable, tanto que perdí el conocimiento. No pude aguantar más. Era obvio que Sir William se agobió de sobremanera cuándo perdí el conocimiento, pero pudo recostarme del lado de mi brazo sano mientras terminaba de curar mis heridas. Mi cuerpo ardía en fiebre y él sólo podía esperar. Colocó pequeños paños sobre mis heridas mientras curaba poco a poco las heridas de mi espalda. No podía desatar el brazo del vendaje hasta el día siguiente, había visto lo difícil que había sido para la anciana detener la hemorragia.- _

_-¡Ella resiste!- Me suplicó, yo no podía oírlo, caí en la oscuridad, no supe más. Estaba desesperado, así que me tomó entre sus brazos se percató que mi cabeza estaba hirviendo, pero que mis piernas estaban extremadamente frías. Me envolvió dejando libre mi espalda, me recostó sobre él, mientras me envolvía pegándome él para darme calor. William después confesó que las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos durante toda la noche, sentía mucho pesar, sabía que mi espíritu estaba triste.- Se quitó la camisa y colocó mi pecho sobre el suyo, me suplicó que sintiera su respiración, que hiciera lo mismo. El calor de su cuerpo increíblemente había hecho que respirara mejor. Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y a darme pequeños besos en la cabeza. Sir William sollozó, de desesperación. Se encontraba sólo, cuidando de mí, lejos de todas las comodidades, ni siguiera eso me pudo ofrecer, mi estado era tan delicado y nos comprometía a los dos. -¡Quédate conmigo Ella! Si te vas, jamás me lo perdonaré. Si te vas una parte de mí morirá contigo.- Me susurraba al oído, mientras rezaba porque recobrara el conocimiento. Mi lucha había sido era desgarradora a sus ojos, no sabía si sobreviviría la noche. ¡Escucha mi voz, vive Ella, vive por mí, por ti, por ambos. Te lo suplico!- Dos lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, hasta perderse en su espesa barba. La había dejado crecer todo el invierno, se veía singularmente guapo y enigmático con ella. No sabía qué hacer, aparte de esperar a que todas las pociones surgieran efecto y que la fiebre cediera.- _

_Habían pasado ya muchas horas desde que había perdido el conocimiento. -¡Mi pequeño Ángel! ¡Regresa! Me suplicó con agotamiento, mientras seguía dándome pequeños besos en las mejillas y en el cuello. – No permitiré que nada os vuelva a pasar, lo juro. Buscaré haceros feliz, no dejaré que la tristeza envuelva a vuestro espíritu de nuevo. Yo sé que han sido muchas cosas, pero las superaremos. Ella, no me dejes sólo, te lo suplico Preciosa.- Me decía al oído, mientras escuchaba mi débil y lenta respiración.- Comenzó a entonar una vieja canción gaélica. Una canción que hablaba sobre sobre una hermosa doncella que peregrinaba por las tierras. La bendición de la vida la otorgaba la hermosa doncella. Alegraba los valles y bosques con su voz. Cuidaba las cosechas y a los habitantes de las pequeñas villas. Se decía que al mirarla la bendición de la vida se te concedería.- _

_-Abrí los ojos, aparentemente tras largas horas de haber estado sumida en un profundo sueño. Una dulce doncella, cubierta por un manto de estrellas, me acompañaba de regreso a casa.- ¿William?- Le pregunté con dificultad. Sus párpados caían pesados vencido por el agotamiento. En cuánto escuchó mi voz, abrió los ojos.- _

_-¡Ella! ¡ Mi dulce ángel!- Me dijo, mientras una sonrisa muy grande se dibujaba en su rostro. Llenó mi frente, mejillas y cuello de pasionales besos. Tanto que pronto sentí mi corazón empezar a latir fuertemente.- _

_-Le sonreí gustosamente.- Mi rostro era pálido, pero mi sonrisa lo adornaba grandemente.- Estoy aquí contigo, me has traído de vuelta.- Le confesé mientras me aferraba a su cuello con mi brazo sano.- _

_Pronto sentí, el suave vello de su pecho sobre mis senos, que estaban cubiertos parcialmente por mi cabello. Delicadamente Sir William tomó mi rostro y me quitó el cabello del rostro.- _

_-¡Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz sólo por ver unos ojos abiertos!- Me confesó soltando un suspiro de alivio.- _

_-William, ¿mi pecho está desnudo?- le pregunté cerca del oído.- _

_-Miladi, no he visto nada. No debéis preocuparos, respirabais con dificultad y el calor de mi pecho, permitió que respirases mejor.- _

_-Muchas gracias, entonces.- Le contesté débilmente. Casi no siento dolor, sólo agotamiento, y mucha sed.- Los cuidados de Sir William habían sanado mis heridas, junto con las pócimas de la anciana curandera el dolor agudo que penetraba por mi cuerpo se había ido.-_

_Pronto había dejado mi lado para traerme un poco de agua. La sensación de sentir mi pecho lejos de él era como apartarme del calor del sol. No me importó estar cubierta sólo por mi cabello. No soportaría que nada infligiera el más mínimo dolor sobre las heridas de mi espalda y estaba segura que Sir William lo sabía.- _

_-Descansa Ella, recupera tu fuerza.- Me dijo, mientras rozaba mi nariz con la suya.- Aún deseo probar vuestros labios, pero os encontráis muy débil aún. Será después, mi ángel.- Me advirtió sintiendo su aliento cargado de deseo.- William, nada me haría más feliz que probar un dulce beso de vuestros labios.- Le contesté, mientras trataba de encontrar un posición en dónde pudiera respirar fácilmente. Cuándo sentí Sir William me había acomodado de nuevo en su pecho e irradiaba calor. Me colocó ahí a pesar de mis pocas protestas y pronto el sueño me venció.- _

_El olor a pescado fresco asado con un asado de zanahorias y nabos, me había despertado. Sir William tenía la particularidad de cocinar un excelente pan. Ya había anochecido por lo que pensé que Sir William había dormido al igual que yo, después de pasar una noche llena de tensión y angustia. _

_Había preparado pan para nosotros. Busqué su silueta alrededor y lo encontré cerca de una cacerola dándole vueltas al guiso. Para cuando me di cuenta de mi posición, vi cómo mi torso desnudo estaba cubierto por mi cabello. Me sentía cómoda, cómo si al estar así no tuviera ninguna clase de reservas frente a él. Le tenía toda la confianza del mundo y siendo que había estado severamente enferma, las formalidades dejaron de importarme. Así como me encontraba envolví mi cuerpo en un paño, dejando libre mi espalda. Había sido dificultoso, uno de mis brazos se encontraba severamente inflamado. Casi había declinado en la misión, cuando por fin logré hacerlo. Me acerqué lentamente hasta el lugar e inhalé los vapores de la comida. Cada vez me dolía menos al respirar, aunque todavía tenía dificultades._

_En cuánto Sir William me vio me ayudó a alimentarme y a beber agua. Me sentía demasiado inútil y al mismo tiempo mimada, querida y consentida por él. _

_-¿Has comido bien Ella?- Me preguntó ya que había podido comer poco, todavía tenía dificultades para tragar el alimento y había comido muy despacio.- _

_-Sí, muchas gracias William. Todo ha estado delicioso. Me siento mucho mejor.- Le sonreí, mientras de nuevo encontraba una posición para hablar mejor y para respirar sin dificultades. _

_Me ofreció uno de sus brazos para descansar en él. Me administró gota a gota las infusiones, y pociones de la anciana. Después muy a mi pesar debía retirar el vendaje del brazo. _

_Lentamente fue retirando, con cuidado de no lastimarme. Las lágrimas volvieron a llenar mis ojos; contuve el dolor para no llorar. Una vez libre, mi brazo casi era color carmín, las venas de alrededor de la herida que estaban casi en todo mi brazo, estaban marcadas, de una tonalidad morada. Mi cuerpo había formado una costra y había lugares en dónde tenía la carne viva. Sir William hubo de hacer lo mismo que la noche anterior. Me aferré a su cuerpo mientras limpiaba y curaba mi herida. Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente y me di cuenta que apretaba la quijada para no gritar de nuevo. Después colocó ungüentos y volvió a vendar. Para cuando terminó sentía que el piso bajo mis rodillas se movía; respiraba rápidamente, mientras sentía que el dolor al respirar había vuelto. _

_-¡Quédate conmigo Ella! No te pierdas al mundo de los sueños. No caigas en la oscuridad.- Me suplicó, mientras me colocaba en la misma posición en la que me había mantenido la noche anterior y parte de la mañana de ése día, sobre su torso desnudo. Acariciaba de nuevo mi cabello, no dejó de decirme dulces tiernas palabras de aliento en mi oído.- _

_-¡William, gracias por cuidar de mí!- Le dije exhausta por el dolor.- _

_-No Ella, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. Traes mucha felicidad a mi vida. Me llenas de paz.- Me dijo mientras continuaba con su ritual de darme pequeños besos en las mejillas. Ahora no se detenía ahí, besaba mis hombros y mi cuello. Sus caricias eran mucho más pasionales, reclamando a cada instante mi piel. Si los medicamentos no me sanaban, el baño de intensos besos lo haría. Sir William estaba determinado a demostrármelo.- _

_-William.- Le dije en un suspiro. -¡Es increíble!- Confesé mientras cerraba los ojos para mantener todas ésas sensaciones conmigo.- Habrá muchas más mi Pequeño Ángel.- No paró ni un segundo de besarme en ésa forma, casi había soltado el paño que sostenía para cubrirme. Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.- Me advirtió mientras besaba mi mentón, deslizando sus labios por cada parte de mi cuello. Asentí incapaz de poder hablar, sus caricias me hechizaban y sólo podía pedir más, oleadas de fuego cubrían mi cuerpo y no tenían nada que ver con las heridas infligidas en el mío. Me colocó sobre su torso desnudo y repentinamente sentí cómo quitó el paño que cubría mis senos en un movimiento. El calor de su pecho aminoró el dolor en el mío. Después cubrió nuestros cuerpos con las pieles. Me había abandonado al mundo de los sueños. Su pecho era suave y fornido al mismo tiempo. Sus músculos bien marcados, y fuertes. Pasar la noche entre sus brazos era lo que me había mantenido con vida.- _

_Continuará… _


	16. Chapter 14

**_Capítulo 14_**

_Al amanecer del día siguiente, me encontraba envuelta completamente para resguardarme del frío. Mis heridas cada vez dolían menos y cada vez me era más fácil respirar. Sir William no se encontraba en nuestro pequeño lecho. Imaginaba que había ido a pescar o cazar el desayuno. _

_Así fue al poco rato había entrado con nuestro desayuno. Teníamos un poco de mantequilla y especias así que preparamos el pescado fresco que acababa de traer. Ayudaba en lo que podía, sinceramente no era mucho, todavía me dolía como agujas atravesando mi brazo la herida y la espalda me dolía tanto que me era difícil enderezarla, pero lo hacía, sabía que mi espalda tenía que curar, acostumbrada a realizar mis movimientos cotidianos. _

_Después del desayuno Sir William me preparó las infusiones que tuve que tomar. Eran bastante amargas, así que decidí que las tomaría de un golpe. Me había administrado los calmantes y ahora debía ayudarme a limpiar mis heridas de nuevo. Era tan doloroso que por un momento pensé en rogarle que no lo hiciera. Sin embargo sabía que lo debía hacer. _

_Milagrosamente, las heridas de mi espalda ya no sangraban más, la carne viva había desaparecido, estaban sanando. La herida de mi brazo también había mejorado, aunque por la extensión de la herida la recuperación iba a ser más lenta. William curó cuidadosamente todas mis heridas y ésta vez había sido menos doloroso. _

_Sin decirle nada, con paños mojados en agua tibia lavó mi cuerpo. Despacio y tiernamente. No sabía que un hombre podía hacer sentir así a una mujer. Mucho menos que fuera así de dulce y amoroso al hacerlo. Ayudé en lo que pude hasta dónde mis heridas me lo permitían. Por primera vez había podido cubrir mi espalda, ya no había carne viva expuesta. Me prestó una de sus camisas de algodón y me cubrió. Pude ver en su rostro que no estaba muy contento con la idea de cubrirme, le gustaba ver mi cabello deslizarse por enfrente de mis senos. Ayudó a que me cepillara el cabello, lo había hecho con cautela, para no causarme más dolor. _

_-William, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.- Le dije mientras veía sus enormes dulces ojos azules, profundizar en los míos. Había algo que debía decirme incluso pude verlo en su mirada. Acaricié su mejilla con la palma de mi mano. Después besé su rostro.- _

_-Ella, ¿puedo saber porqué guardaste de mí lo que mi Escudero os hacía? ¿Porqué habéis puesto vuestra vida en peligro miladi?- Me dijo directamente no permitiendo que desviara mi mirada.- William, yo, -dije insegura- no era mi intención preocuparos, yo sé que debo ganarme el respeto de vuestros hombres. Usurpé el lugar de vuestro Escudero como vuestro ayudante de cámara, pienso que eso no le agradó en lo absoluto. Además me rehusé a hacer todo lo que me ordenaba, como limpiar todas las caballerizas y alistar a todos los caballos. Mis responsabilidades son otras. Luego entonces la disputa comenzó y cada vez me he defendido contra sus golpes y ataques ayudada por Centella. -La miré estaba pastando fuera de la cueva, con su pelaje expuesto a los primeros rayos de sol.- Parece que eso lo motiva a agredirme con más fuerza. _

_-¿Qué no ha entendido mi Escudero que vuestra responsabilidad es Centella?- Me preguntó, sentía cómo había furia en lo que acababa de decir.- _

_-¡Milord! Permitidme, por favor, no es momento de que os enojéis. Tal vez si lo sea, pero os ruego que me escuches.- Le supliqué aferrándome a su cuello.- _

_-Ella, casi te mata.- Me dijo mientras me abrazaba con cuidado de no lastimar mi espalda. –Pensé que no volvería a ver esos grandes y hermosos ojos castaños, dulces y suaves como la caoba, nunca más.- _

_-¡William! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! No volverá a suceder. Debo enfrentarlo frente al regimiento y sé que debo luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, mi problema es… es…- No podía continuar, eran muchas emociones juntas sentirlo a él tan cerca, sentir que mi corazón latía fuertemente por las bellas palabras que me había dicho, además de sentir el calor de su abrazo. Siempre producía ésa misma sensación en mi. Era mi absoluta adoración abrazarlo, nadie nunca me había hecho sentir así.- _

_-Os falta completar vuestro entrenamiento.- Me dijo tristemente.- Es entendible toma algunos meses y con frecuencia años volverse diestro en las artes marciales. Es difícil pero no imposible de alcanzar.- Me dijo mientras de nuevo besaba mis mejillas. _

_Se tornaron color carmín sólo de sentir sus labios. La sensación de los pasionales besos de los que había sido presa la noche anterior, volvió a mí, inundándome con una oleada de fuego. William desató los primeros dos botones de mi camisa y acarició mi cuello y mis hombros con sus dedos. Eran callosos, labrados con arduo trabajo y entrenamiento como guerrero, y al mismo tiempo su tacto era suave , pero con la suficiente presión para marcar un sendero de fuego sobre mi piel.- ¡Os entrenaré!- Me dijo claramente resuelto a que ganara ésa batalla.- _

_Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par- ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!- Le dije feliz de saber que me enseñaría algunos trucos para acabar con ésa disputa entre el Escudero y yo._

_-Aún así Ella, mi Escudero me va a oír. Esto no pasará desapercibido, no puede pensar que no me entero de absolutamente todo lo que acontece en Havenwoods.- _

_-Lo miré fijamente.-Entonces William, promete que dejarás un pedazo para mí, con el que pueda pelear.- Le dije sonriendo.- _

_Soltó una gran carcajada mientras me acomodaba sobre su regazo. -¡Y por eso os quiero tanto miladi!- _

_Ése pensamiento que debía de haberle dicho hacía mucho rondó por mi cabeza y en ése momento encontré el valor de decírselo.- Y yo os amo.- _

_Sir William se sorprendió claramente: -Ella, qué dices. Yo soy un hombre roto, fracturado. Mi corazón ha visto los horrores de la guerra, yo no creo que pueda amar, mi corazón está tan partido.- Me dijo abrazándome fuertemente, sin lastimarme, resignado a sentirse muerto en vida tras haber vivido lo anterior en propia carne.- _

_-William, yo no os pido que me ames en la forma en la que yo lo hago. Yo también he visto y experimentado de propia mano la crudeza y bestialidad de los hombres.- Le dije, tranquilamente.- Yo no os pido nada a cambio. Mi amor hacia vos es un regalo, tomadlo como tal. Es lo único que tengo para daros y me haría muy feliz que me dejaras amaros, en la forma en que siento y quiero hacerlo.- Le confesé al oído, deslizando mis dedos sobre sus suaves rizos.- _

_-Ella, ¡mi dulce y hermoso ángel! Toda tú has sido un regalo para mí, no podría pedir vuestro corazón.- Me dijo en un susurro desesperado._

_-No lo habéis pedido amor mío, es mío para darlo a quién yo quiera. Además yo sé que vos me amáis en vuestra forma. Me queréis a vuestro modo y eso ha sido tremendamente hermoso para mí.- Me abracé a su cuerpo, pegándome al suyo.- Es sólo un tiempo el que estaré con vos. Si encontramos al Barón Devereaux, entonces me iré. Sé que mi camino se separará entonces de mi Caballero Azul.- Le confesé casi al borde de las lágrimas. Aún tenía responsabilidades con mi pueblo._

_-¡Ella no quiero pensar en el día en que eso suceda!- Me dijo acariciando mi cabello.- Tú y yo sabemos que así va a ser William. Lo que me depara el futuro no lo sabemos. Ni siquiera estáis seguro de que viviré para ver el día siguiente. Lo acabamos de comprobar. Estoy aquí contigo y deseo que me dejes amaros. Mi amado caballero, que mi regalo sane vuestro corazón, para que un día abraces la felicidad, y vuestro maltrecho y herido corazón ame con toda su fuerza.- Lo acaricié y besé su rostro. Así lo había aprendido a amar y no cambiaría ni un solo rizo de su cabello.- _

_-¡Ella, ¿qué será de mí sin ti!- Me dijo desesperado, besándome frenéticamente en las mejillas.- ¡Entonces toma ésta maltrecho corazón, que te ama, a su forma. Y haz de él lo que quieras, mi ángel.!- Me suplicó. Sus manos temblaban mientras recorrían mi piel. Podía sentir que el mar de emociones que nos llenaba, habían hecho mella en todo su ser. Se encontraba estremecido al igual que yo. Sí, era verdad que era un hombre marcado y macerado por los horrores de la guerra. Sin embargo su dulzura y todo el amor que me daba me decía que aún no había perdido todo, que amaría de nuevo, intensamente, y sin dolor. No sabía si yo vería el día en que El Gran Caballero Azul, se perdiera locamente de amor. De lo que sí estaba segura era de que en ése momento todo el amor que podía dar, como fuera, me lo daba a mí y eso me había traído de vuelta a la vida. Fue en ése momento dónde lo escuché por primera vez, ésa frase en latín, que hizo que mi corazón casi parara de la felicidad._

_- Cor meum vestrum est.- Lo dijo con la voz cargada de pasión y de deseo.- Cognoviamica mea.- Le respondí con una sonrisa, dichosa de tenerlo frente a mí. Rozó su nariz contra la mía y después de tanto haberlo esperado, sentí sus labios posarse sobre los míos. Mi corazón parecía salirse de mi pecho. Me aproximé hasta sellar ése beso. Suavemente deslizó sus labios en contra de los míos, buscándolos, reclamándolos como suyos. Lo busqué en la misma forma, mientras correspondía abiertamente cada uno de esos pasionales besos. El calor subió a todo mi cuerpo, mis labios estaban sedientos de los suyos. Ahí alejados del mundo, en ésas cuevas, sellábamos ésa promesa de amor, intensamente, sin poder contener toda ésa pasión. _

_Rozó con su lengua mi labio inferior, haciendo que una ola de placer, y fuego me recorriera desde dentro. Su lengua se adentró buscando a la mía y comenzamos una pasional batalla por saborear el intenso placer de su lengua rozando, enredándose con la mía. Me reclamaba con fuerza, con pasión desenfrenada. Una y otra vez descargaba en mi cuerpo oleadas de fuego. Mis mejillas estaban al rojo vivo y mi corazón parecía querer salir desbocado de mi pecho. Su aliento se mezclaba con el mío y no podíamos parar. Una y otra vez nuestros labios reclamaban no haber estado juntos mucho antes. -¡Ella, cuánto deseé besaros así!- Me dijo entre pasionales besos, sin separar mis labios, reclamándolos, atrapándolos en los suyos.- Os amo William.- Le respondí, respondiendo con la misma intensidad, haciendo que las mejillas de Sir William se tornaran al rojo vivo, al igual que las mías. En ése antiguo rito, seguimos besándonos, no sabemos por cuánto tiempo, lo que era cierto es que el cielo de la tarde había caído sobre nosotros y no nos habíamos podido detener. _

_-Pensar que casi os pierdo, mi ángel.- Me reclamó con besos intensamente, tomando pasionalmente mi lengua y mis labios.- Albert…- Dije en un suspiro, e inmediatamente sus besos encontraron una salvaje pasión. Besó mi cuello, con su lengua recorrió mis orejas.- Eres todo lo que había deseado, y mucho más, mi dulce ángel.- Sus ojos estaban cerrados probando intensamente mi piel, acariciándome con sus dedos, despertando en mí, sensaciones que jamás había sentido. Mi cuerpo palpitaba por él y mis vientre ardía con fuego.- _

_-Dejadme amaros miladi. Prometedlo.- Me suplicó mientras mis dedos se enredaban en sus rizos y él besaba por encima de la camisa mis senos. Sus manos se deslizaban bajo mis vestidos, acariciando mis pantorrillas y después mis muslos. –Me vuelves loco Ella.- Confesó lleno de pasión. _

_-Soy enteramente tuya Albert…- le respondí entre arrebatados y candentes besos. _

_Nuestra pasión era tan salvaje y ardiente; los dos jadeábamos por tomar aire, los dos deseábamos amarnos entera y completamente. _

_-Ella aún no os habéis recuperado por completo.- Me dijo, con mucha dificultad para detener el ritmo de nuestros besos.- Debemos esperar a que estés mejor.- Me dijo, separándose un poco de mí. Su aliento cálido y su ajetreada respiración me dejaron ver lo mucho que deseaba estar conmigo.- _

_-Está bien.- Asentí separándome de sus labios, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Qué difícil era dejarlo de besar, más cuándo sus besos eran como un oasis de placer, en el desierto de la desolación en la que había vivido.- _

_-Preciosa, estás rebosante de pasión. Jamás creí que vuestros besos, me hicieran perder la cabeza.- Me dijo tomando mi cuello por debajo de mi cabello que caía en cortinas hacia los lados de mi cuerpo, acariciando el suyo. Mis mejillas estaban coloradas como carmesí al igual que mis labios. _

_-Debéis comer, y tomar vuestros remedios.- Me dijo pegándome a su pecho, cuidando no tocar mis heridas de la espalda. Bajo toda ésa oleada de calor, mis pulmones se habían abierto, ya no sentía dolor alguno al respirar.- _

_-No sé que sea más efectivo, si vuestros besos o los brebajes de la anciana.- Le confesé, buscando reposar mi cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro. Suspiré, sentía que todo mi cuerpo flotaba sobre nubes de algodón._

_-Sonrió y puso su dedo índice sobre mi nariz.- Ella, no me tientes, podría atreverme a curaros sólo con besos.- Sentenció muy cerca de mis labios, con ése tono de voz cargado de un deseo que parecía insaciable. Mi corazón seguía palpitando desbocadamente; deseando ésos largos e irresistibles besos. _

_Nuestros labios eran como imanes, parecían atraerse de sólo cruzar nuestras miradas. Sin embargo resistimos el impulso de hundirnos en un bravío mar de vehemente pasión. Mis piernas temblaban, mi cuerpo se sacudía ligeramente por las emociones que durante no sabía cuánto tiempo, habían escapado en un torrente desenfrenado de pasión y deseo. Mi intimidad estaba cubierta de una suave humedad; sentía que se desbordaba bajo las pasionales caricias de William. _

_Pensándolo mejor, tal vez sí se me dificultaba respirar, sólo suspiraba para mis adentros. _

_Preparamos la cena, con tocino que Sir William había traído, queso y panes que preparamos y cocinamos. Centella había estado fuera todo el día y regresó justo para la hora de la cena. _

_Esa misma noche nos había sido imposible no caer bajo el hechizo de la pasión que ambos sentíamos. Nuestros besos habían rebasado lo circunspecto. Sir William había retirado mi camisa y besó sin pudor mis pechos. Hizo que mis rosas pezones se endurecieran bajo sus ardientes caricias. Había recorrido mi vientre y torso a besos. La pasión que nos unía era irrefrenable. Me daba mucho pesar no poder usar una de mis manos, con la otra lo acariciaba pasionalmente. Mi piel se erizaba bajo sus candentes caricias. Casi toda la noche la habíamos pasado así, tratando sin resolución, saciar toda nuestro frenesí sólo con besos y caricias. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas por toda nuestra excitación. Nuestras lenguas se enredaban en una intensa guerra de caricias. _

_Sentía el fuerte latir de su corazón cerca del mío. – Mi pequeño ángel.- Me dijo con la respiración entrecortada de tanta pasión. –Siente lo que provocas en mí.- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos y encontrando reflejado el mismo deseo que había en los suyos.- Tomó mi mano y la colocó sobre su palpitante dureza.- Esto amor mío, es cómo me he sentido desde que nos conocimos. O mejor dicho desde que pasamos la primera noche juntos.- Me reveló sin pudor, despertando mi una oleada de fuego que me recorrió intensamente.- No sabía que una mujer podía hacer que un hombre mostrara toda su excitación de esa forma. Al sólo tacto de mis dedos sobre su dureza, su expresión cambió, buscaba aliviar su pasión, acariciando mi cuerpo con el de él. Así lo hizo, me había colocado sobre él rozando mi cuerpo bajo una corriente de fuego. La sensación era casi celestial. Mis caderas y mi intimidad se amoldaron a la perfección a su palpitante erección. Nuestros trémulos cuerpos se unieron en un vaivén de gloriosa pasión. Un gemido escapó de mi garganta mientras William jadeaba de pasión. Estábamos envueltos en un espiral de emociones; sus manos se habían posado sobre mis caderas, mis senos desnudos reposaban en su amplio torso; nuestros labios se reclamaban cada vez con más fervor. Era casi imposible contener toda nuestra pasión. Bajo la más rigurosa de las disciplinas y sólo porque William era un guerrero excelsamente entrenado, nos detuvimos rehaceos a hacerlo, sin embargo, no debía exponerme a que mis heridas se abrieran nuevamente. _

_-Ella, mi bello ángel. Eres tan hermosa; dulce como la miel. Me deseas tanto como yo a vos, pero seamos prudentes. No ha pasado mucho desde que temí que murierais en mis brazos.- Me confesó con angustia.- Tratemos de dormir amor mío, prometo amaros, nada deseo más que dejar que os vuelvas mujer bajo mis caricias. Pero por ahora debemos detenernos.- Me suplicó, puesto que si yo seguía amándolo en ésa forma, tan intensamente, ninguno de los dos podríamos detenernos. Debía pedírmelo a mí, puesto que sabía que todo su autocontrol se había ido en ésa súplica.- Os amo Albert, no quiero angustiaros más.- Le dije sinceramente, buscando entre mis pocos restos de cordura la forma de serenar nuestra acometida pasión._

_Los siguientes días fueron casi agónicos para nosotros. Cada día William y yo suplicábamos porque mis heridas estuvieran completamente sanadas. Empezaba a recuperar movilidad en el brazo que tenía lacerado y después de días de espera por fin había podido asir con fuerza la mano de Sir William. Mi espalda bajo la mirada maravillada de William estaba casi completamente sanada, incluso no habían quedado cicatrices de las terribles heridas que me habían infringido. Había heredado de mi padre el poder sanar mis heridas rápidamente. A él le pasaba lo mismo, podía tener profundas cortadas y sanar la piel sin dejar cicatriz, así había sanado mi espalda. Mi brazo no había tenido tan buenos resultados todavía, sin embargo no se quedaba atrás, casi había vuelto a la normalidad. _

_El día que por fin me retiró el vendaje del brazo había sido el más expectante de toda mi vida. Por fin podría amar a William sin temor a reabrir mis heridas. Todos los días nos fundíamos en un embravecido mar de incesantes y candentes besos. Nuestras caricias y cuerpos suplicaban por culminar nuestro amor. Mis pechos estaban hinchados de tanto deseo contenido y sabía que mi fornido y portentoso Caballero Azul, no estaba mejor que yo, aunque no lo asumía frente a mí. Los días habían pasado tratando de contener nuestra pasión, por consiguiente incrementando nuestro deseo en cada caricia. Teníamos todas nuestras emociones a flor de piel. _

_El sol de medio día casi se ponía en el cielo y William me llevó de la mano a tomar nuestra caminata diaria. Me encantaba respirar el aire fresco, sentir el olor a hierba fresca, el aroma tan endulzante proveniente del bosque. El trinar de las aves, junto con el relajante sonar del río con su caudal de agua. El sol bañando todo con sus cálidos rayos. Habíamos caminado un poco más que de costumbre, hablando un poco de todo. Encontraba la conversación de Sir William, simplemente fascinante. Siempre había algo que aprender en lo que a él concernía. No había ocasión en la que no me dejara impresionada con sus amplios conocimientos sobre botánica.- _

_Tomamos un descanso y nos sentamos a la orilla del pequeño río que se formaba junto a las cascadas que estaban de regreso en las cuevas. –Mi hermoso ángel, pienso que, si todavía no estás lista, podemos esperar. Esperaremos todo lo que deseéis amor mío. No quiero apresuraos, sólo porque hemos dejado salir nuestra pasión, los últimos días.- Me dijo aproximándome a su pecho, recargando su barbilla sobre mi cabeza.- Os equivocáis milord, deseo más que nada en éste mundo amaros. Mi hermoso caballero cuya espada se yergue para servir a Dios y a Escocia, enseñadme a amaros.- Le supliqué, sintiendo mi corazón latir fuertemente, mientras buscaba con premura sus labios.- _

_No deseaba esperar más, mi vientre revoloteaba con mariposas, mientras sentí como me llevaba dentro de la cueva a plena luz del día. Colocó mis piernas a los lados de sus caderas, me besó con tanto deseo que despertó en mí toda esa pasión entrañada. _

_Una y otra vez nos besamos sucumbiendo a nuestros más íntimos deseos. Besamos, lamimos y probamos nuestros cuerpos. Mis mejillas estaban arreboladas, mi respiración era agitada como la de él. Sus manos temblaban al deslizarse por mi piel. Sin mucho que decir William me había despojado de todas mis ropas, contemplando mi desnudez.- Eres hermosa, vuestros valles y collados, me enloquecen. Vuestros bellos ojos me hechizan, y dejo de pensar claramente. Sólo pienso en besar a mi hermosa doncella, a mi dulce y pasional ángel.- Me dijo con la voz pastosa, nublada por el deseo. –Mi amor, deseo adentrarme en ti, hacerte mía, probar vuestro ardor.- Me dijo besándome desesperadamente, tomando con fuerza mis labios entre los suyos. Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas y ahora se encontraba sobre mí, siguió bajando sus besos hasta encontrar mi intimidad. Besó mis muslos y delicadamente sopló sobre mi intimidad, provocando que gimiera de placer. Una perlada suavidad bañaba mi entrada. Pasó uno de sus dedos sobre ella, desatando fuertes oleadas de fuego en mi vientre. -¡William!- Gemí, incapaz de contener tanto placer.- Introdujo uno de sus dedos, el más ancho dentro de mí. Decidió liberar mi pasión y así me lo pidió que no me contuviera. Había desatado una corriente de placer tras otra, mientras dilataba mi intimidad introduciendo dos de sus dedos; eran gruesos, largos y callosos, los movía rítmicamente hasta casi hacerme gritar de placer, todo mi ser se contrajo palpitando alrededor de sus dedos, lo que hizo que se engrosara aún más su masculinidad. Mis entrañas se estremecían con el candor desatado. Mi rostro estaba encendido, al igual que el suyo. -¡Oh Albert! Amor mío, apaga el fuego que me consume.- Le dije besándolo candentemente, mientras abría mis piernas para sentir su erección en mi intimidad. –Estás tan caliente y húmeda, amor mío. No puedo esperar más, aférrate a mí, mi dulzura.- Me dijo con voz trémula, expectante, deseoso de hundirse en mí. _

_Pasó la punta de su erección por mi intimidad, acarició mi entrada con su dureza. Era dura y suave a la vez; punzadas incandescentes atravesaban mi vientre. _

_-Mi pequeño ángel. Esto puede doler. Prometo que pasará.- Me dijo recobrando algo de cordura._

_Asentí con la cabeza. Mis labios temblaban expectantes. Sentí la punta de su erección en mi entrada, empujándose dentro de mi estrecha carne. Se abría paso, empujándose cada vez con más fuerza. Pronto se había introducido por completo. Al principio sentí que me había partido por la mitad, las lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro. William apagó ese llanto, tras empezar de nuevo nuestro rito y embistiéndome una y otra vez, haciendo que su erección me penetrara profundamente. Levantó mis caderas y siguió bajo ése salvaje y antiguo ritmo adentrándose cada vez más profundo en mí. Su miembro se engrosaba, mientras se hundía fieramente dentro de mí. Mi intimidad se contrajo fuertemente alrededor de él, una oleada de enorme placer se desbordó dentro de mí. Me contraje alrededor de su miembro con fuerza, mientras gemía que no se detuviera. _

_William me llevó hacia el paraíso, repitiendo lo mismo varias veces, hasta que no pudo contenerse más. En un tropel de pasión, gimió y gritó de placer mi nombre. -¡Ella!- dijo, embistiéndome, llevándome al paraíso de nuevo. Gemimos y por fin liberamos todo nuestro placer. Sir William impregnó mi intimidad con un cálido y candente baño. Había llegado al orgasmo pero no se detenía, seguía bañándome con sus dulces mieles, mientras yo lo aprisionaba dentro liberando todo su placer.- _

_Exhaustos y cubiertos en sudor, seguíamos besándonos frenéticamente, acariciando nuestros cuerpos. Poco después nos encontramos unidos, piel con piel. –Ella, mi amor, eres maravillosa.- Me dijo en un suspiro buscando mis labios, con los ojos casi cerrados, cómo queriendo recordar cada momento.- _

_-¡Oh! ¡Albert, te amo tanto! Me has llenado de dicha.- Admití, luego de deleitarme nuevamente al contemplar su cuerpo desnudo.- Siguió besándome hasta que caímos vencidos por el sueño. Sólo me repitió aquellas palabras que casi hacían explotar mi corazón de la felicidad._

_- Cor meum vestrum est.- Sonreí, me encontraba inmensamente feliz.- _

_(-)_

_Continuará… _

*******_Cor meum vestrum est_**_: Mi corazón es tuyo._

*******_Cognovi amica mea_**_: Lo sé amor mío._


	17. Chapter 15

**_Capítulo 15_**

_Abrí los ojos cuándo sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Miré hacia mi costado y ahí estaba William. Sus espesas pestañas delineando sus ojos de ensueño; sus dorados rizos desperdigados. Su rostro estaba apacible, dormía tranquilo y profundamente. No me atrevía a despertarle. Lo contemple por unos minutos, el sólo verlo así me hacía suspirar, adoraba contemplar su expresión de calma antes de despuntar el alba. La tarde había caído y empezaba a hacer mucho frío. Era mejor que prendiera la fogata. Me moví e inmediatamente esos bellos ojos se abrieron. –¿A dónde piensa ir mi ángel?- Me preguntó, aproximándome hacia él. Podía sentir su piel desnuda, rozando la mía. –Pienso que será mejor que prenda la fogata, en un momento regreso.- Le dije, sintiendo su tibio aliento. Me acercó aún más a él, y después besó mis labios. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo mis labios contra los suyos. La suavidad de sus labios era enardecedor. Rozó una y otra vez sus labios contra los míos y el fuego de nuestra pasión se encendió. Sus besos eran candentes y demandantes. _

_-Por fin os tengo entre mis brazos, mi precioso ángel. No pensaréis que os dejaré ir.- Me dijo sonriendo, abrazándome, uniendo nuestros cuerpos en un profundo abrazo. Acarició mi espalda, mi cuello, mis brazos. Toda mi piel estaba erizada. Las sensaciones de haber sido amada bajo sus caricias, aún quemaban sobre mi piel. Alcé mis brazos para rodear su cuello y comencé a besarlo. Lenta y amorosamente. Disfrutaba cada caricia, cada roce, cada mimo. –Te amo.- Susurré, mientras sus labios bajaban por mi cuello, hasta llegar a mis pechos. –Ella, y yo a ti.- Me aseguró con esa voz pastosa, áspera cargada de deseo.- _

_-¡Oh William, me hechizas con vuestros besos, me lleváis al paraíso!- Murmurando a su oído.- Ella, mi precioso ángel.- Me dijo y después irrefrenablemente comenzó besarme con pasión. Mis manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, mientras sentía subir el calor en oleadas desde mi vientre, sintiendo las fuertes y callosas manos de William, explorando toda mi piel. Me besó, sin dejar de recorrer ni un solo rincón. Succionó mis pezones y los atrapó entre sus dientes. Mi vientre se estremecía con cada caricia. Con su lengua probó cada parte de mí, arrebatándome un sinfín de suspiros. Su rostro estaba caliente, sus mejillas ardían igual que las mías. Lo besé en la misma forma, estaba ávida de probar su cuerpo de acariciar su piel. Gimió de placer. -¡Ella, dejadme amaros! ¡Te deseo!- Me dijo colmado de pasión. –Llevadme al paraíso, amor mío.- Le rogué, sintiendo cómo separaba mis piernas. –Eres tan tibia y dulce. Te abres a mí como un capullo en flor. Eres tan hermosa.- Nuestros instintos más salvajes e íntimos estaban a flor de piel. Se hundió en mí completamente. Me embistió penetrándome profundamente. Podía sentir toda su dureza, resbalar dentro de mí, haciendo que el placer me recorriera como un latigazo desde dentro. De nuevo había hecho que mi placer se desbordara intensamente, llevándome al éxtasis una y otra vez. Toda mi feminidad se contrajo sobre su palpitante dureza. Nuestros cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor y William prolongó nuestro placer hasta que no pudo más. Exclamó mi nombre-¡Ella!- y gimió de placer; tras arremeterse en mi interior, su cuerpo se sacudió por una ola de fuego volcando toda su pasión dentro de mí. Un cálido baño llenó mi interior, mientras que mi intimidad guardaban su dureza, desatando todo su placer y el mío en oleadas de fuego que quemaban mi vientre. Me había llevado hasta las estrellas de nuevo. Nuestras jadeantes respiraciones se unieron en pasionales besos, mientras descansaba su dureza dentro de mí. Me gustaba sentirlo dentro, palpitando de tanto placer desfogado. Nos fundimos en un abrazo cargado de pasión y después nos besamos, rozando y entrelazando nuestras lenguas, lo seguimos haciendo hasta quedar vencidos por el cansancio. _

_EL sueño amenazaban con caer pesadamente sobre nuestros párpados. –Ella eres tan candorosa y suave. Estás tan llena de calor.- Me confesó posando su mirada en mis ojos.- Eres tan dulce.- Me dijo enredado sus dedos por mi cabello.- ¡Oh William, jamás pensé que amarte fuera algo tan hermoso!- Le dije con la respiración jadeante cerca de sus labios. Seguí besándolo, sintiendo cada caricia y cada roce. _

_-¿Aún tenéis frio miladi?- Me preguntó acomodándose en mi pecho, tenía los ojos cerrados; respiraba mi esencia, mientras yo lo acunaba entre mis brazos. –No milord sólo siento vuestro candor.- Le dije aproximándome hasta besar sus labios. Acaricié su cabello, sus mejillas, llenándolo de besos. Escuché un suspiro salir de sus labios. Podía ver una sonrisa enmarcando su rostro. Me resguardó cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo, después desganadamente echó las pieles encima de nuestros cuerpos y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos. _

_Despertamos antes del amanecer del siguiente día. Nos encontrábamos desnudos, parcialmente resguardados del frío. Sir William se levantó, y avivó los restos de la fogata del día anterior. Su cuerpo desnudo era cautivador. Sus grandes hombros, sus marcados músculos, su piel llevaba las cicatrices de la batalla, lo cual lo hacía ver mucho más varonil. Sus anchos muslos, y bien torneadas pantorrillas en conjunto con el color bronceado de su piel por los arduos entrenamientos bajo el sol eran una visión. Sus rubios rizos cayendo desperdigados, evidentemente desordenados por tanta pasión. Su barba cubriendo su rostro, mientras fijaba su mirada en el fuego, sus fuertes manos atizándolo para hacerlo más grande. _

_Sentí el frío recorrer mi cuerpo, así que me aproximé y coloqué uno de los mantos sobre su cuerpo. Estaba envuelta de igual forma en uno de ellos.-Hace mucho frío milord. Le dije, depositando un beso en su mejilla.- Llenando mis ojos con la profundidad de los suyos; eran hermosos, como un cielo abierto al amanecer.- ¿Acaso miladi busca, que le quite el frío, nuevamente?- Me preguntó pícaramente con una chispa encendida en sus ojos. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron, de sólo pensar en la forma en la que nos habíamos amado; intensamente, desbordando toda nuestra pasión. Pude contestarle con dificultad.- Nada deseo más amor mío. Es sólo que no hemos probando alimento desde ayer. Debemos comer.- Le dije, mientras sentía como arrebataba un pasional beso de mis labios. Dejé de pensar, dejándome llevar por ése pasional beso. _

_El roce de su lengua con la mía, sus brazos atrapándome en un abrazo de hierro. –Mi ángel, pero si yo he probado, "dulce de ángel", y tal vez podría desayunar lo mismo.- Me dijo sonriendo atrapando y clamando mis labios con candente pasión. Dibujó una sonrisa en mis labios, mi corazón palpitaba desbocado, me dejé llevar de nuevo por sus candentes caricias.- ¡Oh Albert! No sabía que os sentíais así, por, por….- No pude continuar sus fuertes manos tomaron mis caderas y me colocó a ahorcadas frente a él. Su fuerte erección, acariciaba mi suavidad, hundiéndose lentamente dentro de mí.- ¿Por vos? Miladi, así muero de pasión por vos; en ésta forma os digo lo mucho que os he deseado.- Me dijo en un gemido de pasión, penetrándome hasta el fondo.- Mi amor, estás tan húmeda y palpitante para mí. Vuestra pasión me enciende.- Me dijo en un gemido henchido de deseo, mientras se hundía dentro de mí, acometiéndose una y otra vez en mi interior. Moviendo mis caderas sobre su inflamada dureza; desatando latigazos de fuego, que corrían desde mi vientre hasta los poros de mi piel. El calor subió a mis mejillas, mientras bajo sus intensas embestidas y sus más candentes caricias de nuevo había tocado las estrellas.- Cabálgame amor mío.- Me suplicó mientras abría mis caderas aún más, profundizándose en mí. –Apaga ésta fiebre que me consume por ti, mi hermoso Ángel.- Me dijo echando su cuerpo hacia atrás levantando sus caderas hasta hundirse completamente en mí. Me hizo gemir de pasión, mientras arremetía con fuerza una y otra vez en mi palpitante y caliente intimidad. Me hizo gritar de placer su nombre:- ¡William!- Mientras era llevada al éxtasis de mis emociones, me contraje violentamente alrededor de él, mientras sentía como el fuego de la pasión consumada me recorría en un latigazo desde mi interior. William de nuevo me había bañado con sus candentes mieles mientras su rostro se contraía gimiendo de pasión, empujando mis caderas sobre su dureza. ¡Ella, os amo!- Me dijo mientras con sus fuertes manos se empujaba dentro de mí. Nuestros gemidos se unieron colmando nuestra pasión. Sus labios atraparon mis pechos, mientras mi cabello cubría su amplio torso. Alcanzó mis labios y nos fundimos en un mar embravecido de besos; seguía sintiéndolo latiendo dentro de mí; el sudor cubría nuestros cuerpos, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, jadeantes, tratando de buscar aire tras nuestra arrebatadora pasión. –Mi amor, mi hermoso ángel, sólo tú calmas ésta fiebre que siento por ti.- Me confesó abrazándome, hundiendo su rostro encendido en mis pechos.- ¡Albert, amor mío, sois enteramente arrebatador.- Le confesé buscando aire entre nuestros candentes besos.- Ella, preciosa, tal vez todavía no hayas entendido que contigo a mi lado, no siento frío.- Me dijo tomando mi rostro en sus manos y besando cada parte de él tierna y dulcemente.- Ahora lo sé.- Le dije besándolo en la misma forma, sonriendo, de felicidad.- _

_Me llevó en brazos hasta nuestro pequeño lecho. Después lo vi tomar un poco del agua que estaba entibiando y sin decirme, abrió mis piernas y limpió algunos restos de sangre que no me había percatado estaban ahí. Cuándo terminó enjuagó el paño y lo dejó quemar en las flamas. Después, lentamente limpió mi rostro con otro paño y agua tibia retirando el sudor. Hice lo mismo por él.- ¿Te he lastimado mi pequeño ángel?- Me preguntó mientras me acunaba en sus brazos.- No, mi leal y gallardo caballero.- Con una de mis manos recorría su amplio pecho acariciándolo.- Y pensar que temí que no volverías a usar vuestra mano. Ahora veo que está completamente recuperada.- Me dijo, mientras besaba cada uno de mis dedos.- Así es, y todo gracias a vos.- Le contesté en un susurro, abrazándome a él.- Suspiré para mis adentros, su cálido abrazo, su mirada bondadosa, eran mi completa dicha. Los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron en el horizonte, mientras nos arrullamos la estrechez de un abrazo. -Cor meum vestrum est- Escuché en mi oído, sintiendo una línea de mariposas correr en mi interior; antes de perderme en el arrullo de las melodías del bosque._

_(…) _

_Los siguientes días, Sir William mantuvo el firme propósito de entrenarme para la batalla que me aguardaba en Havenwoods. Jamás me imaginé que para lograr incrementar mi elasticidad, hubiera tantas formas tan placenteras y llenas de pasión para hacerlo. Día con día y muchas veces sin previo aviso, William y yo trabajábamos mi flexibilidad, arduamente, la gran mayoría, más de una vez al día. _

_Empezó adiestrándome en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Resistir la fuerza de sus brazos por lo regular me llevaba a terminar sobre la hierba. Repetidamente lo hacía, hasta que desarrollé la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo. Era un hombre muy fuerte y ágil, que no se detenía ante nada cuándo de combate se trataba. Sin duda era el mejor, cómo bien me lo había dicho Clash. Sir William entrenaba con el torso descubierto y con un kilt cubriéndolo hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas. El kilt le permitía tener velocidad y agilidad en las piernas que necesitaba; de la misma forma entrenaba Sir Archibald. Me proporcionó uno, usando una camisola de algodón, y el kilt enrollado hasta descubrir mis piernas, entrenaba junto con él. Lo más difícil siempre era, cuándo quedaba atrapada bajo el peso de su cuerpo, lograr girar su cuerpo sobre el mío, usando mi fuerza. Una y otra vez, nuestros labios nos traicionaban y dejaba de buscar mi cometido.-¿William, entonces debo de besar repetidas veces a mis oponentes?- le pregunté casi en una carcajada.-¡Si desean dejar de traer la cabeza pegada al cuello sí!- Me contestaba con intensos besos. Mientras me abrazaba y aprendía entre sus piernas. El candor intenso de los primeros días, había cedido un poco, bajo las candentes noches que pasábamos juntos. Pronto y bajo su directa supervisión, pude lograr girar su cuerpo para quedar sobre el de él. Muchas veces me dejaba hacerlo sólo por el placer de sentir mis caderas alrededor de su cuerpo. Besaba y acariciaba mi cabello y mis pechos y el entrenamiento por el momento se daba por terminado. -¡Habéis hecho trampa milord!- Le confesaba con una sonrisa, mientras sus labios atrapaban los míos sin piedad.- Me encanta tenerte así sobre mí.- Me confesaba entre los pasionales e intensos besos que nos dábamos, antes de culminar nuestro amor uniendo nuestros cuerpos.- _

_Me enseñó todas las técnicas para evadir y contrarrestar ataques, usando la propia fuerza del oponente. Me entrenó también en el uso correcto de espadas y no una sino dos al mismo tiempo. Me enseño a ocultar dagas en mi cuerpo y la forma de sacarlas aunque fuera en la posición más difícil. Me llevó al límite de mi agotamiento y resistencia. Sir Archibald era un gran maestro; sólo que nos había faltado tiempo. Tiempo que me estaba concediendo William, diariamente, y durante muchas horas al día, me entrenó, con constancia y disciplina. _

_El combate abierto encendía en sus ojos el fuego de la batalla, era como escuchar el redoble de los tambores. Ante mí veía al legendario Caballero Azul, blandiendo su espada a Dios, protegido por San Andrés, defensor de Escocia y del Rey William el Conquistador. Me entrenó hasta que adiviné cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta que me volví una con sus movimientos. –Ella, hubieras sido un gran caballero. He conocido a muy pocos con vuestra tenacidad y coraje.- Siempre sonreía, recordando todas las veces que le había reclamado al Creador no haber sido un varón. Cuestión que Sir William estaba feliz de que no fuera así. Después de estar bajo el calor del combate, se encontraba siempre listo para que juntos yaciéramos bajo oleadas de palpitante placer._

_Nunca supimos cuántos días pasamos ocultos en ése claro montaña arriba. Bañándonos en ésa cascada de agua dulce, aislados del mundo. Amándonos sin reservas. Un amanecer, nos encontrábamos unidos, piel con piel, disfrutando de nuestro amor. Bañando nuestros cuerpos en suaves sensaciones desatadas por nuestras caricias.- Ella, mi precioso y amado ángel.- Me dijo quedamente, sintiendo que todo el placer vivido, lo envolvía cubriendo sus párpados de un sueño placentero.- ¿Qué sucede amor mío?- Le respondí, acariciando su torso. Suspiró intensamente, mientras me rodeaba para cubrirme con su cuerpo, cómo lo había hecho desde que nos habíamos conocido.- La primavera ya casi toca nuestra puerta. Debemos regresar a Havewoods. Yo no quiero volver; he vivido un paraíso a tu lado mi hermoso ángel.- Me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello y besaba mi cuello.- No podría pedir más.- Me confesó, cerrando los ojos, abrazándome fuerte a su pecho. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, sentir mi piel erizada bajo el roce de su piel. –Sabíamos que éste día llegaría, mi dulce caballero.- Le dije enredando mis dedos en sus suaves rizos dorados.- ¿Mañana nos iremos?- Pregunté, suspirando, ésos mágicos días llegaban a su fin. Cierto era que habíamos terminado ahí por mi crítica situación de salud, sin embargo, haber vuelto a los brazos de William, había sido lo mejor que me había pasado.- Por supuesto que no, vida mía.- Me dijo pegándome aún más a él. –Mañana prepararemos nuestro viaje, para partir al despuntar el alba del día siguiente.- Me dijo atrapando mis orejas, en pequeños besos.- Será cómo tú digas.- Sellando la promesa con un beso, para después delinear sus labios con la punta de mis dedos._

_Al día siguiente, yací con William, bajo una embriagadora pasión. Me llevó al paraíso más de una vez. Nos amamos casi con desesperación. Ambos sabíamos que no sería fácil amarnos en ésa forma una vez que regresáramos a Havenwoods. Nos olvidamos de cualquier entrenamiento. Nos amamos alocadamente, probamos nuevas posiciones, nos dejamos llevar por el ardiente candor del momento. _

_Encontramos muy difícil separarnos, dejar de acariciarnos o siquiera de despegar nuestros cuerpos por largo rato. Me tomó con pasión, y en el arrobamiento de nuestra pasión nos perdimos en nuestra esencia, en el placer de nuestras mieles._

_Partir de ninguna forma había sido fácil. Centella ya estaba casi acostumbrada a pastar, correr, trotar, libre de su silla. Su pelaje brillaba, sólo de haber pasado ésos días maravillosos, fuera de las caballerizas. Habíamos cuidado de ella, la habíamos acicalado, limpiado y cepillado su cabello diariamente. Sir William la dejaba ir a buscar nuevos pastos incluso montaña abajo. La vimos estar feliz de reposar en la hierba y al mismo tiempo de correr libremente por el bosque, siempre encontrando su camino de regreso. La mansa yegua de William había regresado. Bajos las hostilidades del Escudero, Centella se había vuelto reacia a permanecer en los establos. Siempre que veía cerca al Escudero soltaba patadas, cuestión que Sir William no entendía, hasta que había pasado lo que pasó. Viajamos montaña abajo, guiados por Centella. Íbamos a paso lento, Havewoods aún estaba muy lejos. Me había colocado frente a él, y fuimos abrazados casi todo el camino. Todavía nos encontrábamos lejos, y William se entretenía acariciando mi cabello. Me mantenía con los ojos cerrados sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. –Ella, tengo miedo de que os vuelvan a lastimar. Dejadme hacerme cargo del Escudero.- Me pidió recargando su mentón sobre mi cabeza.- ¡No milord! Debo ganar mi lugar.- Lo sé Preciosa, es sólo que no quiero que os arriesguéis. Si algo te pasa, jamás me lo podría perdonar.- Me confesó.- Nada pasará, no dejarás que nada me pase de nuevo.- Le aseguré, mientras cerraba mi abrazo en su pecho. –Debéis saber que mi Escudero tiene el tobillo derecho más débil. Y que su rodilla izquierda al parecer le ha dado problemas.- Me dijo, claramente porque quería verme ganar. Solté una carcajada.- La rodilla de vuestro Escudero, ha quedado así por Centella.- Le confesé francamente divertida.-¡Cómo!- Me preguntó sorprendido.- Sencillo, pensaba quemarme con hierro al rojo vivo y Centella lo dejó fuera de combate con una patada en la rodilla.- Le dije, mientras acariciaba el pelaje de ésa preciosa yegua. Parecía que Centella nos entendía porque levantó su cuello orgullosa.- ¡Eso no me lo habéis contado miladi!- Me dijo alterándose un poco.- ¡Precisamente por eso milord! No quería preocuparos. El Escudero no volvió a intentarlo, por temor a su rodilla.- Reí francamente.- ¡Ella, te pudo haber dejado deforme, mi ángel!- Me dijo consternado.- Nada pasó amor mío. Estoy bien, y ahora sólo me resta ganarle.- Ella ¡no puedes perder!- Me dijo, pegándome a él, envolviéndome en su capa. Un fuerte viento pegaba, alborotando la orilla del río que debíamos cruzar hacia el otro lado. –No lo haré.- Le aseguré, mientras buscaba sus labios. Lo besé repetidamente, queriendo calmarlo, lo cual funcionó. Nos perdimos en las intensas sensaciones de nuestros besos.- Mi precioso ángel, por mucho que no lo queráis, mi Escudero me va a oír.- Solté una carcajada.- Lo sé mi amor.- Rozó su nariz con la mía y rió francamente.- _

_El día avanzó y pronto empezó a caer la tarde. Nos acercábamos a Havenwoods a cada paso. Cubrí mi rostro y mi cabello con la pañoleta. William la bajó un poco y me besó por última vez, profundamente, asegurándome en ése beso, que lo que había entre los dos, seguiría ahí, batalla o no batalla, Escudero o no.- Desmontamos y pronto dilucidamos las luces de la fortaleza. Todo parecía estar en calma. _

_Pisamos Havenwoods, apenas anocheció. Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente, me encontraba seriamente nerviosa. Debía ganar, debía derrotarlo y debía sobrevivir a la batalla. Sentir a William junto a mí me daba coraje y mucho más saber que el amor que nos profesábamos era fuerte y mutuo. Nos miramos una vez más, antes de adentrarnos en la fortaleza, cubierta y escondida por grandes árboles a su alrededor.- _

_Continuará…_

*_Cor meum vestrum est: Mi corazón es tuyo._


	18. Chapter 16

**_Capítulo 16_**

_Al entrar a Havenwoods, rápidamente se corrió la voz que el mozalbete de Sir William y Sir William ya estaban de regreso. Sir Thomas fue a saludarnos y nos envió comida en cuánto nos vio. _

_Llevé a Centella a los establos y la había alimentado y dado de beber. Después la cobijé y la dejé descansar tranquila por el resto del día. Había sido una travesía larga. Mis ropas por lo regular eran negras, a excepción de mi camisola de algodón. Mi chaleco o investidura también era negra, con el grabado de unas alas de águila en el frente, desplegadas de par en par. Para mí escabullirme dentro de Havenwoods sin llamar la atención era fácil. Así que pronto estuve de regreso. _

_Al regresar a la cámara de Sir William, me encontré con Sir Archibald, Sir Alistear, Sir George y con Clash. Ya todos se encontraban ahí, sólo de saber que habíamos vuelto. -¡Ella!- Gritó Alistear, aproximándose hacia mí y levantándome en brazos.- Alistear, también estoy feliz de verte.- Le dije con una gran sonrisa. Sin esperar mi respuesta, Alistear revisó mi brazo y se asombró de que sólo quedara una delgada línea de color rosa muy claro, a punto de desvanecerse.-¡Vamos Alistear! ¡Ella está bien!- Le dijo Archibald, no sin antes aproximarse y depositar un pequeño beso en el dorso de mi mano.- Bienvenida de vuelta, miladi.- Me dijo guiñándome un ojo, dejándome ver sus increíbles ojos dorados, que eran la perdición de muchas damiselas del reino. Sonreí, sonrojada de verlo siempre tan coqueto.- ¡Clash!- Corrí a abrazarla, estaba feliz de verla, su gran sonrisa me daba la bienvenida al igual que su siempre amigable y cálido abrazo.- ¡Estás bien Ella, creí que os perderíamos!- Me dijo consternada.- Yo creí lo mismo Clash.- Le aseguró Sir William con seriedad.- Éste pequeño ángel vive de milagro.- Les aseguró mientras me miraba en complicidad por todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros.- ¡Es verdad! Estoy aquí, por los cuidados de William.- Les aseguré con las mejillas ruborizadas y sonriendo, tímidamente, no me atrevía a mirarlos, después de saber hasta qué punto, William y yo habíamos cuidado el uno del otro.- Lady Ella.- Me dijo Sir George aproximándose y tomando mi brazo para examinarlo.- Es un gusto es estéis de vuelta, sana y con vuestra hermosa sonrisa.- Me dijo, mientras al igual que Archibald depositaba un pequeño beso en el dorso de mi mano. ¡Acaso nadie me extrañó!- Les preguntó William, sorprendido. A punto de una carcajada.- ¡Y dejen de coquetear con Ella!- Les ordenó.- Se aproximó hacia mí y rodeó mis hombros con su abrazo.- ¡Cómo os voy a proteger de su descarada coquetería!- Me preguntó, tomando mi mentón. Reí francamente. _

_-¡Es lo menos que merecéis William, después de haberos ido con Ella en brazos sin rumbo, y sin habernos mantenido al tanto!- Le reprochó Alistear aproximándose a él. Viéndolo directamente a los ojos.- Ha sido una tremenda incertidumbre, ¡os merecéis que nos la llevemos de vuestro lado y dejaros en la misma incertidumbre!- Le aseguró Alistear mientras me tomaba y me colocaba detrás de él.- Solté una franca carcajada. Alistear jamás sería capaz de hacer una cosa así, sin embargo estaba emocionada de ver a todos tan felices de verme con vida.- ¡Alistear! No harás tal cosa, ¡vendrá conmigo primero!- Le aseguró Archibald.- ¡Se equivocan señores, vendrá absolutamente conmigo primero!- Dijo Sir George antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada.- William delicadamente tomó mi brazo y me colocó a su lado. Sin notarlo Clash me había apartado y les dijo.-¡Todos estáis en un error, Ella estará conmigo para agonía de William! No creerás que os perdonaremos por mantenernos con el alma en un hilo ¿o sí?- Respondió Clash, retándolo, haciéndome reír hasta mis huesos. Era increíble cómo ponía en su lugar a Sir William.- ¡Clash! Mi hermoso ángel ¡guerrero! Yo esperaba que ¡así fuera!- Le aseguró Sir William, llevándose una mano el pecho, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.- ¡Vuestros encantos no os salvarán!- Le dijo Clash claramente, mientras todos reíamos. Sir William estaba en serios aprietos.- ¡Tal vez mi cocina lo hará, prometo haceros el desayuno mañana!- Le dijo Sir William, con esa sonrisa que lo iluminaba todo.-¡Que sean tres desayunos y un entrenamiento con espadas!- Le dijo Clash, mientras dejaba ver el brillo de sus ojos por un entrenamiento con armas.- ¡Hecho!- Le aseguró William.-¡Mujer! Pero ten piedad de mí!- Le suplicó, nadie como Clash para retarlo era su alma gemela guerrera, así le decía él. Y lo era, la agilidad de Clash era insuperable. Comparable a la de cualquier adiestrado guerrero y por mucho superaba a muchos hombres en combate.- ¡Oh no es justo!- Reclamó Archibald.- ¡Un entrenamiento también conmigo! ¡Nunca puedo tener suficiente de un excelente contendiente!- Exigió.- De inmediato Sir Alistear y Sir George se habían vuelto a favor de los ejercicios con armas.- ¡Dios!- Me levantó por la cintura.-¡No ha bastado con que os haya traído de vuelta de los brazos de la muerte; ahora debo pelear por no haberlos mantenido al tanto!- Dramatizó William, mientras me depositaba suavemente en el piso.- ¡Debí haberos mantenido conmigo por más tiempo, ahora debo de compartiros!- Me dijo con el gesto de lamento dramatizando sobre toda la situación.- Reímos francamente, y después cenamos los manjares que nos hubo preparado Sir Thomas.- ¡Estoy feliz de estar de regreso entre vosotros. Yo también los he extrañado!- Les dije con verdadero sonrojo y sonriendo; eran siempre unas bellas personas conmigo, y eso lo atesoraba en mi corazón.-¡Nosotros también!- Me respondió Sir George y después me llevaron hasta ellos para examinar mi rostro.-¡En perfecto estado de salud, incluso vuestras mejillas están sonrosadas.- Dijo Sir George llevándonos hasta la mesa larga rectangular, fuerte y pesada como todo lo que amueblaba la fortaleza, que se encontraba en la cámara de Sir William. _

_La cena fue vasta y deliciosa. Estábamos agotados por el cansancio. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar. Alistear y Archibald estaban curiosos, al igual que Clash de saber ¡qué tanto habíamos hecho, que nos había tomado tanto tiempo!- Sir William sólo reía porque los comía la curiosidad. –Pasamos unos días terribles. Ella inconsciente y yo descorazonado, parecía que no mejoraría. Gracias a Dios no fue así. Fue mejorando, lentamente, hasta que se recuperó por completo. Después de eso, no volvimos porque recuerdo que Archibald sugirió que la entrenara para que pudiera enfrentar a su oponente. Completamos su entrenamiento y ahora estamos de vuelta.- Les dijo sonriendo, calmadamente, conciliando todo nuestro amor y nuestra gran pasión, bajo el sigilo del bosque y el susurro del alba al amanecer. Alcanzó mi mano por debajo de la mesa y discretamente entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Me dio mucha confianza, ése pequeño gesto. Después soltó mi mano y me miró, asegurándome que nadie nunca sabría la forma en la que nos habíamos amado; no dejaría que ni reputación quedara manchada en ninguna forma.-¡Es verdad eso!- Dijo Sir Archibald sorprendido.- ¡Ella, toma tus espadas, quiero ver lo que William hizo contigo!- Me pidió decentemente, luego de mover hacia un lado el sillón más grande y dejar suficiente espacio para una pequeña práctica. –Mañana enfrentarás al Escudero, permitidme ayudaros a vencer.- Me dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.- Sentí el redoble de la batalla encenderse en mi interior. La sangre guerrera que corría por mis venas, latió con fuerza.- Sir Archibald arremetió con toda su fuerza, usando ambas espadas diestramente. Sólo lo había visto combatir así con Clash, así que puse atención a todos sus movimientos, deteniendo y contraatacando cuándo me fue posible.- Ella, ¡no te contengas!- Me dijo mientras, arremetía con más fuerza y velocidad. A pesar del cansancio, logré esquivar sus embestidas y detenerlas con la fuerza de mi espada.-¡Muy bien Ella! ¡Ahora atácame!- De la misma forma ataqué una y otra vez, volteando mi cuerpo al ritmo de las espadas, contorneando mi ser hasta alcanzar la suya. Diestramente evadió todos mis golpes y me había dado unos cuántos, mismos que había logrado evadir.-¡Siento que en una parte combato con William!- Dijo sonriendo feliz de tener la oportunidad de probar mi destreza. Vino la parte más dura. Dejó venir toda su fuerza, una y otra vez, hasta que me tuvo en el piso. Concentré toda mi energía y logré darle la vuelta. Sus espadas chocaron con las mías deteniendo mis ataques.- ¡Oh miladi! Nada amo más que una mujer con espadas sobre ¡mí!- Me dijo guiñando el ojo, profundizando su mirada dorada en la mía.- Me hizo sonrojar y al mismo tiempo reaccionar. De un solo tajo logré quitarle una de sus espadas. No fue suficiente de nuevo me encontraba bajo todo su peso, y aunque fuera más ligero que William, era lo bastante fuerte. Logré escapar bajo su peso y después en un giro escabullirme hasta alcanzar mi espada. Hizo lo mismo y después giró lo bastante rápido, pasando por debajo de mis espadas, cargando mi cuerpo y lanzándome hacia atrás. Logré caer de pie. No sin sentir que me empujaba al piso, caía de bruces y logré voltearme justo a tiempo, deteniendo la fiereza de su espada. Subí una de mis rodillas y hasta que lo lancé fuera con la fuerza de mi patada.- Los dos jadeábamos.- Ahora veo porqué el Escudero se entretenía tanto atacándonos. No os dais por vencida.- El fuego brillaba en sus ojos. Finalmente me había arrinconado, su agilidad era suprema. Y me sorprendió.- Si esto os sucede mañana. No dudéis, golpea su mandíbula fuerte con vuestra espada y saca vuestra daga, apúntala directo a su cuello.- Me dijo.- Ahora quiero que me golpees, sin miedo. Sólo hazlo y trata de sacar vuestra daga.- Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro lo golpeé y pronto saqué la daga, antes de que pudiera detener mi puño.-¡Excelente! ¡William, os felicito!- Exclamó, limpiando el sudor de su frente y al igual que yo recuperando la respiración, poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas.-¡Gracias!- Exclamé, con poco aliento.- William estaba mirándome, complacido, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¡Qué os sirva de lección cuándo os diga que he entrenado a uno de mis ángeles!- Le dijo a Archibald y luego se acercó a mí.-¿Os encontráis bien miladi?- Me preguntó algo preocupado.-¡Perfectamente!- Le constesté tratando de recuperar mi aliento.- ¡Archibald haz el favor de dejarle algo al Escudero con qué pelear! ¡Acaso querías acabar con Ella!- Lo regañó Alistear, pero al mismo tiempo sonreía.-¡Bien hecho miladi!- Le dijo mirando a su hermano, que ya se encontraba más recuperado al igual que yo.- ¡Ella, os falta velocidad, pero la adquirirás con la práctica!- Me dijo Sir Archibald, alcanzando un poco de agua miel y ofreciéndome un tarro para refrescarme.- ¡Lo sé!- Asentí.- ¡Practicaré!- Le prometí y estreché su mano. Me regaló una hermosa sonrisa y como siempre un coqueto guiño de esos dorados ojos.- Bueno William, han invertido bien el tiempo.- Dijo Sir George viéndome con una enorme sonrisa.- Ella está lista, sólo falta que ganéis miladi.- Me dijo Sir George tiernamente, mientras tomaba mi rostro con la palma de su mano. -¡Sí el Escudero acepta vuestro desafío, claro está!- Me dijo Clash claramente, porque siempre podía suceder que cobardemente declinara el combate conmigo.- ¡Os sugiero que lo retes al medio día, frente al regimiento. Contarás con mi apoyo.- Dijo Clash.- ¡Y el mío!- Me aseguró Sir Archibald.-¡No os olvidéis del mío!- Dijo Alistear.- ¡Ni del nuestro!- Declaró Sir George abrazando a William.- ¡Y no olvidéis que de mi cuenta corre que esto no vuelva a suceder!- Me recordó William.- Sonreí francamente, si sobrevivía a la reprimenda de Sir William, tal vez podría combatir conmigo. Inmediatamente se sintió tenso el ambiente, Dios sabía que las reprimendas de William eran temidos por todos.-¡Que Dios lo ampare, William se ha enfadado!- Dijo Alistear, sonriéndole a su hermano.-¡Es verdad, que Dios lo ampare!- Aseveró Archibald. Luego se abrazaron los hermanos, agachando la cabeza, como recordando alguna que otra reprimenda que habían recibido.- Es momento de descansar.- Sugirió Clash y pronto se habían despedido.- He sabido que su hombro izquierdo quedó resentido después del enfrentamiento que tuvimos a mi regreso.- Me dijo Clash, sonriendo abiertamente.- Y todavía le duele la rodilla izquierda.- Me aseguró Archibald.- No os olvidéis del tobillo derecho.- Declaró Alistear.- ¡No olvides que es un hombre orgulloso Ella, tal vez si golpeas su rostro ahí termine todo. Nada goza más que conquistarlas por su flamante físico.- Me sugirió Sir George.- Una franca sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y comencé a reír.- ¡Lo recordaré!- Les aseguré, mientras me despedían con abrazos. Al igual que yo estaban contentos de haber sobrevivido a mis heridas.- Todos nos ayudaron a levantar todo lo sucio y se lo llevamos a Sir Thomas. Aún así William y yo nos quedamos a ayudarle a limpiar lo demás. El sueño casi nos vencía y ni siquiera era tan tarde. _

_-Mór, muchacho qué bueno que habéis regresado. Debió haber sido una travesía larga.- Me dijo Sir Thomas.- Lo fue.- Le contesté, sintiendo el cansancio.- William, vuestro ayudante aún es muy joven. Deberías enseñarle a pelear, le servirá.- Le sugirió en un tono amistoso.- Lo haré Thomas, buenas noches.- Nos retiramos por ésa noche, por primera vez en Havewoods me encontraba con el hombre que amaba profundamente y no sabía cómo comportarme.-Ella, acercaros.- Me pidió Sir William.- Mi amor, casi muero de celos cuándo Archibald os tenía bajo su peso.- Me dijo arrebatándome un profundo beso.- ¡William! Ni siquiera lo pensé, estaba preocupada en pasar la prueba. Definitivamente quería comprobar que me hubiereis entrenado.- Le contesté, llevando mis manos a sus rizos, sintiendo su tibio aliento entre mis pechos.- Empezó a desvestirme y luego alcanzó mis pechos desnudos por debajo de mi camisola, acariciándolos una y otra vez.- Ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho. Tratar de entrenaros, mientras todo mi cuerpo me pedía que os hiciera el amor.- Me confesó, con una sonrisa.- ¡Mi amado caballero, tampoco fue fácil para mí!- Me tomó con pasión y me encamó. Sentir el suave lecho que tanto nos había aguardado bajo nosotros era reconfortante. Me hizo el amor delicadamente, sin prisas, besando cada parte de mi piel; parecía que no habíamos cabalgado desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer. ¡Quitadme ésos celos que sentí.- Me suplicó.- ¡Os amo!- Le dije, hundiéndome en su hermosa mirada. Lo besé, enredé mi lengua con la suya, buscando calma todo ése deseo que despertaba en mí. Acaricié su piel, en mis manos quedaba grabada cada parte de su musculoso ser, tocarlo me llenaba de placer, era reconfortante, quería recorrerlo con mis manos completamente. Le recordé lo mucho que lo amaba en cada beso, en cada caricia. Lo toqué en la forma en la que sus manos me pedían. Me enseño tocarlo para aliviar su deseo, intensificando nuestras caricias íntimas. Después me penetró, intensamente, empujándose dentro de mí, desatando oleadas de placer, en cada embestida. Lo atrapé dentro de mis caderas prolongando mi placer, haciendo que el placer lo recorriera desde el inicio hasta la punta. Gemía, mientras apretaba mis caderas. En poco tiempo se derramó dentro de mí, llevándome al orgasmo junto con él. Caímos exhaustos, rendidos a la pasión desbordante del amor que nos profesábamos. Nos besamos, hasta quedar unidos de nuevo piel con piel. De nuevo me cubría con su cuerpo abarcándome en su abrazo; acurrucándome bajo toda su calidez. _

_(-) _

_El amanecer nos había alcanzado todavía con nuestros cuerpos unidos bajo las sábanas. Desayunamos temprano, y fuimos a visitar a Centella. Después de eso tuve algunas horas libres, para darme un baño caliente y preparar mi cuerpo para la batalla. William y yo pasamos la mañana revisando todo el trabajo retrasado que Sir George había dejado sobre la gran mesa en la que habíamos cenado la noche anterior. Para cuándo vimos, el medio día nos había alcanzado. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, mientras William, tomaba su espada. Me sugirió hacer lo mismo, tomé mis dos espadas y me dirigí con él hacia el patio central, donde todo el regimiento entrenaba. _

_-¡Escudero!- Gritó Sir William, ahora sí enfurecido. Toda ésa impotencia contenida la dejó salir.- El Escudero apareció en un instante y se puso realmente pálido cuándo me vio parada justo al lado de Sir William.- _

_-¡Que sea la última vez que infringes heridas a algún soldado mío, dentro o fuera del campo de batalla!- Le dijo con voz recia.- Tenéis cuentas pendientes con mi ayudante de cámara y para que lo sepáis también es mi escriba. Tomad vuestra espada.- Le sentenció.- De pronto Clash, los Cornwell y Sir George estaban ahí. ¡He dicho que tomes vuestra espada y defendeos!- ¡Mór! Ajusta vuestras cuentas pendientes.- Me pidió. El Escudero soltó una gran carcajada, mientras el regimiento se reunía alrededor de nosotros. No pelearé con vuestro mozalbete, ¡no sobrevivirá milord!- Le dijo con franco cinismo.- ¡Me tenéis miedo!- Lo amedrenté usando todo el poder de mi voz. Se escuchó por cada rincón del patio, ni yo sabía que poseía ésa fuerza en la voz. Apunté mis dos espadas a su cuello. ¡Parecería que eso era lo que queríais después de haberme atacado con clavos contaminados, lacerado mi piel y envenenado mi sangre. Sin olvidar todos vuestros intentos de descubrir mi rostro, vuestro fracaso para quemarme con hierro al rojo vivo, y vuestro rotundo fracaso al tratar de darme órdenes.- Le sentencié lo más fuerte que pude, haciendo que palideciera. Todo el regimiento ahora lo miraba.- Los ánimos se caldeaban a cada momento, las apuestas corrieron para saber quién sería el ganador de la contienda.-¡Vos lo pedís estúpido muchacho!- Me dijo, exaltando a los soldados a que se rieran de mí. El Escudero fue por sus espadas.- ¡Lord William!- Pedí con voz recia. Él pidió silencio.- Si gano la contienda, vuestro Escudero me dejará en paz, y no sólo eso, mostrará respeto por trabajo. Si gano sólo podrá dirigirse a mí en forma amable y cordial, y bajo la venia de lo absolutamente necesario. Y dejará de tratar de lastimar a vuestro corcel.- William asintió, todo el regimiento denotó la desaprobación al Escudero y dejaron de vitorearlo; era bien sabido que si se atacaba al corcel de un Caballero del Rey, entonces era cómo atacar al mismo caballero. Y mucho más a Centella, siento tan buen ejemplar.- ¡Si pierdo! ¡El Escudero descubrirá mi rostro!- Lo dije con fuerza, no sabía de dónde había salido tanta convicción. Al parecer también me encontraba harta, hastiada de sus ataques. Pude ver la ligera palidez del rostro de William al saber que mi rostro podría ser descubierto -¡Qué así sea, ordenó Sir William.- ¡Maldito deforme, os expondré!- Vituperó el Escudero. _

_La batalla comenzó, nuestras espadas pegaron fuertemente una con otra. Para mi sorpresa la embestida del Escudero era mucho más débil que la de Sir William. Me defendí, arremetiendo cada vez, hasta librarlo de su espada. Lo dejé sin aire, una de mis espadas, lo tenía del cuello y la otra directamente sobre sus testículos.-¡Daros por vencido Escudero!- ¡Jamás!- Contestó.- ¡Entonces vive sin descendencia!- Sentencié, mientras enterraba la punta de mi espada en sus testículos.-¡Está bien, habéis ganado Mór! ¡Por ésta vez!- Se atrevió a sentenciar. _

_La ira de Sir William se encendió en ése momento. Tomó al Escudero del cuello y lo elevó del suelo.- ¡Que sea la última vez que amenazas a alguno de mis hombres! Y va para todos. ¡Aquél que busque querella, la tendrá! Pero en la horca. Ha estado ahí acumulando polvo.- Lo soltó del cuello y lo lanzó al piso.- Deseo conservar a mi Trovador y buen amigo, pero estoy dispuesto a dejaros ir bajo ésta vergüenza, si no os comportáis con honor. ¡Desde éste momento, aquél que hiera a mis soldados, por riñas estúpidas entre ustedes, será considerado traidor a la Corona, por haber atacado a los soldados del Rey. Además de haber desobedecido mis órdenes, será dado de baja sin honores, sin paga y sin ningún reconocimiento de que sirvió en éstas fuerzas Y MERECERÁ LA HORCA. – Sentenció.- Los ataques, y las heridas, las quiero en el campo de batalla. ¡Estamos aquí para defender a nuestro Rey! ¡Entendido!- Gritó, esputó lleno de coraje. Su voz resonaba por cada rincón de Havenwoods.- ¡Quedó entendidó!- Gritó ferozmente de nuevo.- Al unísono todos respondimos.- ¡Entendido señor!.- _

_Levantó al Trovador del suelo, y lo colocó frente a mí.- Daros la mano en señal de paz. Qué esto no vuelva a suceder jamás.- Dijo Sir William. Levanté mi mano para estrechar la del Escudero, renuente a dármela al principio y bajo la mirada de todos tuvo que dármela, estrujando casi queriendo romper la mía. Apreté con fuerza y después solté su mano, claramente dejando que ver que él estrujaba la mía. Soltó mi mano y me dio la espalda.- Siento haberos enfadado Sir William. Jamás sucederá de nuevo. Seré vuestro amigo y fiel Trovador. Era sólo un juego, lo llevamos demasiado lejos, es todo.- Confesó, arrepentido.- ¡Es verdad!- También lo admití yo, por no haber terminado con las hostilidades antes que todo se volviera peligroso.- Dejamos que las hostilidades crecieran.- Le dije a William reverenciándolo. Después de todo era mi señor, a él le debía mi lealtad.- ¡Escuchen bien! Todos aquí servimos al Rey. Todos llevamos a cabo labores que tal vez no debían correspondernos, sin embargo así es. Cada persona aquí ha ganado su lugar. Y sépanlo bien, mi nuevo ayudante de cámara es de toda mi confianza. Además de ser el escriba que había solicitado a nuestro Rey por tanto tiempo. A todos y cada uno de ustedes los respeto. Respeten mis decisiones, ¡sépanlo que quede claro! con mi visto bueno, es ¡suficiente!. ¡Entendido!- Al unísono todos contestaron que sí.- ¡A sus entrenamientos!- Ordenó- ¡Pasaré revisión de armamento!- Les dijo sin previo aviso. En menos de un segundo el campo quedó vació, el Escudero fue por sus armas y todos los demás por las suyas.- ¡Bien hecho Mór! Terminad vuestras labores.- Me pidió.- Me retiré en silencio y pronto fui alcanzada por Alistear, Archibald, Sir George y Clash. Dentro de la cámara de Sir William me desplomé. Las manos y piernas me temblaban. Clash me ayudó a llegar hasta el sillón. Me faltaba el aire. ¡Bien hecho Mór!- Todos me decían podía ver las sonrisas en sus rostros. Clash retiró mi investidura.- Creo que me rompió una costilla le dije.- Palidecieron.-¡No puede ser!- Me dijeron todos. Clash y Alistear me revisaron.- ¡No fue así! ¡Gracias a Dios! Me dijo Alistear cubriendo la parte de mi torso que había expuesto. Os sacó todo el aire, tenéis una magulladura.- Me dijo, mientras la sonrisa volvía a nuestros rostros. Festejamos con aguamiel y pronto me llevaban en brazos hasta la cabaña de Sir Archibald.- Pisaban rítmicamente.- ¡Vitoreen a Mór, el leal! ¡Qué viva Mór el leal!- Decían cantando al unísono.- La tarde la pasamos en un festín, y bajo la mágica flauta de Sir Alistear, pronto entonamos los cantares del gran Caballero Azul. Sir William después de una exhaustiva revisión de armas y de limar asperezas con su Escudero apareció en nuestra pequeña fiesta. Me tuvo en su regazo por lo que restó de la tarde, y entonó con nosotros bajo el efecto del aguamiel, sus cánticos. Ocasionando que riéramos a carcajadas. Fue una de las tardes más felices de mi vida. Una de las más inolvidables…_

_El destino me tenía preparadas muchas vueltas más. Muchas que ni siquiera llegaba a imaginar...- _

_Continuará… _


	19. Chapter 17

**_Capítulo 17_**

_Increíblemente en las semanas que siguieron, y seguramente por no atraerle la idea de la horca, el Escudero dejó de molestarme. Al punto que ignorábamos la existencia uno del otro. También tuvo mucho que ver, que hice amistad con Liam. Un tipo alto, rudo, corpulento, robusto, que se había vuelto mi sombra. Yo le enseñaba a leer y a escribir y el cuidaba mis espaldas. Desde el momento en que nos volvimos amigos, nunca más se me acercó El Escudero. Havenwoods era lo bastante grande, para convivir en paz, y así fue. _

_Mis labores cómo escriba no esperaron mucho, ya que Sir George con antelación le había pedido a Sir William, que les ayudara traduciendo la correspondencia en latín y griego que llegara a Havenwoods. En realidad era muchísima ésa correspondencia. Además de que traducíamos escritos y hasta libros completos, para descifrar mensajes en correspondencia interceptada a los lores anglos y sajones. Los tiempos en que el que William El Conquistador, había sido pronunciado Rey de Inglaterra, fueron sin duda alguna tiempos muy difíciles. Consolidando su reino normando, tras retirarles las propiedades a los anglos y sajones, y dándoselas a su gente. Los ánimos por lo regular estaban muy caldeados y había brotes de rebeliones en todas partes de Inglaterra. En aquellos días una invasión por parte de el Rey Felipe I de Francia era lo que se esperaba. Aunque el mismo Rey llevaba muy buena relación con William el Conquistador. Había tantas intrigas como maquinaciones en contra del Rey; que consolidar su reinado, significó una lucha incesante para mantener su poder. Precisamente en eso trabajaban arduamente Sir William, Sir George, Clash y los Cornwell. Eran aliados del Rey William y más les valía, ya que cualquiera que se le opusiera era barbáricamente aniquilado. _

_Mis días pasaban rápidamente, entre mis deberes como el ayudante de cámara de William, mis responsabilidades con Centella, ayudar a Alistear a perfeccionar sus nuevas invenciones en armamento y arduos entrenamientos con Archibald y Clash. Además de ayudar en todo lo que pudiera a aligerar la carga de trabajo de William, incluida leer toda la correspondencia saliente de Havenwoods por parte de los soldados. Debía de ser revisada toda de arriba abajo. Los soldados no podían delatar su posición o incluso usar frases que no tuvieran mucho sentido. Había una escuela para los caballeros que no sabían ni leer ni escribir. Misma que William supervisaba directamente. Las responsabilidades de Havenwoods eran muchísimas. Muy seguido se sospechaba de algún brote de rebelión o se trataba de interceptar o prevenir alguna conspiración, William salía a cada locación, a cada lugar. Había sido en una de sus incursiones cuándo nos habíamos conocido. Nunca más William, tuvo que huir por las montañas; sin embargo la amenaza aunque menor no desaparecía. Constantemente llegaban rumores, de jinetes tras la cabeza de uno de los Caballeros del Rey. Alguien seguía con el firme propósito de acabar con su vida. En el tiempo que estuve ahí, llegué a pensar que no sólo era alguien, sino muchos, lo que tal vez estarían beneficiados por su muerte. _

_Mis noches siempre arropada por el pasional y candoroso abrazo de Sir William. Nunca imaginé que un hombre pudiera hacer así de feliz a una mujer. No me gustaba cuándo se veía obligado a salir. Por lo regular me dejaba en Havewoods al cuidado de Alistear. Me hubiera encantado poder acompañarlo, pero también sabía que definitivamente no estaba entrenada para eso y se requería de toda la agilidad y experiencia en el asunto, puesto que muchas veces su vida pendía de un pequeño hilo, cualquier indiscreción y podían no contarla. William acababa de regresar de una de tantas misiones, una que le había llevado estar más de un mes fuera. Lo había extrañado con todos mis huesos, con el alma. Para mi regocijo, Clash había confesado que tras tan larga travesía, William había viajado sin descanso, aparentemente quería llegar lo más pronto posible a Havenwoods. Y Clash, siempre tan astuta lo atribuía a que yo me encontraba ahí, esperando su regreso. _

_Tan pronto cómo había desmontado, nos encontrábamos en su cámara, bajo el fuego de nuestra desbocada pasión. Yo lo había extrañado con el alma y William me había extrañado de la misma forma. Ése día no dejó de hacerme el amor, culminando a la par en el éxtasis de nuestras emociones. Me besó una y otra vez, hasta que mis labios quedaron hinchados. Nunca nos habíamos separado tanto tiempo. Escuchando cerca de mi oído mientras me llevaba hacia el paraíso: Cor meum vestrum est.- Haciendo que mi corazón se estrellara descontrolado contra mi pecho.- Penetraba con fuerza mi feminidad. Su palpitante daga se clavaba en mi, llenándome con una avalancha de placer. Nuestro deseo era casi incontrolable. Perdimos ése día la cabeza, me hizo gritar de placer, ahogando mis gritos con besos. Sus brazos me atrapaban, reclamándome como suya. –¡Cabalgaros me enloquece Ella!- Me dijo lleno de deseo. Su erección firme, pulsátil, empujándose muy dentro de mí. Su pasión era embriagadora. Me abracé a él, abriendo mis piernas completamente para que me tomara, plenamente. Me hizo sentir tan amada. Empujó mis caderas fuerte hacia él.-¡Albert! ¡Te amo tanto!- Le dije en un grito ahogado por el intenso placer.- Tomó mi cabeza por debajo de mi cabello. Me besó profundamente, sin dejar de hacerme el amor, sin dejar de hacerme enteramente suya.- ¡ Y yo a ti Ella! ¡Mi hermoso ángel!- Me dijo sintiendo como bañaba todo mi interior potentemente, con sus calientes mieles. Siguió embistiéndome prolongando su placer, volcándose enteramente dentro de mí.- ¡Te he extrañado desmedidamente!- Me confesó, mientras me abrazaba a su pecho, reposando dentro de mí.- Cognovi amica mea.- Le respondí abrazándolo profundamente.- Yo me sentí igual.- ¡Ella!, vuelves éste dolido corazón a la vida, me das vuestro amor, vuestra pasión, todo vuestro candor. Alegras mis días, mi castaña preciosidad.- Me besó pasionalmente, intensamente, buscando mi lengua, enredándola con la mía, rozándola, haciéndome saber lo mucho que había añorado nuestros largos y amoroso besos.-¡Oh! ¡Ella me tienes hecho un loco!- Me confesó gimiendo en un suspiro, mientras limpiaba mis ojos de las pequeñas lágrimas que había derramado.-¡William, estar lejos de ti, es cómo vivir en la oscuridad. Me arrebatan ésa luz que todos los días ilumina, acompaña, y alegra enteramente mis días!- Le confesé abrazándome a él, sintiendo como me arropaba entre sus brazos. –No llores, mi pequeño ángel.- Me dijo depositando pequeños besos en mis mejillas, en mi frente.- ¡No lloro de tristeza, amor mío! Lloro tontamente porque estoy feliz de veros, por saber que habéis regresado a mi lado.- Le dije sonriendo.-Sonríe mi precioso ángel, que nada me hace más feliz.- Me dijo, haciéndome sonreír grandemente. Recibiendo ésa sonrisa que adoraba.- Mi amor, ha sido un largo viaje, ¿tenéis hambre?- Le pregunté acariciando su espalda delineándola con la punta de mis dedos.- No, nada de hambre. Comimos en el camino.- Me aseguró.- Tengo una mejor idea.- Me dijo, mientras delicadamente trazaba una línea con la yema de su dedo, desde mi mentón, pasando por mi vientre, hasta encontrar mi intimidad.- Lates por mí, mi dulce ángel.- Irremediablemente.- Le contesté, mientras comenzábamos ese ancestral ritual de amor nuevamente. Nos amamos ése día, dejando fluir todo nuestro sentimiento. Llevando nuestras emociones a flor de piel. Arrancó uno y mil suspiros de mí, yaciendo juntos de entera felicidad. Sir William, desesperado me confesó, lo mucho que le frustraba dejarme lejos. Sabía que nuestro tiempo juntos era limitado. Algún día, nos separaríamos y era casi agónico sabernos alejados uno del otro. No podía prometerme que me llevaría con él, sin embargo así me lo hizo sentir. _

_Empezamos el día siguiente muy temprano, cómo era costumbre en Havenwoods mucho antes del amanecer. William debía supervisar el entrenamiento y revisar detalladamente el armamento. Había dejado tareas para todos, lo suficientemente largas para el tiempo que se ausentaría. Había comenzado la construcción de tres catapultas y quería ver incrementado el número de flechas, de arcos, además del armamento pesado. De hecho todos habían estado trabajando muy duro y por supuesto que no habían terminado, tal y cómo lo esperaba Sir William. Buscaba que lo que hicieran, fuera de calidad, así que sabía que les llevaría más de un mes terminar. _

_Fui con Alistear, y Liam me seguía, como ya se había vuelto costumbre. De camino siempre le preguntaba el alfabeto y le pedía que me deletreara algunas palabras sencillas. Alistear al igual que yo le tenía toda la paciencia, y poco a poco Liam iba mejorando. El aislamiento de la cabaña de Alistear, me proporcionaba cierta seguridad, así que no temía ser descubierta sin mi paño en el rostro ahí. -¡Alistear! Vuestro proyecto de la flecha voladora, hasta ahora no ha dado frutos.- Le dije guiñándole el ojo.-Creo que será más fácil que Centella consiga un par de alas.- Le había dicho claramente molestando a Sir Alistear, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lo cierto era, que nuestro primer prototipo había volado el día anterior, cerca de 10 metros.- ¡Mór! ¿Acaso me estáis molestando?- Me contestó claramente divertido, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- ¡Claramente que, no!- Le había contestado sonriendo por debajo de la pañoleta, a punto de soltar una carcajada.- Liam después de dos lecciones conmigo había sabido que era mujer, y por alguna razón, me era leal. No me traicionó, al contrario me protegió. Nunca me había burlado de él, y siempre había sido amable, cuándo de él se tratara, aunque fuera un simple ayudante de cocinero. Así que Liam ya había visto mi rostro. Me era más fácil enseñarle cómo se escribían y pronunciaban las letras sin el rostro cubierto.- ¡Mór! Sonriés por debajo de ése paño-. Me dijo, Alistear mientras se aproximaba hasta mí. Siempre buscaba hacerme cosquillas. Me encontraba sentada en una banca larga, había dos de ésas bancas, en una larga mesa que se encontraba al centro de la cabaña. Era de madera, gruesa y fuerte y se unía por debajo con las bancas. No tenían respaldo, así que en mi fallido intento de huir de Alistear, caí de espaldas.- ¡Bien merecido lo tenéis!- Me dijo Alistear riendo fuertemente, mientras descubría mi rostro.- ¡Te estás riendo!- Me dijo mientras me hacía, cosquillas. Reí fuerte por las cosquillas irreparablemente. Yo me encontraba de espaldas, atrapada entre la banca y el suelo, riendo, y Alistear estaba reclinado sobre mí, riendo de igual forma, y en el impulso de ayudarme a incorporar. Nunca me esperé lo que sucedió después. En ése mismo instante, en el que Alistear se reclinaba sobre mí para ayudarme a levantar, Sir William estaba parado en el umbral de la cabaña.-¡Qué crees que estás haciendo Ella!- Escuché su voz resonar por toda la cabaña, claramente enfurecido.- Paramos de reír en ése instante. Alistear se hizo para atrás y estaba paralizado del susto.- ¡William! ¡No es lo que piensas!- Balbuceó.- Ésos profundos ojos azules como el cielo refulgían fuego.-¡Cubrid vuestro rostro!- Me ordenó. Miró directamente a Liam, y después a Alistear sin decir ni una sola palabra escuchamos claramente en nuestros oídos: "Ni una palabra." William se fue de ahí iracundo. Saliendo a toda velocidad montando a Centella. No me había dado tiempo ni de explicarle, apenas y había logrado cubrir mi rostro, cuándo sin prisa aparente, pero con el corazón desbocado buscaba regresar lo más pronto posible a la cámara de Sir William. Yo tenía a mi cargo una de sus preciosas llaves, sólo había dos más. Una que llevaba él y otra más con Sir George. Abrí la cámara con prisa y ahí estaba él. Enfurecido, sellando uno tras otro pergamino con fuerza, casi con violencia. ¡Milord!- Le supliqué apenas recuperando el aliento, mi voz era temblorosa, mis manos temblaban violentamente, las tenía juntas para que no viera mi evidente estado inquietud, quería sonar calmada, puesto que de otra forma no conseguiría nada. Mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que resonaba en mis orejas. Casi no podía hablar, estaba realmente nerviosa, sentía la lengua pegada al paladar. Contuve todas ésas lágrimas que amenazaban son salir.-Yo.- Dije quedamente, estaba en un estado deplorable de nervios. Sabía que yo le había fallado, que había faltado a mi juramento, que había descubierto mi rostro y que había sido descuidada. Estaba buscando en mi mente las palabras para pedir su perdón. Cuándo lo escuché, con la voz recia.-¡Vete de aquí! !Ella!- Me ordenó, evidentemente enfurecido. Ni siquiera volteó a verme. Bajé la cabeza, sentía mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Una vez más me había quedado sin hogar. Sólo esperaba que me diera algo de tiempo para poder buscar a dónde irme. Mi respiración era dificultosa, casi no podía hablar. Un nudo como una nuez se formaba en mi garganta, atragantando todas mis palabras. Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza y contesté las menos palabras posibles.-Sí, milord.- Antes de irme hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas y dije casi en un hilo de voz: -Lo siento.- Ahogué mis lágrimas, palideciendo del esfuerzo. Salí de ahí, caminando sin rumbo, más bien iba tambaleándome. No podía llorar, ni lamentarme. No a plena luz del día, y frente a todos. Cuándo me sentí lo suficientemente lejos, corrí, sin rumbo fijo, corrí tan rápido como pude y sollocé, absolutamente descorazonada. William tenía razón de estar furioso, encolerizado. Yo había roto mi palabra, después de haberle jurado que no pondría en riesgo mi identidad. Al parecer habíamos alcanzado una muralla que no podíamos atravesar. Sabía perfectamente que lo había herido por mi falta y profundamente. El amor que nos habíamos profesado parecía un sueño. Un sueño lejano, al que no podría regresar, había roto la confianza de la persona que más amaba en éste mundo y no sabía cómo repararlo o qué hacer para ablandar su corazón.- _

_Al caer la noche no sabía qué hacer. No tenía un lugar a dónde ir. No podía ir a las barracas, sin descubrir mi sexo. No podía ir con Alistear, eso encendería aún más a William, tal vez hasta pensaría que éramos amantes. Por primera vez me sentí sola, cómo cuándo mis padres y mi nana me habían abandonado. William había llegado a mi vida, para darme esperanza, para no dejarme vencer. En ése mismo momento sentía cómo se extinguía dentro de mi corazón toda esperanza, la desolación nuevamente se apoderó de mi. No tenía rumbo fijo, no tenía provisiones, ni siquiera alimento o dinero. Tenía que regresar y ver la forma de dejar Havenwoods lo más pronto posible, pero con algo de dinero en la bolsa y alimentos para algunos días. Dejé de llorar, había requerido de todo mi esfuerzo para hacerlo, las manos me seguían temblando y seguía sintiendo los labios tan secos que no podía tragar. Caminé por horas hasta que vi de nuevo las luces de Havenwoods. Estaba claro que William no me quería ahí pero ¿qué podía hacer? Tendría que tragarme mi orgullo y todo el amor que sentía por él, mientras buscaba una forma de partir. Debía buscar al Barón Devereaux, y de alguna forma debía volver a la vida, y recuperar lo que una vez fue mío. Con eso en mente, encontré la fuerza suficiente para adentrarme en la cámara de Sir William nuevamente. Debía fingir que no había entendido, que había sido una orden momentánea. ¡A quién quería engañar! ¡William no deseaba más que sirviera a su lado!.- Sin embargo y pese a que todo mi orgullo me decía que me alejara, me atrevía a poner un pie dentro. El fuego de la habitación estaba apagado. Entré temblorosa buscando al Señor de Havenwoods, sin embargo no estaba ahí. Avivé el fuego de las dos chimeneas y me hice un pequeño lecho con algunos cojinetes, lo más gastados que encontré, no quería que Sir William ahora se enojara por sus cojinetes, y me quedé dormida frente al fuego. Contuve mi hambre, y mi dolor y traté de conciliar el sueño, cuestión que había sido muy difícil. Al parecer entrada la noche William regresó a sus aposentos. Sentí sus pisadas y mi corazón empezó a palpitar desenfrenadamente. Esperaba que no me sacara de ahí ésa noche. Se acercó hasta el fuego y vio que estaba profundamente dormida. Me encontraba envuelta en mis ropas, cubierta por mi capa y absolutamente cubierta del rostro a excepción de mis ojos. Sentí su mirada, pero no podía abrir los ojos, no sin el riesgo de ser expulsada en ése instante de Havenwoods. Apreté mis puños, hasta encajarme mis uñas en las palmas, las seguí apretando hasta que me hice consciente que estaba respirando tan lentamente, que parecía que estaba al parecer vencida por un profundo sueño- Se alejó sin hacer ruido.- _

_Los días siguientes los había pasado en estado de pánico. Me despertaba aun habiendo estrellas en el firmamento. Dormía mal, porque Sir William constantemente tenía pesadillas; algunas veces se aproximaba hasta dónde yo ahora dormía, otras caminaba exasperado y otras muchas no podía despertar, lo escuchaba atormentado en su sueños. Cuándo eso sucedía, sigilosamente me acercaba hasta él y rezaba porque encontrara paz. Muchas veces, le decía tan quedamente que ni siquiera yo me escuchaba, en un quedo susurro: -Cuidaré vuestro sueño.- No me atrevía a tocarlo por temor a despertarlo. Sólo me quedaba de pie junto a él, mirándolo, orando, hasta que el malestar y el sudor frío de su frente desaparecían.- _

_Todos los días materialmente huía hacia las caballerizas, y demasiado temprano me encontraba ya acicalando y alistando a Centella. La mansa yegua parecía adivinar lo que me sucedía, siempre me daba pequeños besos en el rostro y me consolaba acunándome en su largo cuello. Si escuchaba pasos, generalmente me escondía. Dos veces había visto a William en el umbral de las caballerizas. Se había acercado a Centella exasperado, al parecer porque no había terminado de cepillarla. Pensaba lo mucho que nos alejábamos cada vez. La gran distancia que ahora existía entre nosotros. Lo miraba ahora desde lejos, con anhelo, con tristeza, con desesperación de encontrar una forma de arreglar las cosas. Parecía que todo estaba perdido, sólo conseguía hacerlo enojar cada vez más. Había encontrado en el cuarto de baño la puerta secreta que unía en un pasadizo a la habitación de Clash con la de Sir William. La entrada a la habitación de Clash siempre estaba cerrada, y deduje que ésa era tal vez la habitación que un principio se le hubiera designado a su ayudante de cámara. Muchas veces mientras lavaba las sábanas o la ropa de Sir William, lo escuchaba entrar. Era momento para mí de correr y esconderme. Me encerraba en el pasadizo hasta que lo oía alejarse. Dos veces furioso había pateado, la tina en la que me encontraba enjabonando sus ropas. Lo oí patearle y después volverla a llenar de agua. Sir George lo buscaba así que había salido de ahí y la segunda vez se quedó ahí, y empecé a oír como lavaba sus ropas. Después escuché algo extraño y luego se alejó. Cuando por fin me había animado a salir, las aspas que nunca había sabido para que servían, giraban desde lo alto, cerca del aire caliente que proporcionaba el fuego, para secar la ropa. Era un genial invento. Me aseguraba que mientras estuviera en el entrenamiento de cerrar bien la puerta del cuarto de baño y generalmente me daba un baño rápido. Las esencias y ungüentos que había mandado traer para mí, se estaban terminando y pude ver sangrar frente a mis ojos mis manos al cuartearse por tallar diariamente la ropa, y por entrenar. No había dejado de hacerlo. Siempre entrenaba con Sir Archibald, aunque le había pedido que fuera más temprano, al despuntar el amanecer. Para mi sorpresa Clash se me unía feliz a esa hora. Era un momento en el que todo mi alrededor desaparecía, incluido ése cuchillo que sentía atravesado en el pecho, incluso para respirar.- Ayudaba a Sir George y ya no pronunciaba palabra. Me dedicaba a hacer mis labores y a preparar los alimentos de Sir William, sin decir palabra alguna. Sentía que si hablaba las lágrimas cubrirían mi rostro y eso no debía pasar. Liam me seguía buscando para terminarle de enseñar a leer y a escribir, por lo menos eso lo debía terminar antes de partir. Liam me llevó con el zapatero del pueblo para que arreglara las suelas de mis botas, estaban agujereadas. William había encargado unas nuevas para mí, pero ni siquiera me atrevía a usarlas. A cambio limpiaría su taller. Después le ofrecí mi ayuda, por el pago de algunas monedas, así que por las tardes iba a limpiar el taller del zapatero. Liam siempre me acompañaba, mientras hacía mis labores, le pedía que leyera en fuerte. Al principio le daba vergüenza y poco a poco fue mejorando, hasta tener a los dos pequeños hijos del zapatero atentos a sus historias. Había reunido lo suficiente para hacer un pequeño viaje hasta Londres. De ahí tendría que buscar la manera de zarpar a Francia. Sir William ya había hecho el hábito en ésas semanas de caminar hasta el pueblo. Y dicho por el mismo Escudero, William se encontraba de nuevo visitando a su dama. Todos sabían que era una belleza de mujer, Lady Margaret. De hermosos cabellos rubios, de grandes y hermosos ojos dorados.- Desde que me había enterado mi agonía fue en incremento, William cada vez tardaba más en regresar de sus caminatas al pueblo y pronto sin lugar a dudas llevaría a su dama hasta su lecho. Y yo no tendría a dónde ir, no podría soportarlo, ni siquiera verlo. Estaba desesperada, angustiada, y falta de comida. No podía comer frente al regimiento sin descubrir mi rostro. Así que buscaba dónde esconderme para poder comer. No podía cargar demasiadas cosas para comer, hubiera parecido que me las estaba robando. Así que comía lo poco que podía alcanzar a preparar por las mañanas muy temprano junto con el desayuno de William. Una vez listo Sir Thomas se lo llevaba, y yo me retiraba a mis actividades. La separación entre los dos cada vez era más grande, y cada vez encontraba menos motivos para seguir conteniendo mis lágrimas. Debía irme de Havenwoods cuánto antes. _

_La tarde del día en que había planeado partir me encontraba con Sir George y con Clash. –Ella, hace mucho que no os he visto sonreír. ¿Estáis bien?- Me preguntó Clash tomando una de mis manos y luego rodeándome en un abrazo.- Estoy bien.- Las lágrimas que tanto tiempo contuve corrían solas.- Es sólo que hay penas que oprimen mi corazón. Mi pueblo, mis tierras, me angustian. Eso es todo.- Le dije encontrando fuerzas en Dios mismo para poder guardar la compostura.- ¿Es sólo eso miladi?- Me preguntó Sir George.- Sois muy reservada, no sé lo que os entristece, pero vuestra mirada guarda una infinita desolación.- Me dijo tomando mi mano.- Sir George, no me hagáis esto por favor. No quiero llorar; todos han sido maravillosos conmigo, perdonen si he estado un poco ausente.- Les dije y sonreí, con todo lo que me quedaba de fuerza. Sir George no se creyó mi cuento, de hecho sólo vi que se quedaba más preocupado.- Ya se me pasará Sir George.- Le aseguré, volviendo a mis tareas. Tal vez sería la última tarde que pasaría con ellos y quería llevarme en el corazón, la calma y la tranquilidad que en conjunto emanaban Sir George acompañado de Clash.- _

_Ésa misma tarde me despedí del zapatero y de su bella familia. De regreso en el camino, me despedí de Liam.- Liam, amigo, debes prometerme que seguiréis estudiando, aunque yo no esté.- Le dije, mis ojos estaban llenos de tristeza.- ¡Mór! No lo digas si quiera, eres mi único amigo, !amiga!- Sonaba tan triste, no pude decirle la verdad.- Bueno, Liam, debes saber que no siempre estaré aquí, así que promételo, ¿lo harás?- Le pregunté con una sonrisa, cubierta con mi pañoleta.- Si lo haré miladi.- Me dijo sonriendo de regreso. Hablamos de todo un poco a nuestro regreso y me llevé un poco más de provisiones para mi viaje. A mi forma me despedí también de Sir Thomas. Después de todas ésas semanas, por fin fui hasta la cabaña de Alistear. Se encontraba sólo, experimentando de nuevo con la flecha.- ¿Alistear?- Le dije buscándolo. Retiré mi pañoleta y pude verlo, estaba solo y con desasosiego, ahora que nadie lo veía para ayudarlo en el perfeccionamiento de las armas. ¡Ella!- Me dijo, me tomó en brazos y me abrazó. ¡Ella, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo! ¡Dejadme hablar con Sir William!- Me suplicó.- ¡No Alistear! No hay nada que puedas hacer. Él ha ordenado que me marche. He pospuesto mi partida porque no tenía como irme. Ahora debo partir. Sólo vengo a pediros que reces por mí. Y que jamás pienses que parto por vuestra culpa. Todo esto lo ocasioné yo misma al haber quebrantado mi promesa, fui descuidada, y me confié demasiado. Herí a William y traicioné su confianza.- Le dije en un suspiro, el llanto atrapó mis palabras.- Alistear, has sido el mejor amigo que alguien puede tener. Se tenaz, persevera Alistear. No te rindas nunca, vuestros inventos miran hacia el futuro, sois un visionario.- Le dije.- Mientras soltaba su abrazo.- ¡Ella no! ¡Debe de haber otra forma!- Me dijo desesperado.- No la hay, mi obligación es con mi pueblo y lo les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí. Me voy llevándolos en mi corazón. Déjame ir Alistear, no lo hagas más difícil. -Le supliqué.-Si la vida me permite volver, estaré feliz, si algún día puedo volver a veros. Hasta siempre mi querido Alistear.- No habrá nunca nadie como tú Ella, rezaré siempre por vos.- Me dijo abrazándome y después me dio un beso en el dorso de mi mano. Sus ojos tenían lágrimas igual que los míos. Dejarlos a todos me partía de nuevo el alma. Había encontrado una hermana en Clash y un verdadero amigo en Alistear y en Liam. Había encontrado, probado y disfrutado plenamente el amor. Había encontrado al hombre más bueno y bondadoso que jamás había conocido. Y yo misma lo había dejado ir. Había encontrado esperanza en mi camino, debía encontrarla de nuevo, y seguir luchando. Por último me dirigí ésa tarde a la cabaña de Sir Archibald. Se encontraba zurciendo un uniforme, seguramente para alguno de los soldados. El ayudado por tres hombres más eran los encargados de confeccionar, alinear, y preparar los uniformes para la batalla. Era un fiero guerrero diestro con la aguja y el hilo. Me aproximé hasta su cabaña. Se encontraba sólo, era poco antes de la hora de la cena. Por lo regular cenaban todos juntos.- ¿Sir Archibald?- Le pregunté, dudosa.- ¿Miladi? ¿Qué la trae por aquí? ¿Acaso ha aceptado mi invitación de pasar una tarde sólo conmigo?- Me guiño uno de sus ojos. Haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro.- No, por desgracia no es así. Debo ir a preparar la cena de Sir William. Dije mintiendo, él menos que nadie entendería mi partida.- ¿Podemos entrenar?- ¡Ahora!- Me preguntó sorprendido.-¡Sí!- Le contesté con emoción.- Encendió una antorcha y tomó sus espadas. Entrenamos durante un rato, descargando toda mi frustración.- Me hacía mucha falta entrenar.- Le dije, mientras tomaba del aguamiel que me ofrecía.- Me hinqué, y besé el dorso de su mano.- Gracias Sir Archibald Cornwell por todas vuestras enseñanzas. Siempre las atesoraré en mi corazón.- De inmediato me levantó.- Miladi, no es necesario que me lo agradezcas. Estoy orgulloso de vos, pocas veces he tenido la oportunidad de tener a tan buena discípula.- Me dijo ayudándome a incorporar.- Le sonreí dulcemente y francamente, sus entrenamientos habían hecho que poco a poco reuniera el valor para poder enfrentar lo que me esperaba sin miedo.- Debo irme ahora, de nuevo muchas gracias milord.- Le dije y haciendo una reverencia me retiré. –Venid a cenar con nosotros Ella.- Me invitó dulcemente.- Será en otra ocasión milord.- Le sonreí de regreso y gracias a la oscuridad pude ocultar el torrencial flujo de lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos. Corrí hasta los establos y me despedí de Centella. A ésa hora no había nadie ahí.-Hasta pronto preciosa. Gracias por haber salvado mi vida, y por defenderme. Eres el corcel más hermoso que el mundo ha visto.- Le dije, la abracé y busqué entre la paja las cosas que había ocultado para mi viaje. Las tomé y me fui. Centella relinchó de desesperación, pero la calmé.- Nos volveremos a ver amiga mía.- Le dije y desaparecí tras las sombras. Había dejado todo atrás. Incluso había dejado lista y preparada la cena de Sir William. Desde esa noche me encaminaría a buscar a mi único pariente vivo. Debía adelantarme en la oscuridad y viajar lo menos posible al descubierto en el día. Dios sabe que podría pasarle a un viajero sólo, en los caminos. _

_William al parecer había estado buscándome como un desesperado. Sabía que algo estaba realmente mal; me había buscado desde la mañana pero sin éxito alguno. Sentía un desasosiego absoluto y ya sin más tuvo que ir con Sir George a preguntar por mí.- ¿Han visto a Mór?- Preguntó con cautela. Los dos contestaron que sí. –Hoy estuvo con nosotros. Pasó parte de la tarde aquí.- Le contestó sigiloso Sir George.- ¡Y dónde ha ido!- Eso deberíais de preguntáoslo vos- Le contestó Clash. – Es vuestro ayudante de cámara ¿no es verdad?- ¡Sí! Pero no lo, LA he visto en todo el día.- Dijo casi exasperado.- Qué yo sepa ha estado realizando todas sus labores puntualmente. ¿Se os ha perdido algo?- Preguntó Sir George, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Cómo contestarles que habíamos perdido el rumbo de nuestra relación. Qué habíamos perdido el habla, que había una muralla impasable entre nosotros. ¡Cómo contestar que habíamos dejado ir al amor!- Jamás en mi vida, había visto que el espíritu de alguien se entristeciera en tal forma. ¿Le sucede algo a Ella?- Le preguntó Clash sin rodeos.-¡No lo sé! No he podido hablar con ella.- Dijo William quedamente.-¡No es verdad que duermen en la misma cámara! ¿Cómo ha sido eso?- Preguntó de nuevo Sir George, queriendo encontrar la verdad.- Yo, yo, creo que me excedí en la forma de regañarla. Hace semanas que no he podido hablar con ella. Yo, estaba.- En ése momento Alistear había irrumpido en la cámara de Sir George que era igual de grande que la de William.- ¡Estabais celoso!- Espetó Alistear.- ¡Porqué le has pedido que se marche! ¡Acaso no has sido vos el que la encontró! ¡Acaso no has sido vos el que juró protegerla! ¡Acaso no sabéis que no tiene a dónde ir!- Le dijo Alistear desesperado, un nudo se hizo en su garganta.- Ni siquiera la toqué, ¡cómo claramente vos pensáis!- Le dijo en un reclamo a William.- ¡Era sólo un juego de niños! ¡Y por supuesto que NO la estaba besando! ¡Cómo claramente pensáis!- ¡Ajá! ¡Con qué eso es lo que trae esa pobre muchacha!- Le regaño Sir George- ¡Qué le habéis dicho William!- Le exigió Archibald, entrando a la cámara de Sir George para la cena.- ¿Por qué desde hoy siento que ya no tengo discípula? ¿Porqué sentí, que hace sólo unos momentos Ella se despedía de mí? ¡Responde!- Dijo Archibald, cruzándose de brazos frente a él.-¡Ustedes no entienden! ¡Yo no estaba celoso!- ¡Oh! Pero claro que no estabais celoso, os encontrabais celosísimo.- Le dijo claramente Clash. ¡Qué le habéis dicho!- le preguntaron todos. William finalmente contestó.- La última vez que pude hablar con Ella, estaba furioso, y sí celoso, ya lo admití Alistear ¿contento? Y le dije que, que…- En ése momento el color desapareció de su rostro.- ¡Dios mío! ¡Soy un tonto! ¡Un idiota! ¡Yo le ordené que se fuera!- _

_-¡Acaso habéis perdido la razón!- Le reclamo Sir George alarmado.- Y sí casi la habíamos perdido, al habernos unido en un torbellino de amor y pasión torrencial. Nuestras emociones estaban a flor de piel, y habíamos los dos sobre reaccionado, haciendo una cadena de eventos que nos alejaron.-¡Al parecer, en ése momento perdí la razón!- Confesó angustiado.- Ayudadme a buscarla.- Les suplico. Los cuatro lo miraron de frente.-Es verdad que Ella tiene una sonrisa maravillosa y que sus ojos son muy bonitos.- Dijo Archibald.- Yo la quiero como a una hermana.- dijo Clash- Y para mí es una gran amiga.- Dijo Alistear reclamándole a William por todo lo acontecido.- Es una buena muchacha, siempre dispuesta a ayudar. Yo la quiero mucho y quisiera poder ayudarla más.- Le dijo francamente Sir George.- Pero no he sido yo, ni ninguno de nosotros la que la ha corrido. Has sido tú y vos debéis enmendar vuestro error.- Le reclamó.-  
_

_Buscadla y traedla de vuelta.- Le suplicó Clash.- ¡No sé dónde buscar!- Les contestó desesperado William. Todas éstas semanas he estado buscándola, tratando de hallar una forma de que me volviera a hablar. No tuve éxito en encontrarla, ¿qué puede ser diferente ahora?- Dijo desesperado, angustiado de saber que no volveríamos a vernos. Los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos. Los mágicos e increíbles momentos de nuestra pasión regresaron a él. Los juramentos de amor que nos hicimos - ¡Albert te amo!- Resonaba en su cabeza, cómo lo había hecho por las últimas semanas; y las muchas cosas que habíamos vivido, al huir de los sicarios que buscaban su cabeza.- La diferencia William es que vuestro orgullo ya no está enfrente. Ahora la podréis encontrar. Tú la conoces mejor que cualquiera de nosotros. Buscadla y traedla a casa.- Le pidió Sir George.- _

_-Lo haré.- Les contestó y salió de ahí dirigiéndose a su cámara buscando su capa.- _

_Ahí vio que le había preparado su comida favorita, lechón con salsa de ciruelas y miel. Estaba todo listo; había una pequeña nota junto al delicioso manjar.- _

_A mi amado William,_

_Hoy me marcho, como me lo habéis pedido. Siento no haber podido hacerlo antes; me tomó algún tiempo terminar mis preparativos, no deseaba haceros enojar más. _

_Sé que traicioné vuestra confianza, que rompí mi juramento de no descubrir mi identidad; de conciliarla bajo el mayor de los secretos. Os pido disculpas nuevamente y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme amor mío. _

_He preparado vuestra cena favorita, en señal de paz. Espero que esos hermosos ojos tuyos, jamás dejen de brillar, y que con ésta cena, quede conciliada una tregua, hasta que la vida nos vuelva a reunir, si Dios así lo desea._

_Gracias por todo los hermosos y maravillosos momentos que vivimos._

_Os amo intensamente, y os amaré siempre. Sé feliz amor mío_

_Siempre estarás en mi corazón. _

_Te amará por siempre, _

_L. Ella Devereaux._

_(...)_

_William estrujó la carta entre sus manos. La impotencia lo llenó, mientras, buscaba desesperadamente entre mis cosas, buscando alguna pista de mi paradero. Cuándo abrió mis pequeñas gavetas, sólo encontró una rama de olivo. -Rió irónicamente, me buscaba a mí, y encontró la señal de la paz, evidentemente yo la había puesto ahí para que si algún día la veía supiera que yo no le guardaba ningún rencor.- Estaban también ahí las botas nuevas que me había encargado. Había dejado también, un hermoso vestido que me había regalado, junto con el juego de broches que lo acompañaba. No me había llevado nada más que los recuerdos de él y yo juntos.- _

_-¡Ella! ¡Dónde estás!- fue lo que salió de sus labios, en un suspiro, antes de dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia los establos…_

Co_ntinuará… _


	20. Chapter 18

**_Capítulo 18_**

Sir William no sabía por dónde empezar a buscarme. Era un hecho que yo me había escabullido en la oscuridad de la noche, y lo había hecho para poder irme sin ser vista, sin tener que enfrentarlo. Después de todo me había pedido que dejara Havenwoods, ¿de qué otra forma me podría haber ido? En mi travesía, no me acerqué a los caminos que sacaban de Havenwoods, de lo contrario me adentré en el bosque para poder emprender mi viaje a través de él. Descendí hasta encontrarme con el gran río que pasaba por el bosque que rodeaba a Havenwoods. Ahí había encontrado un roble, sus grandes ramas y raíces formaban una especie de refugio. Había llevado paja y algunos utensilios para poder empacar todo antes de irme al despuntar el alba. La entrada la había sellado con ramas y un pedazo de corteza de árbol. No era muy cálido pero pude encender una fogata. Me llevé agua del río y la calenté, decidí que tomaría un baño, no sabría cuándo podría volver a hacerlo.

(...)

Sir William no perdió tiempo, alistó a Centella y la cabalgó, aún sin haberla ensillado. Buscó de entre los caminos y no encontró rastro alguno de que hubiera tomado ésos caminos. Empezaba a sentirse desesperado, y juró por todos los cielos que le sacaría los ojos a Alistear, Archibald, George y Clash por no haberlo acompañado en su búsqueda. Decidió que tal vez sería mejor recorrer los alrededores y así lo hizo. Descendió por entre el bosque hasta llegar al río. Los recuerdos de haber escapado conmigo, llevándome a cuestas herida, volvieron a su mente. El sabía perfectamente que nuestro distanciamiento había sido su iracunda respuesta. Sin embargo albergaba la esperanza de encontrarme. Por lo menos debíamos despedirnos y si era designio del Señor no volvernos a ver, entonces caería en la desesperación. Ni siquiera sabría si me hubieran alcanzado los desalmados que había contratado Lord Devereaux para llevarle mi cabeza, ya que estaba seguro que viajaría disfrazada de varón.

El corazón empezó a latirle frenéticamente, sus manos estaban cubiertas de un sudor frío. Ya había oscurecido hacía cerca de dos horas y los caminos cada vez se encontraban más desiertos y mayormente fríos. Un fuerte viento azotó su rostro, restregando sus dorados rizos; apenas y podía sostener su capa pegada al cuerpo.- Centella, fiel amiga, ayúdame a encontrarla…- Le suplicó a Centella abandonándose a que el corcel lo guiara, a dónde, ni siquiera él lo sabía.

Centella continuó su paso y de pronto se detuvo. No quiso dar un paso más. Había algo que no distinguía entre el bosque y definitivamente, su instinto jamelgo no permitía que siguiera. Sir William se vio obligado a desmontar; al parecer ésa noche nadie lo ayudaría a encontrarme, que no fuera él a su propio paso. Ya se encontraba desesperado. Una pequeña luz surgió entre la espesura del bosque. Era como si presenciara una aparición. Era tenue, casi imperceptible. Se acercó, pensando que ya había perdido la razón, lentamente hasta que esa luz se hizo cada vez un poco más grande. Unos reflejos, aparecían ocultos tras lo que parecían las grandes raíces de un árbol. Al aproximarse, el alma le volvió al cuerpo. Escuchó mis canturreos, cómo cuándo tomaba un baño. No podía creerlo, ¡estaba tomando un baño! Pasó los dedos por su cabello frenéticamente, sólo a mí se me ocurriría en plena huída estar limpia para la travesía. Se preguntó si algún día lograría entender los misterios de las mujeres. No sabía si reír, o gritar de la desesperación, se había llevado el susto de su vida, al no haberme encontrado dentro de su cámara. En ése mismo instante todo había parecido tan vació, sabía que nuestra profunda amistad y amor, ya no llenaba aquel recinto. La falta de motivos para continuar luchando parecían haber desaparecido. Podía jactarme de saber que yo le había dado un motivo para vivir a William; una razón para no abandonarse a la desesperanza, y él había sido el mismo motivo para mí, para no rendirme, para no sucumbir a las sombras y a la oscuridad. Las manos le temblaban pero aún así, tomó valor y de un tajo quitó la corteza de árbol que me resguardaba del fuerte viento.

Una ráfaga penetró por la entrada a mi refugio y ahí de pie, se encontraba él, cómo una visión. Sus rubios rizos, siendo azotados y enmarañados por el viento, sus hermosos ojos azules, como un cielo abierto al amanecer, irradiando enojo, desesperación y finalmente desahogo. No pude evitar su mirada, mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por una de mis camisolas, empapada pegada a mi cuerpo; había decidido que al bañarme debía permanecer cubierta, puesto que no sabía si habría merodeadores en el bosque a ésas horas. Sus ojos desnudando mi alma de tan sólo mirarme.

Mi cabello resbalaba por enfrente de mis pechos. Las gotas de agua se deslizaban por mi piel, mis pezones erectos ante la el viento que pegaba contra ellos. No supe qué hacer. ¡Él estaba ahí! ¡De pie, frente a mí! Mi corazón latía vertiginosamente, había abandonado Havenwoods tal cómo me lo había pedido, pero ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí? Su silueta delineada por las llamas del fuego, su capa al volando al viento, mientras la luz jugueteaba refulgiendo sus zafiros.

-¡Milord!- dije reverenciándolo y encogiéndome dentro del cubo de agua en el que me estaba dando un baño. Mis pies se encontraban dentro del agua aún caliente, un pequeño vaho se levantaba alrededor. Mis mejillas estaban pálidas, mientras que mis manos perspiraban y mi cuerpo se estremecía ante su penetrante mirada. Había estado a punto de concluir mi baño, cuándo él había ingresado sorpresivamente.-

Se adentró a mi refugio, que por fuera se veía pequeño, pero dentro adquiría más altura y Sir William cabía perfectamente de pie, a pesar de ser tan alto. -¡Ella!- Exclamó exasperado y aliviado a la vez.- ¡Ella!- Dijo sin dejarme de mirar, y luego tomarme entre sus brazos. No le importó que empapara sus ropas, se veía desesperado. ¡Ella! ¡Dios mío!- Me dijo desesperadamente, mientras me pegaba a su cuerpo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, de fuertes y densas lágrimas, no sabía si era una reconciliación o un adiós para siempre. -¡Lo siento tanto!- le dije sollozando incontroladamente, era imposible que dejara de llorar y temblar al mismo tiempo. Suplicando, sin poder respirar, el llanto ahogaba mi voz.-¡Sé que he fallado a mi juramento! ¡Por favor no me odiéis milord! ¡Sólo pido que algún día perdonéis mi falta! ¡Me voy cómo me lo habéis pedido! ¡Por favor, no quiero que existan disputas entre nosotros! ¡No podría irme con eso en el corazón!- Le supliqué mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos. Lo abrazaba porque me despedía; una despedida que contenía tantas lágrimas ahogadas, cómo nunca lo hubiera podido imaginar.

- ¡No!- Me suplicó.- ¡No dejéis mi lado miladi! ¡No mientras todavía tengamos tiempo juntos!- Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, mientras me sostenía contra una de las paredes de mi pequeño refugio. Era tan fuerte, podía sentir la tensión de sus músculos a través de sus ropas, su embriagante esencia invadiendo mis sentidos. Las yemas de sus dedos, con ternura enjugaron mis lágrimas. El profundo azul de sus ojos, reflejando el quebranto de su voz.-¡He sido un tonto!- ¿Un tonto?- Pregunté desconcertada- Sí, Ella, un ¡grandísimo tonto! ¡El más grande de la historia, si os dejo ir miladi!- Exclamó, acercándome a él, asegurándome entre sus fuertes brazos, sintiendo la certeza que no fuera una visión, porque casi perdió la razón, cuando supo que me había ido en ésa forma.-¿No entiendo milord, si he sido yo la que os he fallado?- Le dije tratando de calmar mis sollozos; el sólo saberlo cerca, sentir su calor, sus cálidos dedos sobre mi rostro, estaban consolando mi alma compungida por tantos días de saberme lejos de él. Mi rostro reflejaba una profunda tristeza. -¡Miladi! No me habéis fallado en ninguna forma, estoy perdido sin vuestra dulzura en mi vida. Yo… yo…- Me dijo aclarándose la garganta, su rostro se sonrojó, mientras encontraba las palabras correctas. Lo veía con intriga, casi habían cesado por completo mis lágrimas; su dulce voz hacía que mi espíritu descansara de tanta aflicción.

Su voz se quebró nuevamente, buscó por primera vez después de mucho rozar mi nariz con la suya, mientras seguía sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos:-¡Ella, mi ángel! ¡Estaba celoso, rabioso de Alistear!- Me confesó, mientras en mi cabeza no alcanzaba a comprender tal motivo.-¿Porqué milord?- Le pregunté buscando en el azul de su profunda y hermosa mirada:-Yo, pensé, que os estaba be… besando…- Me dijo en un hilo de voz, casi imperceptible.-¡Besando!- Exclame con la expresión confundida.-Sí, lo sé, no hay nada que me justifique. No os di tiempo de que os explicarais, y cuándo vinisteis a mí, me encontraba muy exaltado; os dije lo último que debía haberos dicho, y para mi infortunio contemplé con mis propios ojos, cómo os hería. Vuestra mirada se clavó en mí, me persiguió toda ésa tarde y los días que le siguieron; no sabía cómo arreglar la situación, después de veros tan dolida. Soy un hombre orgulloso y os traté cómo a cualquiera de mi regimiento y me olvidé, que no sois cualquiera; me olvidé que eres mi motivo y mi alegría. ¡Por favor! ¡Sólo dime que no os iréis! ¿Miladi, podrías perdonar a éste tonto, enamorado?- Me preguntó tan cerca del rostro sintiendo sus cálidos labios cerca de los míos. –No os guardo rencor alguno milord. ¡Cómo podría! Si habéis sido tan bueno conmigo. ¡Os amo, es todo lo que sé!- Le dije abrazándolo fuertemente, refugiándome en su cuello, mientras unas lágrimas viajaban por el borde de mis ojos. Me abracé a él con fuerza, con todo mi cuerpo.

Volví a recordarle cuánto lo amaba, mientras sentía que me abrazaba en la misma forma. –No soy tan bueno cómo pensáis miladi.- Me dijo abrazándome a él, dejándome sentir los latidos de su corazón.- ¡Ni si quiera puedo pensar, cómo no podéis serlo!- Le contesté franqueza.- No lo soy, y estoy cansado de hacer lo que hago, cansado de ver sangre en mis manos.- Me dijo mientras sentía cómo unas tibias gotas rodaban desde su mejilla hasta perderse en la mía.-¡William!- Sentí su dolor, su frustración, su extremo desasosiego. –Cada vez que me alejo de Havenwoods, tengo que buscar y encontrar a los rebeldes que se oponen al Rey. Es una lucha continua sin mencionar todas las batallas a las que he sido convocado. Y todos ésos traidores sólo conocen el filo de mi espada. Todos pelean por una razón, todos quieren poder; todo el poder y el oro en el mundo ¿lo valen? Mi espada se llena con los sueños y anhelos y desesperos que muchos hombres han visto inconclusos, bajo el mandato de nuestro Rey. ¡Muchos hombres inocentes, que no ven otra solución a los problemas que les aquejan! ¡¿Qué me hace diferente a ellos?! ¡Soy un hombre roto Ella!- Me dijo en un quebranto, deseoso de ver los tormentos y horrores de la guerra fuera de su vida.- ¡Todos desean vanagloriarse con hazañas de hombre; con hazañas heroicas, y es realmente ¿eso? Es sólo una justificación, para poder cometer atrocidades.- Me dijo aferrándome a él. Escuché un lamento salir de su fiera garganta, pude sentir todo su dolor. Su alma atormentada, el alma de un buen hombre, viviendo la angustia de lo que se resguardaba bajo su "deber."

-¡William!- Le dije una segunda vez mientras me pegaba aún más él. Nuestros cuerpos temblaban por tantas emociones contenidas.-Dulce amor mío. No debéis desesperar, ni sucumbir a la desesperanza. Sin vos, vuestras tierras serían transgredidas por invasores. Vuestras mujeres violadas y asesinadas. Vuestros niños serían vendidos como esclavos. Vuestra lucha da a vuestro pueblo tierras que cultivar y un buen señor que vela por ellos. Las tierras de vuestros ancestros, vuestro legado, queda bajo resguardo. Con vuestras acciones, lleváis esperanza a vuestra gente.- Le dije acariciando sus rizos, amándolo enteramente, en cada suspiro en cada palabra. Mi llanto entonces se volvió el de él, y sentí la profunda desolación de su alma.-¡Te amo tanto William! No podría amarte en ésta forma si fuerais un hombre malo. Por el contrario, a pesar de todo, siempre sois gentil y amoroso conmigo.- Le dije sólo la verdad; mi completo sentir.-¡Entonces no me dejéis! ¡Quedaos conmigo! ¡Sois toda la dulzura en mi vida! ¡Rogué tanto porque el Señor me mandara esperanza y encontré a un bello ángel, oculto en las montañas. Sé que no soy vuestro dueño, sólo os pido que me deis una oportunidad, para haceros feliz, démosle una oportunidad al amor que nos une: _Cor meum vestrum est.- _Exclamó exasperado.- Sus labios buscaban los míos, pero no sabía si tomarlos o no, me aproximé hasta él y sellamos de nuevo ésa promesa de amor.

Abrí mis labios para sentir la dulce caricia de su lengua dentro de mi boca. Acaricié su lengua, y lo besé fuerte y apasionadamente, tanto cómo él a mí. El sentimiento de la reconciliación invadió nuestro ser. Su lengua se adentró en mi, sintiendo que tras fuertes embestidas sobre mi boca, que el deseo henchía nuestros cuerpos. El fuego recorrió en oleadas mi piel, mientras las manos de William buscaban bajo mi camisola, reclamando su territorio, cada pedazo de piel que le había sido negado durante nuestro alejamiento. -¡Estáis empapada!- me dijo sin dejarme de besar.-¡No quiero que os resfríes!- Me dijo mientras tiraba de un jalón mi camisola. Estaba desnuda bajo sus manos. El deseo cada vez se hacía más latente entre nosotros, mientras sus manos bajaban y acomodaban mis caderas alrededor de su fuerte y dura erección. Empezó a mecerme a ritmo de sus caderas, y a embestirme con fuerza, sintiendo el placer del contacto con su dureza a través de las ropas. Y hubiéramos seguido hasta el amanecer en ése lugar, sino es porque Centella finalmente había encontrado una senda hasta nuestro refugio.

Volvimos a Havenwoods, encontrando a los chicos en el camino junto con Clash. Pude sentir su alegría de verme de vuelta, al igual que sus inigualables sonrisas. Cuándo estuvimos dentro de la cámara de Sir William nos arrojamos en un mar de vehemente pasión. Abrió mis piernas completamente y me penetró con fuerza. Al principio había sido doloroso, pero después sucumbí a la pasión, sintiendo anillos de fuego que me quemaban desde mis entrañas llevándome a la gloria de nuestro amor. Su dura erección dentro de mí, penetrándome completamente, mientras me contraía en oleadas de placer a su derredor; cada vez más ardiente por él.-¡Mi ángel de pasión!- Dijo gimiendo al ritmo que me embestía rítmica y profundamente. En cada arremetida, abrasándome intensamente sobre él; buscando nuestros labios, sin treguas. Acaricié, y hundí mis dedos en su piel, buscando prolongar sus embestidas, lo sentía enteramente dentro de mí. Tras desfogar todo nuestro candor eyaculó una y otra vez, bañándome en sus mieles. Estaba húmeda y rebosante de pasión. No dejamos de amarnos en un frenesí hasta cerca del amanecer.

Al despertar nos encontramos de nuevo amándonos.-¡Ella, estás tan caliente y mojada para mí.! ¡Adoro cómo te abrasas sobre mí!- Gimió de pasión antes de hundirse plenamente en mi suavidad; no tardamos en arder de nuevo bajo el fuego de nuestras caricias y nuestra abrasadora pasión. Jadeantes, y sonrojados del rostro, nos dimos los buenos días. Seguimos acariciando nuestros cuerpos, hasta que el hambre por fin nos había hecho abandonar el lecho del amor. Nada impidió que de nuevo buscáramos besarnos y proporcionarnos tiernas caricias de amor durante el resto del día.

Entrada la mañana William se encontraba de excelente humor, mientras yo retozaba con él, desnudos sobre el gran sillón de la chimenea. –Mi amor, eres tan hermosa.- Me dijo en suspiro, mientras dulcemente acariciaba mi silueta. Le di un pequeño beso en el pecho.-Gracias milord.- Le contesté buscando besar todo su torso hasta llegar a su cuello.-¡Tus caricias me doblegan!- Me confesó, mientras sonreía, exhausto después de tan tórrida pasión. Acariciaba mi cabello y me pegaba a su piel, rodeándome con sus brazos.- Mi precioso ángel, hay algo que debo encargaros, y deberéis partir mañana mismo.- Me dijo con un gesto de tristeza en el rostro, mientras tomaba el mío entre sus manos. –Lo que sea vida mía, haré lo que me pidas.- Le contesté mientras besaba sus labios. Rozó su nariz con la mía:-Partiréis mañana mismo a Francia; existe el rumor de una rebelión, financiada por lores galos y sajones que se oponen al Rey William. Deberéis probar si el rumor es verdadero. Iréis con Alistear, como vuestra dama de compañía. Los veré de regreso en un mes. Yo entre tanto partiré hacia el Castillo Blanco mañana mismo.- Me dijo, sinceramente.

-¡Qué con Alistear! ¿Después de todo lo que aconteció?- Le pregunté sorprendida, mientras me colocaba sobre él, buscando en sus bellos ojos, la verdad de una jugarreta de niños.-Confío en ti mi precioso ángel, nada pasará, puesto que sé que me amáis y yo te amo de la misma forma.- Me dijo él, mientras me sonreía hermosamente.-¡Vaya! ¡Y con Alistear cómo mi dama de compañía!- Dije incrédula, sólo para escuchar una aseveración:-¡Sí!- Exclamó seguro, mientras me colocaba a ahorcadas sobre él, con una sonrisa en el rostro, sintiendo su gruesa dureza entrando en mí, mientras volvíamos a perdernos en las dulces mieles de nuestro amor…

Co_ntinuará… _

_(...)_


	21. Chapter 19

**_Capítulo 19_**

Era pasado el medio día y seguíamos unidos, desnudos, frente al crepitar de el tenue fuego de la estancia mayor de la cámara de Sir William. Los bellos ojos de William se encontraban cerrados, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad y me tenía entre sus brazos. Dormía pesadamente, cómo si no hubiera dormido en muchas semanas, podía ver su fornido pecho cubierto con rubios y finos bellos, subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración. Si mal no me acordaba al día siguiente partiría en una misión con Alistear. ¡Alistear! En ése momento, mi corazón dio un vuelco, sería que William habría perdido la razón. Me había dicho que confiaba en mí, pero la misión era en otras tierras, en otras que ni siquiera pertenecían al suelo de los normandos, eran tierras de los galos. Me incorporé, sorprendentemente William, ni siquiera se había movido. Canté victoria demasiado rápido, una de sus manos se posó en uno de mis senos y después de acariciarme y rodear mi cintura me atrajo hacia él. -¿A dónde os dirigís mi bello ángel?- Me preguntó, atrayéndome hacia él y rozando su nariz con la mía. Sonreí, copiosamente desde el fondo de mi corazón; recibía alegremente su sonrisa y veía en sus ojos reflejada la alegría de sabernos unidos, bajo las pieles que cubrían nuestros cuerpos. Atrapó mis labios entre los suyos y los besó, hasta hundirme de nuevo en un ardiente océano de caricias. Mi piel estaba completamente sensible a cualquier roce o tacto; de igual forma se encontraba él; siguió besándome, disfrutando de las suaves caricias que impartía en su rostro, enterrando mis dedos en sus suaves rizos y recorriendo su fuerte y torneada espalda, memorizando con las puntas de mis dedos cada una de las cicatrices de batalla que llevaba orgulloso marcadas en su cuerpo. –Eres mía.- Me dijo entre mis labios, sosteniendo entre sus dientes mi labio inferior.- Cognovi amica mea- Susurré cerca de sus labios. Envolviéndonos en un infinito mar de caricias, besándonos sin refreno, ni pudor; sintiendo nuestros labios hinchados, carmín, de habernos besado tanto. William me colocó debajo de él para consumar nuestro rito, abrió ligeramente mis piernas, mientras levantaba mis caderas con una de sus fuertes y callosas manos. El repentino toque de la puerta nos hizo regresar del paraíso al que nos adentrábamos. Era Clash, tocando fuertemente. Por un segundo William miró mis ojos, y pensó ignorar el toque de la puerta; sin embargo se escuchó un nuevo toque, seguido de un:-William, me envía Sir George.- Había sentenciado con ésa voz que caracterizaba a Clash, en dónde no dejaba ninguna duda, de sí no abría, ella misma derribaría la puerta. William me dio un último beso, enredando su lengua con la mía, saboreando ése beso, queriendo memorizar la pasión que compartimos. –Te amo.- Me dijo, mientras sus ojos me miraban fijamente y acunaba mi rostro entre sus manos. Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, iluminando mi corazón. –Vamos abre la puerta vida mía.- Le dije incorporándome y cubriéndome con una de las pieles dirigiéndome al cuarto de baño.

Preparaba mi baño y oí que se adentraban a la cámara de Sir William, Clash y Sir George. Un instante más tarde William se encontraba tirando de la túnica con la que me cubría:-Bañémonos entonces.- Mientras lo miraba con una cómplice sonrisa.-

(-)

Llegada la hora de la cena, Alistear, Archibald, Sir George y Clash se encontraban en la cámara de Sir William junto conmigo planeando y diseñando la travesía a recorrer hasta llegar a la ciudad de París.

Antes del amanecer del día siguiente ya nos encontrábamos de camino; aún sentía en los labios los besos que William no me dejó dar, y todos los que mis labios no iban a recibir de él hasta mi regreso. Vestida cómo varón, cabalgado a todo galope al lado de Sir Alistear, emprendimos nuestro camino, en medio de la neblina y el concilio de la oscuridad hasta llegar al Canal de la Mancha.

Pasaron dos días sin descanso hasta llegar a puerto y confirmamos las sospechas que tenían Sir William y el Rey Normando, sobre una conspiración para invadir Inglaterra. Mi corazón latió fuertemente. Apenas y habíamos llegado a la cabaña a las afueras del bosque que conectaba sigilosamente al canal de la Mancha.

Era un lugar estratégico, oculto entre la espesura del bosque de dónde partiríamos en el anonimato hasta las costas de los Galos. Se encontraba uno de los caballeros al mando del Rey Normando, Sir Peter de Ruán, un aliado y leal servidor del rey. Nos mostró lo que habían interceptado en una embarcación cerca de Londres. Dentro de un saco había armamento con los escudos de el Rey Francés, y escudos de algunos de sus más leales servidores. Mi corazón casi se detuvo abruptamente, reconocí de entre los escudos el de la familia Devereaux, y no solamente eso, el escudo de el Barón Devereaux estaba ahí…

Debía guardar silencio, pues no podía delatarme cómo mujer o si quiera cómo ahora una traidora a la corona Inglesa. Mis manos perspiraban frío, mientras sentía correr por mi frente gotas de sudor, ocultas bajo el manto que cubría mi rostro. Sir Peter tenía orígenes Galos y por lo tanto al igual que los Devereaux, la paz con entre Francia e Inglaterra, significaría prosperidad en nuestras tierras. Sir Peter negó que el Rey de Francia se encontrara entonces complotando contra el Rey Normando, puesto que sería realmente muy tonto de su parte, ya que William el Conquistador le ganaba en número de tropas y hombres que pelearían a su lado.

La principal sospecha era que existía un traidor que tenía acceso a las cámaras reales de armamento del rey francés y de ahí se sospechaba sustraían el armamento. También habían sido interceptados en unos brotes rebeldes, cerca de las costas de Exmouth, armamento del Rey Francés. La paz entre Inglaterra y Francia aún no se había consolidado y aún no existía una posición pacífica entre los dos reinos, aún después de la batalla de Hastings.

William el Conquistador sufrió durante su reinado constantes brotes rebeldes contra su régimen; había demasiadas pugnas, intrigas e intereses de por medio, muchos aquellos a los que les convenía que el Rey Inglés le declarara la guerra al Rey Francés, y de ésa forma debilitar a los dos reinos. Eran tiempos difíciles, seguidos por el hambre, la ignorancia, y la inestabilidad del reino a largo y ancho del territorio del apenas Rey Normando.

Había muchas cosas en juego, si es que resultaba cierto que el Rey Francés se encontraba detrás de todos ésos estallidos de rebelión, que hasta ahora no habían llevado a ninguna parte, más que a la decapitación de los traidores.

(-)

William había partido ésa misma mañana poco después de nosotros, de forma inmediata al Castillo Blanco. Galopaba con Centella atravesando los caminos a toda velocidad. Aún sentía sobre sus labios, los muchos y consecuentes besos fruto de nuestra pasión. Recordaba lo último que me había dicho:-¡Ella mi hermoso ángel! Sé perfectamente que os envío en una situación que requiere del más alto de los sigilos y que requiere el más riguroso secreto; no tenemos a nadie más que enviar, si Alistear va solo, puede no regresar. Debes entregar la encomienda, y por tu bien, averigua directo del Rey Francés, ¿qué ha sido del Barón Devereaux? Lo único que sabemos es que el Rey Felipe, lo tiene el alta estima, es de sus caballeros más leales; preguntar por su destino podría levantar sospechas, sobretodo sino estamos relacionados con él. Debéis averiguar todo lo que puedas y debéis daros prisa. Regresa con bien mi ángel.-

Escuchó sus últimas palabras resonar dentro de su mente, casi en ése instante pensaba dejar cualquier misión que el Rey Normando le tuviera preparada; quería ir a mi encuentro y asegurarse que me fuera bien en la encomienda. Clash pareció adivinar sus intenciones:-¿William, por qué vais más despacio?- Sir George les dio alcance:-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto desconcertado. William regresó en sí, vio directamente a los ojos de Clash y luego a los de George, estaba a punto de dejarlos ahí, a medio camino y dar la vuelta.-Yo…- Dijo sintiendo la ambigüedad de sus emociones.- ¡Nada William! ¡Deseáis ir con Ella!- Dijo Clash casi leyendo su mente.-¡Así es!- Contestó tajante.-¡No debéis!- Le advirtió Sir George mientras lo sostenía del brazo.-¡Ella y Alistear, deben de estar ya muy lejos de vuestro alcance; vuestra presencia podría descubrirlos.- Le aseguró, mientras buscaba en los ojos de William, la razón de su indecisión. –Hay algo que debo preguntaros William, algo que he traído en el pecho y qué ahora es mejor momento que ninguno.- Demandó Clash mirándolo fijamente:-¿Pretendéis tener un hijo con Ella?- Le preguntó claramente, sin tapujos.-¡Ja! ¡Qué os hace pensar que no lo deseo!- Le espetó sintiendo sus ánimos caldearse por las indagaciones de Clash.-¡Vamos William, pensáis que somos ciegos! La lleváis a vuestra cámara, y no dejáis que salga hasta el día siguiente. Te habéis puesto celoso como un toro en contra de Alistear, por un juego de niños, y ahora mismo pensáis regresar por ella.- Esputó Clash confrontándolo a los ojos, se encontraba alterada, sobretodo porque le preocupaba mi actual situación. Sabía por mí, que me entregaba a William, amorosamente, y sin cuestionamientos.-¡A qué viene todo esto Clash!- Le reclamó en un tono prácticamente ofendido.-¡Debéis calmaros William! ¡Es necesario que os lo preguntemos y no tanto por vuestro bien, sino por el de ambos!- Le aclaró Sir George, tajante, acorralándolo para que se explicara frente a ellos.- ¡Sabed desde hoy que ruego porque ése día pase! ¡Qué deseo con el alma que Ella conciba un hijo mío, porque ése día ya nada más me importará, me iré con ella, y ése pequeño será todo lo que me importe! ¡Ni mis obligaciones, ni ésta guerra estúpida en contra de los habitantes de un mismo reino, me detendrán!- Les dijo resoplando de coraje y de impotencia, porque de algo estaba seguro, que si no había pasado ya para éstas fechas, después de la forma en la que nos habíamos amado, era porque no estaba destinado para nosotros. Dios mismo no lo permitiría, no sabiendo que tantas vidas dependían del resguardo de las fronteras entre Escocia e Inglaterra. Y juraba que era un castigo por tantas vidas que hubo tomado bajo su espada.-¡William!-Le dijo Clash, en un tono seguro, pero a la vez dulce.-¡Vuestro pueblo!- William bajó la cabeza, casi sintiendo el cúmulo de emociones verterse dentro de sus ojos en un instante. -¡Lo sé Clash! Pero estoy harto de servir a la guerra, enfermo de la maldad del hombre, enfermo de saber que estoy muerto en vida. Harto de saber que Ella es ése amor, por el que mi corazón desespera y sé que no es para mí; que el destino nos separará, tanto cómo sé que el sol saldrá mañana y se ocultará en el horizonte. Lo sé con tanta certeza cómo lo sabe Ella…- Le dijo, fijando su vista en el camino que tenían frente a ellos, se escuchaba desesperado, dividido entre el honor y su corazón.-¡Entonces Sir George y yo rezaremos porque Dios se ampare de vos, y que vuestro hijo llegue en su justo momento a vuestro destino!- Le afirmó Clash con una sonrisa, estaba claro que no quería verme a mí en medio de una encrucijada cómo en la que se encontraba William, aunque sin quererlo ya estaba ahí mismo dividiéndome entre el amor de William y el deber con mi pueblo. De la misma forma tampoco deseaba nuestra infelicidad, aunque fuera un camino inevitable para ambos…-¡Debéis estar tranquilo William! Si Dios os concede estar juntos, entonces así será. El destino unió sus caminos y el destino no se equivoca.- Le dijo Sir George dulcemente, tan tranquilo y confiado cómo un padre le habla a un hijo. William los vio fijamente:-Jamás dejaría que ningún mal le acogiera a Ella, prometí cuidarla y así será.- Les dijo, mientras daba la vuelta a su caballo para continuar su travesía. El viento se enredaba en sus rubios rizos, mientras sus anchas espaldas cubiertas por su larga capa, hacían que resaltara su gran corpulencia. Sus muslos apretaron el paso de Centella y pronto estaba de vuelta a encontrarse con el Rey Normando. Sus ojos azules cómo el cielo se perdían en el firmamento, mientras tomaba firme las riendas de su corcel. En su mente resonaba una plegaria:-¡Ella, regresa a mí con bien!- Suplicó, antes de dar soltar las riendas y galopar tan ligero cómo el viento por entre los bosques y caminos.

(-)

Al segundo día de permanecer ocultos en el canal, nuestra embarcación llegó. Sir Peter quiso por todos los medios saber de nuestra encomienda en tierras de Galas, sin embargo no pudo contra nuestro silencio. Sir Alistear le repitió varias veces que nuestra misión estaba en manos del Rey Inglés y después sólo dependía de Dios. A la embarcación le tomó un día cruzar el canal y dejarnos en las costas de Calais. Llevar a nuestros corceles con nosotros fue aún más difícil, ocultarlos a la vista de todos aún más y por supuesto muy costoso. La sorpresa más grande que me llevé fue escuchar la forma tan hermosa en la que Alistear hablaba el idioma de los Galos. Su acento y su pronunciación, eran cómo la de cualquier habitante de la región. Su alto intelecto y su sentido agudo de la orientación nos llevaron seguros, por las provincias francesas. El paisaje al que nos encontrábamos habituados, cambiaba del paisaje que encontramos ahí. Con la primavera en flor, todos los bosques reverdecían, oíamos en nuestro peregrinar el trinar de muchas aves, mientras que el clima nos favorecía gradualmente para dar prisa a nuestra encomienda.

Atravesamos a todo galope, las tierras galas, primero dirigiéndonos a las provincias de Saint-Quentin y después, atravesamos los valles, praderas, hasta llegar a las provincias de Reims.

Tras haber recorrido pueblos y provincias a lo largo de varios días, nos encontrábamos exhaustos. Finalmente al amanecer del doceavo día, vimos en el horizonte la fortaleza que rodeaba a la ciudad de Paris. Desde una colina contemplábamos el paisaje reverdecer, mientras escuchábamos el tranquilo fluir del caudal del río Sena. Las puertas de la ciudad aún no estaban abiertas, todavía no despuntaba el amanecer. Alistear tomó mi mano: -Ella, harás una aparición, sin embargo quiero que seas muy cuidadosa; iré cómo vuestra nana, aún así debéis cuidaros, no sabemos qué nos espera en París.- Tendré mucho cuidado Alistear, no temas.- Le aseguré, mientras veía en sus ojos el temor de enviarnos directo al peligro cuando cruzáramos las puertas de París. Había un puente levadizo y el caudal del río rodeando la isleta de la famosa París. –Ella, venid conmigo.- Me dijo suavemente Alistear mientras nos desviaba del camino principal, adentrándonos en los poblados de alrededor. Buscó un lugar seguro, resguardado de la mirada de los fisgones. –Lady Ella Devereaux, atravesará por las puertas de la ciudad, pero no saldrá cómo Ella Devereaux, ¿entendido?- Me preguntó Alistear, confirmando lo que yo ya sospechaba.- A la perfección.- Después sacó de uno de sus morrales un hermoso vestido en tonos de rosa, bordado con perlas una seguida de otra, delineando sutilmente el pecho. Le hacía juego una capa dorado con tonos rosados, al mismo tiempo que sacaba las joyas que portaría al pasar por las puertas de París. Todos eran regalos de William. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver lo hermoso que era el vestido y más sabiendo que se trataba de un regalo de William- ¡Alistear! ¡Es precioso! ¡No puedo usarlo, es demasiado para mí!- Le dije, sabiendo que tal vez no tendría otra elección.- Para William nunca es demasiado tratándose de ti. Ha tenido a Archie confeccionándolo, mientras yo ensartaba agujas de hilo rosado para dejarlo a tu medida. No puedes decirnos que no lo ¡usarás!- Me vio con esos ojos tan tiernos y hermosos, oscuros y a la vez llenos de luz. –¡Alistear!- Le dije dándole un abrazo de agradecimiento, lloraba no sabía si de agotamiento o de sorpresa o de añoranza, no había pasado un día sin que no extrañara con el alma a William.- Vamos Ella, oculta ésas lágrimas. Todos queremos verte feliz.- Me dijo mientras me sostenía entre sus brazos, dándome toda la fortaleza para seguir adelante. –Vamos debes cambiarte.- Disponíendo de todo para transformarme en la doncella, que alguna vez había sido cuándo mis padres vivían.

Bajo los cálidos rayos de la mañana, una doncella y un tan disputado caballero, viajaban hacia las puertas de París. Alistear después de mucho discutir había aceptado llevar toda su investidura de caballero; algo me decía que así debía ser; el debía portar su armamento, para cuándo entráramos en la ciudad. Cabalgaba junto a mí, llevando su yelmo, cota y malla, además de una capa que abrochaba por el frente, aumentando su corpulencia, viéndose imponente, cual caballero real, mismo que era. Alistear había arreglado mis vestidos y cubrían casi por completo el cuerpo de mi corcel. La hermosa capa que me había regalado William brillaba bajo los rayos del sol, mientras cubría mi cabello castaño. Dispuestos a descubrir al traidor, nos aproximamos a la guardia de París…

Continuará…

_*Cognovi amica mea: Lo sé amor mío._


	22. Chapter 20

**_Capítulo 20_**

A las puertas de París encontramos a la guardia de la mañana. Tenían cara de pocos amigos, puesto que según la hora todavía no habían desayunado y ya tenían que empezar a trabajar.

-¿Encomienda?- Nos preguntaron ambos, pero únicamente miraban a Alistear; no era de hombres hablar con las mujeres, sobre todo si montaban a caballo y eran acompañadas de lo que a su parecer era un caballero real.

Eran épocas inseguras, el ambiente de París nos indicaba que había la sospecha de una conspiración, la gente miraba con recelo a los extranjeros y visitantes. Al igual que en las provincias del Rey Normando, había hambre. Y al igual que en el reino Inglés, había pugnas en todas partes; caballeros del "rey" buscando su propio bienestar y no la unidad de la corona; unificar los territorios galos llevaría al Rey Felipe todo su reinado, habiendo así brotes de revueltas a la vuelta de la esquina. El Rey Felipe tenía pocos aliados, pero aquellos que eran sus aliados eran fuertes en posiciones territoriales y en armamento. Mi corazón palpitaba frenéticamente, sólo pedía que el Barón Devereaux siguiera siendo uno de los favorecidos del Rey.

-Soy Sir Ali de Exeter.- Dijo muy seguro en el hermoso idioma galo. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no había averiguado cómo era que Alistear hablara tan perfectamente el idioma de mis padres.- Y ella es mi prometida; espero la futura Señora de Exeter.- Tomó mi mano y la besó, mirándome de reojo. Los colores se me subieron al rostro, los ojos de Alistear eran demasiado coquetos.-

-¡Oh! ¡Felicidades Sir Ali!- Le dijeron los dos, pagando sus respetos hacia mí.-

-Venimos de visita a Paris, aquí tenemos amigos. Y espero que ahora con en unos días en la hermosa campiña Gala, ésta bella dama por fin me dé el sí.- Me dijo besando mi mano una vez más, mientras fijaba y profundizaba su mirada en mí. Haciéndome sonreír de nerviosismo. ¿Desde cuándo Alistear se había vuelto un rompecorazones?- Cuándo miré a los guardias, sólo pude asentir con la mirada, con el rostro sonrojado, sonriendo amplia y tontamente, cómo cualquier doncella perdidamente enamorada, para que no quedaran dudas.

Pasamos la entrada sin problemas y seguimos nuestro camino hacia el castillo, aún había que pasar la guardia real.

La ciudad despertaba, había pequeños niños corriendo por las calles, apenas tapados con harapos, muchos de ellos descalzos. Algunas de las madres los perseguían para lavarles el rostro con agua que llevaban del pozo. Era una ciudad de grandes contrastes; cómo lo eran todos aquellos reinos que pasaban una y otra vez por invasiones y guerras. Ahora disfrutaban de momentos de "paz", relativamente, y no sería consolidada hasta que no se firmara el tratado con Inglaterra.

Transitamos por las calles cubiertas de terracería, y lodo hasta llegar un punto que ya se había vuelto famoso de entre los peregrinos, ahí residía la Dama de París; la protectora del pueblo de París. En una pequeña iglesia, circular, casi imperceptible a la vista, había un letrero que decía. -"Done para la construcción de la catedral de Nuestra Señora de París"- Se recibían donativos, de toda clase, ya fuera en moneda o en especie. Los monjes que cuidaban la pequeña iglesia a ésas horas ya se encontraban encarrilados en sus labores del día. Toda la ciudad era mágica, a pesar de sus discordancias; los galos sin duda tenían un gusto exquisito. Algún día sería una hermosa y bella localidad.

Aún se sentía el frío de la mañana cuando arribamos a las puertas del castillo real del Rey Felipe I, el Rey Capeto. Me encomendé al Señor, para que nos dieran libre paso al castillo; pedía que fuéramos reconocidos como amigos y no cómo enemigos o espías. Después de todo no podíamos saber con certeza si era verdad o no que el Rey Capeto quisiera una guerra con Inglaterra. Mis manos temblaban y mi corazón latía rápidamente, mientras a cada paso nos aproximábamos a la guardia del castillo.

Llegamos a las puertas del y antes de poder cruzar el puente levadizo, que aún no había sido bajado, escuchamos a lo lejos:-¿Asunto?- Sabíamos que había arqueros siempre vigilando las entradas.

-¡Lady Ella Devereaux! En respuesta a la invitación del baile que ofrecerá el Rey ésta noche!- Dijo Alistear con extrema seguridad. ¿Un baile? Dios porqué no me había dicho nada de eso. Sacó de su pecho una invitación, que mostraba el escudo del Rey Felipe. Bajaron sin dudarlo el puente levadizo, y atravesamos las puertas del castillo. Pasamos por las armerías, las caballerizas y las pequeñas cabañas circundantes al castillo. Galopamos pasando los cuarteles de soldados y finalmente llegamos a los prados que rodeaban al castillo.

Cuándo tuvimos algo de privacidad me dijo: "Eh…"- Rascándose la cabeza.-Olvidé decirte lo del baile. Hoy por la noche deberás estar lista para presentarte en él y ahora debemos entrar y solicitar una audiencia urgente con el Rey. –Ella, ¿traes la encomienda?- Me preguntó, temeroso de que la hubiera dejando dónde escondimos nuestras ropas de jinetes furtivos. –Sí, está aquí.- La saqué de dentro de mis vestidos y se la entregué. –Debes entregarla tú.- Me indicó, mientras fuimos recibidos por una escolta del Rey Capeto.

En cuánto pisamos el suelo del palacio, el Jefe de la Guardia Real, nos entrevistó. –Solicitamos urgentemente una audiencia con el Rey Felipe I de Francia, traemos una encomienda del Rey Normando.- Le dijo Alistear, haciendo la reverencia propia del protocolo, seguido de su presentación.- El Rey sabrá quién soy cuándo me vea, no hay tiempo que perder.- Solicitó Alistear, cortésmente. Algo me decía que el Jefe de la Guardia no sólo había reconocido a Alistear, porque sin chistar nos llevó por los pasadizos del castillo hasta la cámara privada del Rey, sino también a mí. Ni un segundo apartó la mirada de mis ojos, ni de mi rostro, parecía saber quién era y yo ni siquiera me había presentado, y nunca había visto a ése hombre en mi vida.

Finalmente nos condujeron a una cámara en dónde debíamos aguardar. Alistear y yo estábamos realmente nerviosos, no sabíamos a ciencia cierta si éramos considerados amigos. Comencé a rezar, porque esto no fuera un pase directo a la horca. No recuerdo haber estado así de intranquila y nerviosa en toda mi vida, mi corazón palpitaba fuerte en mi pecho, mis manos estaban cubiertas de sudor y los dos debíamos aparentar calma. Mientras en mi mente repetía plegarias al Señor porque el Rey nos concediera la entrevista de vital importancia.

Esperemos unos largos y agonizantes minutos, en ésa pequeña cámara, en dónde había frutos recién cortados y agua para beber. No sabía si debía beber. Sentía la boca seca y no sabía si podría articular palabra, sin pensarlo mucho le di un trago al agua y le compartí a Alistear del mismo cántaro. Los dos nos miramos fijamente, mientras esperábamos por una respuesta. Alistear notó mi desasosiego:-Ten calma Ella, pronto nos recibirán. Aún es demasiado temprano.- Me dijo tranquilamente, mientras me envolvía en sus brazos, para confortar mi ansiedad.-Alistear, tal vez podría dar otra impresión, pero aún no quiero morir. Dios quiera que el Rey Capeto siga siendo amigo del Rey Normando.- Le dije, refugiándome en sus brazos, y sentí el desasosiego que Alistear también albergaba. Era el momento decisivo, el todo por todo, o el todo por el nada. No había vuelta atrás, habíamos viajado por días, con una misión. Habíamos entrado en la ciudad y con éxito habíamos llegado hasta ahí, con un poco más de suerte, éste enorme lío se resolvería. Mis plegarias siguieron, hasta que caí de rodillas y continué rezando. Transcurrió cerca de una hora antes de que nos pudieran recibir. Había permanecido así, hasta que oímos pasos aproximarse hasta la cámara. Un guardia, directo hasta la cámara privada del Rey.

No sabía cómo me sostenían las piernas, pero seguí mi camino tras Alistear. Por un pasadizo cubierto de escudos, tapicería colgando de las paredes, y estandartes. La decoración era excelsa. Por fin llegamos hasta una cámara de mayor tamaño. Ahí había un real trono, lo bastante grande recubierto con tapicería que había sido tejida con hilos de oro. Había grandes tapetes bordados decorando las paredes, al igual que tapicería adornando todo el derredor del trono y las paredes adyacentes a él. Había unos vitrales emplomados, que dejaban translucidos los primeros rayos solares de la mañana en muchas tonalidades diferentes. Era sencillamente majestuoso; al parecer era el "pequeño" salón de oficios del Rey Capeto.

Al poco rato, una puerta lateral se abrió y ante nosotros tuvimos al legendario Rey Felipe I. Al que se le atribuían dones de santo y la capacidad de curar la escrófula. Era muy joven, jovial, caminaba con gran porte y refinamiento. Su rostro era fuerte pero a la vez bondadoso. Envestido con su exquisita y elegante túnica, la corona resplandeciendo sobre su cabeza; su perfecta barba recortada, y ésos profundos ojos que advertían más de lo que su rostro expresaba. –Alistear, que gusto volver a ¡verte!- Le dijo el Rey Capeto y sin esperar más lo abrazó. Me sorprendí desmedidamente, no sabía qué podía pasar, pero eso era lo último que esperaba. Nuestros temores se dispersaron el Rey Capeto, continuaba considerándonos amigos al trono Francés. –Mi rey.- Respondió Alistear, después de hacer una profunda reverencia.-¿Quién os acompaña Alistear? ¡Oh! ¡Acaso es vuestra prometida! ¿Vivirán ahora en tierras de los galos?- Preguntó en un parpadeo el estado de nuestra relación, y de nuestros planes de localización geográfica.-¡Oh no! ¡Me temo que no mi Rey! Me permito presentarle a Lady Ella Devereaux.- Dijo Alistear, mientras yo reverenciaba de nuevo al Rey Capeto, profundizando mi saludo y manteniéndolo así por unos instantes.-Levantaos.- Me ordenó e inmediatamente recuperé mi postura. –Alistear, ésta doncella es muy bella, ¿estáis segura que no estáis comprometida con Alistear?- Los colores se me subieron al rostro, sonreí mientras le hacía una reverencia al rey:-Muchas gracias su majestad. Y no, Sir Alistear y yo no estamos comprometidos.- Le contesté tímidamente. -¡Es una excelente noticia mi bella doncella!- Me dijo tomándome del mentón. Sus ojos eran coquetos, más que coquetos, además de muy hermosos. Vi de reojo a Alistear, que se ponía de todos los colores.- ¿Me has dicho que vuestro nombre es Ella Devereaux?- Me preguntó de cerca, sin soltar mi rostro. Mi corazón palpitaba frenéticamente, mientras trataba de calmar mis emociones, no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar, ni si alguno de mis actos podía ofender al monarca, los nervios estaban haciendo mella en mí, volví a sentir mis labios secos, mientras tomaba aire para poder contestarle a ésos coquetos ojos fijos en los míos.-Sí mi Rey. Soy Ella Devereaux, última pariente viva del Barón Devereaux.- ¡Ya! Lo había dicho sin pensarlo, ahora ya no sabía si siendo una Devereaux, era considerada amiga o enemiga, me encontraba a la expectativa de su reacción.-¡Fabuloso! El Barón es uno de mis más fieles vasallos.- Me dijo, aún sin soltarme del mentón. Sentí un alivio repentino, cómo si el aire por fin pudiera entrar a mis pulmones.-Me hace enteramente feliz saberlo, su majestad.-Le respondí con felicidad.- ¡Oh! ¡Alistear, es hermosa! ¡Cómo es posible que no os hayáis comprometido aún!- El rostro de Alistear, estaba casi color carmín, mientras el mío, tenía las mejillas al rojo vivo.-Mi Rey, para comprometerme, es necesario el permiso del Barón Devereaux.- Le dijo Alistear, recuperando algo la cordura. Eso distrajo al soberano, y caminó fijando su mirada en sus bellos jardines, que resplandecían bajo los primeros rayos de la mañana.-¡Oh! ¡Alistear! Debíais haber recorrido a mí antes! ¡Yo os doy mi permiso!- Dijo el Rey claramente divertido, mirando el rostro de Alistear. Parecía que íbamos a terminar casados, y todo parecía que ése mismo día si Alistear no hacía algo. Mi corazón que apenas encontraba un latir sereno, se volvió a acelerar, galopando, estrellándose en mi pecho.-¡Vamos Felipe! -Le dijo de una vez Alistear exasperado- ¡No queréis hacer enojar a uno de vuestros más leales vasallos!- Le dijo cruzándose de brazos, ya encarándolo. El monarca no dejaba de verse extremadamente divertido.- ¡Ja! Ahora veo que vuestras intenciones son serias para con ésta bella doncella. Y, no jamás haría enojar al Barón Devereaux.- Dijo sabiendo que hacía rabiar a Alistear, por hacerle tremendas bromas. Se giró nuevamente hacia mí.-Es inesperada vuestra visita, mi hermosa doncella.- Dijo mirándome, mientras seguía de reojo a Alistear, con ésos ojos llenos de alegría. No sabía si era mi imaginación, pero parecía que me había guiñado el ojo que Alistear no alcanzaba a ver.- Mi corazón palpitó, jamás alguien me había mirado en ésa forma tan coqueta, tan directa, y haciendo gala de todo su poder y galanura.-Es por eso majestad que debo esperar a que el Barón me conceda su permiso.- Le dijo Alistear viéndome a mí, rogándome en ésa mirada por que le siguiera el juego, o terminaríamos casados ése mismo día, antes del medio día.- Mi bella doncella, el Barón no se encuentra en éstos momentos en tierras galas. Lo he enviado en una encomienda. Pero os ofrezco mi castillo, para que esperéis su regreso. Os llevaré por todo mi reino, cabalgaremos juntos viendo los atardeceres en las hermosas campiñas galas.- Me dijo, nuevamente tomándome del mentón, tan coqueto, que no sabía cómo responderle. Era una insinuación, directa a quedarme bajo su resguardo. Un carmín intenso lucía en mis mejillas, mientras Alistear, se quedaba boquiabierto con tal proposición. Por un momento pensé que se le habían agotado las ideas, y que me quedaría en tierras galas por siempre.-¡Felipe! Si no os conocería, diría que estáis coqueteando a pesar de hacerme rabiar.- Le dijo Alistear.-¡Sois un hombre casado por el amor de Dios!- Le dijo Alistear pasándose los dedos por el cabello exasperadamente.- La risa estruendosa del monarca se escuchó por toda la cámara, estaba increíblemente divertido con la rabieta de Alistear.-¡Además dudo mucho que deseéis perder vuestra real cabeza!- Le dijo Alistear, tomándome entre sus brazos, para después depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla. El soberano siguió riendo.-¡Alistear! ¡Alistear! ¡Dónde ha quedado vuestro noble sentido del humor! ¡Cualquiera sabría qué os estoy gastando una broma!- El monarca no paraba de reír.- ¡Vamos bésala, y hacedme feliz de veros feliz, mi viejo amigo!- Le había dicho mi ¿viejo amigo? Mi rostro además de todos los colores de rojo que se podía teñir, reflejaba mi perplejidad al saber las confesiones del Rey Capeto.-Mi querida Ella, es una historia muy larga.- Me dijo el monarca, mientras entornaba mis ojos hacia Alistear, estaba perdida, no entendía nada. Alistear tomó una de mis manos, en señal de un claro:-"Os explicaré más tarde."- Mientras me mantenía sujeta en ése abrazo.-¡No os rogaré Alistear! Sino la besáis la besaré yo mismo.- Dijo el rey Galés, mientras divertidamente se acercaba a nosotros para examinar de cerca el beso de amor. Dios, no sabía si era la primavera, o el despunte de la mañana, pero juraba que había subido la temperatura en ésa cámara, y se me dificultaba respirar. Ahora debía fingir un demencial amor por Alistear, y debía besarlo a la brevedad. Más nos valía que nuestra actuación fuera buena. Y debía ser rápido o terminaría besándome un completo desconocido, sólo para hacer rabiar a Alistear.-¡Oh! ¡No os atreváis, sino queréis que os venza de nuevo con mis espadas!- Le contestó Alistear, tratando de desviar el tema de besarme frente a él, y sus dos guardas reales, además del Jefe Real de la Guardia.-¡No me neguéis éste pequeño placer mi querido Alistear! Sabéis bien que contraje nupcias por arreglos en pro de la paz con los Balduinos. ¿Cómo sabré si existe el amor verdadero si no os veo besarse?- Dijo el monarca dramatizando un poco la situación.-Os concedo algo de tiempo para que toméis valor, cuéntame la historia de su amor.- Le pidió el Rey Capeto a Alistear, cruzándose de brazos frente a él, mirando profundamente dentro de los bellos ojos de Alistear y después en los míos. Teníamos que pensar rápido y casi al unísono. ¡Dios cómo se hacía eso! No recordaba que me hubieran enseñado algo así durante mis entrenamientos. Yo tomé la iniciativa, sin soltar el abrazo de Alistear, le dije suavemente.- Alistear y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora que nos volvimos a reencontrar, Alistear me ha pedido que considere su propuesta. Misma que no he podido aceptar porque no está en mis manos decidir con quién me casaré, le corresponde al Barón Devereaux.- Le dije, sencillamente, tratando que Alistear se relajara. Pero el monarca no se detuvo quería saber más.-¡Es muy interesante! ¿Hace cuánto se conocieron?- De nuevo miraba a Alistear, y tuve que contestar, no podíamos tener diferentes versiones de la misma cosa; era difícil hilar las ideas unas con otras, mientras sentía el palpitar de mi corazón en mis orejas, y el flaqueo de mis piernas, ante la inminente presión.-Éramos muy pequeños mi Rey. Apenas unos niños.- De inmediato Alistear dijo.-Sí, en efecto.- El monarca preguntó:-¿Fue antes o después de que vinierais a tierras galas Alistear?- Preguntaba con curiosidad, ávido de conocer el porqué de nuestro amor… Respondí de nuevo rogando no equivocarme con la respuesta: -Conocí a Alistear, hace muchos años atrás. Las tierras de mis padres en Inglaterra son fronterizas, con las tierras gaélicas. En uno de sus recorridos, el padre de Alistear llevaba a Alistear consigo, y pernoctaron en Pembleshire, mientras arreglaban su carruaje. Nunca lo olvidé desde entonces.- Lo había dicho, rogando al cielo que no me equivocara, pidiendo a Dios que el padre de Alistear hubiera muerto ¡después!

-Teníamos siete años, fue poco antes de que mi padre falleciera.- Dijo Alistear con seguridad.-Yo tampoco la pude olvidar y regresé en busca de ésa bella niña que había robado mi corazón.- Finalmente suspiré. ¡No me había equivocado! Miré a Alistear con confianza, tratando de controlar mis emociones y parecer perdida y absolutamente enamorada de él hombre que me sujetaba en su abrazo; sintiendo al mismo tiempo que mis mejillas seguían al rojo vivo. Alistear colocó la palma de su mano sobre ya de por sí ardientes mejillas. Él siempre había sido sumamente dulce y amigable conmigo y la historia que tratábamos de contar, con bastante poca fluidez, no se alejaba de lo que Alistear había representado en mi vida hasta ése momento. Sentí sus brazos cerrar el abrazo. La hora había llegado, debía besarlo y besarlo amorosamente para quitarnos la mirada del monarca de encima. El rey Capeto rió con fuerza.-¡No sabía que erais un enamorado Alistear! ¡Qué bella forma de conocerse!- Nos dijo el Rey mirándonos de cerca. Se le veía complacido.-¡Oh! ¡Besadla por el amor de Dios!- Exigió el monarca.-O lo haré yo, aunque tenga que luchar con vuestras espadas. Cosa que me encantaría, me haría bien algo de ejercicio.- Dijo el Rey mirándonos a los dos, extremadamente divertido; sentí por un momento que Alistear estaba considerando la propuesta del Rey, tuve que dale un ligero pellizco en el costado para que no dejara que un completo y absolutamente desconocido me besara frente a tantos extraños. Alistear sonrió, mientras me acomodaba aún más cerca de su rostro. Y así sin más depositó un tierno y suave beso sobre mis labios. Había sido un gesto hermosamente amigable. Le respondí tímidamente, extremadamente tímida. Me había tomado casi cuatro meses besar a William y ahora de la nada estaba ¡besando a Alistear! Mis confundidas emociones y tal vez el haber añorado tanto los dulces labios de William, me facilitaron aceptar ése beso. Y en un parpadeo había terminado.

-¡Oh! ¡Dios qué beso tan más corto! ¡Demostrad que os amáis! ¡Estoy seguro que he presenciado el beso más corto de la historia!- Sentenció el monarca, divertido con las de Caín que nos estaba haciendo pasar. Dios mío, jamás había sentido mis mejillas arder en ésa forma, no sabía si ya se encontraban color violáceo. Alistear empezaba a divertirse porque pude ver una gran sonrisa en sus labios y tuve que sonreír de igual forma; cómo sonreían las doncellas al estar completa y absolutamente enamoradas de sus leales caballeros.

Alistear cerró aún más ése abrazo, sintiendo mis pechos recargados en su torso; podía sentir el rápido palpitar del corazón de Alistear, así como un ligero temblor en sus brazos. Su aliento se mezclaba con el mío por la cercanía. ¿Sería posible que el gallardo y valiente Sir Alistear Cornwell temblara ante el inminente beso de una doncella? -Ella…- Dijo Alistear susurrando en mis labios, suplicándome que me entregara en ése caricia. Extrañaba tanto a William; extrañaba tanto sus labios, estaba ávida y sedienta de sus besos. Sólo pude evocarlo en ése momento, sabiendo que entre más pronto besara a Alistear, más pronto me reuniría con él de nuevo. Me aferré a ése pensamiento y lo besé, ardientemente, tan ardiente cómo él lo estaba haciendo conmigo. Besando profundamente mis labios, sintiendo la presión de ellos sobre los míos. Las mejillas de Alistear también se tiñeron al rojo vivo, mientras me sostenía en ésa caricia, tierna, tanto cómo lo era Alistear. Sabía perfectamente que Alistear estaba enamorado de Lady Annette, una hermosa doncella de cabellos y ojos dorados, que hacían revolotear con mariposas los ojos de Alistear; ahora se encontraba besando a otra mujer que no era la que él amaba, la incomodidad de toda la situación era realmente embarazosa, sobretodo porque no habíamos sido tan listos como el Rey Capeto y no pudimos, aunque así lo hubiéremos querido, detener el inminente beso.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Éso es a lo que yo llamo un verdadero beso de amor! ¡Os felicito! - Dentro de nosotros, y porque casi podíamos leer nuestras mentes en ése momento, nos decíamos:-¡Sí realmente supiera la verdad! Sonreímos alegre y jovialmente para no denotar nuestro aturdimiento.

-¡Ahora su majestad, pasemos a asuntos más importantes!- Le reclamó Alistear, soltando eso abrazo en el que me tenía. Había sido como apartarme de una cálida llama, los brazos de ése Cornwell podían ser el refugio más dulce para cualquier doncella.-Cómo os dije hace unos momentos traemos una encomienda.- Le aseguró al monarca con tanta confianza, que no se le podía replicar cuándo usaba ése tono.-Requerimos de la mayor privacidad le pidió Alistear al Rey.

-Dejadnos solos.- Ordenó el soberano, mientras seguía mirándonos con picardía.-Ella por favor dadle a su majestad el sobre.- Y así lo hice, lo saqué de entre mis ropas y se lo entregué. Era una carta del Rey Normando, en dónde le explicaba claramente del armamento interceptado y le preguntaba directamente si ya no estaba interesado en firmar la paz con Inglaterra. –¿Alistear contadme qué ha sucedido?- Le ordenó el Rey. Y con rapidez los dos contamos lo que se había interceptado en brotes rebeldes y con el dolor de mi corazón tuve que confesarle que había armamento del Barón entre otros escudos que habíamos identificado. El Rey inmediatamente reconoció todos los escudos, que no fueran los de la corona, pertenecían a sus más leales vasallos, a sus más honorables caballeros.-¡No puede ser!- Dijo incrédulo.-Su majestad,-pregunté tranquilamente- ¿tiene ahora mismo enemigos a vuestra corona? ¿Sabe si alguien se vería beneficiado directamente si vos perdierais vuestro trono?- ¡Qué decís! ¡Acaso hay una conspiración en mi contra!- ¡Así parece!- Le contestó Alistear decidido.-Sabemos que las provincias del sur, precisamente, en las tierras fronterizas a las del Barón, ha habido revueltas, para revocar su reino. También sabemos que ha sabido consolidar vuestros territorios, pero existe un traidor que persiste, para adueñarse de vuestra corona.- Le aclaró Alistear, mientras veíamos cómo la sonrisa se le desdibujaba del rostro al rey Galés.- ¡Oh! Sé con conocimiento que el Conde de Saint Giron, busca extender sus territorios y apropiarse de los míos, lo ha dicho incluso en las fiestas que da para los nobles que circundan su círculo de amistades. Si logra debilitar mi reino en el norte, el sur de mis provincias quedará expuesto a su tiranía.- Nos dijo aseverándonos qué pasaba exactamente en cada parte de su vasto territorio.- Debió haber infiltrado a alguien para sustraer armamento de las armeras reales.- Nos dijo fijando su mirada, pasando sus dedos sobre su firme mentón y su bien recortada barba.- Sé que puedo confiar con mi Jefe de la Guardia, ha estado conmigo en muchas batallas, incluso sé que fácilmente daría la vida por su Rey. Alguien cercano a él debe tener copia de las llaves de las armerías. Las cambiaré, pero antes debéis encontrar al traidor.- Fijó su mirada en mí.- Esta noche daré un baile por el inicio de la primavera.-No era precisamente el inicio de la primavera, pero sí se había tornado el clima más cálido para ofrecer una fiesta.- Así que quiero que tengáis al jefe de la guardia entretenido bailando con vos. Y Alistear, mientras Ella distrae a mi jefe personal de guardas, encuentra al traidor. No desaprovechará una oportunidad cómo ésta.- Nos dijo claramente sabiendo que había ratas justo frente a sus ojos y habían pasado desapercibidas. Pero no más, colgaría a los traidores, a todos y cada uno, puesto que no dejaría que la guerra volviera a hacer presa de los territorios que con tanto sacrificio había consolidado; sacrificando su propio corazón y felicidad en el proceso.

Y así fue cómo finalmente estructuramos nuestro plan, sin advertirle a nadie, ni siquiera al Jefe de la Guardia. Después de un maravilloso y abundante desayuno. Examinamos los jardines y desde lejos contemplamos el movimiento de las armerías. Después de todo, alguien sabía perfectamente el funcionamiento de las mismas y era una realidad que había burlado completamente las medidas de seguridad que el Rey había impuesto. Por la tarde nos ordenó descansar de nuestro viaje y me pidió estuviera lista para el baile que ofrecería.

Para la hora del baile, la nobleza más refinada, y toda la Corte Real se encontraba reunida. Después de ser presentada por el vocero de la fiesta, me integré al protocolo francés de la corte. Esperé a que el Jefe de la Guardia se me acercara, y para mi asombro no tardó no tardó mucho.- Sois la viva imagen de vuestra madre.- Me dijo mientras me ofrecía su brazo para llevarme a bailar. Había muchos ojos sobre nosotros, al parecer el Jefe de la Guardia, no bailaba regularmente con ninguna doncella.- Sois una Devereaux, yo estuve tan enamorado de vuestra madre, que ahora pienso que podríais ser mi hija.- Aseguró, mientras al ritmo de las flautas y bandolinas danzábamos al compás de la música.- Sois realmente muy hermosa.- Me lo dijo, acercándose a mí, haciéndome dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás.-No temáis, no os haré daño.- Me afirmó, pero algo en mí me decía que si me descuidaba haría lo posible para llevarme hasta su lecho.- ¿Cómo podía explicarle que el plan de el Rey Capeto, estaba funcionando a la perfección? Parecía que se había olvidado completamente de sus deberes y conforme pasaron las horas, y con una sonrisa prácticamente tullida sobre mi rostro, seguía entreteniendo, con mis tímidos ojos y mis constantes sonrojos al más codiciado de los caballeros solteros de la corte del rey. Seguramente tenía la edad que mis padres hubieran tenido. Y no paró de contarme en toda la noche las muchas aventuras vividas con mi madre, y cómo por azares del destino, mi madre se enamoró de un galés que se la llevó a vivir a Inglaterra. Finalmente, dijo sin mucho pesar:-Parece que vuestro prometido no ha encontrado el camino al baile del Rey.- Me había molestado el comentario zalamero, claramente con intenciones de herirme, y aunque Alistear no fuera realmente mi prometido, no soportaba ésa clase de atrevimientos, insinuando que no fuera importante para la persona que había decidido amar.- Siento desilusionarlo milord. Sir Alistear se encuentra exhausto y me ha pedido que lo excuse ésta noche. Yo he venido por petición del Rey, ha dicho que quiere que la sobrina del Barón Devereaux, sea la más feliz de la fiesta que hoy ofrece. Me he sentido realmente halagada, y es por eso que no he desairado a nuestro Rey. Y en verdad ha sido una velada maravillosa y una fiesta exquisita.- Le dije mientras me deleitaba con la tapicería, los grandes adornos y pinturas que colgaban de las paredes del salón de fiestas. Mientras entablaba relaciones cordiales con el Jefe de la Guardia, sentía la mirada del Rey fija en mí; sabía que esperaba que su empresa funcionara. Entrada la noche, y sabiendo que había dado tiempo suficiente a Alistear, me dirigí a la cámara que me había asignado el Rey. El guarda galés me siguió hasta mis aposentos y se hubiera adentrado a mi lecho, de no ser porque en ése momento salía Alistear de su habitación, aparentemente "descansado" del viaje, no obstante unas marcadas ojeras rodeaban sus ojos.-Sir Ferdinan, gracias por traer a Lady Ella, hasta su cámara. Es usted una excelente persona.- Le dijo Alistear respetuosamente, mientras yo me adentraba en la oscuridad de mis aposentos.- Sin más sentí la imperiosa necesidad de poner una barricada para resguardar mi puerta. Y no me había equivocado, más tarde en la noche alguien quiso entrar por la fuerza en mi habitación. Me había despertado en un sobresalto. Había tomado mis espadas, las cuales llevaba ocultas en mi capa. Parecía que alguien en un severo estado de aturdimiento por el vino, deseaba entrar a toda costa, pero gracias a nuestro Señor no lo estaba logrando.

Escuché un toque de mi ventana y me di cuenta que Alistear se encontraba fuera, amenazando con caer estrepitosamente hacia el suelo sino abría y pronto. A tirones logré que entrara en la cámara y ahí junto conmigo, esperó que los fuertes golpes que le daban a la puerta cesaran. Poco después sentimos cómo el sueño nos vencía. Antes de caer rendirnos completamente escuché a Alistear decir con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro: -Ella, tus labios son dulces cómo la miel.- Los colores se me subieron al rostro, mientras Alistear me acomodaba en sus brazos para dormir. No sabía si era el agotamiento, o el saber que Alistear cuidaba mi sueño, pero caí profundamente en un sueño reparador, que duró hasta antes del amanecer…

-La búsqueda de Alistear había sido exitosa…-

De inmediato el Rey Capeto cambió los candados y llaves de las armerías y montó doble guardia. Sin dudarlo mandó colgar al traidor, lanzando un mensaje contra sus conspiradores. Después redactó un escrito en dónde le decía al Rey Normando que el armamento que interceptara, había sido sustraído de sus armeras para armar una revuelta que debilitara ambos reinos. Sugirió entonces que las armas encontradas se usaran para defender el reino normando. Y pronto mandó a dos regimientos para revisar los embarques e inspeccionar a las embarcaciones para la pronta intercepción de algún otro cargamento con escudos y armas que hubieren sido sustraídos sin su conocimiento.

Antes de partir de tierras galas, el Rey Felipe me había confesado la encomienda secreta del Barón Devereaux.

Se gestaba una guerra, una guerra sin precedentes para recuperar los territorios de las reliquias sagradas en Tierra Santa. El Papa enfilaba sus propósitos a lo que sería conocido hasta el final de los tiempos como La Primer Cruzada. El Barón, junto con otros muchos nobles de Europa había ido en misión de reconocimiento de los territorios árabes.

La promesa eran riquezas y reconocimiento, para todos aquellos que llevaran a la victoria de nuestro Señor Jesucristo sobre los musulmanes. Las recompensas se volvieron un atractivo sin igual, que sin duda consiguió muchos aliados y soldados de guerra. Para mi infortuna, el Barón no regresaría en un tiempo considerable, el viaje era largo y riesgoso. El Rey Capeto me había pedido que rezara por el regreso de sus más leales nobles, ya que sin ellos su reino se debilitaría enormemente. Nadie sabía de tal encomienda y no debía decirlo a nadie, había jurado confidencia y al igual que Alistear, las noticias nos habían dejado extremadamente perplejos.

De nuevo y casi exhaustos, habíamos cruzado las tierras galas. Una revuelta, de enormes proporciones se gestaba en la frontera con Gales. Seguramente ahí había ido a parar todo el armamento robado de las armeras galesas reales. Debíamos informar al Rey Normando lo más pronto posible, para evitar que dividiera sus fuerzas, entre los sajones y los galos. Ahora sabíamos que los galos seguían considerándose amigos y más que nunca deseaban la paz firmada entre ambos reinos.

Llevábamos una encomienda igual de importante a territorio inglés, y debíamos advertir de lo que posiblemente se encontrarían en el campo de batalla, ahora que la rebelión era un hecho.

Mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi espíritu clamaban únicamente por una sola cosa… Rogaba al Señor porque Él se encontrara ya de regreso.

Apenas podía sostenerme sobre mi corcel. Amarré mi cuerpo a la montura del caballo, sólo pedía tener fuerzas suficientes para llegar al lado de mi razón de existir…

Sentía el ligero peso de la encomienda sobre mi pecho…

Tras dos exhaustivas semanas, de no dormir y de galopar hasta el agotamiento, por fin entre la niebla que se formaba antes del amanecer divisamos Havenwoods a la distancia…

La carta que podía cambiar ésta batalla a favor del Rey Normando la llevábamos nosotros, protegiéndola con nuestras vidas; una nueva rebelión amenazaba su trono y con él la paz del reino…

Continuará…


	23. Chapter 21

**_Capítulo 21_**

Cuándo por fin llegamos a la fortaleza de Havenwoods, mis piernas ya casi no me sostenían. Tuvo que ayudarme Alistear a desmontar. De inmediato habíamos recibido asistencia para que se atendiera de igual forma a los caballos.

En cuánto estuve dentro de la cámara de Sir William lo busqué, sólo para encontrarla vacía. No sabía si quería llorar de agotamiento o de estar exhausta de haberlo extrañado. Alistear estaba conmigo y al no verlo, ni siquiera se preocupó.

-¡Ya vendrá!- Me dijo, sintiendo en un hilo de voz su agotamiento. Nos tumbamos frente a la chimenea de la estancia, ni siquiera teníamos fuerza para encender el fuego. El cuerpo nos dolía, y sentía que incluso mis costillas resentían el fuerte trabajo de expandirse para tomar bocanadas de aire. De alguna forma, las heridas ya sanadas sobre mi piel, extrañamente ardían, y seguramente era por el agotamiento. Ni siquiera teníamos fuerza para tomar un trago de agua; no sabíamos si dormir, comer, descansar, beber, o para mí incluso llorar, mis piernas se negaban a dar un paso más. La travesía había probado ser una de las más duras de mi vida, incluso similar a cuándo había huido con William. Escuchaba la dificultosa respiración de Alistear a mi lado. Apenas tomé aliento:-¿Estás bien Alistear?- Le pregunté con los ojos cerrados, buscando descansar mi cuerpo adolorido.-Sí.- Me respondió él con un quejido en su voz:-No sé qué me duele más, si la espalda o los brazos.- Me dijo.- Tranquilo Alistear, trata de descansar, fue un viaje en extremo largo.- Le dije dándole una pequeña palmada en el brazo suponía; aún traía puestos los guantes de montar, la capa, el chaleco, las calzas, las botas y toda mi investidura de varón, al igual que Alistear.

Pasaron unos minutos y pronto escuchamos que la puerta se abría. La voz sobresaltada de William:-¡Ella! ¡Alistear!- Se acercó a vernos. Escuchamos pasos detrás, suponíamos que eran de Archibald, Sir George, y Clash. Venían riendo por los buenos resultados que obtuvieron en la caza de conejo. Archibald exclamó:-¡Hoy cenaremos conejo!- Se notaba el tono alegre de sus voces y pronto fue interrumpido por nuestra visión, tumbados de agotamiento.-¡Qué ha sucedido! -Preguntó Archibald- Dejando a los conejos sobre la mesa y acercándose al igual que todos. De inmediato Clash fue por un cántaro con agua y una botella de vino. Ella misma ayudada por Sir George prendió el fuego, mientras William retiraba delicadamente la pañoleta que cubría mi rostro. Sus ojos de inmediato me reconfortaron, eran tan hermosamente azules, sus hermosas y rizadas pestañas adornándolos, y sus rizos dorados, ahora un poco más cortos ya que había pasado el invierno:-¡Ella!- Me dijo en un suspiro, pasando su cálida mano por mi frente. Su sonrisa me iluminó el corazón. -William…- Apenas le pude decir en un susurro quedo, y sonreí con tan sólo verlo de nuevo.- Archibald le ofrecía la palangana con agua y delicadamente él la puso en mis labios.-Bebe despacio.- Me dijo y traté de hacerlo, mi garganta dolía incluso al tragar, creo que traía dentro todo el polvo de los caminos de Inglaterra. George hizo lo mismo con Alistear, mientras Clash aflojaba su investidura. William empezó a hacer lo mismo por mí. Mi cuerpo descansó de sólo sentir su tacto, era dulce y amoroso. Enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, acariciando mi cuello, oculto entre las ondulaciones de mi cabello. Me dijo:-Te extrañé.- Justo en mi oído, antes de ofrecerme un poco más de agua. Sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza, yo lo había extrañado hasta los huesos. Archibald, luchaba fervientemente por quitarle las botas a Alistear que estaban cubiertas de lodo y Dios sabía que no le gustaba ver ningún lugar sucio. Lo mismo hizo William conmigo. –Clash, pide a Sir Thomas que prepare refrigerios y nos mande aguamiel, también dile que por la noche cenaremos todos aquí. Y de paso avisa a Liam, que Mór regresó.- Le pidió con una sonrisa, mientras Clash rápidamente se dirigía a hacer lo que William le solicitaba. Alistear recuperó la respiración.-William, estamos hambrientos.- Dijo abriendo los ojos, dirigiendo su mirada hasta dónde me encontraba. Soltó un silbido.-¡Fiiiiiiiiuuuuu!-¡Qué bueno que no nos casamos Ella!- Así, dejó soltar el proyectil, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sus dientes brillando cómo perlas, mientras un quejido y una carcajada se escuchaban al mismo tiempo.-¡¿Cómo?!- Preguntó William desconcertado, instintivamente levantándome en brazos y pegándome a su pecho. Su esencia era tranquilizante. Respiré cerca de su torso, riendo de la misma forma que Alistear.-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Me preguntó William cerca del rostro, podía ver el desconcierto en sus ojos. Acerqué una de mis manos a su pecho:-Debe contarte Alistear.- Le dije, acomodándome de nuevo en su torso, sintiendo su calidez correr por mi cuerpo y volverme a la vida de a poco. –Os contaré, cuándo haya comido y bebido.- Sentenció Alistear estirando su cuerpo, aflojando las coyunturas para sentir descanso. Apenas se escuchaba que su respiración se normalizaba.-Bien así será.- Sonrió William, ahora entendiendo que algo más que nuestra misión a tierras galas había sucedido. Me acunó entre sus brazos. Las ondas de mi cabello caían desperdigadas sobre su brazo, mientras sentía la respiración y el latir del corazón de William en mi oído.-¿William?- Preguntó Sir George:-¿A dónde lleváis a Lady Ella?- Inquirió, mientras terminaba de darle un último sorbo de agua a Alistear. William se sonrojó ligeramente, no se había dado cuenta que me tenía entre sus brazos, que me acunaba con fuerza y que además parecía encaminarse fuera de su cámara. Archibald lo miraba son una pícara sonrisa en los labios.-A ninguna parte.-Dijo carraspeando.-La colocaré sobre ésta poltrona.- Dijo algo turbado, mientas me colocaba con delicadeza en él. De inmediato dejé de sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, por la proximidad de las pieles que se encontraban sobre la poltrona. Descansé cuándo sentí sus suaves manos alzando mi rostro, acariciando disimuladamente mi cuello, para colocarme entre suaves almohadillas. Alistear ya estaba descansado sobre sus antebrazos.-Yo también deseo que me hagáis descansar sobre almohadillas.- Sonriendo lo dijo para después tumbarse de espaldas de nuevo frente al fuego. Sir George, Archibald, y Alistear, rieron con fuerza.-

Más tarde trajeron los refrigerios y se pospuso un poco el intercambio de información, hasta que Alistear y yo hubiéramos descansado un poco. William no dejó mi lado, incluso me preparó un baño. Me dio tiempo para arreglarme, pero era tanto mi agotamiento que incluso él mismo tuvo que encargarse de mi arreglo personal, me secó entre besos y me vistió, muy a su pesar. Dormí un poco junto al fuego, dejando que el suave calor de las llamas fortalecieran mi cuerpo. William revisaba gran cantidad de documentos y me miraba de reojo.

(-)

La hora de la cena había llegado y me despertó del letargo en el que dormía. Imagino que hubo hecho un gran esfuerzo, porque estaba demasiado cansada. Ni siquiera podía sentir el hambre debido al agotamiento. Me fue despertando a besos, rozando mis labios con los suyos, mientras acariciaba mi rostro. Me fue dando pequeños tragos de aguamiel, mientras recobraba la conciencia. –Ella preciosa, no sabéis cómo os he extrañado.- Me dijo dulcemente robando un tierno beso de mis labios. Me tomó en sus brazos y sentí la fuerte presión de sus labios sobre los míos, nos dimos tantos besos, cómo pudimos. Mis labios lo reclamaban igualmente con fuerza, mientras se acostaba sobre mí, rodeándome. Me recorrió con sus manos, buscaba desesperadamente enredar mi pierna sobre su cadera. Tomó una de mis nalgas entre sus ásperas y callosas manos, acercándome a él, exigiendo sentir mi piel bajo su tacto. Su lengua acarició la mía, intensamente, enredándose, probando, sentía el fuego bajo mi piel.-¡William!-Le dije entre demandantes y desesperados besos. Lo besaba intensamente, y él respondía de la misma forma, estábamos jadeantes, mientras con dificultad tomábamos aire para seguirnos besando.-¡Te amo tanto! ¡Os extrañé tanto amor mío!- Le dije enterrando mis dedos en sus suaves y rubios rizos, mientras él hurgaba con sus dos manos bajo mi vestido. Subió mi túnica hasta las rodillas, mientras sentía a través de las telas, su firme erección pulsando contra mi suavidad. William emitió un gemido de placer. Seguía subiendo con sus manos, hasta deslizar las mangas de mi vestido descubriendo mis senos. Sus firmes manos rozando mis pezones, atrapándolos y acariciándolos con su pulgar, arrancándome suspiros de placer. Mis pechos turgentes, mis pezones erectos de tan sólo sentirlo. Eran latigazos de un fuego bravío que recorrían nuestros cuerpos.-Mi hermoso ángel, pensé que no os volvería a ver.- Me dijo resoplando entre besos.-Estaba tan preocupado; no quería que encentrarais al Barón, temí cada día porque o os hubiera tomado bajo su protección.-Me confesó afligido, atormentado por ése pensamiento. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, William me amaba tanto cómo yo a él. Aunque fuera a su manera, sabía que su sentir por mí era muy fuerte.-Dulce amor mío, no temáis.- Le dije suavemente mordisqueando su oreja. Mientras sentía su lengua acariciando, succionando mis pezones. Su rostro recorriendo mis pechos, enterrándose en ellos.- El Barón fue en una encomienda del Rey. No regresará en algún tiempo.-William se detuvo abruptamente. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, mientras su mirada reflejaba el agobio por el que había pasado:-¡Es verdad, mi hermoso ángel! ¿No mentís para no hacerme desesperar?- Me preguntó, inseguro.-Mi galante caballero; dulce amor mío. No miento, me lo ha dicho el propio Rey, para que lo guarde cómo el más alto de los secretos.- Le aseguré rozando mi nariz con la suya, para después volverle a dar pequeños besos. Una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en su rostro, iluminando mi corazón.-Ella, mi bello ángel. ¡Dulce y cálido amor!- Me dijo aferrándose a mí, abrazándome en tal forma que quise abrazarlo así de fuerte también, para asegurarle que estaría ahí.-Tendremos un tiempo más juntos mi amor. No sé cuánto; lo que sí sé es que estaré con vos.- Le dije sonriendo. Comenzó a besarme y después, empezó por besar mi pies, haciéndome reír sin parar; poco a poco fue subiendo, desatando un irrefrenable cosquilleo de sus labios vibrando contra mis muslos. Su rostro estaba enrojecido al igual que el mío. Casi me corta la respiración cuándo sentí su aliento cerca de mi intimidad. Sólo pude susurrar su nombre. William siguió subiendo y vibrando sus labios contra mi piel, me hizo cosquillas en el vientre, y en los costados. Estaba enredado bajo mis faldas y no paraba de hacerme reír. -¡Te amo!-Le dije entre risas y atrevidas caricias. Desenredó su cabeza rápidamente de mis faldas y me besó.-Yo a ti Preciosa. Más de lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar.- Me dijo besándome apasionadamente subiendo cada vez más mis ropas, hasta descubrir mi vientre. Rodamos uno sobre el otro disfrutando de la felicidad de sabernos juntos, aunque sólo fuera por un tiempo más. Deshizo mi peinado y jugueteó entre mis rizos y mi espalda. Me besaba apasionadamente desde arriba buscando deslizarse todo el trayecto de nuevo hasta mis pies. Disfruté cada caricia, cada beso, estallando en oleadas de fuego que recorrían mi cuerpo. Se escuchó el toque repentino de la puerta, la hora de la cena había llegado. El suave crepitar del fuego, rodeaba la estancia, mientras William me acomodaba a ahorcadas sobre él. Después me abrazo, me pegó a su pecho, besando mi cuello.-Ella, Ella, Ella…- Seguía besándome apasionadamente. Con dificultad nos separamos.-Mi radiante Caballero, tocan la puerta.- Le dije entre besos.-Lo sé.-Me respondió con los ojos cerrados mientras enredaba mi lengua con la suya. Se escuchó un segundo toque y nos separamos. Suspiró exasperado, mientras con resignación bajaba la cabeza. Tomó las mangas de mi vestido y lo acomodó de forma que me cubriera de nuevo. Arreglé su cabello, mientras sentía su respiración agitada cómo la mía.- Vuelve a recostarte preciosa.- Me dijo rozando su nariz con la mía, descansa un poco más.- Arreglé mi cabello y me recosté frente al cálido fuego, tratando de controlar mi respiración.- Liam había llevado todo para la cena que se serviría en unos momentos. William retiró y apartó todos los documentos importantes y entre los dos acomodaron la estancia. Fingí estar profundamente dormida, cobijada bajo las pieles cubriendo enteramente mi cuerpo. Empecé a dormitar bajo el cálido fuego que prevalecía sobre mi piel. Un momento después el olor a comida caliente invadió mis sentidos haciendo resonar mis tripas. Luego de un rato, los invitados al festín aparecieron.

Durante la cena Alistear por fin dijo:- Si cualquiera de vos escucha que estoy "medio comprometido", ¡es verdad!- Lo dijo brindando y tomando aguamiel, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Yo enrojecí.-¡Oh! ¡Alistear! ¡Cuándo lo olvidarás!- Le recriminé tratando de ocultar mi sonrojado rostro; aunque igualmente reía. De hecho durante muchos días, reímos por todo lo acontecido.-¡Qué decís hermano!- Preguntó Archibald, picado por la curiosidad.-Lo que digo. Fui a la misión más difícil que he tenido en tierras galas. No sólo temí a ser considerado enemigo; no sólo mis espaldas resintieron la cabalgata… ¡No! No fue sólo eso.- Dijo mirándome al borde de soltar una carcajada.-¡Así es William! No sólo pasé por duras pruebas, cabalgando al lado de uno de vuestros más leales hombres: Mór.- Dramatizando un poco la situación.- No, tuve que librar a una bella dama, de la más increíble de las coqueterías.- Y ahí paró, mirándome fijamente, un poco reclamándome por haberlo puesto en tal situación y de nuevo riendo fuertemente. Sólo pensaba:-¿Pero cómo podría haberlo sabido?- ¡Oh! ¡Alistear! ¡Estáis decidido a hacerme pagar!- Le reclamé tomando un poco de aguamiel, tratando de refrescarme al sentir las mejillas al rojo vivo-¡Es lo mínimo que merecéis después de haberme puesto en ése terrible predicamento!- Me dijo, brindando de nuevo por los presentes y tomando un gran trago de aguamiel, guiñándome un ojo.-¡Vamos Alistear cuenta!- Dijo Clash divertida por toda la situación.-Así es… Felipe quería llevar a Ella a recorrer toda la campiña de tierras galas y cabalgar con ella sus vastas provincias hasta el atardecer.- Me lo dijo tan pícaramente, que sabía que apenas estaba empezando. Mi rostro estaba carmín.-¡Oh! ¡Dios mío!- Dije tratando de esconderme tras las palmas de mis manos.-Así es el Rey Felipe I, se iba a quedar con Ella, a cuidarla, y a "resguardarla" hasta que el Barón regresara de su encomienda.- Dijo en un resoplido, pasándose la mano sobre la frente.-¡Habíase visto tremendo lío!- Terminó, tomando un gran trago de aguamiel.-¡Oh! ¡Por Dios! Felipe es el Rey más coqueto de toda Europa, es bien sabido que no es feliz en su matrimonio.- Reclamó en fuerte William, sorprendido de lo acontecido, tratándome de rescatar bajando las palmas de mis manos.-¡Espera William! No termina ahí.- Me dijo picando ligeramente mis costillas; claramente era su venganza por haberlo hecho pasar por tales vergüenzas.-¡Así es: estoy "medio comprometido!"- Lo volvió a decir, mi rostro estaba enrojecido y tuve que volverme a ocultar bajo mis manos, tal reacción desprendió una fuerte carcajada de Alistear.- Tuve que interrumpir:-Habría terminado bajo la custodia del Rey,- mi rostro ardía- sino es porque Alistear dice que era mi prometido.- Sentía lo embarazoso del momento mientras me ocultaba de nuevo tras mis manos.-¡Dios Santísimo! ¡Y cómo es que no estáis casados!- Preguntó William conociendo de antemano la picardía del Rey Galés. Archibald soltó una gran carcajada, lo mismo Clash. Sir George no salía de su asombro y después se echó a reír.-¡No os riais! ¡Qué predicamento!- Les reclamó Alistear, severamente divertido:-Dios debió poner las palabras en mi boca, y de pronto una gran idea surgió, le dije al Rey Capeto, muy a pesar de haber tenido su consentimiento previo para el enlace, -ahí hizo una pausa y volvió a beber.- Tuve que convencer a Felipe que esperaríamos al Barón, y que no buscaba hacerlo enojar. Sólo pensaba en escapar de vuestras espadas William.- Dijo Alistear al borde de estallar en carcajadas. William por fin rio con fuerza, mientras buscaba mi rostro tras mis palmas.-¡Oh vamos Ella!- Me dijo William.-¡No puede ser tan malo estar "medio comprometida."- Soltó una fuerte carcajada y me abrazó, por fin volví a reír de lo que nos había ocurrido en la corte galesa. -¡Oh! ¡Sois imposibles!- Les recriminé, ocultándome en su abrazo.- Reímos de buena gana y conforme pasaba la velada, informamos sobre todo lo que habíamos descubierto. Entregué la encomienda a William y se decidió que Clash y Sir George partirían antes del amanecer hacia el Castillo Blanco. Después de reír y comer vastamente, estábamos exhaustos. William nos dijo que la revuelta en la frontera de Gales era ya un acontecimiento. Las tropas de los lores sajones se reunían para revocar al Rey Normando. Nos pidió descansar y ayudarlo a prepararnos para la innegable batalla, las tropas normandas caminarían para defender a su rey una vez más.

(-)

Al caer la noche mis párpados caían pesados sobre mis ojos, y William estaba igual de exhausto. Acurrucó mi cuerpo junto a él, mientras dormíamos plácidamente.

Desperté pasado el medio día y apenas y había abierto el ojo, escuché cómo el regimiento, se encontraba entrenando. De hecho se encontraban probando las catapultas.

Finalmente no habían construido sólo tres, sino cinco de ellas. Corrí a cambiarme y fui a saludar a Liam y a Sir Thomas. Después me encaminé a buscar a Alistear. Caminé rápidamente no sin antes pasar a saludar a Centella, y me la llevé para sacarla a pastar y a que saludara a Alistear. En su cabaña todo era quietud, y fue ahí cuando la vi. Centella y yo estábamos a plena vista, así que buscamos un lugar para escondernos. Alistear estaba despeinado, sonrojado del rostro y aquella dama que seguramente era Lady Annette, se terminaba de colocar la capa apresuradamente. Se besaron muchas veces, tantas que pensé que se nos entumirían las piernas a mí y a Centella tan solo de esperar. Finalmente Annette dejó libre a Alistear y se despidieron. La cara de tonto de Alistear aún mareado por tantos besos era inigualable. Lo sorprendimos Centella y yo saliendo detrás de la cabaña. Alistear casi muere del susto:-¡Veo que Lady Annette ya sabe que habéis regresado!- Le dije pinchándole las costillas. Alistear se sonrojó aún más. Sólo pudo responder:-¡Sí- Su rostro aparentaba estar bajo un trance.-¡Alistear despierta!- Le dije, tomándolo de la camisa. Debemos terminar nuestro modelo de la flecha y terminar de hacer las modificaciones del cañón por el que las dispararemos. Alistear carraspeó y regresó de su trance: -Sí tenéis razón miladi.- Me lo dijo galantemente, casi dándome un beso en la mano.-¡Vamos Alistear! ¡No quieras ahora coquetear conmigo, Lady Annette ya se fue!- Le advertí divertida, caminando hacia la cabaña. Estábamos trabajando en las últimas modificaciones, cuándo alguien tocó a la puerta. Era William:-¡Con qué aquí te escondes mi ángel!- Aseveró, luego dando una zancada y tomándome entre sus brazos. Parecía que me quería llevar lejos de ahí.-¡Sí! ¡Buen día William! ¡Yo me encuentro en perfecto estado de salud!- Le reclamó Alistear, con una pilla sonrisa.-¡Oh! Sí, eh, buen día Alistear.- Se acercó a él y estrechó la mano.- La última vez que vi Ella caminaba perfectamente.- Dijo mientras me miraba sostenida por uno de sus brazos.-¡Sí tenéis razón!- Dijo William sin soltarme, pasando una de sus manos por mis mejillas. Me sonrojaba sólo de sentir sus tiernas caricias. Le dije cerca del oído:-Amor, puedes bajarme.- Y William de inmediato me depositó suavemente en el suelo.-¿Os despertaron las catapultas miladi?- Me preguntó soltando la pañoleta que cubría mi rostro.- ¡Así es! Y decidí que si no podía seguir durmiendo, vendría a ayudar a Alistear.- Le contesté mirando esa profunda y brillante mirada azulase. William tenía pensada otra forma en la que invirtiera mi tiempo, un rubor cubrió ligeramente sus mejillas.-¡Bien Alistear me llevaré a vuestro pequeño ayudante! Hay cosas que tenemos que hacer.- Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. Y Alistear no paraba de tener ésa sonrisa socarrona: -¡Oh! ¡Sí, imagino que tienen muchos pendientes!- Entendí perfectamente a lo que Alistear se refería, estaba queriendo hacer caer a William.-William, ¿podemos resolver los pendientes más tarde?- Le pregunté con algo de sonrojo. Me miró con intriga y tenía mi mano entre la suya.-¿Estáis segura?- Me preguntó, casi sintiendo que me besaría en ése instante si me rehusaba a ir con él.-¡Es importante! ¡Hay algo que queremos mostraros!- Le dije, mientras tomaba una de las flechas perfeccionadas con la pólvora.-¿Estáis segura?- Me preguntó con ése tono seductor, que hacía que mis piernas flaquearan. Por un momento pensé en contestarle que no, sin embargo el rápido latir de mi corazón y el sentir el temblor de mis manos me regresó a la realidad:-Sí, es importante, venid milord.- Le sugerí, tomando su mano y encaminándolo hacia fuera. Alistear no perdió detalle y miró cómo íbamos tomados de la mano. Yo quería asesinarlo con la mirada, ya tenía el rostro de por sí color escarlata. Y él encontraba toda la situación realmente amena. Regresé a la cabaña y tomé mi arco y la mira de Alistear. Después él subió a un árbol y me dio la señal para disparar. Encendí la mecha y solté la flecha y ésta voló y voló aún más a pesar del viento. ¡Por fin! Pensé. Con un sobresalto de alegría. En nuestro trayecto de regreso habíamos discutido las mejoras que debíamos hacer a la flecha para hacerla volar más lejos, milagrosamente había funcionado. William se quedó sorprendido, mientras Alistear bajaba apresuradamente del árbol. Temí que fuera a caer precipitadamente, no era lo suyo escalar a las copas de los árboles. Cuándo bajó denotaba su alegría y chocamos las manos y después me abrazó del gusto. Alistear había olvidado que William estaba ahí. Yo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuándo Alistear recordó rápidamente me soltó:-¡Eh! ¡No es lo que piensas! Trabajamos muy duro en éste ejemplar y ahora vuela y mucho. ¡Qué decir mucho! ¡Ella voló cerca de media legua!- William nos veía incrédulo y por un momento pensó que tendría que cortarle los brazos a Alistear.-¡Qué dices Alistear! ¡Un invento tuyo funciona!- Le dijo William con la mandíbula caída.-¡Oh! ¡No seáis exagerado muchas cosas que invento funcionan!- Lo dijo con algo de resentimiento.-¡Es verdad!- Le dije reconfortándolo.-Midamos la distancia, ¿dónde ha caído?- Le pregunté a Alistear.-En dónde el bosque hace un claro.- Me aseguró.-Iré en Centella ahora vuelvo.- William tomó a Centella y me dijo:-Os llevaré.- Alistear animado nos dijo: -No se olviden, aquí los espero. Mientras armaré el arquetipo que he fabricado para disparar varias a la vez.- Cabalgamos sintiendo el cálido pelaje de Centella bajo nuestras piernas. Era tan mansa que tan sólo con tirar de su crin hacia un lado Centella obedecía. Veía a William algo turbado:-¿Sucede algo amor mío?- Le pregunté girando sobre Centella y quedando de frente a él.- Nada.- Contestó inseguro y después me preguntó:-¿Abrazáis mucho a Alistear?- Mi sonrisa casi se volvió carcajada.-¡Por supuesto que no Albert!- Le dije abrazándolo y pegándome a su pecho.- Ha sido sólo la sorpresa de ver que nuestro nuevo diseño permite volar a la flecha. Hemos trabajado en eso desde mi llegada a Havenwoods.- Le dije, William respiró con alivio. Después tomó mi mentón y me besó fuertemente. Seguimos besándonos intensamente al ritmo que Centella caminaba por entre los árboles, hasta que llegamos al prado. William me tenía sobre él y me reclamaba con pasionales besos.-¿Segura que deseáis pasar la tarde buscando flechas?- Me preguntó, casi frenético abriendo mis piernas para colocarme sobre él. Me estaba haciendo perder la voluntad bajo ésa infinidad de besos.-Es importante.- Le contesté jadeante.-Espero que sí mi bello ángel.- Me dijo pasando sus manos por encima de mi camisa acariciando mis pechos.- Lo comprobareis.- Le aseguré. Empezó a besar mi cuello y a desabotonar mi camisa. Habría dejado que siguiera sino es porque sabía que teníamos que regresar. Ocultos entre los árboles nos dimos arrebatadores besos, William y yo estábamos a punto de perder la cabeza. Centella paró de pronto frente a un gran y alto roble. Pasó un rato antes de darnos cuenta que nos habíamos detenido. William seguía en su ardua tarea de hacerme olvidar el mundo con sus besos; al igual que él yo también lo había extrañado y más de lo que hubiera podido imaginarme.-Mi ángel nos detuvimos.- Me dijo manteniéndome pegada a él, bajando sus manos hasta mis caderas y acercándome a él. –Ella, preciosa mía. Mi cuerpo os reclama.- Me dijo mientras deshacía mi peinado y enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello. Al parecer Centella ya se había cansado de que no hiciéramos nada por saber qué la detenía, así que relinchó. Nos separamos un poco y la vimos ahí, a la mitad de uno de los árboles más altos. Sonreímos y de inmediato bajamos de Centella para escalar el árbol. Alistear tenía razón, había sido media legua la que la flecha con la pólvora había recorrido. Rápidamente regresamos al lado de Alistear y comenzamos a alistar el cañón. William nos veía con sorpresa y no tardó en unirse a la tarea.

Alistear había mandado hacer con el herrero, unos cilindros, unidos entre forjados en hierro, los cuáles poseían un pequeño orificio en la parte inferior para que por ahí pasara la mecha. Y en el interior del cilindro se depositaría el modelo. Había mandado hacer cincuenta círculos unidos, pero por el tamaño bajo el cual habíamos diseñado la máquina, cabían cien círculos a lo largo, seguido de cien círculos apilados tres veces hacia arriba. En total podíamos disparar al unísono cerca de cuatro cientos de flechas. Si William no había visto la importancia de tal invento, no quedaron dudas después de que entre los tres terminamos de armar el cañón de flechas. William y Alistear traían puestos sus pequeños espejuelos para enfocar mejor la vista y yo me dediqué a pasar la herramienta entre ellos para así terminar de armar el cañón. Teníamos veinte flechas más, las cuáles disparamos con éxito.

La flechas sin el impulso del arco también volaban y bastante lejos; aunque un poco menos de media legua. Aún así era una distancia bastante considerable, prescindiendo de un arquero. William sabía que debíamos de terminar de hacer las flechas, por lo menos tener las suficientes para hacer tres disparos. No sabíamos el profundo efecto de nuestro arquetipo hasta tiempo después. Recuerdo haberme sentido muy orgullosa de Alistear. William nos felicitó a ambos y algo nos decía que en ésa forma nos pedía perdón por el lío causado tiempo atrás. Ordenó que Liam por ahora nos ayudara a terminar las flechas, y el progreso de tal obra nos llevó los subsecuentes días. Trabajando desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer. No sólo inquirió sobre lo que Alistear y yo desarrollábamos, sino que convino que se terminaran de armar las catapultas y pasó revisión de armas.

Se sentía en el ambiente, tensión en los soldados, un rumor en Havenwoods que llenaba los pensamientos de todos:-Una revuelta en la frontera con Gales era inminente. El ejército de sus más leales caballeros cabalgarían por su Rey una vez más. Sin quererlo y sólo porque era un rumor de peso todos comenzaron a hacer sus preparativos para marchar hacia la batalla.

Ésa misma noche, después de haber celebrado con Archibald, que al parecer estaba igual de sorprendido de saber que un invento de Alistear funcionara, nos retiramos finalmente a la cámara de William. Me dejó preparar mi baño mientras terminaba todos los documentos que tenía pendientes y ése habría resultado el momento más revelador de mi vida entera.

William me había pedido que sacara su armadura para entregarla al armero a primera hora de la mañana y fue ahí, en ése armario de piedra, detrás de la primer chimenea, al que nunca o casi nunca entraba, que lo vi por primera vez…

Ahí junto a su armadura, estaba el secreto que guardaba con el mayor de los sigilos El Caballero Azul. Yo lo veía con mis propios ojos, por decreto del Rey Normando, que se guardara bajo el más alto de los secretos. Su línea enseguida al trono en caso de que se perdiese su descendencia estaba en los Andrew, primero en William, después en Alistear y finalmente en Archibald. Los tres ocultos y protegidos bajo la corona de Inglaterra. Ahora me venían a la mente tantos recuerdos. Especialmente la del Rey Capeto y su familiaridad con Alistear. También encontré que por decreto real Alistear y Archibald debían ser resguardados y protegidos, e instruidos lejos de Inglaterra, debido a que sus padres habían fallecido. Ellos debían de ocultarse en tierras galas y eso explicaba el perfecto acento galés de Alistear. Habían sido criados junto al Rey Capeto. Salí de ésa pequeña habitación aún ensimismada por tanta sorpresa. Llevaba la armadura cargando sobre mis dos brazos y parecía no pesarme, el asombro era aún mayor que cualquier peso que cargara en ése momento. Dejé cuidadosamente la armadura sobre la mesa en que trabajaba William y después lo miré. Lo miré con profundos ojos, aún no salía de mi perplejidad. El hombre al que amaba y que me había rescatado de un infierno en vida era un Príncipe, heredero igualmente al trono de Escocia. Era por ésa razón que William, no importando qué, debía seguir protegiendo a su gente. Mis ojos se llenaron de la maravillosa visión de William. Tan sencillo y valiente a la vez. Amoroso, bueno, y generoso con su gente. Me permitía ayudarlo con sus más altas confidencias. Incluso leía las cartas que el Rey Normando le enviaba, y muchas más, las de su padre, incluso las de su hermana y las de una hermosa rubia que al parecer lo tenía en la más alta de las estimas, una doncella conocida como Lady White. Esperaba que nunca se enteraran, pero sus más importantes confidencias las sabía yo, y aún así jamás demostró desconfiar de mí, o incluso de la situación que nos rodeaba. En su camino sólo podía ver la verdad de los hechos, dada la complejidad de las circunstancias que había implicado su nacimiento, quién era, quién debía ser, qué debía hacer… No importando todo lo anterior, había cuidado, vestido, y alimentado de mí. Y sobre todas las cosas, era el hombre más tierno y amoroso que jamás hubiera conocido. Resultó un enigma ante mis ojos, saber que un hombre llevaba tanta responsabilidad bajo sus hombros, sin contar toda la responsabilidad que implicaba Havenwoods, y siempre tenía un saludo y una buena cara para cualquier persona que se le acercara. ¿Quién era él realmente? La vida de William siempre había estado rodeada de misterio que se había hecho presente desde el momento de su nacimiento y su concilio bajo el más alto de los secretos. La complejidad de su vida, agregada con las brutalidades de la guerra, habían estado a punto de consumirlo. Tal vez ahora entendía porqué vivía en una continua lucha interna. Debía proteger la vida de su pueblo y para eso debía luchar y tomar las vidas que fueran necesarias al filo de su espada. Incluso proteger al mismo Rey Normando con la suya. Y sin embargo ése corazón humilde, humano, y amoroso, latía fuertemente y no se había dejado vencer. Aún y cuándo todo lo que le rodeaba parecía que lo haría fracasar. Así cómo gozaba de increíbles situaciones a favor, también tendría al mundo en su contra. El poder tenía un costo, y ése era el precio que debía pagar, su propia vida si así se lo requiriesen. William, su nombre resonó en mis pensamientos.

-¿Estáis bien miladi?- Me preguntó curioso. Después se acercó a mí, pasando su pulgar por mi frente. –Estáis demasiado silenciosa.-

-¡William!- Le dije en un quedo suspiro.-¡Sois un Príncipe!- Lo miré profundamente en ésos hermosos ojos azules, tan limpios y dulces.-Mi dulce ángel, ¿no lo sabías ya?- Me preguntó tomándome entre sus brazos y depositándome sobre la mesa. –Yo….- Suspiré.- Yo, no lo sabía, siempre habéis sido tan bueno conmigo, tan sencillo, os conformáis con lo poco que puedo hacer por vos. Lleváis una vida alejada de lujos, hundido en los conflictos de una guerra.- Lo abracé con fuerza.- Ella, es sólo un título, un pedazo de papel, que ha pesado toda mi vida sobre mis hombros.- Me lo confesó, abrazándose a mí.- Son demasiadas obligaciones para una sola persona.- Me confesó.- Demasiada responsabilidad, ¿no lo creéis así?- Me cuestionó refugiándose en ése abrazo.- Sí, es demasiado William, y sin embargo, sois tan bueno. Yo jamás pensé en amar a un príncipe, mucho menos que me cuidara como lo habéis hecho, y que se preocupara por una persona, que no es nadie. Debía lavaros, vestiros, cuidaros, besar vuestros pies.- Tomé una de sus manos y coloqué un suave beso sobre su dorso.- Ella, mi precioso ángel, no hace falta nada de eso. –Con sus pulgares acarició mi rostro, y concilió dos pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.- No lo quiero, no lo necesito, sólo quiero una cosa y ésa es a vos. A éste ángel que llegó a mis días para alegrarlos, que ahora que no estuvo conmigo sentí como si el mundo mismo se hubiere apagado para a mí.- ¡William!- Exclamé quedamente cerca de sus labios.-Sólo deseo una cosa mi preciosidad.- Suspiró acercando su nariz a la mía.-Dilo mi príncipe.- Le dije cerrando los ojos, respirando su aliento. Sintiendo mi corazón galopar apresurado.- Sólo deseo vuestros labios.- Me dijo. Y sin más cerró ése pequeño espacio que quedó entre nosotros y me besó. Me besó con vehemencia, reclamando mis labios. Jugando y enredando su lengua con la mía. En un embravecido mar de pasión.-¡Oh! ¡Ella! Me hacéis perder la cordura.- Me aseguró tomándome de las caderas y llevándome hasta el lecho. -¡William!- Exclamé su nombre por tercera vez sintiendo cómo me despojaba de mis ropas.- ¡Te amo mi Príncipe!- Mientras recorría su cuello con mis labios.-¡Ella! Cor meum vestrum est.- Mi corazón siempre estallaba de felicidad al escuchar ésas palabras. Recorrí con mis labios, su torso, probé cada parte de su musculoso pecho con mis labios. Sentí el muscular y escultural cuerpo de William rindiéndose a mis caricias. Escuché en un suspiro mi nombre. Terminé de sacar ésa última prenda que me apartaba de su virilidad. Pude ver que su voz temblaba, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba erecto, palpitante, rígido y suave cómo una pétalo al tacto. Sensible cómo lo estaba él a mis caricias. Lo vi asir con fuerza las sábanas entre sus dedos. Suavemente lo besé, y lo probé. Seguí besándolo y probándolo hasta sentir ésa suave y sensible punta acariciar mi lengua, y empujarla contra mi paladar. Resbaló suavemente y lo hice de nuevo. Poco a poco fue adentrándose más en mí, me gustaba sentirlo tan sensible y al mismo tiempo tan erguido por mis caricias. -¡Ella! –Suplicó.- Mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las caricias con el roce de mi lengua. Estaba sonriendo, y sintiéndose igualmente amado por mí. Vi sudor asomándose por su frente, en el esfuerzo de contener sus emociones. Acariciaba mi cabello, mientras dejaba que mi lengua y paladar lo acariciaran una y otra vez. Gimió de placer, lo veía estremecerse. Regresé a la punta y la probé, lo sentí con lengua y labios de nuevo, volví a besarlo y a saborear su masculinidad, ése sabor salado, y dulce a la vez. Gimió agitado de nuevo y levantó mi cabeza. Me besó con deseo, un deseo casi salvaje. Sus labios carmín cómo los míos, conmocionado de tanto frenesí. Se encontraba rígido y pulsátil, sin pensarlo mucho se adentró en mí. Estábamos casi delirantes de pasión; me embistió una y otra vez, invadiéndome completamente, no había nada entre nosotros más que el amor que sentíamos. Fuertemente y sin reservas me llevó hasta el paraíso, más de una vez, pulsando alrededor de su gruesa virilidad, hasta sentir un caliente baño de su semilla en mi interior, y continuó así unido a mí, prolongando su placer y sus caricias, llevándome lejos, al universo en el que sólo y yo existíamos en un océano de fuego.

Caímos exhaustos, entrada la noche. Sintiendo nuestra piel acariciarse una con la otra.

La mañana había llegado y William y yo teníamos severas responsabilidades. No supe cuántas veces suspiré ése día para mis adentros por lo que había vivido la noche anterior. William no estaba mejor, Alistear le decía que sonreía tontamente y ésa sonrisa no se le desdibujó en todo el día. Cuándo mis ojos cruzaban con los de él teñía mis mejillas de carmín. Hicimos los dos un gran esfuerzo para concentrarnos en nuestras tareas. Sin más me dejó con Alistear y Liam y pronto Archibald estaba con nosotros, nuestra misión terminar de hacer más de un millar de flechas. Y guardó con el mayor secreto la nueva arma que habíamos desarrollado. No dejó que nadie se acercara a la cabaña de Alistear; sólo dijo que Alistear estaba haciendo experimentos peligrosos con la pólvora y que si no querían terminar como sus experimentos, que no se acercaran.

Durante veinte días trabajamos desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer. No hubo más tiempo para dejar sentir toda nuestra pasión. William se desvelaba con su regimiento hasta tener todo el armamento completo. Para cuándo Clash y Sir George regresaron, la guerra en la frontera con Gales era inminente. Traían la encomienda del Rey, solicitaba inmediatamente a todas sus tropas. Sin dormir, y casi agotados por tanto trabajo marchamos hacia la batalla. Finalmente Alistear pidió a William que no me dejara en Havenwoods por mi propio bien. Era muy fácil que averiguaran mi identidad sin ninguno de ellos cerca y aunque William se resistía ya que no quería ponerme en riesgo tuvo que consentir mi participación en ésa marcha hasta Gales.

Para cuando llegamos a la frontera con Gales, innumerables tiendas se extendían sobre los prados. Muy lejos se apreciaba la guardia montada por los sajones, pero no se divisaba su campamento desde nuestra distancia, y tampoco ellos podían ver el nuestro desde dónde estaban.

Ver a tantos hombres listos para la batalla era impresionante. Por doquier se escuchaban los fuertes golpes de los armeros sobre el hierro. Las tiendas se levantaban una seguida de otra. Me sorprendí de ver a mujeres e incluso niños alistando a los caballeros para la batalla. Llegamos a nuestra locación y todos los señores que residían en Havenwoods, levantaron sus campamentos, cada uno con sus hombres y escudos. Compartíamos únicamente la cocina, grandes bancas de madera tan largas que cabían muchos al mismo tiempo y aún así resultaron insuficientes.

La batalla aún no comenzaba. El Rey Guillermo el Conquistador seguía en la negociación con los sajones para que se dejaran de batallas. No aceptaron sus términos y al tercer día al amanecer, los redobles de tambores y llamados con trompeta se escucharon por todo el campo. Frente a nosotros, justo por debajo de la colina que nos garantizaba un suelo alto, se encontraban los sajones. Los estandartes ondeaban al viento, mientras que regimientos de caballos montados por caballeros envestidos en sus armaduras destellaban bajo el sol. Guillermo el Conquistador se encontraba en la cima, preparando sus tropas. Los lores normandos, llevaban sus estandartes y ahí mismo William envestido con su armadura sostenía el estandarte de San Andrés, ondeando fuerte contra el viento. Ahí me encontraba a la distancia, al filo de mis emociones, con mi corazón latiendo desbocadamente por el inminente peligro que se avecinaba. Sostenía entre mis manos el estandarte de los Andrew, un águila extendiendo sus alas, con la cruz de San Andrés por detrás.

Investida como varón, con una armadura hecha a mi media, ligera y resistente, me encontraba de pie sintiendo el viento pegar sobre mi rostro. No podía quedarme en el campamento cuando todos los hombres habían sido convocados a las armas. William parecía estar más tranquilo si me tenía cerca. Mis dos espadas brillando en mi espalda y un sinfín de dagas escondidas en mi cuerpo. Clash ya se encontraba en las filas para el combate montada en Trueno, junto a Sir George, y a William, su armadura ligera y sus características tres espadas.

Los arqueros tomaron su posición, y yo me encontraba con Alistear, en una colocación estratégica. William cercano al Rey Normando, al igual que sus hombres. Nuestra prioridad: La vida del rey.

Las horas pasaron y el redoble de la primer línea de avance se escuchó. Guillermo el Conquistador no se amedrentaba y no dejaría su reino. Era ahora o nunca…

Continuará…


End file.
